


Où les pins et les érables poussent

by MaelGalant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Fatherhood, M/M, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sarcasm, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 100,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelGalant/pseuds/MaelGalant
Summary: C'était une mission simple : ramener bébé Harry à Dumbledore pour assurer sa protection suite à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, le gamin pleurait, Sirius était blessé, Severus maudissait sa malchance et tous les trois étaient perdus Merlin seul savait où.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les intéressés, la musique de Passenger m'a accompagné durant toute l'écriture de cette fanfiction, en particulier la vidéo officielle des paroles de Somebody's Love. Je vous le recommande, c'est un mélange parfait de douceur et de tristesse qui représente très bien ma petite histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

La maison était à moitié écroulée et Severus ne tenait pas à savoir comment. Toutes ses pensées ne résonnaient que du nom de Lily alors qu’il se précipitait dans l’escalier chancelant menant à l’étage. Il n’y trouva que son corps sans vie effondré au sol. Son teint était déjà livide, et ses yeux d’un vert si riche n’étaient plus que d’un blanc laiteux. L’odeur de la mort n’avait pas encore imprégné la pièce, mais le parfum métallique du sang s’accrochait à son nez. Ce fut suffisant pour lui monter le cœur aux lèvres, l’obligeant à se plier en deux dans le couloir alors que le salé de ses larmes se mêlait à l’amertume de sa bile. Il avait vu d’innombrables cadavres par le passé, tous l’ayant forcé à se détacher de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas garder ce masque cette fois-ci, pas devant ce qui restait de sa Lily. 

C’est presque rampant à terre qu’il se traîna jusqu’à elle, la serrant dans ses bras avec l’énergie du désespoir. Son corps était encore chaud, mais plus aucun souffle ne traverserait ses lèvres, et cette fatalité transforma les lamentations de l’homme en cris déchirants. Quand ceux-ci s’épuisèrent, le laissant tremblant et la gorge éraillée, ce fut pour être remplacés par un chapelet d’excuses qui n’avaient plus aucun sens. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il entendit les gazouillements provenant du lit pour bébé juste derrière eux. L’enfant était encore là. L’enfant était… encore vivant. 

Il pouvait voir le duvet noir en bataille qui lui servait de tignasse. Il pouvait voir ses grands yeux émeraudes, si semblables à ceux de sa mère, le fixer avec innocence. Il pouvait voir la plaie encore saignante sur son front, ressemblant étrangement à un éclair. Comment avait-il survécu alors que sa mère n’avait pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C’est à ce moment que Severus compris l’odeur du sang. Délaissant le corps de Lily, ses mains retournèrent fébrilement le tapis recouvrant le plancher de la chambre. Caché en dessous se révéla l’un des pentagrammes les plus complexes qu’il ait jamais vu, et Severus avait pourtant eu son lot de rituels magiques en côtoyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plusieurs de ces symboles lui étaient inconnus, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la rune représentant le sacrifice : il l’avait vu assez souvent pour la reconnaître. 

Pour faire ce pentagramme, Lily avait dû utiliser une quantité incroyable de son sang, mais elle semblait avoir prévu le coup depuis longtemps puisqu’il avait eu le temps de sécher en une sorte de poudre brunâtre. Aux yeux du Ministère de la Magie, il n’y aurait aucun doute qu’il s’agirait d’un sort de haute magie noire, et cela ne collait pas à Lily. Serait-elle allée jusqu’à mettre ses principes de côté pour protéger la vie de son enfant ? Non, elle se serait enterrée dans les livres et la recherche, elle aurait découvert quelque magie plus ancienne et plus puissante encore que tout ce qui était connu : un sort capable de transformer son sacrifice d’amour en protection impénétrable pour son fils. Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus ne savait pas ce qu’il était devenu, mais il ne souhaitait qu’une chose, c’est que ce bâtard ait trouvé la mort la plus douloureuse qui soit. 

L’enfant continuait de babiller en tendant la main en direction de sa mère. Avec un malaise évident, Severus le prit dans ses bras. Son esprit analytique enregistra qu’il devait peser un peu moins d’une dizaine de kilos et mesurer dans les soixante centimètres. Il ne savait pas s’il s’agissait d’un poids ou d’une taille normale pour un gamin d’un an, et quelque part ce fait l’inquiéta. Harry était-il en bonne santé ? Aurait-il des séquelles mentales après avoir été blessé au front ? Aurait-il un traumatisme en grandissant sans ses parents, sans sa mère ? Le petit dut sentir son angoisse grandissante car son visage se plissa, les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et ses couinements se transformèrent en gémissements. Cela ne fit qu'accroître la panique de Severus alors qu’il tentait désespérément de reprendre ses moyens, mais son corps ne cessait de trembler et ses poumons semblaient repousser tout oxygène. 

Il devait sortir de cette maison maudite. Il devait le faire maintenant. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que les Mangemorts n’accourent sur les lieux pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à leur maître. S’il n’avait pas réussi à protéger Lily, alors il protègerait son enfant, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie. Il devait s’enfuir avec le petit, le mettre en lieu sûr, contacter Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qui s’était passé… Il ne pouvait prendre plus de temps à pleurer son amie, chaque minute à s’attarder mettait le gamin en danger. Alors il attrapa une couverture pour défendre Harry du froid mordant de l’automne et se précipita à nouveau dans les escaliers. 

L’enfant ne pleurnichait plus maintenant, il hurlait à s’en déchirer les cordes vocales. Mais même au travers de ses cris, il aurait été difficile de manquer le vrombissement de moteur et le crissement de pneus freinant devant la maison. Bondissant de sa moto, Sirius Black levait sa baguette alors même que Severus poussait la porte de la demeure, mais le maître des potions s’était déjà attendu à cette éventualité et avait dégainé dans un synchronisme presque parfait. 

\- Laisse le petit ! Maintenant !  
\- Comme si j’allais l’abandonner à un foutu traître !  
\- C’est toi le traître depuis le début ! Albus n’aurait jamais dû te faire confiance, jamais !  
\- Tu as du toupet de parler de confiance… Dis moi, qu’est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t’as promis en échange de la vie de ton meilleur ami ? Visiblement, il n’a pas eu besoin de te torturer longtemps avant que tu ne les livres sur un plateau !  
\- Fils de pute, comment ose-tu ? C’est toi qui les a vendus avec cette foutue prophétie de merde ! Et maintenant tu viens achever son travail !  
\- Si tu crois que tes petits discours vont me faire croire que tu es toujours du côté de la lumière, tu peux t’enfoncer ta baguette dans l’œil jusqu’à la garde ! Tu étais leur gardien du secret, par Merlin !  
\- Je ne l’étais pas ! Je ne l’ai jamais été !  
\- Et tu crois que je vais gober un mensonge aussi immense ?  
\- Peter était leur gardien !  
\- … Tu veux dire, Peter Pettigrew ?  
\- Bien sûr, qui d’autre ? Cette saleté de rat !  
\- Mais pourquoi…  
\- Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que le meilleur ami de la famille aurait été un choix trop évident pour être gardien du secret ? Surtout avec un foutu traître dans les parages pour confirmer au Seigneur des Ténèbres à quel point nous étions proches à Poudlard !

Le sort informulé de Sirius jaillit dans un trait de lumière rouge que Severus évita de justesse alors que derrière lui, la porte branlante était propulsée hors de ses gonds. Ballotté dans les bras du maître des potions, Harry ne lançait plus que des cris hystériques. Severus n’attendit qu’une fraction de seconde avant de riposter, les traits déformés par la rage.

\- Legilimens !

Le souvenir ne fut pas difficile à trouver, les barrières mentales de Sirius étant aussi faciles à briser que du parchemin. Il vit James et Lily, encore vivants et l’air anxieux. Il vit Sirius prendre peur à la dernière minute et trouver l’excuse de la proie évidente pour sauver son honneur. Il vit les regards se tourner vers un pathétique Peter couinant et bégayant. Il entendit ce dernier convaincre les trois autres de ne rien révéler à l’Ordre, pas même à Dumbledore, pour minimiser les fuites d’informations. Le souvenir ne semblait pas altéré, Sirius n’aurait jamais eu les capacités mentales pour être un bon Occlumens. Alors il disait vrai. Il était réellement là pour protéger Harry et non pas pour finir le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec un soupir fataliste, Severus abaissa sa baguette. Continuer de se chamailler comme des adolescents ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. Ils devaient quitter les lieux au plus vite.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu…  
\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Black. Quand j’ai appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait attaquer, j’ai accouru dans l’espoir d’avertir Lily et… je suis arrivé trop tard. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c’est ramener Harry en lieu sûr et avertir Dumbledore.  
\- Mais oui, bien sûr, prends-moi pour un imbécile.  
\- Je tiens Harry dans mes bras et tu m’as lancé un sort offensif, je pense que cela en dit long sur ton intelligence, en effet.

Il y eut un silence tendu, Sirius le fusillant du regard en serrant si fort sa baguette que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Puis enfin, il la rangea à son tour dans sa poche, mais ses yeux gris n’avaient rien perdu de leur fureur et de leur méfiance. 

\- Très bien. Je vais t’emmener à Poudlard. Mais si tu fais le moindre mouvement louche, je n’hésiterai pas à utiliser un Impardonnable pour sauver le petit, c’est clair ?

Severus se contenta de rouler les yeux au ciel en réponse. Harry avait cessé ses cris stridents et hoquetait de sanglots épuisés, gesticulant sous sa couverture comme pour s’en défaire. Dans un soupire, le maître de potions le recala plus confortablement dans ses bras, resserrant les pans du tissu autour du bambin. Sirius lui lança un regard étrange depuis le siège de sa moto, mais Severus l’ignora superbement. Ce fut avec le plus grand déplaisir que le professeur s’installa derrière son ennemi d’enfance, essayant autant que possible de ne pas avoir de contacts physiques avec son dos malgré le peu de place qu’offrait le siège. 

\- Un transplanage aurait été suffisant, Black.  
\- Et rendre Harry malade de tournis ? Ne soit pas ridicule. 

Le moteur se mit en marche dans une explosion de décibels. La moto bondit tel un animal fou avant de brusquement s’élever dans les airs, sous les jurons sonores de Severus et le retour des hurlements du gamin. Par réflexe, le maître des potions s’agrippa de son bras libre à la taille du conducteur, maudissant Sirius de le forcer à une telle proximité. Il détestait voler. Par Merlin, il détestait voler. Et s’il échappait Harry à plus de six mille mètres de hauteur ? Et s’il glissait et tombait ? Et si un problème quelconque les faisait s’écraser ? Foutu Sirius et ses idées de merde ! Il n’aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance !

\- Va crever en enfer, Black ! C’est de l’enchantement d’objet moldu, si le Ministère…  
\- Désolé Servilus, mais en tant que prétendu ex-Mangemort, je ne crois pas que tu sois bien placé pour me parler de ce qui est légal ou pas.

À ces mots, l’homme fit grimper sa moto de plusieurs mètres au-dessus des nuages, laissant derrière eux les lumières de Godric’s Hollow. Malgré lui, Severus laissa échapper un glapissement terrifié en se resserrant davantage contre sa seule prise. Son corps était si crispé qu’il en tremblait comme une feuille. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles alors que son ventre bondissait de haut en bas en menaçant de le rendre à nouveau malade. Serrant les dents jusqu’à s’en faire mal à la mâchoire, il s’obligea à ne pas fixer le sol pour ne pas céder davantage à la panique. C’est à ce moment que ses yeux noir charbon croisèrent l’expression surprise de Sirius qui s’était retourné en sentant sa poigne écrasante. 

\- Hey, ça va ? Tu n’as pas le vertige, toujours… Si ?  
\- Je te jure Black, si tu n’as pas mis de sort Repousse-Moldu sur ce maudit machin et que notre vol est repéré, je sabote ton procès pour t’envoyer directement à Azkaban.  
\- Relaxe, on devrait arriver dans moins de trois heures et ton calvaire prendra fin.

À la façon dont brillaient ses yeux gris, Sirius était visiblement hilare. Severus se promit de l’étrangler dès l’instant où il déposerait Potter en sûreté. Par fierté, il s’obligea à relâcher la pression dans ses muscles, affichant une attitude nonchalante qui ne trompait personne. L’instant d’après, un sort sifflait à ses oreilles et l’obligeait à se plaquer à nouveau contre Black, qui fit par réflexe une embardée sur le côté. Presque aussitôt, Severus coinçait Harry en sécurité entre lui et Sirius pour dégainer sa baguette. Ses yeux scrutèrent à toute vitesse les alentours, tentant de percevoir les silhouettes cachées dans les ombres.

\- Ils nous entourent.  
\- Combien ?

Severus tapota six fois du doigt le ventre du conducteur, qui hocha la tête d’un signe bref. Ses yeux gris avaient désormais l’éclat de l’acier, aiguisés et prêts à l’attaque. Severus détestait l’homme, mais il connaissait ses compétences au combat mieux que quiconque. Il pouvait au moins compter sur lui pour cette bataille. C’est ce qu’il croyait jusqu’à ce que Sirius s'appuie de tout son poids sur le devant de sa moto en coupant brusquement le moteur. La machine descendit en piquée sans aucune hésitation, la gravité réclament ses trois cent kilos en une chute libre vertigineuse prenant de plus en plus de vitesse. Harry hurla comme s’il était torturé au fer chaud, et Severus dut enfoncer ses dents dans l’épaule de Sirius pour ne pas faire de même. Imperturbable, Black fit entendre un grognement en tournant la tête pour voir leurs poursuivants. Une pluie de sortilèges s’abattait sur eux, Sirius parvenant tout juste à esquiver en quelques coups de guidon. 

\- Mais riposte, bon sang ! On ne pourra pas les distancer indéfiniment !

Severus enfonça ses ongles dans la veste de cuir de l’homme. Il devait se ressaisir. Ne pas penser au sol qui arrivait à eux à pleine vitesse. Respirer. Reprendre le dessus de sa peur. Sirius avait raison, sa moto était puissante, mais comparée à un balai, son poids la rendait moins malléable dans les tournants rapides. Ils devaient se défendre et il était le seul capable de manier une baguette en ce moment. Se laissant porter par une sorte de semi-conscience reptilienne, Severus relâcha à nouveau sa prise sur le conducteur, juste assez pour pouvoir brandir sa baguette et viser. Son sort percuta de plein fouet le bras de l’un de leur poursuivant, le faisant dévier de sa trajectoire pendant un instant. La seconde suivante, il déviait un sortilège ennemi par un Protego, pestant quand l’adversaire évita son renvoi en une acrobatie habile.

C’est à ce moment que Sirius remit soudain le moteur en marche en redressant le guidon. La moto bondit en avant à seulement dix mètres du sol, sa course n’allant plus vers le nord, mais vers l’ouest. S’il s’agissait d’une manière de contourner leurs poursuivant, Severus espérait que Sirius savait ce qu’il faisait parce qu’ils étaient clairement dans une mauvaise position. Leurs adversaires les surplombaient comme des oiseaux de proies et deux d’entre eux s’étaient abaissés à leur hauteur dans le but d’immobiliser leurs flancs. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement alors que leurs alliés continuaient de les bombarder de sorts, empêchant toute retraite vers le haut. Severus s’apprêta à riposter, quand l’éclat d’un œil bleu électrique le figea dans son geste. L’une des personnes se rapprochant d’eux était… Alastor Maugrey ?

\- Sirius Black et Severus Snape, arrêtez-vous immédiatement et libérez cet enfant ! Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, nous n’hésiterons pas !  
\- Attends, est-ce que c’est Maugrey ? Merde, depuis quand il est Mangemort ?  
\- Il ne l’a jamais été, bon sang ! C’est l’Ordre qui nous attaque !  
\- Tu plaisantes !?

Un Confringo explosa soudain à quelques pas d’eux, forçant Sirius à faire une embardée qui manqua projeter Harry par-dessus bord. Le bébé était plus hystérique que jamais, rendant la communication presque impossible entre le sifflement du vent et le vrombissement du moteur à puissance maximale. Bon sang, l’Ordre voulait sauver le gamin ou causer sa mort, ces imbéciles ? C’est ce que dû penser la partenaire de chasse de Maugrey, car elle cria à l’escadron arrière de cesser leurs conneries au plus vite. Severus reconnu aussitôt la voix autoritaire d’Emmeline Vance, la sorcière la plus puissante de leur petite troupe. Si Albus les avait envoyés, il s’attendait à rencontrer une résistance solide des partisans de Voldemort.

\- Accélère.  
\- Ce sont nos alliés !  
\- Black, pour l’amour de Merlin, accélère ! Tout ce qu’ils voient est le soi-disant gardien du secret des Potter en compagnie d’un Mangemort ! Tu crois qu’ils vont s’arrêter calmement pour une petite discussion diplomatique ? Je leur ai déjà envoyé deux sorts !  
\- C’était de la stricte défense, c’est eux qui ont attaqué en premier, on ne pouvait pas deviner ! Ils n’ont qu’à nous faire boire un peu de Veritaserum et tout sera réglé.  
\- Comme s’ils se donneront la peine de nous faire un procès. Black, ils nous imaginent en train de capturer l’élu Potter ! Si ça ne vaut pas le baiser direct des Détraqueurs, ça sera Azkaban à vie, je te l’assu...

Severus ne termina jamais sa phrase. Quelque chose lui percuta l’omoplate. Quelque chose de froid qui se propagea dans le reste de son corps à toute vitesse. En une fraction de seconde, son esprit maudit Sirius pour l’avoir déconcentré et n’être qu’une tête de mule. Mais avant que sa vision ne tourne au noir et qu’il ne sombre dans l’inconscience, sa dernière pensée fut pour Harry. 

Quand il reprit conscience, l’odeur du sel était omniprésente. Tous ses membres étaient raides et engourdis par le froid alors que l’humidité s’infiltrait sous sa cape, mais quelque chose semblait ronronner sous lui comme pour le rassurer. Un grognement lui échappa lorsque la faible lumière du jour vint frapper sa rétine. Par réflexe, il se resserra davantage contre la forme tiède sur laquelle il reposait. Elle avait la texture et l’odeur du cuir, ce que l’homme considéra comme réconfortant dans son demi-sommeil. Puis la forme fut parcourue d’un petit rire faible, et dans sa confusion, Severus dut obliger son cerveau à quitter son état cotonneux.

\- On sort enfin de son sommeil, princesse ?  
\- … Black ?  
\- Yep, et encore vivant. Je n’étais pas sûr que ce soit ton cas, mais je n’osai pas me retourner et que tu glisses par-dessus bord avec le petit. C’est… c’est bien de savoir que, enfin… 

Sa voix était enrouée, sûrement par l’épuisement et de longues heures à braver la température glaciale. Elle avait aussi cette étrange note soulagée qui tremblait au fond de sa gorge, quelque chose que Severus n’avait jamais entendu chez lui. Papillonnant des yeux, sa vision trouble finit par s’éclaircir pour lui dévoiler un horizon de brume argentée au-dessus de vagues grises semblables à du plomb liquide. Contre lui, le dos de Sirius était tendu et courbé comme s’il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Protégé des éléments entre leurs deux corps, Harry dormait paisiblement en une petite boule de chaleur. 

\- Le petit va bien ? Quand il a cessé de pleurer j’ai craint que, tu vois, avec le froid…  
\- Il va bien.  
\- Oh, super, c’est… vraiment super.  
\- Si je ne te savais pas de Gryffondor, Black, je croirais que tu te serais inquiété.  
\- Bien sûr que je me suis inquiété, merde ! Je… Tu… Tu crois que c’est marrant de risquer sa vie pour finalement échouer et tuer son propre filleul à cause de… Ça fait onze heures que je suis sûr de trimbaler derrière moi deux cadavres et tu…  
\- J’aurais dû savoir que ton intellect ne soulignerait pas la subtilité du sarcasme.  
\- Tu vas la fermer, oui ?! J’ai manqué nous tuer ! Je croyais que tout était perdu, et j’étais épuisé, et il aurait juste suffit que je m’endorme ou que je cède et on…  
\- Attends, onze heures ?  
\- … on se serait noyé dans le foutu milieu de l’océan, c’est ça que tu veux ? Que j’avoue que j’ai eut la chienne et…  
\- Tu es en train de me dire que depuis les onze dernières heures, tu as continué en ligne droite au-dessus de l'océan Atlantique ? Il fallait se rendre à Poudlard ! Ce n'était qu’à trois heures de Godric’s Hollow !  
\- Je sais, merde, mais j’ai paniqué ! Tu t’es écroulé d’un coup sur mon dos et les sorts pleuvaient de partout sans que je puisse lâcher mon guidon pour riposter ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c’est difficile d’esquiver des sortilèges avec ce truc ? Ils m’encerclaient, putain, j’ai eu beau essayer, impossible de dévier de ma trajectoire pour les contourner. Ils m’ont poursuivi au-dessus de l’Irlande ! Même une fois au-dessus de l’océan, Dearborn et les Longdubat ont continué de me courser !  
\- … J’aurais dû me douter que Dearborn serait là, il n’y a que lui pour envoyer un Confringo en pleine mission de sauvetage.  
\- Ouais, Alice va l’écorcher pour avoir risqué la vie d’un gamin.

Un silence étrangement confortable s’installa, faisant réaliser à Severus avec un certain malaise qu’il était toujours serré contre le dos de Sirius. Soupirant, il bougea péniblement son corps raidit pour s’éloigner de cette dérangeante proximité, mais regretta aussitôt son geste quand ses frissons s’intensifièrent. Il lui fallut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se plaquer à nouveau contre la veste de cuir et y retrouver un semblant de chaleur. Sirius sembla partager sa souffrance, car il se mis aussitôt à trembler et claquer des dents à son retrait. Malgré leur dispute, Harry dormait toujours à poings fermés, probablement épuisé par tout ce qui s’était passé hier soir.

\- Et donc ? Ça ne m’explique toujours pas pourquoi on est à onze heures de vol des côtes anglaises.  
\- Tu vas en revenir à la fin, merde ! Une fois sur l’océan, je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour, qu’est-ce que tu crois. Ils se sont mis à patrouiller les rives comme des chiens enragés, alors bonne chance pour passer inaperçu avec le bruit du moteur…  
\- Toi et ta foutue moto, je l’avais dit qu’il aurait fallu transplaner !  
\- Mais la ferme ! Comment j’aurais pu savoir, moi, qu’on se serait fait attaquer par nos propres alliés ?!  
\- Peut-être en utilisant le peu de cervelle que vous, Gryffondor, prétendez avoir !  
\- Continue comme ça et je te balance par-dessus bord.  
\- Grogne autant que tu veux, Black, je reste celui qui a ton précieux filleul dans les bras.  
\- Je vais te… !  
\- Attends, tu vois là-bas ?  
\- Ne détourne pas la conversation, je te jure que… !  
\- Black, bordel, ferme-la et regarde devant toi. 

Une large silhouette sombre se dessinait à travers la brume. Les premiers récifs rocheux perçaient la surface des flots, petites îles stériles où s’accrochait une sorte d’algue brunâtre. Comme de raison, ce fut précisément à ce moment-là que le moteur se mit à tousser. 

\- Merde !  
\- Black, qu’est-ce que…  
\- Du calme, du calme, je… Tout est sous contrôle.  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis sur ce ton, tu m’en vois hautement convaincu.  
\- Ok, écoute, ce truc carbure à la magie, d’accord ? Et quand il n’est pas en marche, il se recharge avec la magie alentour… en quelque sorte, j’ai pas trop compris tout ce que m’expliquait le gars qui me l’a vendu.  
\- Black, si tu pouvais en venir aux faits.  
\- Tu veux des faits, très bien, voici les faits : ça fait bientôt douze heures que je vole non-stop avec ce truc, tu crois qu’il a eut le temps de se recharger depuis le temps ?  
\- Je te jure, Black, si ta satané machine nous fait s’écraser avant d’atteindre… !  
\- Pour l’amour de Merlin, Servilus, calme-toi, je maîtrise.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, comme tu as maîtrisé notre aller à Poudlard ?! 

La moto perdit brusquement un bon cinq mètres de hauteur avant de se restabiliser, mais ce fut suffisant à Severus pour oublier sa pudeur et s’agripper de toutes ses forces à Sirius. En réponse, celui-ci eut un bref rire ressemblant à un aboiement, et le maître des potions lui aurait probablement renfoncé ses dents dans l’épaule si le geste n’avait pas été aussi puéril. D’ailleurs, il pouvait encore voir la marque de sa dernière morsure dans le cuir noir de la veste.

\- Tu disais ?  
\- La ferme, Black.  
\- Non, je t’en prie, tu sembles un expert en ce qui concerne le vol ! Éclaire-moi donc de ton savoir.  
\- Je suis aussi un expert du Doloris, si ça t’intéresse.  
\- Relaxe, Servilus. Comme je te dis, je maîtrise la situa…

La moto perdit à nouveau soudainement de la hauteur, sa roue avant percutant le sommet d’une île rocheuse plus haute que les autres. Le temps que Sirius ne reprenne le contrôle, la brume s’était dissipée sur les derniers mètres, révélant une montagne bien plus proche que prévue. Avant même d’avoir eu le temps de crier, ils percutèrent de plein fouet les flancs rocailleux. À la dernière minute, Black parvint à redresser le guidon pour que les roues encaissent le choc, mais leur vitesse de vol les fit rebondir vers l’arrière pour mieux dégringoler vers la grève en contrebas. 

Durant cette cruciale fraction de seconde, le maître des potions n’eut qu’une seule pensée : protéger Harry. Alors que la force du choc le séparait brusquement de sa prise sur le conducteur, ses bras se refermèrent sur la petite chose blottie contre son ventre, son corps entier se recroquevillant comme un bouclier autour du fragile poupon. Il sentit la gravité l’entraîner vers l’arrière, puis son dos percuter violemment un rocher râpeux. Il entendit le raclement de la lourde machine sur les pierres alors que la moto continuait sa route en contrebas. Puis le silence, un long silence douloureux et angoissant, fut heureusement percé par le grognement de Sirius plus loin.

\- Putain de bordel de Merlin en shorts !

Bon, pas juste un grognement. Severus relâcha enfin la tension dans son corps douloureux, révélant un Harry encore endormi malgré la secousse. Severus s’empressa de vérifier s’il respirait bel et bien, effrayé à l’idée qu’il lui ait involontairement cassé la nuque ou quelque chose du genre. Mais non, l’enfant dormait sereinement dans ses bras. Avec un soupir soulagé, l’homme se laissa retomber sur le sol, sifflant entre ses dents alors que son omoplate blessée se rappelait à lui. Elle ne semblait pas cassée, heureusement, mais il aurait une méchante ecchymose pendant plusieurs jours. 

\- Servilus ! Merde, Servilus, dis-moi que tout va bien !  
\- Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te jure que je…  
\- Merlin soit loué, tu… Comment va Harry ?  
\- Il va bien, mais ce n’est pas grâce à toi.  
\- On aurait pu mourir si je n’avais pas redressé à temps, espèce de sale chauve-souris ingrate !  
\- Mais oui, mais oui…

Severus aurait dû se redresser et voir si Sirius allait bien, mais pour être sincère, il était épuisé. Trop d’action, trop de froid durant leurs satanées douze heures de trajet. Il se laissa donc aller à quelques précieuses secondes de calme, avant que son instinct de survie ne lui fasse craindre une commotion cérébrale. Son bras libre se releva aussitôt pour se palper le crâne, mais avec soulagement il ne sentit aucune plaie ou douleur. Non, sa fatigue devait venir de l’adrénaline se résorbant de son système maintenant qu’il s’était assuré qu’Harry tout comme Sirius allaient bien. Mais autant il aurait été délicieux de s’abandonner au néant après toutes ces émotions, ils n’étaient toujours pas tirés d’affaire, et c’est pourquoi il s’obligea à se relever. 

La vue de Sirius, la jambe en sang sous sa moto, lui ramena toute l’adrénaline nécessaire dans les veines. Il dévala aussitôt la dizaine de mètres les séparant, trébuchant sur les petites roches, rattrapant son équilibre de justesse malgré le poids de Harry dans ses bras. À son arrivée, Sirius était pâle comme un drap et une sueur froide perlait déjà sur son front. Alors que Severus s’agenouillait à ses côtés, l’homme alla jusqu’à offrir un petit sourire désolé qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, avant de regarder d’un air attendri le poupon ensommeillé. L’imbécile, s’inquiéter pour lui et l’enfant alors que son état est pire que le leur… Déposant Harry sur un rocher plat, Severus se mit en quête de sa baguette pour lancer un Wingardium Leviosa, seulement pour réaliser qu’elle était introuvable. Avec un juron, l’homme comprit qu’il l’avait perdue lors de sa pétrification. Pas le choix alors, il allait devoir utiliser la force brute.

\- Tu es coincé quelque part ?  
\- Bordel Servilus, si tu me sors une phrase sarcastique de plus je…  
\- Alors apprend à lire les tons de voix parce que je suis sérieux, Black. Ton pied est tordu quelque part dans la machinerie ou seulement écrasé en-dessous ?  
\- Est-ce que c’est important ?  
\- Si tu continues d’être aussi peu coopératif, je te fends le crâne à coup de pierre pour abréger tes souffrances.  
\- Trop gentil, vraiment, j’apprécie l’attention. 

Sirius était clairement sur le point de tourner de l’œil et pourtant il s’obstinait, le bâtard. Mais au moment où Severus allait maudire la fierté mal placée des Gryffondors, l’homme finit par renverser la tête vers l’arrière en soupirant, exposant sa gorge dans un état de vulnérabilité assez dérangeante. 

\- Ça fait un mal de chien, mais je n’ai rien de cassé ou de foulé, je crois… Ouais, je sens encore mes orteils bouger, alors ça va. Juste coincé en-dessous et la peau lacérée jusqu’aux aux muscles, mais ça… ça ira.  
\- Bien. Ne bouge pas.  
\- Et comment tu veux que je… Bordel de merde, mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ?!

Severus s’était attendu à une plus grande résistance de la moto, elle avait l’air de peser particulièrement lourd, mais l’angle de la pente abrupte devait avoir créé un effet de balancier. En y mettant toute sa force, il avait renversé l’engin au point d'être emporté par le mouvement, le haut de son corps atterrissant sans douceur entre les jambes de Sirius. Le cri de douleur de ce dernier fut presque enterré par le bruit de ferraille de la machine dégringolant la côte rocheuse, avant de sombrer à moitié dans les vagues avec grandes éclaboussures. 

\- Ma moto… Bordel, ma moto…

Dans un grondement, Severus se redressa tant bien que mal, évitant de s’appuyer le plus possible sur Sirius écrasé sous lui. Ses mains étaient en sang, mais ce n’étaient que des égratignures mineures. Cela chaufferait un peu, mais il survivrait du moment qu’il les nettoie. Non, la blessure de Sirius avait priorité. Si elle s’infectait et qu’ils doivent amputer… Ils devaient trouver de l’aide vite, du moment qu’ils n’aient pas atterri au milieu de nulle part. Il en était à ces pensées quand la poigne de Sirius se referma sur son collet, le ramenant face à un regard gris orageux crachant des éclairs. 

\- Mais t’es malade !? C’était notre seule chance de s'en sortir, comment tu veux qu’elle vole maintenant dans cet état ?! Elle est foutue ! 

Severus jeta un regard blasé vers la carcasse de métal tordu à moitié submergée, avant de hausser un sourcil désabusé en direction de l’homme. Il avait enduré sept années d’intimidation de sa part, il n’allait pas commencer à avoir peur de lui pour si peu.

\- En effet, j’aurais dû la laisser en place et t’abandonner derrière, tu m’en vois désolé.  
\- Tu aurais pu utiliser ta baguette !  
\- Oui, très bonne idée Black, utilisons ma baguette échappée en sol britannique. Parce que nous savons tous deux qu’il est si facile de garder quoi que ce soit en main lorsque l’on est inconscient, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Tu aurais pu prendre la mienne alors !

En effet, le manche dépassait de la poche de son jeans, clairement visible pour tout regard sorcier. De quoi se sentir particulièrement stupide.

\- J’admet avoir un peu… paniqué.  
\- Paniqué ?  
\- Un problème, Black ?  
\- Oh, non, rien, juste étrange d’entendre que le terrible Servilus s’est sincèrement inquiété pour ma simple personne au point d’en perdre son légendaire sens de l’observation.

Severus allait répliquer avec son mordant habituel quand Sirius fit entendre un sifflement de douleur en redressant sa jambe meurtrie, son sourire arrogant remplacé brutalement par une expression de douleur. Ils n’avaient plus le temps pour de stupides arguments. Leur situation allait de mal en pis, mieux valait passer à l’action le plus tôt possible. 

\- Il faut diminuer la perte de sang.  
\- Non, pour vrai ?  
\- La ferme Black, j’essaie de t’aider alors ne me pousse pas à bout.

Enlevant d’un geste sûr sa cape et ignorant les piques de douleur de ses propres mains ensanglantées, Severus déchira méthodiquement le tissu en bandelettes. Sirius siffla à nouveau de douleur lorsque la laine noire entra en contact avec sa chair déchiquetée, mais au moins le bandage de fortune fut assez efficace pour absorber l’hémoglobine. Cela ferait l’affaire pour l’instant, mais Sirius n’allait pas pouvoir marcher seul, il lui faudrait un support.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais utiliser ma baguette pour un sort de soin.  
\- Je ne suis pas Pomfresh, je suis maître de potions. À ce que je sache, tu as encore usage de tes mains et de ta langue pour le faire toi-même.  
\- Je… ne connais pas de sortilèges de soins.  
\- Alors nous sommes deux. 

Avec un soupir, Severus enleva cette fois sa robe de sorcier, frissonnant alors qu’il ne restait plus que son veston et sa chemise pour le protéger du vent. Après quelques essais et erreurs, il parvint à nouer le tout pour porter Harry contre son torse. Le vacarme de la moto avait tiré le petit du sommeil, mais il se rendormit bien vite une fois blottit de nouveau contre une source de chaleur.

La montée de la colline fut particulièrement pénible. Sirius était beaucoup plus lourd que sa silhouette fine ne laissait croire, même avec une jambe valide sur laquelle s’appuyer. Et comme il était plus petit que Severus d’un bon dix centimètres, ce dernier devait se pencher pour lui permettre d’entourer ses épaules de son bras, ce qui n’aidait vraiment pas sa blessure à l’omoplate. Et puisque le sol rocailleux avait tendance à glisser sous leurs pieds, il devait tenir Sirius par la taille pour éviter qu’il ne dérape, un contact physique qui le répulsait au plus haut point. Quelques mètres avant d’arriver au sommet, le terrain finit par changer, le sol rocheux devenant plus lisse pour se couvrir de mousse roussâtre et de petits pins rachitiques, mais Sirius continuait de trébucher sur les racines et ronces au point que Severus fut tenté à plusieurs reprises de l’abandonner derrière lui. 

Malgré toute sa colère, l’homme ne put s’empêcher d’arrêter devant la beauté du paysage une fois au sommet. Le vent avait momentanément emporté la brume au loin, révélant un ciel d’un bleu délavé tournant l’océan argenté en un bleu profond. L’odeur du sel se mêlait à celle lourde et sucrée de la résine, créant un parfum entêtant, mais vivifiant. Severus ignorait où ils avaient atterri, mais cela ressemblait à si méprendre à la côte écossaise. Malheureusement, cela incluait aussi la totale isolation des lieux. Aucune ville n’était visible à moins de dix kilomètres à la ronde, et le terrain montagneux n’aidait pas à voir au-delà. 

\- Servilus…  
\- Oui, je l’ai vu.

À environ quatre kilomètres d’eux se dressait un grand bâtiment blanc au toit rouge, perdu au sommet de sa colline dégarnie. À travers la végétation rase, ils pouvaient distinguer un mince chemin serpentant tout le long de la falaise pour les mener directement à l’édifice. Cette vision rendit Severus mal à l’aise. En tant qu’ancien Mangemort, il avait appris à se méfier des gens construisant leur maison en des lieux isolés. Ou bien ils n’étaient pas sains dans leur tête, ou bien ils avaient quelque chose de terrible à cacher, si ce n’était pas les deux en même temps. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Sirius était blessé, Harry avait besoin de chaleur, ils seraient bientôt affamés, et tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à la civilisation était cette demeure. Ils devraient s’en contenter. 

\- Tu pourras tenir jusque là ?  
\- Pas trop le choix.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils n’avaient parcouru que la moitié du chemin. La respiration forte et hachée, Sirius réclama une pause, repoussant légèrement Severus pour mieux s’appuyer sur un rocher recouvert de mousse. Pour être franc, le maître des potions était dans le même état, peu habitué qu’il était de donner un effort physique constant. La petite vallée dans laquelle ils avaient atterri était plongée dans l’ombre d’arbres plus imposants, apportant de nouveaux frissons à Severus alors que la brume reprenait ses droits sur la région. Les bouleaux se mêlaient désormais aux pins, leurs feuilles jaunies par l’automne bruissant sous la brise. Devant eux, un escalier naturel formé de pierres et de racines permettait de remonter sur la deuxième montagne où était perchée la maison blanche. 

Ils n’avaient échangé aucun mot de toute leur marche, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire à Severus, sachant à quel point Black pouvait être exaspérant lorsqu’il ouvrait la bouche. Mieux valait garder leur souffle pour l’effort plutôt que des futilités. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Harry se mette soudain à chouiner dans son sommeil alors qu'une brusque et forte odeur se mette à agresser l'odorat sensible de Severus.

\- Par Merlin !  
\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que Harry va bien ? Est-ce que… !  
\- Sa couche. Il… Il vient de faire dans sa couche.

Il y eut un silence alors que Sirius le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds… avant d'exploser en un rire rauque, ce qui n'était pas pour aider Severus dans sa panique. Il pouvait gérer les blessures, il pouvait gérer le danger. Mais il faisait quoi avec une couche de bébé pleine ?!

\- C'est… Oh wow, c'est parfait, tu… Ton expression, ah !  
\- Black, si tu penses que le moment est bien choisi pour rigoler parce que ton neveu fait ses besoins sur moi… ! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On est pas pour le laisser comme ça, il faut trouver quelque chose, il doit bien y avoir…  
\- Non, attends, hey, relaxe. C'est pas la fin du monde, laisses-moi juste… voilà.

Et d'un coup de baguette, il lançait un sort de nettoyage sur Harry. Qui cessa presque aussitôt de s'agiter pour se rendormir alors que la mauvaise odeur se dissipait d'un coup. À nouveau, Severus se sentit bien stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, et se vengea en fusillant du regard le grand sourire hilare de Sirius. Si seulement il pouvait le laisser derrière...

Une forêt d’arbres morts les attendait au sommet, les séparant de la demeure. L’air marin avait arraché leur écorce. Le sel les avait blanchis et desséchés jusqu’à leur donner l’apparence de squelettes. À leurs pieds, la mousse semblait avoir le rouge brunâtre du sang coagulé. Ce n’était pas l’œuvre du feu, ni d’un parasite, Severus avait assez de connaissances en botanique pour le savoir. Quelque chose de sombre avait été à l’œuvre, confirmant ses pires craintes. Pourtant, il n’y avait pas dans l’air ce picotement électrique caractéristique d’un condensé de magie, le même qu’il avait senti en entrant dans la maison des Potter. Peu importe ce qui s’était passé en ces lieux, cela datait d’assez longtemps pour que la terre absorbe et évapore cette énergie, mais le paysage en resterait défiguré pour encore une bonne décennie, si ce n’était pas plus. 

\- Je n’aime pas ça.  
\- Une autre idée ?  
\- Non, mais j’aimerais ne pas être seul à utiliser ma matière grise pour des solutions, Black.  
\- Voyons, je n’oserais jamais. Comment pourrais-tu faire confiance aux idées d’un homme avec si peu d’intellect que moi ?  
\- Je ne savais pas que l’auto-dérision faisait partie de ton humour.  
\- Alors apprends à lire les tons de voix parce qu’il s’agissait de sarcasme, Servilus.

Le maître des potions ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il ne gagnerait jamais contre la détermination de Black à être un enfoiré. C’est donc en titubant tous les deux qu’ils finirent par atteindre le bâtiment.


	2. Chapter 2

C’était une imposante maison de trois étages avec des murs en béton peints en blanc. Le bâtiment avait pourtant une architecture datant du siècle dernier, lorsque la brique et la pierre étaient des matériaux plus populaires. Autre fait étrange, l’entrée du rez-de-chaussée semblait plutôt donner sur un sous-sol, puisqu’il n’y avait aucune fenêtre aux murs et que la porte était un lourd battant en fer solidement cadenassé. Juste à côté, un escalier métallique menait sur un vaste balcon avec ce qui ressemblait davantage à une porte d’entrée. Après un échange de regards incertains, les deux hommes rassemblèrent le peu qui leur restait d’énergie pour gravir les marches. Tendu par l’appréhension, Severus frappa deux coups secs à la porte. Seul le silence lui répondit. Deux autres essais tout aussi infructueux le convainquirent que les lieux étaient déserts.

\- Je vais faire un tour pour voir s’il y a un accès à l’arrière. Garde le petit.

Sirius hocha vaguement de la tête, exténué par l’effort. Il semblait sur le point de tomber inconscient et c’est en grondant de douleur qu’il se laissa glisser sur la rambarde métallique pour mieux s’asseoir au sol. Severus enroula Harry dans sa robe pour déposer le poupon toujours endormi dans les bras de Black, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher sa jambe meurtrie. Par réflexe, il vérifia une fois de plus que le gamin respirait avant de partir, ce qui lui valu une oeillade intriguée, mais heureusement silencieuse, du parrain. 

Le balcon faisait le tour de la demeure pour ensuite s’élargir à l’arrière, formant en quelque sorte le plafond du rez-de-chaussée. Tout au fond, dans le coin droit, une petite tour vitrée faisait face à l’immensité de l’océan. Et dans celle-ci se trouvait la lumière d’un phare. Voilà ce qui expliquait les murs de ciment et le large rez-de-chaussée aux allures de sous-sol, ce devait être là que se trouvait la machinerie pour tout faire fonctionner. Quant aux deux derniers étages, ils devaient servir de demeure pour le gardien ou ingénieur assigné au bon fonctionnement de la lumière. 

Les fenêtres étaient poussiéreuses, empêchant de bien voir à l’intérieur, et la peinture commençait à s’écailler à certains endroits. Visiblement, les lieux avaient été abandonnés il y a quelques années, et Severus avait le pressentiment que cela devait avoir un lien avec l’état de la forêt voisine. Au moins ne tomberaient-ils pas sur un dangereux personnage, mais leurs chances de trouver de la nourriture venaient de tomber assez bas. Il restait un espoir cependant. Alors qu’il retournait vers l’avant de la demeure, il pouvait voir une large route de terre battue longeant la côte vers le sud. Il fallait bien que les gardiens du phare aient accès à du ravitaillement, alors la civilisation ne devait pas être aussi loin qu’ils le croyaient.

\- Allez, debout. Je viens de nous trouver une belle petite maison abandonnée où se réfugier. 

À moitié endormi, Harry s’agita comme pour chercher une position plus confortable. Sans la moindre hésitation, Severus enleva le poupon des bras de l’homme, blottissant l’enfant contre son torse en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Le petit se rendormit aussitôt devant l’expression étonnée de Sirius. Néanmoins, l’homme finit par se relever en utilisant la rambarde comme support, claudiquant jusqu’au battant qu’il ouvrit d’un Alohomora informulé. On aurait dit un duplex, deux portes identiques se dressant de part et d’autre de la minuscule entrée. Après une brève hésitation, Sirius déverrouilla celle de droite d’un autre coup de baguette.

Comme il s’y était attendu, l’endroit était bel et bien abandonné. La poussière s’était accumulée après ce qui semblait être cinq bonnes années d’inoccupation, et les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs protecteurs. L’entrée donnait directement sur la cuisine, qui s’ouvrait sur une petite salle à manger et un modeste salon. Tous deux étaient illuminés par une vaste fenêtre donnant sur le phare et l’immensité de l’océan, une vue qui devait être magnifique lorsque la brume ne s’agglutinait pas sur les côtes. Severus se surprit à penser que cela ne lui dérangerait pas de quitter l’Impasse du Tisseur pour s’établir ici, avant de repousser vivement une idée aussi stupide. 

Le garde-manger était entièrement vide, mais au moins il n’était pas habité par quelconque rongeur. Par une agréable surprise, cependant, les tiroirs avaient encore leurs couverts et les armoires leurs casseroles. Leur cas semblait de moins en moins désespéré à chaque minute. La salle à manger n’avait qu’une petite table en bois avec quatre chaises rustiques, mais le salon offrait une imposante bibliothèque qui ne demandait qu’à être remplie de nouveau. D’un mouvement ample, Severus enleva le drap recouvrant ce qui se révéla être un fauteuil de cuir usé pour y déposer Harry, alors que Sirius faisait de même avec le sofa pour s’y laisser tomber tout du long.

\- Ce n’est pas le moment de se reposer, Black !

Pour toute réponse, l’homme lui renvoya un regard noir en désignant d’un geste théâtral sa jambe en lambeaux. Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus lui arracha sa baguette des mains, et ignorant l’opposition indignée du propriétaire, lança un sort de récurage. L’air devint vite bien plus respirable une fois la poussière envolée. Avec l’épaisse couche grisâtre disparue, la cuisine se révéla beaucoup plus moderne qu’il ne l’avait cru avec son réfrigérateur et son four électrique, bien que la cheminée de briques rouges près de l’entrée témoignait d’une lointaine époque où l’on faisait mijoter les marmites sur le feu. Un autre coup de baguette et les draps protecteurs s’envolèrent vers le foyer, servant de carburant pour un Incendio informulé qui réchauffa aussitôt l’air. À partir de là, Sirius abandonna l’envie de se plaindre et lui laissa sa précieuse possession pour s’enfoncer plus confortablement dans ses coussins.

À côté de la bibliothèque, un escalier menait à l’étage, où devaient se trouver les chambres et la salle de bain. Tout en continuant de lancer des sortilèges de récurage, et d’ignorer le picotement de plus en plus désagréable de la baguette à chaque sort lancé, Severus monta explorer les pièces suivantes en laissant Sirius garder un œil sur l’enfant endormi. À son grand déplaisir, il réalisa que si la chambre était plus que spacieuse avec sa large garde-robe et son bureau d’étude, elle ne possédait qu’un seul lit double. Sirius allait devoir dormir dans le salon jusqu’à sa guérison, visiblement. Quant à Harry, il était encore petit et ne semblait pas bouger énormément dans son sommeil. Le fauteuil ferait l’affaire pour l’instant.

Tout comme la cuisine, la salle de bain semblait assez moderne, bien qu’un peu rouillée, mais à nouveau le sort de récurage la remit comme neuve. Severus fut même surpris en ouvrant les robinets de voir que l’eau courante était fonctionnelle. De même, l’ampoule clignota quelques secondes avant de s’allumer définitivement lorsqu’il actionna l’interrupteur. Peu importe à qui le phare appartenait, il s’attendait à le remettre un jour en fonction, sinon il aurait coupé les services depuis longtemps. À moins que l’endroit ait été abandonné de façon précipitée et sans en prévenir le propriétaire. Peu importe, tant que l’ancien habitant des lieux ait laissé une trousse de premiers soins dans la pharmacie. Comme de fait, Severus eut un rictus victorieux en voyant la petite boîte blanche marquée d’une croix. Ils s’en sortiraient.

Il retrouva Sirius endormi à son retour et dû se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la panique froide se propageant dans son estomac. Avec des plaies aussi profondes, Black pouvait ne jamais se réveiller si la perte de sang était trop importante. Sirius avait beau être insupportable, l’idée de se retrouver seul au milieu de nulle part avec bébé Potter sur les bras n’était pas pour enchanter Severus. Sans hésitation, il lui asséna une bonne claque au visage, et fut récompensé par un sursaut violent et un cri de douleur. 

\- On sort enfin de son sommeil, princesse ?  
\- Bordel, c’était vraiment nécessaire ? Je suis vivant, merde !  
\- Je tenais à m’en assurer.

S’agenouillant près du sofa, Severus ouvrit la trousse de premiers soins à ses côtés. La boîte était agréablement pleine, que ce soit en désinfectant sans alcool ou en bandes stériles. L’homme s’empressa donc d’enlever les lambeaux de sa cape qui servaient de bandage de fortune. Sirius siffla lorsque le tissu arracha une partie de sang séché qui s’était collée à sa peau, mais endura la douleur en serrant les dents. 

\- Il va falloir enlever ton jeans, je dois avoir accès à la plaie.   
\- Fait un Evanesco alors, pas comme si je pouvais le garder dans cet état.  
\- Parce que tu as une paire de rechange avec toi ?  
\- … Fais chier. Ok, coupe-le. Je lui lancerai un Reparo plus tard. 

Trouvant le sortilège de découpe trop grossier, Severus abandonna la baguette au sol pour sortir de sa poche le petit couteau d'argent qui ne le quittait jamais. C'est avec une habileté certaine qu'il parvint à suivre la couture du pantalon sans blesser la peau juste en-dessous, bien que pendant tout le processus Black le regarda faire avec des yeux ronds peu rassurés. 

Le temps qu’il termine de nettoyer les plaies, le souffle de Sirius était devenu saccadé et sifflant, mais ils avaient eu de la chance. La blessure ne s’était pas remise à saigner après la désinfection, et même si les plaies étaient larges et profondes, les muscles et les os avaient été en bonne partie épargnés. Après une désinfection en règle, Severus hésita néanmoins à faire des points de suture. Cela aurait été une invitation à enfermer tout le pus sous la peau, un vrai cauchemar. Déjà qu’ils n’avaient pas assez pour faire un changement de bandages régulier… Soupirant, et se répétant qu’ils auraient pu tomber plus mal, Severus s’empressa de panser la blessure, ne tenant pas à rester en contact prolongé avec Black plus que nécessaire. 

\- Du moment que tu manges et te reposes bien, ta magie naturelle devrait accélérer l’effet de cicatrisation. Je vais enlever ton bandage dans trois jours. S’il n’y a aucune complication, tu devrais pouvoir marcher à nouveau sans problème.  
\- … Merci.

Severus s’immobilisa brusquement alors qu’il était en train de ranger la trousse. Mais sa brève hésitation fut violemment écrasée par des années de mauvais souvenirs d’adolescence. Refermant la boîte d’un coup sec, il se redressa prestement pour remonter à l’étage et retourner le tout dans la pharmacie. Sirius était fiévreux et délirant de douleur. Il n’y avait aucune autre raison expliquant ses remerciements, aussi sincères avaient-ils parus. Après tout, moins de quinze heures avant, il était le premier à le menacer de sa baguette en lui criant qu’il n’était qu’un sale traître responsable de la mort de… 

La réalité le frappa de nouveau. Lily était… Sentant ses genoux céder sous lui, Severus s’accrocha désespérément à la porcelaine du lavabo, s’obligeant à refouler le retour brusque de ses émotions alors que les premières larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. L’adrénaline des dernières heures était parvenue à distraire ses pensées, mais maintenant que le plus pressant avait été réglé… Non, ils n’étaient pas encore sortis d’affaire. Ils ne savaient toujours pas où ils avaient atterri et ignoraient tout de la société magique des environs. Ils ne savaient même pas quand ni comment retourner au Royaume-Uni pour régler cet effroyable malentendu. Sans compter que dans l’immédiat, ils avaient besoin de nourriture.

Essuyant son visage d’un revers de manche, Severus refoula de nouveau son deuil au plus profond de son esprit, se concentrant pleinement sur leur prochain problème. En fouillant dans ses poches, il sortit le peu de monnaie qu’il avait encore sur lui. À peine de quoi s’acheter un repas sur le Chemin de Traverse, et encore moins dans un restaurant Moldu. À moins d’avoir accès à une banque magique pour changer de monnaie, mais cela semblait peu probable dans les environs. Pas le choix, tant qu’ils ne retrouvaient pas le monde sorcier, ils allaient devoir voler leur pitance. Il n’avait qu’à suivre la route et prier pour que la ville la plus proche ne soit pas à plus de trois heures de marche. Il ne pourrait pas laisser seuls plus longtemps un Harry et Sirius incapables de se défendre. Il pouvait toujours laisser à Black la baguette le temps de son absence, mais quelque chose lui disait qu’il allait en avoir besoin dans son escapade… quitte à devoir se brûler les doigts sur ce foutu machin. Visiblement, la baguette appréciait peu d’être utilisée par un étranger et risquait de lui faire savoir de plus en plus fort avec le temps.

Le temps que Severus redescende, Sirius avait de nouveau sombré dans le sommeil, si ce n’était pas carrément dans l’inconscience. Quant à l’enfant… Par Merlin ! Severus se précipita juste à temps pour empêcher le petit de glisser du fauteuil, jurant à voix basse sur l’incapacité de son parrain. Harry aurait pu avoir un grave choc crânien ! D’un doigt léger, il repoussa la fine frange noire retombant sur son front, dévoilant la plaie en forme d’éclair cachée juste en dessous. Elle ne saignait plus depuis longtemps et était à peine profonde. À défaut de sort de soin, elle allait sûrement se transformer en cicatrice, mais elle serait probablement très fine et facile à masquer. Il ne pouvait pas en dire de même du tibia de Sirius, mais connaissant ce dernier, il allait afficher ses blessures telles des trophées de guerre et exagérer le récit leur provenance. Soupirant, Severus repris la baguette abandonnée au sol un peu plus tôt et l’agita pour coller face à face les deux fauteuils du salon, créant une sorte de landau provisoir plus sécuritaire. Le manche se mis aussitôt à vibrer d’hostilité, et le maître de potions se vengea en donnant un vif coup de poing à l’épaule de Sirius, qui se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut avant de grimacer de douleur.

\- Je vais chercher à manger. Tu gardes un œil sur Harry et s’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu supplieras pour une mort rapide de ma part.   
\- Wow, heu, d’accord… Tu te rappelles que c’est supposé être moi son parrain, j’espère ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Non, rien, c’est juste… toi, protecteur envers le fils de ton pire ennemi et tout ça.  
\- C’est aussi le fils de Lily.  
\- Oh, juste, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais Lily ne t’a plus adressé la parole depuis nos seize ans.  
\- Et ?  
\- Merde, Servilus, tu agis comme si tu étais le putain de père biologique du gamin. Alors soit tu me dis que tu es naturellement comme ça avec les enfants, ce que je refuse de croire, soit tu m’avoues que Lily a trompé James avec toi, ce qui est juste impossible.  
\- Ni l’un ni l’autre, imbécile. Lily est… Lily était mon amie d’enfance. Qu’elle ait décidé de me sortir de sa vie n’y change rien.   
\- Ouch, je me doutais qu’avec ton physique tu finirais désespéré, mais rester accroché comme ça à un amour d’enfance, c’est pire que toucher le fond.  
\- Je ne suis pas… ! Peu importe, surveille le gamin.

L’instant d’après, il claquait la porte du duplex derrière lui, inspirant profondément pour brider sa colère. Lily aurait pu se trouver bien mieux que James, mais de là à la soupçonner d’infidélité ! S’ils n’étaient pas dans une situation aussi précaire, Severus aurait probablement démonté la belle gueule de ce foutu Sirius à coups de poings. Au lieu de quoi il s’engagea sur la route poussiéreuse à grands pas rageurs, frissonnant alors que la brume de novembre se glissait à nouveau sous sa veste. Une heure d’interminable forêt de pins plus tard, un asphalte gris et craquelé remplaça le gravier, des poteaux électriques firent leur apparition et enfin, les premières maisons se dévoilèrent. Il s’agissait bel et bien d’une petite ville moldue, chacune des demeures ayant au moins une voiture stationnée dans sa cour. Severus passa à côté d’un mémorial sur un naufrage de 1875, puis devant un terrain de softball vide et une petite auberge campagnarde avec des chèvres et des poules. De vieux habitués, assis aux tables à piquenique d’un minuscule parc sur le bord de la côte, le dévisagèrent à son passage, mais Severus les ignora.

Enfin, il arriva dans un semblant de centre-ville. Il se surprit à noter dans son esprit la localisation d’une garderie pour bambins, ce qui le fit frissonner de dégoût. Non, il n’allait pas commencer à juger les établissements de garde comme s’il comptait s’établir dans la région pour élever Potter ! Si Black pouvait cesser d’être aussi inutile, voir carrément dangereux, il lui aurait enfoncé l’enfant dans les bras avant de partir sans demander son reste ! Il en était à ruminer ces pensées quand la vue d’un bâtiment de briques jaunes le ramena au présent. Enfin, la mairie de… Pouch Cove ? Cela ne lui disait absolument rien, mais il aurait été étonné de connaître le nom d’une ville aussi petite, en particulier s’il se trouvait sur le nouveau continent. À même le bâtiment se trouvait le garage des pompiers, bien que celui-ci ne semblait plus fonctionnel depuis des années, ainsi qu’une minuscule bibliothèque municipale. Celle-ci offrait un accès internet, une information tout à fait inutile pour Severus qui ne savait pas utiliser les dernières technologies moldues. Il savait qu’elles existaient, mais son savoir s’arrêtait là et il ne tenait pas à l’approfondir d’avantage. 

Son regard s’attarda plutôt sur la très utile carte de la ville affichée sur le mur de la mairie. Enfin, son doigt s’arrêta sur ce qui semblait un dépanneur à quelques pas plus loin, à défaut de la supérette qui était presque à l’autre bout de la ville. Pouch Cove était peut-être peu peuplée, mais comme tout endroit perdu au milieu de nulle part, elle semblait se disperser sur plusieurs kilomètres et Severus commençait à en avoir marre de marcher aussi longtemps. Une fois sur les lieux, le dépanneur se révéla bien plus vaste qu’attendu. Tant mieux, cela signifiait plus de variété dans les produits. C’est surtout avec soulagement qu’il put enfin s’abriter de l’humidité glaciale de la brume. Sa marche l’avait réchauffé juste assez pour ne pas geler sur place, mais il y avait des limites à ce que l’exercice physique et une simple veste pouvaient faire. 

Une femme rondelette dans la quarantaine, lisant le journal d’un air ennuyé, lui lança un regard étonné en avisant son manque de vêtements de saison. Severus l’ignora pour inspecter les allées, mémorisant avec précision l’emplacement de tout ce dont il avait besoin. Peut-être du bœuf haché pour ce soir, oui, il pourrait faire des boulettes de viande. Avec des pommes de terre en purée dans du bouillon de bœuf pour rehausser le goût, le tout serait joué. Cela manquait de légumes, mais il ne faisait pas confiance aux sacs congelés qu’offrait le dépanneur. 

Il hésita longuement devant une bouteille de vodka. Merlin savait qu’il en aurait besoin pour endurer Black, mais il finit par se diriger vers le comptoir pour prendre un exemplaire du journal. L’un de ses sourcils se leva en avisant le nom The Express. Étaient-ils encore au Royaume-Uni ? Peut-être qu’avec toute cette brume, Sirius avait fait demi-tour sans le réaliser et qu’ils avaient passé la surveillance de l’Ordre ? Non, il se faisait des idées, la police d’écriture était totalement différente et à ce qu’il avait entendu, les anciennes colonies avaient tendance à réutiliser des noms du vieux continent. L’accent presque incompréhensible de la caissière lui confirma rapidement ses doutes.

\- Vous êtes po d’icitte, vous.  
\- Non, mais je compte m’établir. La région est tout à fait charmante.  
\- Ouais, j’me disais bin qu’c’était pu la saison touristique. Alors vous venez d’Angleterre ? Vous avez un accent d’Britannique, ça c'est sûr. Pourquoi avoir choisi l’Canada au juste ?

Voilà, enfin une confirmation claire du lieu où ils avaient atterri. Ils auraient pu tomber sur pire, le pays était encore sous monarchie anglaise malgré son indépendance, donc sa présence ne risquait pas d’être déplacée. En fait, il avait craint un instant d’être atterri en Islande ou au Groenland. Même si les scandinaves savaient bien parler anglais, il était plus dur de justifier un déménagement soudain en ces lieux. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu’à servir la belle petite histoire toute faite qu’il s’était créé durant la dernière heure de marche.

\- C’est assez personnel en fait, vous voyez, ma… ma sœur est morte, et rester au pays, c’était…  
\- Oh, j’vois, vraiment désolée, j’voulais po être indiscrète. Alors vous allez vous établir à Pouch Cove ? S’ras po facile de trouver d’la job dans l’coin.  
\- Ah non ?  
\- Ouais, hors saison touristique, s’po mal mort icitte. Au mieux, vous allez peut-être en trouver plus au sud à Flatrock ou Torbay. Mais bon, si vous avez d’jà acheté la maison…  
\- Pas encore, en fait, nous sommes en essai.  
\- Nous ? Vous avez une p’tite famille ?  
\- J’ai… Mon beau-frère et moi avons hérité de la charge de notre neveu, en fait. Disons que la cohabitation est… difficile.   
\- Dites-moi pas qu’le mari d’votre sœur est mort aussi !  
\- Tous deux dans un accident de voiture. L’enfant s’en est sorti de justesse. Et comme ils n’ont pas eu le temps de faire un testament pour désigner un tuteur...  
\- Quelle horreur ! Mais c’est terrible, l’pauvre p’tit bout !

Severus retint de justesse un sourire. Son histoire marchait à merveille, comme prévu. Comptez sur l’empathie des gens pour ne pas demander plus de détails après avoir laissé « échapper » quelques aveux sur un deuil récent et un pauvre enfant fraîchement orphelin. Il était plutôt impressionné par le sans gêne naturel des gens du coin, mais il avait entendu dire que c’était courant sur le nouveau continent. Heureusement, ils semblaient facilement impressionnables et très portés sur les sentiments, donc avec un peu de chance on ne chercherait pas trop à fouiner dans sa vie privée. Juste au cas où, il s’était préparer à étoffer l’histoire en prétendant être un artiste excentrique à la recherche de la maison parfaite pour créer dans l’isolement, plus précisément un auteur pour éviter de tomber sur un passionné d’art voulant parler techniques. Quant aux grands lecteurs trop curieux, il pouvait ajouter qu’il n’est jamais parvenu à publier hors du Royaume-Uni pour éviter une recherche en librairie d’un ouvrage imaginaire.

\- Et vous avez trouvé une maison qui vous va jusqu’à maintenant ?  
\- Nous sommes en train de tester le phare, en fait. Comme il n’est plus en service, mais que le duplex est encore en bon état…  
\- J’savais po qu’le phare était à vendre ! Ça va po faire un peu loin pour le p’tit ? Y’a quel âge d’jà ?  
\- Presqu’un an et demi, il est né en fin juillet.  
\- Perdre ses parents aussi jeune… Ah, maintenant que j’y pense, y’a ce magnifique p’tit sentier qui suit la côte à partir d’icitte jusqu’au phare. À ce temps-ci, y doit être plein d’airelles rouges, les gamins adorent ça en confiture j’vous dis po ! Bin populaire avec les touristes, on a une super’ vue su’ les îles et toute. L’entrée est juste à côté du mémorial du Waterwitch… M’fait penser, y’a une descendante des rescapés qui a ouvert un resto pas loin au nom du navire, beau p’tit coin familial, bonne bouffe, sûre qu’le gamin va aimer.  
\- Merci, c’est très apprécié.   
\- Pas d’quoi. Votre journal, ça fera seize piasses et trois.  
\- Oh, je… je crois que j’ai oublié mon argent canadien à la maison, est-ce que vous acceptez les livres sterling ?  
\- Désolée, j’peux po vraiment accepter d’argent étranger.  
\- Pas de problème, je rachèterai le journal demain. 

Severus remercia une dernière fois la dame avant de sortir du dépanneur. Dix mètres plus loin, après s’être assuré que personne ne l’observait, il sortit sa baguette. Farine, sel, sucre, beurre, œufs, lait, crème, pain, oignon, ail, citrons, viande et pommes de terre se matérialisèrent devant lui dans deux sacs en plastique. Après hésitation, il agita à nouveau la baguette pour rajouter la fameuse bouteille de vodka, le journal et quelques sacs supplémentaires. Il s’était assuré de sélectionner les items le plus à l’arrière pour masquer leur disparition. Connaissant les Moldus, ils ne s’en apercevraient nullement, ou bien mettraient la faute sur un problème de stock ou une raison du genre.

Le plus surprenant restait l’étrange coopération de la baguette de Sirius, qui avait soudain décidé de ne plus lui picoter les doigts. À se demander si elle se plaisait aux larcins, ou bien abandonnait sa loyauté lorsqu’on l’éloignait trop de son propriétaire. Dans tous les cas, le changement faisait plaisir. Alors que Severus repassait devant la mairie, une ombre sur l’asphalte lui fit remonter brusquement la tête. En plein soleil d’après-midi, un hibou des marais le survola paresseusement, juste assez longtemps pour qu’il puisse voir le petit rouleau de parchemin attaché à sa patte. L’instant d’après, l’oiseau tournait au coin de la rue et disparaissait derrière les toits des maisons. Il y avait donc une petite communauté magique en ces lieux perdus… Il allait devoir investiguer davantage demain. Pour l’instant, mieux valait revenir au plus tôt s’assurer qu’Harry, et accessoirement Sirius, allaient bien. 

Le sentier longeant la côte se révéla en effet plus intéressant et quelque peu plus court que la route. La récolte d’airelles rouge, facilitée par le sort d’Accio, permis de remplir généreusement les deux sacs restants. L’utilité d’être un maître des potions était sa connaissance des plantes, ainsi que leurs effets nutritionnels, néfastes ou magiques. Il savait reconnaître chaque ingrédient au goût et à l’odeur, connaissait les différentes coupes et types de cuissons, et ce qui se mélangeait bien ensemble ou pas. Résultat, il était aussi plutôt doué en cuisine, même si ses recettes variaient rarement par manque de motivation. Bref, il savait ce qu’était l’airelle rouge, et il savait qu’elle avait nombre d’usages médicinaux, dont celui de réduire la fièvre. Il savait aussi que la confiture ferait un excellent ajout à sa sauce pour les boulettes, ce qui donnerait au plat quelques vitamines essentielles pouvant compenser le manque de légumes, en plus d’ajouter un petit goût sucré qui motiverait l’enfant. Quelque part, son instinct lui disait que le gamin serait difficile à son réveil sans la présence de ses parents pour le rassurer.

Un peu avant d’arriver au phare, la brume fut à nouveau chassée des côtes, dévoilant les îlots rocailleux et dénudés qu’avait mentionné la dame du dépanneur. Severus en profita pour s’autoriser une pause et reprendre son souffle. Il avait certes jeté un sort de lévitation à ses sacs, lui évitant un voyage encore plus pénible, mais l’accumulation de kilomètres sous ses pieds commençait à se faire sentir dans ses genoux raides. Malgré lui, il se surprit encore à apprécier le paysage. Il avait vu si peu l’océan dans sa vie, et son immensité était à la fois terrifiante et fascinante. Dire qu’à plus de deux milles kilomètres de là se trouvait le Royaume-Uni… Puis comme elle était partie, la brume fut de retour, lui arrachant un frisson alors qu’il reprenait sa route vers le phare. 

À son entrée, Harry dormait toujours, de même que Sirius. Ne pouvant s’en empêcher, Severus s’assura qu’ils respiraient bien tous les deux avant de retourner en cuisine. Il mit d’abord une poignée d’airelles à sécher sur une serviette au-dessus du réfrigérateur histoire d’en faire une collation simple lorsqu’ils devront se déplacer. Puis il déposa environ une centaine de grammes d’airelles dans un bol au congélateur pour en faire des smoothies si jamais la fièvre de Sirius empirait. Enfin, il agita sa baguette pour presser la moitié restante en jus… lorsqu’un cri lui échappa. Des larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu’il jetait à bout de bras la baguette à travers la pièce, espérant presque qu’elle se brise sur le coup. Elle l’avait réellement brûlé cette fois-ci. Il en avait la peau rougie à vif, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de cloques, encore heureux. Lançant son regard le plus assassin au bout de bois abandonné au sol, il s’assura de l’état de ses airelles ensorcelées. Au moins le sort avait été jusqu’au bout, il aurait assez de jus pour remplir la petite bouteille en verre qu’il avait déniché dans l’une des armoires. Quant au reste du repas, il se fera de façon moldue, visiblement.

Moins d’une heure plus tard, Severus avait les deux mains dans la préparation de compote d’airelles lorsque Harry se mit à pleurer. Rinçant ses mains couvertes de zeste de citron, l’homme retourna au salon en soupirant pour prendre le gamin dans ses bras. Alors qu’il sécurisait l’enfant à son torse avec les pans de sa robe, un grognement lui fit jeter un regard vers le divan. Sirius commençait à s’agiter, les pleurs le tirant du sommeil. Le maître de potions leva les yeux au ciel. Avec un pareil temps de réaction, Harry aurait eu le temps de se faire tuer au moins dix fois. Mais autant Severus tenait à traiter Black d’incapable, autant son regard ne pouvait s’empêcher de fixer sa jambe blessée et son front perlant de sueur. 

\- Black… rendors-toi. Tout va bien.

L’homme murmura quelque chose d’incompréhensible, puis ses traits se détendirent à nouveau alors qu’il retombait dans le sommeil. Voir Sirius aussi serein mettait Severus mal à l’aise. Jamais Black n’aurait eu la confiance de s’endormir à la voix de son pire ennemi, mais encore une fois, il ne devait s’agir que de la fièvre qui corrompait son jugement. De même, Harry semblait avoir associé la chaleur de son corps à quelque chose de rassurant, à défaut de la présence de ses parents. Il continuait de chercher ceux-ci d’un regard larmoyant, mais au moins il ne les appelait plus à grands renforts de cris. Cela convenait à Severus. Il n’aurait pas eu la patience pour supporter les caprices d’un gamin, aussi justifiés soient-ils. 

Harry sembla vite fasciné par ce qu’il préparait, et par un réflexe lui venant de ses deux derniers mois d’enseignement à Poudlard, Severus se mit à lui décrire ses gestes et les étapes de la recette. Fait assez surprenant, le petit n’essaya pas une seule fois de tendre la main pour toucher une casserole brûlante ou goûter aux fruits rouges flottants à la surface de l’eau. Il était toujours aussi calme alors que Severus rangeait la compote au frigo pour passer à la préparation de boulettes. 

\- Personnellement, je préfère la mie de pain à la chapelure, suffit de la faire tremper dans le lait pour lui donner du collant. En attendant, il faut couper l’oignon… Tu n’es pas un enfant difficile, j’espère ? J’ai entendu dire que plusieurs gamins détestaient les oignons.

Severus n’avait jamais été dédaigneux sur la nourriture. Pas comme s’il avait eu le choix, avec les rares vrais repas qu’il avait mangé étant enfant. Le peu d’argent que rapportait son père finissait toujours par se transformer en bière lorsqu’il revenait de l’usine. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, s’il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qu’il était incapable d’ingérer, c’était cette stupide boisson. Mais pouvait-il vraiment prétendre s’en être mieux tiré que son père ? L’envie d’oublier son passé avec un verre de vodka lui démangeait déjà la gorge, mais la présence de Harry le retint. Non, il se devait d’être fort. Hors de question qu’il noie ses problèmes dans l’alcool tout en étant à la charge, même provisoire, d’un enfant.

\- Arrête de pleurer, ce n’est que de l’oignon. Le picotement va cesser dans quelques minutes. Regarde plutôt la poêle, oui, juste ici. On fait fondre un peu de beurre, on y met l’oignon jusqu’à ce qu’il soit transparent… et pendant ce temps-là, on prépare la confiture d’airelles. Tu vois, ce sont les mêmes ingrédients que la compote, mais c’est la différence de dosage et de cuisson qui fait toute la différence. 

Était-ce normal qu’Harry soit aussi passif ? Son calme était agréable, certes, mais cela inquiétait sournoisement Severus. Était-ce habituel à cet âge ? Les enfants n’étaient-ils pas supposés être d’exaspérants petits monstres ? Ses étudiants à Poudlard l’étaient, en tout cas, et ils avaient au minimum dix ans de plus que Potter. Peut-être que les premières années de vie étaient les plus belles et les plus calmes avant la tempête ? Severus n’en savait rien et détestait manquer d’informations. S’il se basait sur sa propre enfance, il se souvenait avoir été tout aussi tranquille, mais c’était surtout pour éviter les coups de son père. Était-ce la même chose pour Harry ? Était-il en tel état de peur qu’il n’osait plus bouger ? Ou bien était-ce cette blessure à la tête qui avait touché le cerveau plus durement qu’elle ne le laissait croire ? 

Non, il s’inquiétait probablement pour rien. Harry avait bien démontré qu’il pouvait pleurer et crier comme n’importe quel autre gamin. Néanmoins, le doute persista alors que Severus terminait la préparation de la confiture et retournait à ses boulettes, mélangeant dans un large saladier la viande, la mie de pain, l’oignon, l’œuf battu, le sel et le poivre. C’était sûrement la partie qu’aimerait le plus un enfant. Il fallait faire le mélange à la main et les jeunes ne pouvaient manquer une occasion de se salir. Pourtant, le petit continua de s’accrocher fermement après le tissu de sa veste, peu importe la fascination visible dans son regard. Même une heure plus tard, après avoir terminé la sauce blanche accompagnant les boulettes, Harry ne voulait toujours pas participer alors qu’il fallait modeler la viande réfrigérée en boulettes. Severus avait été jusqu’à lui présenter un morceau de la mixture pour l’encourager à la rouler entre ses paumes, mais le petit avait simplement enfouit son visage contre son torse. 

Nourrir l’enfant se révéla tout aussi compliqué. Harry menaçait de pleurer chaque fois que Severus tentait de l’asseoir seul, l’obligeant à garder le gamin sur ses genoux. L’homme dut même réduire ses boulettes en purée et les lui servir à la cuillère pour qu’il consente à avaler quoi que ce soit. Encore une fois, Severus ignorait s’il s’agissait d’un comportement normal pour un enfant de presque un an et demi, ou si le petit était supposé manger par lui-même, ne serait-ce qu’avec ses mains. Au moins eut-il assez d’appétit pour finir son assiette, permettant à Severus de manger à son tour. Il en était à rincer leurs couverts dans l’évier, Harry de nouveau attaché à son torse, quand un cri déchira soudain le calme qui s’était installé dans le duplex.

\- HARRY !!!

Un Sirius totalement affolé, bondissant maladroitement sur son unique jambe valide, sortit en trombe du salon pour s’arrêter brutalement en avisant leur présence. Avec un rictus, Severus apprécia l’expression confuse de ses prunelles grises alors qu’une belle coloration rouge prenait possession des joues de l’homme. Bien, cet imbécile venait de comprendre son inutilité et en était mort de honte. Severus grava avec plaisir ce petit moment glorieux dans sa mémoire. Malheureusement, l’instant parfait fut brisé par les brusques pleurs du petit, et c’est en soupirant que le maître des potions fusilla Sirius du regard.

\- Bravo, tu lui as fait peur ! Cela va prendre des heures pour le calmer à nouveau.  
\- Oh, je… désolé.

Severus leva un sourcil incrédule en réponse. C’était bien connu, Sirius ne s’excusait jamais, il trouvait toujours le moyen de mettre le blâme sur quelqu’un d’autre. Les lèvres minces d’inquiétude retenue, le maître des potions scruta le visage de l’homme pour décerner quelques restants de fièvre. Le front de Sirius était encore moite, mais son sommeil de six heures semblait lui avoir redonné assez de forces. Bien, cela serait une chose de moins à s’inquiéter, même si cela voulait dire le retour de l’insupportable caractère de l’homme.

\- Le souper est au chaud dans le four. Utilise ta baguette diabolique pour la faire léviter jusqu’à toi, j’ai assez donné pour aujourd’hui.

La baguette gisait toujours au sol, intouchée. Alors qu’il s’asseyait sur la chaise la plus proche, Sirius reprit son bien entre ses doigts, l’observant avec attention comme pour s’assurer que Severus en avait pris soin. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas, car il se mit à l’essuyer sur son T-shirt en grommelant quelque chose sur des traces de doigts graisseux. Severus roula des yeux devant une telle puérilité. L’homme était bel et bien de retour à son état normal. Enfin, Sirius agita sa baguette et l’assiette vola du four jusqu’à la table, le faisant écarquiller des yeux de surprise.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Oh, bien sûr, il était surpris par la qualité du repas. Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules, revenant à sa vaisselle. Il avait complètement oublié de prendre du savon vaisselle en ville, mais heureusement, il avait trouvé un fond de bouteille sous l’évier de la cuisine. À voir la mousse blanche qui s’accumulait, le liquide faisait encore effet malgré le temps.

\- Au marché de la ville d’à côté. Je t’apprends d'ailleurs que tu nous as fait atterrir à Pouch Cove, Canada.  
\- Au Canada !?

L’éclat de voix ramena aussitôt les gémissements d’Harry et le regard assassin de Severus. Claquant la langue d’agacement, le maître des potions essuya rapidement l’une de ses mains pour caresser la tignasse du gamin, espérant ainsi le calmer. Le petit cessa ses couinements, mais l’un de ses poings avait trouvé place dans sa bouche. C’était tout sauf hygiénique, mais Severus n’avait pas le courage de l’arrêter, ne souhaitant pas transformer les pleurs du bébé en cris hystériques.

\- Nous avons voyagé vers l’ouest pendant douze heures, à quoi t’attendais-tu, la France ?  
\- Et tu as réussi à payer tout ça avec…  
\- Avec rien. J’ai dû voler.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ne commence pas, tu n’as aucune leçon à me donner avec tout ce que tu as fait à Poudlard. À moins de laisser Harry mourir de faim, je n’avais pas le choix.   
\- Oh, il… Il a déjà mangé ?  
\- Il y a une heure. 

L’air déçu, Sirius fit voler à lui fourchette et couteau avant de s’attaquer à son repas. Severus fut plus que satisfait de voir les yeux de l’homme s’écarquiller au bon goût de sa recette. Black aurait trop d’honneur pour le lui avouer en face, mais Severus n’était pas dupe. Il se ferait même un plaisir de lui faire du chantage culinaire jusqu’à ce qu’ils retournent au Royaume-Uni. 

\- Et tu as fait comment pour voler tout ça ?  
\- Tu te moques de moi ou tu es à ce point stupide ? Il faut que je te rappelle que je suis sorcier, peut-être ?  
\- Mais tu n’as plus ta… Non, attends, est-ce que tu as pris ma baguette sans permission ?  
\- Sans ta permission ! Tu m’as reproché de ne pas l’utiliser quand j’ai balancé ton engin dans l’océan ! Et quand j’ai nettoyé l’appartement, c’était quoi ?  
\- Ouais, bon, d’accord, mais je n’ai rien dit pour après.  
\- C’était un cas de force majeur, je te rappelle. Il fallait manger, j’ai fait le nécessaire. De toute façon, maintenant que tu es conscient, tu peux bien la garder pour toi. Cette garce a essayé de me brûler la main.  
\- Bien fait.  
\- Continues comme ça, Black, et tu ne retrouveras plus rien dans ton assiette demain. 

Sirius haussa les épaules alors qu’il retournait à son souper, mais Severus vit dans le tressaillement de ses narines qu’il avait pris la menace au sérieux. Bien, il allait pouvoir tenir l’homme à carreau pour un temps. Laissant le reste de la vaisselle à sécher, Severus s’installa face à Black pour mieux lire son journal. Les nouvelles moldues étaient incroyablement banales quand on savait que la Gazette du Sorcier devait exploser de grands titres tapageurs sur la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la fin de la guerre et le soi-disant enlèvement de l’élu Potter. Son attention ne fut tirée des pages que par le regard insistant de Sirius lui faisant l’équivalent des yeux de chiot battu. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus réalisa que l’homme dévisageait plutôt Harry, qui toujours sur ses genoux, faisait entendre des hoquets humides de larmes en suçant son poing. 

\- Tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, lui chanter une berceuse pour le calmer ?   
\- Et tu en connais beaucoup, toi, de berceuses ?

Sans surprise, Black se renfrogna à sa réponse et remis le nez dans son assiette. Severus avait une bonne idée de ce qu’avait été l’enfance de Sirius. Après tout, il avait eu son petit frère Regulus dans sa maison. À ce qu’il avait compris, les gamins Black étaient élevés par leurs elfes de maison jusqu’à l’âge de huit ans. Tant qu’un enfant n’avait pas démontré son potentiel magique, pourquoi ses parents devraient-ils se soucier de lui ? C’était là une mentalité typique de bien des familles sang-pur. En fait, s’il n’y avait pas eu Lily dans sa vie, Severus n’aurait jamais su qu’une famille saine et aimante avait des chansons pour endormir leurs mômes. Bref, avec leurs enfances respectives, pas étonnant que ni lui ni Sirius ne connaissent de berceuses. Ce qui était plutôt déprimant sachant qu’ils étaient responsables de Harry, même si ce n’était que pour un court temps. Ils étaient tellement inadéquats, aussi frustrant cela était de se l’avouer.

Malgré tout, Sirius allait sûrement revendiquer son droit de parrain pour avoir la garde du petit. La simple idée révulsait Severus. Black allait inonder l’enfant de cadeaux et d’histoires épiques sur son père jusqu’à en faire un portrait miniature de son cher ami. Le gamin allait arriver à Poudlard aussi arrogant que son foutu paternel, et avec toute la célébrité du Survivant qui lui collerait à la peau, il serait même pire. Lui enseigner l’art des potions serait un véritable supplice, il en avait des frissons rien que d’y penser. Mais ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait d’autres choix. Déjà, Lupin était rayé de la liste, personne n’accepterait de donner la charge d’un bambin à un loup-garou. Peter était un traître. Les amies de Lily avaient fui le pays après leurs études pour éviter la guerre. Toute la famille Potter avait été décimée par les Mangemorts, de même que les Evans, à l’exception de… 

… à l’exception de Pétunia. Il n’avait plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis les six dernières années, mais il s’en rappelait comme d’une femme vaine et envieuse, dont le plus grand rêve était de se marier à un homme riche pour s’évader du trou à rat qu’était l’Impasse du Tisseur. À coup sûr, elle utiliserait la célébrité de Harry pour se hisser dans la société sorcière, histoire de se venger du refus de son entrée à Poudlard. Ce qui reviendrait encore à faire de Harry un enfant gâté et arrogant. Non, plus il y pensait et plus Severus envisagerait d’élever l’enfant lui-même, ce qui était l’inverse d’une bonne idée. Il ruinerait la vie de ce gamin. Il ne saurait pas comment lui donner l’affection nécessaire pour le garder sain d’esprit, et Harry se transformerait en une version miniature de lui-même. Oh, il serait un jeune homme intelligent, certes, mais bien trop cynique et rancunier, tout cela pour sombrer lentement du côté sombre de la magie. Non, mieux valait faire confiance au jugement de Dumbledore. Lui saurait quoi faire dans cette situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius avait terminé son assiette, et par ennui, faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts pour lui faire gerber quelques étincelles multicolores. Son petit manège flamboyant fit soudain arrêter les pleurs de Harry, ses grands yeux verts s'ancrant au spectacle pour ne rien manquer. Sirius le remarqua bien assez vite, car il poursuivit son jeu avec un sourire éblouissant. C'est donc dans un silence étrangement confortable que Black continua de divertir Harry avec ses jeux de lumière jusqu'à ce que le petit finisse par s'en désintéresser. Après quoi il enchanta ses couverts pour les faire danser, et quand même cela finit par lasser l'enfant, il improvisa un spectacle d'ombre chinoise en projetant la silhouette de ses mains sur la table. Bon, il n'arrivait qu'à faire quelques animaux comme le chien, le cerf ou l'oiseau, mais cela semblait suffisant pour occuper le gamin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette soudain à pleurer de manière incontrôlable.

\- Il lui faut des jouets.

\- Il lui faut ses parents, pas de bêtes et faciles remplacements artificiels.

Malgré tout, Severus ne pouvait nier que quelques jeux ludiques divertiraient Harry assez longtemps pour le calmer, et donc rendre leur tâche plus facile. L'homme soupira à nouveau. Ses journées s'annonçaient longues d'ici à ce qu'ils retournent au Royaume-Uni… Il trouverait probablement une quelconque babiole en ville demain, peut-être même au dépanneur. Il ne les avait sûrement pas remarqués parce qu'il était trop concentré à rapporter de la nourriture.

\- Fais ta vaisselle, je vais dormir.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Quoi, Harry ? Tu es son parrain, non ? C'est pleinement à ton tour de veiller sur le gosse. Fais-le dormir sur le fauteuil pour mieux garder un œil sur lui. S'il ne se calme pas, il y a de la compote dans le frigo… Un frigo, oui, la grosse boîte blanche moldue à côté de l'évier, porte du bas. Il va sûrement arrêter de pleurer avec une cuillère à dessert dans la bouche.

\- Je… heum… Et je dors où ?

\- Bon sang, Black, utilise tes deux neurones tu veux ? Tu penses qu'avec ta jambe blessée je vais t'emmener à l'étage dans mes bras ? Et ne viens pas dire que tu es trop bien pour ce divan, tu y as dormi six heures sans interruption.

Severus devenait trop fatigué pour ces conneries. Il approchait bientôt minuit, Harry continuait de lui crier aux oreilles alors qu'il tentait de le mettre dans les bras de son parrain, et Sirius était plus stupide et inutile à mesure que les heures passaient. Que la vie aille se faire foutre, il en avait assez donné depuis les douze dernières heures, et même plus si on comptait la nuit passée à se faire courser par leurs propres alliés. C'est en pestant à voix basse que Severus gravit les escaliers jusqu'au lit, dans lequel il espérait tomber pour s'endormir immédiatement. Mais la brume avait imbibé ses vêtements d'humidité et c'est en soupirant qu'il fut forcé de se dévêtir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à la vision de son corps nu, il prit grand soin d'éviter du regard le miroir accroché au mur et s'empressa de s'enrouler dans les draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombrait dans un sommeil perturbé par les yeux sans vie de Lily.

Quand Severus se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes dévalant ses joues et le souffle rendu erratique par l'adrénaline, l'aube pointait à peine à travers la fenêtre. Il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux, mais il n'en était pas surpris tellement hier l'avait épuisé. Pour être franc, il ne se sentait pas mieux aujourd'hui, avec tous ces cauchemars qui l'avaient hanté. Le visage livide de Lily le tourmentait toujours alors qu'il se rhabillait, et il pouvait presque sentir la sensation poisseuse du sang sur ses mains. Secouant vivement la tête, Severus se maudit pour avoir oublié sa séance méditative d'Occlumens avant d'aller dormir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était peut-être mort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser son esprit devenir une faiblesse. S'obligeant une rapide séance pour retrouver son calme, il ne descendit qu'une fois le tremblement de ses doigts complètement disparu. Le duplex était d'un silence inquiétant, mais la vue d'un Harry endormi dans son fauteuil le rassura aussitôt. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il respirait bel et bien, voilà, oui, parfait, tout allait bien. Non loin, Sirius ronflait profondément sur le divan. Severus le réveilla d'une bourrade sur l'épaule, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres alors que son rival lui brandissait sa baguette entre les yeux.

\- Bien, tu as retrouvé tes réflexes de défense.

\- Oh, c'est… c'est toi.

\- Encore heureux. Un Mangemort aurait eu le temps de jeter deux maléfices de mort avant que tu ne réagisses.

\- Tu viens de dire que j'ai retrouvé mes réflexes de…

\- Et ils ne sont pas suffisants. La prochaine fois, apprends à dégainer lorsque tu entends le plancher grincer, imbécile.

Severus entendit l'homme grommeler sur le peu de chance de trouver des Mangemorts au Canada, mais préféra ignorer son commentaire alors qu'il se dirigeait en cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Si tout allait bien, il aurait fini sa pâte à crêpe pour le réveil du petit. Seul problème, il avait réalisé hier que leurs poêles avaient les pires surfaces antiadhésives, et ce même avec du beurre. Il pouvait toujours essayer de les faire au four, cela les rendrait peut-être plus épaisses et moelleuses… Tout du long, Sirius le regarda s'activer d'un air hagard, et Severus se fit un plaisir de l'ignorer du moment qu'il restait assis à table plutôt que de traîner dans ses jambes. Il en était à battre la farine, le lait, les œufs et le beurre fondu dans un grand saladier quand un soudain pouffement brisa le silence jusque-là agréable qui s'était installé.

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse, Black ?

\- Oh, rien. Juste que tu serais une parfaite petite épouse au foyer si tu soignais ton apparence.

Sirius eut l'excellent réflexe de se baisser pour éviter le fouet métallique balancé à pleine puissance en direction de sa tête. L'ustensile rebondit sur la fenêtre derrière lui, laissant une large éclaboussure sur la vitre et le sol. De son fauteuil, Harry fit entendre un petit gémissement avant d'enfouir son visage sous les pans de sa couverture. Pour sa part, Sirius était hilare alors que Severus serrait les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu serais plus du type matrone, on jurerait voir Molly.

\- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Allez Servilus, il n'y a pas de honte à se faire vivre par son époux pour mieux élever ses enfants !

\- La ferme ! Si j'avais ma baguette…

\- Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas ! Je ne savais pas que je touchais un nerf sensible. Quelque chose que je dois savoir, Servilus ? Oh, attends, est-ce que c'est pour ça que Lily a refusé ta déclaration ? Elle avait trop peur d'être concurrencée dans le rôle de la femme ?

\- Tu vas mourir, Black !

Sirius eut à peine le temps de brandir sa baguette. Severus était déjà sur lui, envoyant le bout de bois valser au loin. L'instant d'après, son poing droit frappait puissamment le visage de Black, qui s'écrasa au sol en apportant la chaise dans sa chute. Un cri de douleur résonna dans le duplex alors que sa jambe blessée frappait le plancher de bois, ce qui ramena brutalement Severus à la réalité. Merde, il était supposé être le plus raisonnable des deux et ce foutu Sirius lui avait encore fait perdre le contrôle… Desserrant douloureusement les poings, le maître des potions s'efforça de soupirer profondément pour chasser le reste d'adrénaline de son système. Il se devait de rester calme, même si l'être le plus irritant de cette planète se trouvait en face de lui. Au moins, Harry continuait de dormir comme une brique malgré les cris.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ce genre d'humour. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

\- Putain de Merlin en caleçon… Mais c'est quoi ton foutu problème !?

Severus se raidit à nouveau, et même en sachant l'incapacité de Sirius à lire dans les esprits, il s'empressa de vider le sien par réflexe. Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Chaque réponse révèlerait bien trop d'informations sur sa vie privée. Plus l'on préservait ses secrets, mieux l'on était protégé, et Sirius était la dernière personne à qui il souhaitait se confier sur quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement, sa réaction impulsive en avait déjà dévoilé beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et connaissant le caractère de Sirius, celui-ci allait tout faire pour découvrir la vérité. Le problème était qu'aucun mensonge crédible ne lui venait à l'esprit pour expliquer sa réaction. Soupirant, Severus fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire dans ce genre de situation, à savoir détourner la conversation avec un rictus de requin et une insulte bien placée.

\- Cela me démangeait depuis hier, mais j'attendais que tu sois en meilleure forme pour ne pas gâcher le bandage. Je n'apprécie pas de refaire un travail réussi.

\- Enfoiré. Je connais ton truc, ne détourne pas la conversation.

\- Tes basses insultes peuvent difficilement être considérées comme de la discussion, Black.

\- Et frapper un homme blessé juste parce que celui-ci t'embête passe difficilement pour de la simple dépense de nerfs. Je ne suis pas stupide, Servilus.

\- Cela reste encore à prouver.

\- C'est parce que j'ai mentionné Lily, c'est ça ?

\- Tu es devenu psychomage maintenant ? Ne cherche pas à m'analyser, Black. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y est pas parvenu, alors je vois difficilement comment toi tu le pourrais.

Sirius se massait la mâchoire en se rasseyant. Le coup lui avait fendu la lèvre, mais ses dents survivraient au choc. Pour être franc, Severus ne se sentait nullement désolé. Récupérant son fouet au sol pour le rincer un bon coup, le maître des potions revint à la cuisine pour marquer clairement la fin de la conversation. De toutes façons, il fallait qu'il étale sa pâte sur la plaque de cuisson, sinon rien ne serait prêt pour le réveil de Harry.

Il fallait environ vingt-cinq minutes avant que les crêpes ne soient cuites, soit juste assez de temps pour préparer la crème fouettée. Heureusement, Sirius s'était tû, mais Severus appréciait peu le regard scrutateur et pensif qu'il lui envoyait. L'homme se concentra donc délibérément sur sa crème jusqu'à devoir mettre celle-ci au frais. Puis, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire pour s'occuper, il s'appuya contre le comptoir dans une fausse nonchalance. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine et affrontant Sirius du regard, il lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas gagner à ce petit jeu psychologique. Sur ce terrain-là, l'espion avait tous les avantages.

\- Mais sérieusement, est-ce que Lily a refusé ta confession parce qu'elle te trouvait trop efféminé ?

\- Regarde-moi, Black. Je vois difficilement en quoi je pourrais être considéré comme tel. À moins que tu ne considères qu'être un célibataire fonctionnel fait de moi une femme ?

\- Épargne-moi cette image, Servilus, juste t'imaginer avec des seins donne envie de gerber. Donc c'est en lien avec la raison de son refus…

\- Pour la dernière fois, Black, il n'y a jamais eu de confession. Lily était mon amie d'enfance, rien de plus.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Jusqu'en troisième année tu ne la quittais pas d'une semelle !

\- Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi et James. Est-ce que je dois en conclure que vous étiez secrètement amants depuis vos premiers jours à Poudlard ?

Un rictus victorieux élargit les lèvres de Severus lorsqu'il vit le visage de Sirius prendre une soudaine coloration, ses yeux gris s'écarquillant en une franche horreur. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que l'homme ne finisse par balbutier une réplique, laissant tout le temps au maître des potions pour savourer sa délicieuse expression de choc.

\- Tu… Tu dis n'importe quoi, James a toujours eu le béguin pour Lily et tu le sais parfaitement !

\- Mais qu'en est-il de toi, Black ? Je me souviens que tu étais un vrai coureur de jupon à l'époque. Une manière d'oublier ton amour brisé et masquer tes vrais penchants ?

\- Que… Non !

Sirius s'était levé si brusquement qu'il appuya sur sa jambe blessée, lui tirant un brusque râle de douleur. Severus était aux anges alors qu'il retournait la situation en sa faveur avec une facilité risible. Mais quelque part, la réaction de Sirius était trop expressive pour être ignorée. Comme s'il avait par hasard touché quelque chose de profond… et très personnel. Merde. Sirius… était gay lui aussi ?

Ça lui sautait aux yeux maintenant. La manière dont il essuyait ses mains sur son pantalon, la dilatation de ses pupilles quand il avait réfuté ses taquineries, la façon dont il léchait ses lèvres et déglutissait nerveusement. Tous les signes étaient là. Sirius était gay et lui mentait en pleine face dans l'espoir de sauver sa réputation. Est-ce qu'il l'avait dit à ses amis ? Est-ce qu'il avait réellement eut le béguin pour James ? Est-ce que… Oh par Merlin, non. Non, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de découvrir si oui ou non il avait quelque chose en commun avec Sirius, et en particulier concernant leur orientation sexuelle. C'est donc avec un soupir que Severus abandonna la chasse, se contentant de hausser un sourcil peu convaincu à Black avant de poursuivre sur un chemin plus sûr.

\- Je connais… Je connaissais Lily depuis l'âge de huit ans, et je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que comme une sœur et amie chère. Si vous étiez trop stupides pour en croire autrement, c'est de votre seule faute.

La sonnerie stridente de la minuterie résonna juste à temps pour clore une bonne fois pour toute leur discussion. Bien content d'en avoir fini, Severus reporta son attention sur la pâte à crêpe qu'il coupa en six parts égales. Puis, avec un déplaisir évident, il servit Sirius qui se rassit en le regardant comme si un tentacule lui poussait sur le front. Tous deux mangèrent leurs crêpes à la crème fouettée et confiture d'airelles dans un silence inconfortable. Harry ne se réveilla pas lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ni même lorsque Sirius récupéra sa baguette pour faire la vaisselle et nettoyer ce qui restait de pâte sur la vitre et le plancher. Ne tenant pas à réveiller l'enfant, Severus n'eut d'autres choix que de ranger le reste des crêpes au frigo, espérant qu'elles ne perdraient pas trop de leur texture pour le lendemain.

\- Je retourne en ville. J'ai aperçu un hibou hier en train de livrer du courrier, il doit y avoir une petite communauté sorcière dans les environs qui pourrait nous aider.

\- N'oublie pas de dénicher un jouet, Harry va devenir ingérable sinon.

\- Je verrai bien. Maintenant, si tu pouvais bien me passer ta baguette…

Le visage de Sirius reprit soudainement une brusque couleur rouge, et Severus ne voulut pas, mais absolument pas utiliser Legilimens pour savoir à quoi il venait de penser. Bordel, il n'aurait jamais dû faire quelconque insinuation sur son orientation sexuelle. Maintenant, Sirius allait devenir tout sauf discret au moindre double sens accidentel. Maudit soit le tempérament des Gryffondor et leur incapacité à masquer leurs émotions…

\- Je pensais qu'elle te brûlait quand tu l'utilisais.

\- Pas quand tu es hors de sa portée.

Avec un déplaisir évident, l'homme lui lança le bout de bois en un geste ample. Severus la rattrapa habilement en plein vol, à la fois soulagé d'avoir quelque chose pour se défendre, mais toujours anxieux à l'idée qu'elle ne se retourne contre lui. Le soleil était obscurcit à nouveau par la brume, plongeant l'horizon dans un voile argenté alors que Severus refermait la porte derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec les stupidités de Sirius, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur plus constructif, comme par exemple trouver de quoi faire le dîner et le souper, organiser leur prochain déplacement lorsque la jambe de Sirius serait rétablie, trouver une occupation à Harry pour qu'il cesse de crier dès que son parrain ne savait plus comment faire le pitre… Et maintenant qu'il se remettait à frissonner dans l'humidité matinale, il leur faudrait aussi des vêtements moldus plus chauds. Mais avant tout, il devait contacter la communauté magique des environs pour savoir où se trouvait le portoloin international le plus proche.

Son absence serait de courte durée maintenant qu'il pouvait transplaner à la ville. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à se rappeler le mémorial du naufrage et atterrit sans problème devant la plaque en bronze à l'orée de la ville. D'après l'écriteau, une goélette s'était écrasée sur les récifs durant un blizzard en novembre 1875, tuant près de la moitié de son équipage. Mais ce qui attirait en particulier l'attention de Severus était le nom du bateau, le Waterwitch. Les matelots moldus avaient toujours été de grands superstitieux, en particulier à cette époque, alors il était plutôt étrange qu'un tel nom ait été choisi pour un navire. À l'inverse, les sorciers adoraient référencer le monde magique lorsqu'ils nommaient des établissements. Il suffisait de prendre le Chaudron Baveur en exemple. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il retrouvait cette fameuse descendante de naufragé, il y avait de fortes chances que celle-ci soit aussi la propriétaire du hibou aperçu hier.

Severus se mit donc en quête du restaurant Waterwitch mentionné par la caissière. Il trouva celui-ci à deux coins de rues du dépanneur. C'était un petit bâtiment peint en rouge qui tenait bien plus d'une cantine que d'un restaurant, mais avec le peu de services en cette région, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Le stationnement était totalement vide, mais comme l'endroit n'ouvrait pas avant onze heures, l'inverse l'aurait surpris. Severus avait donc un peu plus de deux heures à tuer avant de continuer son investigation… si bien sûr son instinct l'avait mené dans la bonne direction, mais il le trompait rarement. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était retrouvé espion, après tout.

\- J'peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Severus se retourna de surprise, ses yeux noirs se posant sur une femme blonde plutôt costaude dans la quarantaine en train de sortir les poubelles. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une employée du restaurant, peut-être même la propriétaire s'il avait un peu de chance. Une pensée furtive lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il réalisait que jusqu'alors, les établissements de Pouch Cove semblaient surtout menés par des femmes d'âge mûr. Avec leurs carrures trapues et leur accent grave, il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir atterri en pleine communauté matriarcale de style guerrières amazones. S'il n'était pas aussi maître de ses émotions, l'idée l'aurait fait sourire.

\- Oh, je voulais simplement savoir l'horaire des lieux, je ne suis pas vraiment de la région alors…

La femme le regarda de haut en bas d'un air méfiant à peine dissimulé, avant de lui offrir un sourire forcé. Fait surprenant considérant son expression soupçonneuse, elle sortait déjà les clefs de ses poches de manteau, les agitant négligemment autour de son doigt.

\- J'peux po encore ouvrir les cuisines, mais j'peux vous offrir à boire si vous voulez.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je repasserai à l'heure d'ouverture.

\- J'insiste, s'po souvent qu'on a d'la visite en s'te saison. Vous venez bien d'Angleterre, non ?

\- Oui, je devine que c'est mon accent qui m'a trahi.

\- Ouais, ça et vos habits. S'po courant d'voir quelqu'un en veston dans l'coin, surtout en plein novembre.

\- J'admet ne pas m'être attendu à une température aussi glaciale en débarquant de l'aéroport. Peut-être aurais-je dû écouter les avertissements sur le froid canadien, jusqu'à maintenant je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'exagérations.

À nouveau, la femme lui offrit ce même sourire figé qui avait le don de faire sonner toutes les alarmes de Severus. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi. Peut-être que son instinct avait eu raison et qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une sorcière. Elle devait sûrement le voir comme un Moldu un peu embêtant arrivé au mauvais moment et auquel elle devait faire preuve de politesse obligée, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un client potentiel. Oui, ce devait être ça, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter autant. Il n'était plus en zone de guerre, à devoir analyser chaque expression pour espérer survivre un jour de plus. Il devait apprendre à calmer ses instincts surentraînés, ou il finirait fou de paranoïa s'il continuait ainsi.

L'intérieur était assez étroit, mais plutôt accueillant avec ses murs bleus et ses photos en noir et blanc représentant des scènes de pêche et de vieux navires. Un comptoir séparait les clients de la zone employée, où s'alignaient plusieurs machines à boissons gazeuses, crèmes glacées et autres inventions moldues du genre. Mais surtout, une porte blanche vitrée donnait sur les cuisines, et Severus haussa un sourcil en voyant virevolter par le hublot toutes sortes d'ustensiles comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre. Conclusion, il avait bel et bien affaire à une sorcière et il devait sûrement y avoir un sort repousse-moldu sur la porte.

Mais comme Severus allait se tourner vers la dame en se demandant comment aborder le sujet, il remarqua celle-ci faire un petit geste étrangement précis de sa main libre. Severus n'eut pas le temps de froncer les sourcils devant ce fait insolite qu'une désagréable sensation de rigidité s'empara soudain de ses membres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi alors que ses pieds et poignets se collaient soudain à lui contre sa volonté. Étrangement, son corps raide n'alla pas s'effondrer au sol comme le faisait normalement un maléfice du saucisson, ce qui était plutôt bien compte tenu de l'humiliation qu'il subissait déjà. Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière assez forte pour lui lancer un Petrificus Totalus sans baguette faisait dans un endroit aussi perdu que Pouch Cove ?! Même Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas un tel contrôle de la magie et il était l'un des sorciers les plus reconnus internationalement !

\- Vraiment, vous les Mangemorts êtes trop facilement bernés quand vous croyez avoir affaire à un Nomage.

Une sueur froide glissa le long du dos de Severus alors qu'il regardait, impuissant, la femme refermer la porte à clef derrière elle. Les volets étaient tirés, le signe d'ouverture éteint, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il était en très, mais alors en très mauvaise posture et pire encore, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se maudire en silence pour s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut alors que la sorcière s'approchait pour relever sa manche, dévoilant sans aucune gêne la monstrueuse marque en tête de mort qu'affichait son avant-bras.

\- Je m'en doutais. Severus Snape, espion de Vous-savez-qui. Vous pensiez po qu'les nouvelles d'votre enlèvement s'rendraient jusqu'icitte, hein ?

Sortant un papier déchiré de sa poche, elle déplia ce qui était visiblement un article de journal sorcier. Severus fut frappé de terreur en voyant sa photo lui lancer un regard mauvais juste à côté de celle de Sirius. Les grands titres clamaient l'enlèvement d'Harry Potter par les forces des ténèbres pour se venger de la mort de leur maître, et que toute personne ayant des informations sur ses ravisseurs devaient s'empresser de contacter les autorités. Évidemment que l'information était passée à l'international, pourquoi en avait-il pensé autrement, stupide qu'il était.

\- Maintenant vous allez m'dire où s'trouve le gamin, sinon croyez-moi, ça s'ra pas beau à voir. Parlez !

Severus en aurait haussé un sourcil incrédule. Tout le monde savait qu'il était impossible d'émettre le moindre son sous un sort de Petrificus Totalus. Mais un fourmillement étrange dans sa mâchoire lui fit réaliser que la dame venait de relâcher son sort juste assez pour lui permettre de communiquer. Mais comment diable faisait-elle en agitant quelques simples doigts ?

\- Vous vous méprenez, nous n'avons pas capturé l'enfant Potter, c'est… C'est un terrible malentendu…

\- Bin sûr, comme si j'allais vous croire.

\- Je vous jure qu'il s'agit de la vérité ! Écoutez, est-ce que vous avez des habiletés en legilimancie ? Non, d'accord. En potion alors ? Je… je traîne toujours sur moi une fiole de Veritaserum, je vous assure qu'en l'utilisant vous verrez que je ne mens pas.

Toujours d'un air soupçonneux, la dame ouvrit son veston et farfouilla jusqu'à trouver la poche secrète dans laquelle il gardait ses fioles. Après avoir reniflé précautionneusement celle qui contenait le Veritaserum pour s'assurer de la légitimité de la potion, elle lui fit boire d'une traite sans aucune hésitation. C'est avec un immense soulagement que Severus avala le liquide, sachant qu'à partir de là, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il puisse se sortir de cette situation cauchemardesque.

\- Expliquez-vous maintenant, et j'espère qu'vous avez d'excellents arguments sinon j'parie po chère d'votre peau.

\- Je… C'est une longue histoire, mais je peux vous assurez que Black et moi n'avions que comme seul objectif de protéger l'enfant.

C'est ainsi que Severus lui raconta comment il était devenu l'espion de l'Ordre, la méprise avec Sirius que tout le monde croyait être le gardien du secret des Potter, la trahison de Peter Pettigrew, leur fuite paniquée lorsque leurs alliés se sont attaqués à eux alors qu'ils voulaient rapporter l'enfant à Albus, la stupidité de Sirius qui avait continué leur vol au-dessus de l'océan jusqu'à atterrir à l'autre bout du monde…

\- Écoutez, pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne peux pas vous dire où est l'enfant en ce moment, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il va bien et que nous ne lui souhaitons aucun mal. Pour être franc, j'étais à la recherche d'une communauté sorcière pour trouver un portoloin international et ainsi régler au plus vite toute cette affaire. Je vous en prie, nous avons désespérément besoin d'aide.

\- … Très bien. Dans ce cas, une dernière chose. Pourquoi c'te fiole de poison juste à côté du Veritaserum ? Pour assassiner des gens en tant qu'espion ?

\- Pour boire si je suis découvert afin d'éviter de délivrer les secrets de l'Ordre sous la torture.

\- Oh, par les grands esprits…! J'suis désolée ! Attendez un instant qu'je… voilà.

Un mouvement de main plus tard et Severus manquait trébucher en retrouvant brusquement le contrôle de ses pieds et de son équilibre. Mais en une seconde, il se redressait déjà avec son masque le plus neutre d'Occlumens, écrasant impitoyablement toute trace de panique qu'il avait pu laisser transparaître dans les dernières minutes. Cependant, encore sous l'effet du Veritaserum, il ne put retenir un juron irrité en fusillant du regard la main traîtresse.

\- Bordel de merde, comment faites-vous ça !?

\- Ahah, ouais, c'est vrai qu'vous êtes un étranger, vous.

Elle lança un coup d'œil amusé au manche à baguette qui dépassait subtilement de sa ceinture, bien caché des yeux inattentifs des Moldus. Plus fortement blessé dans son ego qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, Severus croisa les bras d'un air sévère. Au moins avait-il convaincu entièrement la femme de sa bonne volonté. Il pouvait le voir dans son sourire désormais sincère et dans la manière dont ses épaules étaient plus détendues.

\- Pas mal tout l'monde sait faire d'la magie sans baguette, dans l'coin. C'est comme ça qu'les amérindiens nous l'on appris à not' arrivée sur l'pays y'a des siècles, et s'comme ça qu'on l'enseigne à nos enfants d'nos jours.

\- Vous… vous plaisantez j'espère ! Il faut un niveau incroyable pour… Comment se fait-il que ce ne soit pas reconnu mondialement !?

\- Oh, vous pensez qu'les autres gouvernements magiques sont po au courant ? Y l'sont, croyez-moi. Y pensent tous que c'est d'la folie que d'essayer d'contrôler la magie sans baguette et reconnaissent pas nos écoles parce qu'y disent que c'est trop instable pis dangereux. Que seuls les plus grands mages de s'monde peuvent se l'permettre. Tous des cons si vous voulez mon avis, mais on l'sait tous qu'sortir d'leur zone de confort ça leur fout la trouille. Ça reviendrait à admettre qu'la magie est quelque chose de flexible, et dans ces cas là c'est bin plus difficile d'mettre des règles là-dessus pour bin contrôler son monde, pas vrai ?

\- Alors vous voulez dire que tout le monde au Canada… pratique couramment la magie sans baguette ?

\- Ouais.

Des années de contrôle permirent aux genoux de Severus de ne pas s'écrouler sous le choc. Comment un fait aussi important était aussi peu connu dans le reste du monde magique ? Tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire jusqu'à maintenant des sorciers canadiens étaient qu'ils étaient de piètres pratiquants de la magie, qui préféraient se retirer des conflits internationaux pour vivre leur petite vie tranquille sur leur lopin de terre. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'une sorte de conspiration mondiale s'organisait à cacher leur véritable puissance, de peur de devoir questionner des siècles et des siècles de traditions et d'étroit contrôle sur la population.

\- Et vous… Vous n'avez jamais cherché à révéler la vérité ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? On est po mal bin. Ils nous trouvent bizarres, alors ils nous craignent assez pour po nous attaquer. Mais en même temps y sont persuadés qu'on n'est po une menace parce que not' magie est soi-disant instable, alors ils nous ignorent et on n'est po entraîné dans des guerres stupides où y voudraient notre aide. La liberté, quoi. On est calme, on est libre, et c'est po mal ça le plus important.

Finalement, il n'avait pas si tort concernant la mentalité canadienne. Ils étaient vraiment du genre à aimer leur petite vie tranquille sans tracas, quitte à se faire passer pour plus bêtes qu'ils ne l'étaient. Après des années de guerre aux côtés d'un mage noir assoiffé de pouvoir, ce mode de pensée était tellement décalé de ce que Severus connaissait que cela lui semblait irréel. Mais pire encore, cela venait tordre quelque chose de profondément enfoui dans son estomac. Un espoir depuis longtemps étouffé, celui d'avoir une vie normale quelque part, une vie agréable sans avoir à regarder constamment derrière son épaule pour éviter un coup ou un maléfice. Un espoir qui se transforma en jalousie amère alors que son cerveau plus réaliste lui rappelait qu'il devait retourner Harry au Royaume-Uni et que là était sa seule place.

\- Peu importe, ce qui compte pour moi est de savoir où se trouve le portoloin international le plus proche.

\- Vous en trouverez à St-John's, au sud d'ici. C'est la capitale d'la province, alors vous pouvez po la manquer, c'est à même place que l'aéroport nomage.

\- … Par Nomage, vous entendez les Moldus, c'est bien ça ?

\- Moldus ? Vous avez d'ces drôles de manière d'nommer les non-magiques, vous !

Severus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. Pour être franc, son esprit était déjà occupé à calculer les risques d'être capturé par les Aurors canadiens maintenant que sa photo et celle de Sirius étaient sur tous les journaux sorciers du monde. S'ils n'étaient pas arrêtés d'ici quelques jours, ils risquaient même de se retrouver dans les journaux moldus. Dans ces conditions, s'approcher d'un portoloin international reviendrait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ils seraient livrés pieds et poings liés au Royaume-Uni, se retrouveraient enfermés sans procès à Azkaban, et tout était à parier que le Ministère de la Magie s'empresserait de choisir un tuteur à Harry avant que Dumbledore ne puisse utiliser son influence.

Il leur fallait une manière de se déguiser pour passer inaperçu. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas de polynectar sur lui, ni les ingrédients et le temps pour en préparer. Ou bien… ils pouvaient toujours demander l'asile politique et ainsi exiger un procès en bonne et due forme, ce qui leur permettrait de revenir sains et sauf au Royaume-Uni une fois tous ces malentendus réglés. Mais il y avait toujours le risque que le Canada sorcier leur refuse cette faveur. Sans compter que cela les obligerait à rester des mois sur le territoire pendant qu'Harry serait Merlin savait où, à la charge d'une famille d'accueil pouvant très bien être influencée par les forces sombres.

\- Et le p'tit, y vit tout ça comment ?

\- Il a perdu ses parents et se retrouve dans un lieu totalement inconnu avec deux étrangers. Bien sûr qu'il le vit mal.

\- Y'a qu'un an, c'est ça ? J'imagine po mon p'tit dernier à sa place, il s'rait intenable sans son père…

\- Vous avez des enfants ?

\- J'en ai cinq, monsieur. Mes deux plus vieilles sont d'jà aux études supérieures, j'peux vous dire que l'temps passe vite c'est effrayant. Mais bon, j'me dis que j'ai encore du temps avant qu'le plus jeune quitte le nid, y'a eu huit ans en mars dernier.

\- Cela va vous paraître un peu étrange, mais… Je peux vous demander un service ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus était en train de farfouiller dans une boîte en carton remplie de vieux jouets. La dame du restaurant, qui avait fini par se présenter sous le nom de Johanne, était restée en retrait pour expliquer à son époux que non, ce n'était pas un terrible partisan du mal qui était à genoux dans leur salon. Étrangement, son mari avait l'air de le prendre plutôt bien, si on ignorait la manière dont il avait agité ses doigts d'un air menaçant dès qu'il l'avait vu passer sa porte d'entrée. Encore une fois, Severus dû se retenir de rire à l'image de la société amazone qu'il avait imaginé précédemment. L'homme avait l'air aussi soumis que l'était Arthur Weasley devant sa matrone de femme.

Revenant à sa tâche, Severus se sentit vite dépassé par la situation. Il ignorait ce qui convenait ou non à l'âge d'Harry, et pour être franc, chaque objet lui semblait plus ridicule que les autres. Il aurait été très déplacé, cependant, d'en faire part à la sorcière qui avait accepté non seulement de ne pas le livrer aux Aurors, mais aussi de lui donner un coup de main en apprenant que l'enfant n'avait aucun jouet avec lequel s'occuper. Au moins, même si certains de ces objets avaient vingt ans de vie, ils avaient été plutôt bien préservés, Severus devait le reconnaître. C'est ainsi que défila devant lui un nombre affolant de mobiles, peluches et hochets colorés, avant qu'il n'abandonne et lève un regard perdu au couple. Johanne lui offrit un rire compatissant avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés, cherchant à son tour dans la boîte jusqu'à en tirer une peluche représentant un cochon lilas d'une vingtaine de centimètres avec plusieurs petites étoiles jaunes brodées sur le dos.

\- Ça l'a été l'préféré d'mes quatre filles, vous pouvez po vous tromper avec c'lui-là. Si y'entend l'enfant pleurer, y s'met à chanter. Et s'il fait assez sombre, les étoiles sur son dos s'illuminent et s'mettent à danser dans les airs. J'pense que y'a une soixantaine de musique différente dans son répertoire, assez pour calmer un chagrin d'une heure entière en tout cas. Protégé par un sort repousse-nomages, évidemment.

\- C'est… C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait, merci.

\- Y'a pas d'quoi. C'est pour aider un gamin après tout. Vous êtes sûr qu'vous voulez po partir avec toute la boîte ?

\- Non, nous risquons de voyager beaucoup, cela ne fera que nous encombrer. Et puis ce n'est qu'une situation temporaire. Je suis sûr que l'enfant recevra tous les jouets dont il aura besoin une fois dans sa nouvelle famille.

\- C'est sûr… Quand même, partez aussi avec ça. Si y'a bin une chose que j'ai appris avec les miens, c'est que y'a rien d'mieux que d'leur lire une histoire avant d'les border, y'adorent ça.

Severus prit délicatement dans ses mains le livre en carton épais qu'elle lui tendit. Intitulé Une patate sur un balai, l'ouvrage illustré faisait une trentaine de pages, chacune illustrant une situation absurde comme un brocoli dessinant des runes, ou une mouche utilisant de la poudre de cheminette. Severus ne savait plus s'il devait sourire devant quelque chose d'aussi adorablement innocent, ou soupirer devant la folie illogique associée à l'enfance. Dans le doute, il se contenta de remercier à nouveau Johanne. Sous le regard curieux des deux canadiens peu habitués de voir s'agiter une baguette, Severus jeta un Reducio sur ses nouvelles possessions avant de ranger le tout dans sa poche.

\- En passant, j'dis ça comme ça, mais… Y'a une coiffeuse nomage po loin du terrain de softball. Au cas où qu'vous auriez besoin d'changer d'tête pour mieux passer inaperçu, vous voyez ? On a aussi d'vieux vêtements pour compléter l'déguisement, surtout qu'vous avez bin l'air d'avoir besoin d'un manteau...

Si Severus n'avait pas eu les contactes physiques en horreur, il l'aurait probablement embrassé. C'est donc après un changement hâtif dans la salle de bain, et un peu plus de vêtements réduits dans les poches de son nouveau manteau à l'odeur de boules à mites, qu'il suivit ses indications jusqu'à la rue mentionnée. La coiffeuse goba sans problème son histoire de déménagement précipité, puis de problèmes d'eau courante dans l'ancien phare, pour expliquer l'état lamentable de ses cheveux. Tout comme la caissière du dépanneur, elle fut aussi très expressive concernant ses mensonges sur la mort de sa pauvre sœur et du sort de son fils, puis s'empressa de ne plus retoucher au sujet pour éviter d'aggraver son deuil.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'vous fasse, au juste ?

Elle était en train de lui laver soigneusement les cheveux, ses doigts massant son cuir chevelu alors que Severus combattait son instinct de fuite. C'est donc immobile, tendu et terriblement mal à l'aise que Severus resta assis sur la chaise inclinable, se répétant en boucle qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix ou bien les Aurors lui tomberaient dessus comme des loups affamés.

\- J'aimerais les raccourcir, je vous fais confiance pour la coupe. Est-ce possible de… changer de couleur ?

\- Hm, ça s'ra un peu difficile avec vot' teinte, elle est po mal foncée. Mais j'pense qu'on pourrait aller chercher un beau brun chocolat, peut-être même un brun châtain si on a d'la chance ! Ça risque de prendre au moins trois heures, par contre. Ça vous ira ? Vous en faites po, vous serez méconnaissable après ça !

C'est bien ce qu'il espérait. C'est donc en pianotant sur le bras de la chaise que Severus regarda ses cheveux tomber en longues mèches au sol. Il ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois où il les avait eu courts. Sa mère avait essayé lorsqu'il était très petit et le résultat avait été si hideux que les fois suivantes, elle s'était contenté de les couper aux niveaux des épaules. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu le budget pour lui permettre une visite chez la coiffeuse, à l'époque. De toute manière, son apparence n'avait jamais été sa priorité, contrairement à un certain Black qui s'était toujours plu à jouer les charmeurs.

Son ventre se tordit désagréablement alors que ses yeux noirs dévisageaient le résultat final, après un énième lavage pour enlever le surplus de teinture. Elle avait raison, il était méconnaissable. Comme promis, elle était parvenue à une teinte brun châtain et avait laissé ses cheveux juste assez longs pour qu'il puisse les lisser vers l'arrière sans qu'ils ne dépassent sa nuque. Avec ses habits, il pouvait presque passer pour un membre respectable du ministère, si l'on ignorait bien sûr son teint cireux et son nez cassé. Mais ce qui le frappait le plus était la texture de ses cheveux. Ils avaient soudain l'air si léger, c'était… C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait ainsi. D'un geste absent, il toucha avec hésitation les mèches de son front, frissonnant à leur contacte incroyablement doux. Ça ne pouvait être ses propres cheveux, si ?


	4. Chapter 4

Ce fut une avalanche de jurons qui l’accueillit alors qu’il poussait la porte du duplex. Sirius le regardait avec tant d’incrédulité que Severus ne put empêcher un rictus en coin. À voir comment l’homme agrippait le dossier de sa chaise, il avait dû le prendre pour un étranger et s’était préparé à lui projeter le meuble au visage. 

\- Bien, au moins tes réflexes sont bons lorsque tu es réveillé.  
\- Merde, Servilus ! C’est quoi cette coupe ?! Et ces vêtements !?  
\- Mon déguisement. Le Ministère de la Magie a fait une annonce internationale pour nous retrouver et je parie que dans une semaine nos visages seront aussi dans les journaux moldus. Si tu ne veux pas être livré sans procès aux Aurors et remettre Harry entre les mains incompétentes du gouvernement, je te conseille de faire de même lorsque ta jambe sera guérie. Tu pourrais déjà commencer en te débarrassant de cette barbe.  
\- Ah non, il m’a fallu des mois pour lui donner l’apparence que je voulais ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du temps qu’il faut pour faire pousser une barbe convenable ? Et je ne te parle même pas de l’entretien pour la tailler et…  
\- Eh bien je vais le découvrir assez tôt.  
\- Attends, tu vas… Tu vas te laisser pousser la barbe ?  
\- C’est le seul moyen pour modifier les traits de son visage sans utiliser de potion. Donc oui, malheureusement, c’est ce que je devrai faire.

Sirius papillonna des paupières, sous le choc. Severus leva les yeux au ciel pour une énième fois devant son expression ridicule. Black l’avait probablement cru imberbe, ou quelque chose du genre. Il fallait avouer qu’à l’adolescence, dès l’apparition de ses premiers poils de barbe, Severus s’était empressé de les raser en réalisant qu’ils portaient la même couleur rousse que son père. Ce qui était non seulement incroyablement laid en contraste avec ses cheveux noirs, mais lui rappelait aussi le détestable lien de sang qu’il partageait avec cet homme. D’ailleurs, à sentir comment la peau de son visage l’irritait depuis ce matin, cette fameuse barbe n’allait pas tarder à apparaître dans les prochains jours.

\- Dans ce cas, je garde la mienne.  
\- Black, je ne rigole pas. Ta barbe est trop identifiable pour prendre ce risque. Même avec tes cheveux rasés on saurait te reconnaître.  
\- J’ai l’air d’un gamin de quinze ans sans elle !  
\- Je m’en fiche. Tu agis déjà comme un gamin de quinze ans de toute façon.  
\- Va te faire foutre.  
\- Nous n’avons pas tous les mêmes envies que toi, Black.  
\- Je ne suis PAS… !  
\- Que tu le sois ou pas m’indiffère totalement, du moment que tu rases cette fichue barbe d’ici demain. Je me suis fait comprendre ? 

Sirius se contenta de lui envoyer le regard le plus noir de son répertoire, mais son effet fut fortement diminué par la petite bouille de Harry blotti dans ses bras, les joues couvertes de confiture rouge. À voir les couverts sur la table, le petit s’était visiblement réveillé il y a peu et Sirius venait de finir de lui donner sa crêpe en guise de dîner.

\- Et nettoies-lui le visage, je n’ai pas envie qu’il rende son nouveau joujou tout collant.  
\- Tu lui as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Je lui ai trouvé plusieurs choses. J’ai réussi à rejoindre la communauté sorcière des environs. Du moins, une famille sorcière.  
\- Et alors, comment ça s’est passé ?  
\- Oh, ils m’ont menacé de mort au moins cinq fois avant que je ne leur explique la situation, mais je ne crois pas que l’on sera aussi chanceux pour la suite, d’où le changement d’apparence.  
\- … Il ne faudrait pas faire la même chose pour Harry ?  
\- Tous les gamins de cet âge se ressemblent, je ne pense pas que les gens y feront grand cas.  
\- Ils vont peut-être le reconnaître avec sa cicatrice…  
\- Black, nous sommes les seuls à savoir qu’il a une cicatrice, personne d’autre n’était à Godric’s Hollow après l’attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bref, pour en revenir à nos généreux donateurs, en plus des vieux jouets, il y avait une boîte pleine de vêtements devenus trop petits pour leurs enfants.

Severus sortit de ses poches de pantalon la poignée d’objets minuscules qu’elles contenaient, et les déposa sur la table avant d’agiter sa baguette pour leur redonner taille normale. La seconde suivante, un cri lui échappait alors que des larmes de souffrance brouillaient sa vision, le bout de bois glissant entre ses doigts. La garce, il avait oublié ! Sa main entière pulsait de douleur comme si on y avait apposé la marque des ténèbres. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu’un bras rassurant avait entouré ses épaules, le guidant en vitesse vers l’évier de la cuisine. L’eau froide sur sa main rougie lui tira un râle de bien-être alors que sa conscience revenait tranquillement à lui.

\- Severus ? Severus, ça va ?  
\- … Ce… Ce n’est plus… Servilus, maintenant ?

Le ton sarcastique du maître de potions fit bien piètre effet alors qu’un sifflement douloureux perçait entre ses dents. Mal à l’aise, Sirius relâcha son épaule au moment où le petit recommençait à pleurer. Il était vraiment maudit.

\- Juste… Nettoie le gamin et donne-lui sa foutue peluche.

Comme de fait, le cochon lilas fit entendre une agréable mélodie. Il était prêt à parier qu’il s’agissait d’une comptine classique que tout le monde connaissait… à l’exception bien sûr de lui et Sirius grâce à leur merveilleuse enfance merdique. En quelques secondes, Harry séchait ses larmes, enfonçant son visage désormais propre dans le ventre rembourré de l’animal. Une bonne chose de réglée.

\- J’ai rapporté le dîner, à ce que j’ai cru comprendre il y a un sort de réchauffement dessus, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il va durer alors mange avant que ça ne refroidisse.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Bordel, Black, peux-tu attendre deux minutes !

Lentement, Severus ferma et rouvrit le poing sous l’eau glaciale, s’assurant qu’aucun nerf n’avait été endommagé. Sa peau était passée au rose violacé du bout de ses doigts jusqu’au creux de sa paume, comme s’il l’avait grattée avec une lame jusqu’à arracher la première couche d’épiderme. Il lui faudrait sûrement un ou deux jours avant que la peau ne se régénère, mais avec un peu de chance, il n’aurait pas de cicatrice. Cela restait tout de même sa main directrice et il allait devoir l’utiliser le moins possible s’il voulait guérir sans complications. Tout ça pour une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliée sur la table à manger… 

Il n’avait pris que le strict nécessaire. Enfin, ce que Johanne lui avait expliqué être le strict nécessaire pour un enfant, puisque visiblement ces petits monstres se faisaient un plaisir de se salir à tout bout de champ. Il avait tenté de s’en tirer avec les vêtements les plus neutres possible, mais la femme ne l’avait pas entendu de cette oreille, donnant comme excuse que les gamins avaient besoin de couleurs dans leur vie pour être heureux, et autres conneries de ce genre. En même temps, il avait passé son enfance dans des teintes plus ou moins délavées de noir et de brun, alors qui était-il pour prétendre à un passé plein de joie de vivre ? 

\- Attends, est-ce que c’est du jaune ?  
\- La ferme, je n’avais pas le luxe du choix.

Sirius répondit par un ricanement alors qu’il déplaçait les vêtements pour ouvrir son plat. L’instant d’après, il attaquait comme un affamé le poisson pané qui s’y trouvait. Severus en aurait presque été blessé dans ses capacités culinaires, mais alors qu’il goûtait à son propre plat, il dut reconnaître que Johanne était une grande chef de la friture. 

Le reste de la journée fut étrangement calme. Il n’y avait aucune erreur à réparer, aucun objet vital à récupérer, aucune personne à manipuler. L’état d’urgence se dissipait peu à peu et tout ce qu’il restait à faire était d’attendre que la blessure de Sirius ne guérisse. Severus aurait pu rester tranquillement à l’intérieur, peut-être s’offrir un repos bien mérité dans le fauteuil moelleux du salon. Mais alors, il aurait à endurer Sirius. L’homme manquait cruellement du sens des responsabilités, et pourtant… Il ressemblait à un père alors qu’il jouait avec Harry. Présentement, il s’amusait à coucher le gamin sur le dos pour ensuite le soulever soudain dans les airs, le renverser, puis le reposer au sol couché sur le ventre, et ainsi de suite en faisant des exclamations exagérées comme s’ils étaient sur une montagne russe moldue. L’enfant ne rigolait toujours pas, mais dès que l’homme s’arrêtait, il se mettait à agiter ses bras comme d’un oiseau, incitant son parrain à continuer. Alors Sirius faisait entendre son rire si semblable à un aboiement et tous deux semblaient si heureux comme ça. Si naturellement heureux que ça en faisait mal.

L’humidité glaciale de la brume convenait davantage à son humeur. Histoire de s’occuper l’esprit, Severus se retrouva à errer dans la forêt squelettique près du phare, analysant ce qui avait bien pu s’y dérouler grâce à ses connaissances en magie noire et en botanique. Faisant bien attention d’utiliser sa main gauche plutôt que celle blessée, le maître des potions creusa légèrement sous les racines frêles, récupérant sous ses ongles le peu d’humus qui recouvrait le sol rocheux. Reniflant le bout de ses doigts, il détecta des effluves d’humidité, de pourriture, de sève de bouleau et de sel marin, mais aussi celle plus douce et subtile de la craie accompagnée d’une vague note métallique rappelant le fer. Cette dernière odeur le ramena brutalement à Godric’s Hollow, dans la chambre de Harry, mais aussi aux rituels sacrificiels du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Quelqu’un avait peint des runes de sang sur la pierre, il y a très longtemps. Assez pour que la végétation reprenne ses droits sur les lieux, mais l’odeur resterait imprimée magiquement dans la terre pour encore plusieurs années. Maintenant qu’il y regardait de plus près, le tapis végétal de mousse rouge n’était pas uniforme. Toujours accroupi, Severus cueillit quelques échantillons, les effritant dans sa paume en testant l’épaisseur de leurs tiges. La mousse était plus grasse, comme mieux nourrie, à l’endroit où le sang s’était trouvé. Il pouvait deviner le vague forme de runes et pentacles dans la subtile différence végétale. Parmi celles-ci, il ne fut pas difficile de trouver le symbole du sacrifice, le seul qu’il connaissait par cœur. 

Le rituel semblait plus étrange à mesure qu’il l’étudiait. La rune de sacrifice semblait relier chacun des arbres morts de la forêt, les irrégularités de la mousse traçant un chemin de l’un à l’autre comme une vaste toile d’araignée presque invisible. Sortant son couteau d’argent, Severus taillada le plus proche bouleau. Sans surprise, celui-ci ne dégagea pas l’odeur caractéristique du bois, mais plutôt celle de la poussière. Un coup d’œil expert lui confirma que la sève de l’arbre avait été aspirée violemment par le bas, vers les racines, le vidant subitement de toute son énergie vitale. Ce n’était donc pas le sang qui avait nourri les runes au sol… Mais alors, pourquoi cette odeur ferreuse ? Pourquoi sacrifier la vie des arbres pour donner de la puissance magique au pentacle, s’il y avait déjà du sang disponible pour…

À moins que le sang ne soit le produit du rituel. Prendre la vie… pour en donner. Un rituel nécromantique. Voilà ce qui expliquait l’odeur de la craie, c’est ce qui avait servi à tracer le pentagramme, pas le sang. Cela avait entraîné le sacrifice des arbres, transformant leur sève en sang sur chaque trait blanc. Sang qui avait servi ensuite à réanimer un mort… non, plusieurs morts à voir l’état ravagé de la forêt. Pris d’une brusque inspiration, Severus se mit à compter le nombre d’arbres blanchis autour de la zone de rituel. Douze, il y en avait douze, et ce nombre lui semblait étrangement familier. Où avait-il vu récemment… Oui, à la plaque commémorative du naufrage. Vingt-cinq personnes à bord du Waterwitch, treize de sauvées… et douze de mortes. Le rituel avait servi à les réanimer. Mais l’évènement datait de plus d’un siècle, les traces magiques se seraient dissipées depuis le temps. À moins… qu’il n’ait été réalisé il y seulement quelques années. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ramener du royaume des morts autant de personnes, et ce des années après la catastrophe ? Pour soumettre par la force une petite population rurale pacifique ? Ça ne faisait aucun sens !

Soupirant, Severus se laissa tomber au sol, regardant longuement le ciel argenté de ses yeux noirs et vides. Le froid et l’humidité pénétraient lentement ses vêtements et sa chair, mais il accepta pleinement cette morsure glaciale traçant son chemin jusqu’au plus profond de son âme. En ce moment, il aurait tout donné pour être capable de ramener Lily à la vie. Absolument tout. Mais des années d’étude des arts sombres lui avaient appris une chose : il était possible de ramener un corps à la vie, mais pas une âme. Pas sans fantôme, en tous cas, et Lily était bien trop courageuse pour ne pas affronter la mort en face. Cette pensée arracha un rire amer à Severus alors qu’une larme traîtresse lui échappait pour couler jusqu’à sa tempe. Puis le rire se transforma en sanglots étouffés, et l’homme dut recouvrir ses yeux de son bras pour éviter plus de débordements. 

Sa main gauche vint agripper fermement la mousse sous lui, l’arrachant en touffes pour rediriger sa souffrance en colère. Mais en colère contre quoi ? Contre qui ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, Peter n’était qu’un déchet de l’humanité qu’il serait facile d’anéantir à leur retour au Royaume-Uni, et même ses deux pires ennemis James et Sirius avaient fait tout ce qui était de leur possible pour régler la situation… même si cela n’avait peut-être qu’empiré les choses, mais bon, était-ce vraiment surprenant de leur part ? Non, le seul à blâmer dans toute cette histoire était lui-même, et pourtant il n’arrivait même plus à se haïr tant il y était habitué. Après tout, comment être dégoûté par soi-même quand on s’attend depuis le début à être quelqu’un de méprisable ?

Peu à peu, sa respiration redevint profonde alors que le chant des vagues berçait le silence de la forêt morte. Une heure s’écoula ainsi, son esprit aussi vide que durant une méditation d’Occlumens, avant que son corps ne finisse par s’activer de lui-même. Il avait bien trop froid, il allait affaiblir son système s’il laissait la brume de novembre l’envahir davantage. Oh, il méritait amplement ce sort, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de tomber malade, pas en sachant à quel point Sirius était inutile dans la situation actuelle. 

Enfin, presque inutile, lui rappelait son cerveau alors qu’il poussait la porte du duplex. Harry serrait son jouet contre son visage et donnait des coups de pieds dans les airs pendant que son parrain s’amusait à lui masser et chatouiller les pieds. À nouveau, Severus eut cette sensation étrange d’être poignardé en plein cœur. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Sirius se prouvait meilleur que lui dans un domaine, en particulier dans tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la sociabilité. Mais là, il s’agissait de l’enfant de Lily, et s’il avait été une meilleure personne, merde, il aurait pu être son gardien. Peu importe qu’il ait le sang de James, Severus l’aurait protégé et élevé comme il se doit, et pourtant non ! Parce qu’il n’était qu’un imbécile antisocial qui n’apportait que destruction aux rares personnes qu’il avait le malheur d’aimer !

Agacé, Severus serra son poing valide contre la poignée de porte. Au moins, Sirius semblait en pleine forme depuis ce midi, et il était à parier qu’ils pourraient enlever son bandage dès demain. Alors ils se mettraient enfin en route et il n’aurait plus à subir tous ces spectacles atrocement adorables entre parrain et filleul adoré.

\- Je crois avoir une idée de ce qui s’est passé dans la forêt. 

Merlin soit loué, son annonce attisa assez la curiosité de Sirius pour lui faire cesser ses ridicules interactions avec le bambin. C’est donc avec son masque le plus impassible que Severus lui fit part de ses dernières découvertes, tout en se servant un verre de jus d’airelles pour masquer sa terrible jalousie. N’étant plus le centre de l’attention, Harry commença à geindre, forçant son parrain à le redresser pour le prendre dans ses bras. Histoire de s’occuper, le bambin se mit à tirer sur la moustache de l’homme, qui le laissa faire sans broncher. 

\- … Tu en connais beaucoup sur la magie noire, non ?  
\- J’ai été Mangemort. L’inverse aurait été difficile.  
\- Est-ce que… Alors est-ce que c’est possible de… tu sais…  
\- Non. Crois-moi, j’y ai pensé, mais non. Ce n’est pas possible. À moins que tu ne veuilles revoir ton ami en marionnette de chair putréfiée, bien sûr.

Le regard défait de Sirius se dirigea vers le sol, et Severus sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Voir son ennemi d’adolescence être physiquement vulnérable était une chose. Le voir moralement vulnérable, par contre… En temps normal, Black n’aurait jamais laissé transparaître cette faiblesse. Pas plus tard que ce matin, ils étaient encore à se battre à coup de poings comme au bon vieux temps. Il y a quelques heures à peine, ils se chamaillaient pour une question puérile de barbe. Mais il y avait eu ce réflexe, ce bras protecteur autour de ses épaules lorsqu’il s’était brûlé la main, et il n’aimait pas ça. Lorsque Black agissait en imbécile, Severus savait à quoi s’attendre. Lorsqu’il agissait de la sorte, par contre, Severus se retrouvait dans cette détestable situation d’incertitude.

\- … James, il… Tu es entré dans leur maison, est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu l’as vu ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Est-ce qu’il…  
\- Il était au pas de la porte. Mort en protégeant sa famille, sûrement à gagner du temps dans l’espoir que Lily s’échappe avec le bébé. Il n’a pas eu l’air de souffrir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû l’achever rapidement. Il n’était pas venu pour lui.

Il y eut un long silence douloureux. Severus pouvait voir les yeux de Sirius passer au rouge alors qu’il luttait pour retenir ses larmes, son souffle devenant plus haché. En parfait Occlumens de plus en plus mal à l’aise, le maître de potions ne laissa filtrer aucune de ses émotions, son visage aussi froid qu’une statue.

\- Et… Et Lily ?  
\- … Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, Black.

Sirius sembla sur le point de s’excuser, mais s’arrêta à temps, et Severus en remercia silencieusement Merlin. Il n’aurait pas supporté davantage de compassion de la part de son ancien persécuteur. Mais d’autre part, il ne trouvait pas le courage de le bousculer ou de l’insulter pour le ramener à son état normal. James avait peut-être été l’homme le plus détestable et arrogant de toute l’histoire de Poudlard, son sacrifice pour sauver Lily ne méritait pas d’être sali pour le simple plaisir de faire enrager Black. Puis les premières larmes de Sirius se mirent à tomber et Severus n’eut plus qu’une litanie de jurons à l’esprit.

\- Merde, je… Ils doivent être en train de les enterrer en ce moment, bordel. Il doit sûrement y avoir une grande cérémonie avec tous les membres de l’Ordre et… cet enfoiré de rat doit être là-bas en train de faire semblant de pleurer. Alors que c’est sa faute s’ils sont morts et que leur fils est à l’autre putain de bout du monde !  
\- La ferme, Black.  
\- Comment veux-tu que je le fasse ? James était comme un frère pour moi !  
\- Et ça ne t’es pas venu à l’esprit que je n’ai pas envie d’imaginer Lily dans un putain de cercueil mis en terre !? En sachant que je n’ai jamais pu m’excuser pour tout ce que j’ai fait ? En sachant que dans ses derniers moments elle était peut-être en train de me maudire alors qu’elle représentait tout pour moi ? J’ai tenu son cadavre entre mes bras, merde ! Tu crois que j’ai besoin d’une autre image détaillée de sa mort pour accroître ma culpabilité ?!

Putain de bordel de merde de Black toujours capable de lui faire perdre la maîtrise de ses émotions. Harry était à nouveau en train de pleurer, déclenchant une énième mélodie de sa peluche, ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter la cacophonie dans le petit duplex. Severus eut soudain l’image de sa mère, de son père, de leurs cris, et lui enfant, recroquevillé derrière le sofa en retenant ses larmes. Une brusque envie de vomir lui noua les tripes, et sans un regard en arrière, il monta les marches pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il suffit d’un peu d’eau froide aspergée à son visage pour chasser la nausée, mais alors que ses yeux noirs remontaient sur le miroir au-dessus de l’évier, il aurait juré avoir vu son père à la place de son reflet. Ses poings se serrèrent violemment malgré la douleur vive que lui renvoya sa main droite. Il avait vu juste, il ne serait jamais un bon gardien pour Harry. Il tenait beaucoup trop de Tobias Snape pour ça.

Severus passa le reste de l’après-midi enfermé dans la chambre, rassemblant soigneusement émotions et pensées pour mieux les renfermer en sûreté, loin des regards. Il était passé huit heures lorsqu’il transplana de nouveau à Pouch Cove pour chercher à manger. Johanne lui avait donné rendez-vous au Waterwitch après l’heure de pointe pour lui offrir leur dernier souper. Severus lui avait confié qu’ils allaient probablement partir le lendemain matin vers le sud, et la dame avait insisté pour leur faire son meilleur poulet frit en apprenant qu’ils n’avaient pas d’argent canadien sur eux. 

Quand Severus poussa la porte, il fallut près de cinq bonnes minutes avant que Johanne ne le reconnaisse, occupée qu’elle était à servir un autre client. Après quoi elle éclata de rire en serrant le visage de l’homme entre ses mains, d’une façon si familière que Severus s’en raidit comme si sa colonne était de métal. La façon qu’avaient les canadiens de passer de terriblement méfiants à extrêmement amicaux en quelques secondes était hallucinante. Un peu plus et on aurait cru qu’elle accueillait l’un de ses cousins lointains venu lui rendre visite. Le problème était que Severus détestait les contacts physiques, parce qu’il ne savait jamais quoi en faire. Sa mère ne lui en avait jamais donné, son père uniquement pour le battre. Lily l’avait tiré par la manche à quelques reprises lorsqu’ils étaient enfants, quand elle était toute excitée de lui montrer quelque chose, et à chaque fois il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas la repousser. Seul Harry était l’exception, mais il ne s’agissait que d’un bambin inoffensif réclamant protection et chaleur.

\- J’ai remarqué quelque chose d’étrange près du phare…  
\- Tu parles d’la forêt morte, po vrai ?

Les derniers clients étaient partis avec leurs commandes, laissant les deux sorciers seuls au comptoir. Johanne était en train de passer un chiffon sur sa surface de travail avec un petit sourire serein, alors que Severus était appuyé contre le mur à une distance sécuritaire. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de jouer distraitement avec les cheveux de sa nuque, peu habitué qu’il était de les sentir aussi courts et doux. 

\- J’ai vu les restants d’un rituel nécromantique, mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre…  
\- Ouais, ça c’est John Hagan.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Après qu’y a eu l’naufrage du Waterwitch, l’gouvernement a fait construire l’phare. John Hagan était l’un des survivants du naufrage et y’a tout fait pour s’retrouver gardien. Y’a eu plusieurs plaintes de négligence, par contre, et ça l’a pas mal escaladé dix ans plus tard quand Hagan a fait une plainte contre son ingénieur, Jonas Soper, comme quoi il l’aurait frappé. Ce qui est po dit, c’est qu’pendant ces dix années-là, Hagan négligeait l’phare parce qu’y était plus occupé à faire des recherches su’ la magie noire et ramener à vie ceux qui sont morts dans l’naufrage. Mais au moment où y s’apprêtait à l’faire, son ingénieur nomage l’a surpris et comme de fait, ils se sont battus. Après ça, Hagan lui a lancé un sort d’amnésie et a rempli les papiers d’plainte dans l’espoir d’être débarrassé et pouvoir continuer son rituel en paix, mais ça s’est retourné contre lui quand les Aurors ont compris c’qui s’passait. Y s’est fait arrêter, pis Soper est revenu au phare avec un nouveau gardien. L’seul problème, c’est qu’les écrits du rituel ont pas été retrouvés, mais on se disait que comme y’avait po eu l’temps de l’finir grâce à Soper, on n’avait rien à craindre. Le truc c’est que quand Soper a attaqué, Hagan était en train d’écrire la dernière rune, celle du temps, alors ça l’a altéré la rune, tu vois ? Donc cent ans après le naufrage, jour pour jour, le rituel s’est activé d’lui-même et on s’est retrouvé avec douze zombies su’ les bras, c’était la panique. On en est venu à bout, mais les Aurors ont dû effacer bin des mémoires et du coup l’gouvernement nomage a oublié l’existence du phare. Ça va faire six ans depuis que l’endroit est fermé, et j’pense po qu’y s’ra prêt d’rouvrir d’sitôt. 

L’instant d’après, elle remarquait la blessure de Severus à sa main droite alors qu’elle lui tendait son paquet, et insista sur le fait qu’il devait repartir avec l’un de ses remèdes anti-brûlure qu’elle gardait toujours en cuisine. C’est terrassé par sa générosité que Severus finit par trouver un compromis en lui glissant sur le comptoir ce qu’il lui restait de monnaie magique, argumentant qu’il n’en aurait pas besoin de toute façon pour les jours à venir. Johanne avait à nouveau éclaté de rire en admettant que les sorciers canadiens n’utilisaient pas de monnaie magique, qui ne faisait selon eux aucun sens, mais qu’elle pourrait toujours aller à la banque pour les échanger en dollars. 

C’est plus confus que jamais sur les habitudes magiques du Canada que Severus quitta la dame, lui jurant une dernière fois de prendre bien soin de lui et de l’enfant. Il se sentit étrangement déçu à l’idée qu’il la voyait peut-être pour la dernière fois, mais repoussa cette pensée ridicule. Il ne connaissait Johanne que depuis ce matin, il n’y avait aucunes raisons pour qu’il puisse s’être attaché aussi vite, et vice versa. Ce n’était qu’une Canadienne qui agissait selon les mœurs bizarres de son pays, rien de plus.

Le repas se fit dans une atmosphère pesante comme le plomb. Severus rapporta vaguement ce que Johanne lui avait appris, mais seulement parce que Sirius lui avait demandé des nouvelles. Puis ils durent réchauffer ce qui restait de poisson pané parce que monsieur Potter avait décidé de faire son difficile, alors que tout le monde était censé adorer le poulet frit sur cette maudite planète. De ce fait, les deux hommes durent finir les généreuses portions de Johanne, parce qu’ils ne pouvaient prévoir s’ils auraient demain l’accès à un réfrigérateur. 

\- Hey, j’ai trouvé ça au froid dans la boîte blanche.

Severus se figea quand son regard tomba sur la bouteille de vodka que tenait Sirius entre ses mains, et qu’il tentait d’ignorer depuis son achat. Il continua d’ailleurs de le faire en fixant plutôt son regard sur sa brûlure, sortant l’onguent de Johanne pour l’étaler sur sa peau à vif. Le produit dégageait un parfum de lavande entêtante, mais le froid qu’il diffusait sur sa blessure était bienvenu.

\- C’est quoi au juste ? Ça ressemble à de l’eau, mais l’odeur est…  
\- De l’alcool fait à base de pomme de terre. Les Moldus appellent ça de la vodka, c’est presque aussi fort que du whiskey pur feu. Le goût est terrible, mais mélangé avec une autre boisson, c’est tolérable.  
\- Oh ! C’est pour ça que tu as fait ton genre de sirop rouge ?  
\- Non, à la base il devait servir à réduire la fièvre, mais comme ta guérison s’est déroulée mieux que prévue…

Pour une raison inconnue, Sirius se mit à fixer la bouteille plus longtemps que de raison, comme en train de chercher ses mots. À coup sûr, cet imbécile essayait de trouver une manière de le remercier sans écorcher sa valeur de Gryffondor. L’horreur, comme si un geste fait par nécessité avait besoin d’être répondu avec des paroles creuses ou sentimentalistes.

\- Donc, si le sirop est pour le soin, ça ne se boit pas avec…  
\- Par Merlin, Black, ce n’est pas une potion curative, c’est un sirop naturel. Ce sont les mêmes ingrédients que dans la confiture aux fruits de ce matin, alors oui, si tu tiens tellement à te saouler la gueule en présence de ton filleul, mixe les deux ensemble et laisse-moi tranquille.  
\- Woah, du calme ! Je n’ai jamais dit que je me saoulerais non plus ! Juste un verre pour fêter notre départ, quoi.  
\- Si ta blessure est guérie demain, bien entendu.  
\- Elle le sera. Ça m’écorche la gueule de le dire, mais j’ai été traité par quelqu’un presque aussi bon que Pomfresh, alors…

Il y eut un silence. Voilà, Black venait de le complimenter, et l’image était d’autant plus irréelle avec Harry attaché à son torse en train de mordiller l’oreille de sa peluche. Ça ne pouvait pas être sincère, bien sûr, à coup sûr Sirius espérait rattraper ses multiples erreurs de la journée pour ne pas subir de conséquences. Mais Severus avait perdu sa seule amie, vécu les derniers jours les plus étranges de sa vie, et tout cela commençait à affaiblir la fragile barrière de ses méditations.

\- Très bien. Un seul verre. Pas plus.

Severus se retint de vider le sien d’un coup lorsque Sirius le servit. Au lieu de quoi il s’obligea à le siroter tout en reportant fréquemment son attention sur Harry pour se rappeler ses priorités. Assis devant lui, Sirius faisait entendre un soupir détendu alors qu’il savourait sa vodka au sirop d’airelles, et c’était comme si toute la tension de la journée s’était évaporée. C’était le genre de situation qui rendait Severus nerveux, trop habitué à ce qu’une situation confortable se transforme en enfer en un claquement de doigts. 

Involontairement, il fit tourner son verre entre ses mains, et son agitation attira le regard de Sirius. Maudits soient ses nerfs à vif, maudits soient ces yeux gris devenus plus perçants avec les années… Cédant à la pression, Severus se servit un second verre. Sirius fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres se serrèrent, mais il ne dit rien. Le maître de potions retint un pouffement pathétique à cette observation. Le dégoût, voilà, ça c’était une expression qu’il était habitué à voir chez Sirius. C’est presque inconsciemment qu’il se servit un troisième verre, lorsque la main de Sirius se posa sur son avant-bras, faisant se tendre Severus si soudainement qu’il manqua échapper le liquide sur la table.

\- Ok, c’est quoi ton problème ?  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ta pitié.  
\- Qui parle de… C’est toi qui as dit un seul verre, je te signale !  
\- Je ne suis pas celui qui va se retrouver tuteur du gamin, à ce que je sache.  
\- Comme si Albus allait me laisser la garde. Tout le monde me prend pour un gamin dans l’Ordre, toi le premier.  
\- Si tu ne me donnais pas autant de preuves de ton immaturité, aussi…  
\- Eh bien si c’est le cas, raison de plus pour que ce soit ton dernier verre, parce que tu as deux enfants à protéger jusqu’à leur retour au Royaume-Uni.

Sur quoi Sirius se servit un deuxième verre et le vida d’une traite, le défi brûlant dans ses yeux colériques. Severus laissa échapper un juron et allait le saisir par le collet, mais sa main s’arrêta dans l’air alors que son regard tombait sur Harry toujours accroché au torse de son parrain. Irrité, Severus se rassit en foudroyant Black de ses yeux noirs, qui lui servit un clin d’œil arrogant en échange.

\- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui te prend ?  
\- Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, Black. Est-ce trop demander pour ton niveau d’intelligence ?  
\- … Tu es un espion, non ? Alors voilà ce qu’on va faire. Un secret en échange d’un secret. Ça parait raisonnable ?

Il y eut un silence, Severus se figeant comme une statue alors que son cerveau embrumé par l’alcool analysait l’offre. Accepter était une mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée, mais il ne pouvait nier sa part d’espion qui se délectait d’une telle opportunité. Chaque information se révélerait importante dans le futur, ne serait-ce que pour mieux tirer les ficelles par un habile jeu d’intimidation. Il suffisait de bien jouer ses cartes pour soutirer le plus juteux et ne donner en échange que l’illusion d’un secret aussi important, mais sans réelle valeur. Le problème étant, il avait bu bien trop vite ses trois consommations, alors rien ne garantissait qu’il parviendrait à retenir ses plus lourds secrets de se déverser par accident, comme la présence de Sirius avait tendance à provoquer. Non, c’était une terrible idée, une vraiment terrible idée…

\- Très bien, surprends moi.

Merde. Pourquoi Sirius souriait comme un cabot devant un os ? Il s’était fait avoir encore une fois ! Non, il allait s’en sortir, il avait juste besoin de se concentrer, et puis Black était en train de se resservir un troisième verre lui aussi pour qu’ils soient sur un pied d’égalité, alors tout irait bien, voilà. Puis le sourire de Sirius s’évanouit, ses doigts jouant sur la table alors qu’il soupirait et rassemblait le courage nécessaire à faire sa confession.

\- Bordel… Bon, allez, d’accord. Je suis gay. Voilà.  
\- Je pensais que c’était un échange de secret, Black. Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.  
\- Quoi ! Mais j’ai tout fait pour le cacher, je… !  
\- C’est pourquoi tu serais un terrible espion, tu es tellement facile à lire s’en est presque ennuyant. Si tu veux que je t’avoue quoi que ce soit, donnes-moi du lourd. 

Le visage de Sirius était rouge alors qu’il tentait de masquer sa honte par une main sur ses yeux. Severus se délecta de cette image en offrant un grand sourire venimeux, échappant même au passage un ricanement grave qui roula étrangement sur sa langue.

\- Bon, très bien. Tu avais raison concernant mes attirances, d’accord. Mais tu t’es trompé sur James.  
\- Je suis peut-être légèrement saoul, Black, mais si tu me dis que tu n’as jamais voulu ses fesses, je saurai que tu mens.  
\- Bordel, Servilus ! C’était un frère pour moi ! Il était amoureux de Lily !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Je suis peut-être gay, mais j’ai des putain de principes, merde ! De toute façon, il n’était pas mon genre.  
\- Oh, parce que monsieur a un genre !  
\- La ferme.  
\- Attends, laisse-moi deviner… Cheveux bruns épais, l’air constamment fatigué, une tendance à se transformer en loup à chaque pleine lune...  
\- … Ça n’a jamais… Je… Ça n’a pas marché, si tu tiens tant à le savoir.  
\- Je vais être franc avec toi, Sirius, je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Mais il s’agit d’un échange d’informations et si je peux te faire du chantage plus tard avec ce que tu me donnes, alors je peux endurer le dégoût profond qui est en train de remonter le long de ma gorge.  
\- Enfoiré.  
\- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Encore une fois, tu ne m’apprends rien de nouveau.  
\- Tu veux être surpris ? Je vais t’en donner de la surprise, tiens ! Tu sais pourquoi ça n’a pas marché avec Remus ? Parce qu’au moment où j’allais faire ma confession, et avoir la confirmation que oui, mon ami est bel et bien hétéro, Peter est arrivé et m’a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui. 

Severus s’étouffa si violemment avec sa dernière gorgée qu’il manqua recracher celle-ci. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour reprendre son souffle suite à la quinte de toux qui en résultat. Devant lui, Sirius avait les poings serrés jusqu’à en blanchir ses jointures, son regard furieux et honteux rivé sur un point invisible au-dessus de l’épaule du maître des potions. 

\- Peter ? Peter Pettigrow ? Celui qui a…

Il n’eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Cela prenait soudain tellement de sens. Peter qui tolérait les moqueries de ses amis plus intelligents et plus courageux, parce qu’il voulait désespérément attirer l’attention de celui dont il était secrètement amoureux. La fugue de Sirius à ses quinze ans parce que sa mère avait dû découvrir les échanges de lettres entre son fils et son amant, et non pas pour des désaccords de valeurs comme elle l’avait fait croire pour garder sauf l’honneur de sa famille. Le fait que Sirius se réfugie chez James plutôt que chez Peter pour éviter que les parents de celui-ci ne découvrent la vérité et ne rejettent eux aussi leur enfant. La présence de Peter lorsque James avait demandé à Sirius de devenir son gardien des secrets et pourquoi tout le monde lui avait fait confiance lorsqu’il avait demandé à l’être à sa place. Toutes les pièces du casse-tête s’emboîtaient et cela lui donnait envie de vomir tellement l’histoire de Sirius était pathétique. 

\- Merde…  
\- Voilà, tu sais maintenant.  
\- J’admets, tu m’as surpris, félicitations. Conclusion, tu as un faible pour le genre timide-psychopathe.  
\- Juste… la ferme. J’avais quinze ans, il n’y avait que moi et Peter de gay dans toute l’école, alors oui, on peut dire que j’étais plutôt désespéré et qu’il s’est bien joué de moi. Ça va, heureux ?  
\- Crois-moi, il n’y avait pas que vous deux à Poudlard pour avoir ces penchants…  
\- Quelque chose que je dois savoir, Servilus ?

Il y eut un silence, leurs regards s’ancrant l’un dans l’autre avec ce même défi qu’au tout début. Severus manqua tomber dans le piège, ouvrant la bouche pour révéler qu’ils n’étaient pas si différents l’un de l’autre, mais il se retint de justesse. Black était un imbécile et, comme il l’avait si bien révélé à l’instant, un imbécile désespéré. S’il lui révélait quoi que ce soit de ce genre, il serait sûrement inondé de remarques déplacées jusqu’à en avoir mal au cœur. Non, il y avait un secret bien moins lourd à offrir en échange, mais qui ne faisait pas grande différence au final. Cela ne ferait que renforcer son image de déchet humain et c’était justement ce qu’il comptait mettre en avant pour sa propre sécurité.

\- Mon père était un alcoolique. J’en ai probablement hérité. Il était aussi violent, et pour être franc, je ne tiens pas à voir ce qui risque d’arriver si je suis en contact prolongé avec Harry. Satisfait ?

La tension dans les épaules de Sirius ne bougea pas. Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, mais l’agressivité était retombée et l’homme avait quelque chose dans ses iris gris, une émotion que Severus n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. De la pitié ? De la méfiance ? De la compréhension, peut-être ? Peu importait, du moment qu’il ait oublié le sujet précédent. Abandonnant son verre sur le comptoir sans une parole de plus, Severus traîna son corps alourdi jusqu’à la chambre. Du coin de l’œil, il enregistra qu’ils étaient passé au travers de la bouteille et du sirop, ce qui ferait déjà ça de moins à trimbaler à leur départ. Quelque part dans son esprit embrumé, il prit aussi note qu’Harry n’avait pas pleuré une seule fois de toute la soirée.


	5. Chapter 5

Une poignée d'heures plus tard, Severus se réveillait en sursaut, le nom de Lily au bout des lèvres et le cœur menaçant d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Avec l'alcool, il avait encore oublié sa méditation avant d'aller dormir. Se recroquevillant sous les draps, Severus s'efforça de maîtriser sa respiration, ignorant les images de mort tournoyant dans son esprit. Il s'était attendu à imaginer Lily dans son tombeau, à voir les membres de l'Ordre se tourner vers lui en l'accusant du regard. Il ne pensait pas voir Sirius dans ses rêves, serrant le corps sans vie de James dans ses bras, pour lever vers lui un visage de pure détresse. Sa peau était pâle comme la mort, et de ses prunelles grises ne coulait pas des larmes mais du sang. Une main putréfiée s'abattait alors sur son épaule, et c'était Lily sortie de sa tombe, ses cheveux roux dansant autour de son visage comme d'une noyée sous l'eau, et ils étaient soudain dans la forêt squelettique avec le cri d'Harry enflant encore et encore avec le vent alors que sa mère répétait d'une voix spectrale : « Protège-le… Protège-le… »

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Severus se précipita aux toilettes alors que la bile lui brûlait la gorge et les lèvres, resserrant les draps autour de son pitoyable corps tremblant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que le masque froid et impitoyable ne soit à nouveau en place. Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier, habillé et déjà prêt à partir, son regard tomba aussitôt sur l'enfant. Harry dormait paisiblement en serrant contre lui sa nouvelle peluche, et son souffle vint caresser la main de Severus alors que celui-ci repoussait délicatement quelques mèches sur son front. Il était vivant. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Sirius remua dans le sofa derrière lui, et lorsque Severus se retourna, l'homme était en train de se redresser. Ses yeux gris ensommeillés brillaient de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité.

\- Hey. Est-ce que je dois te pointer de ma baguette ce coup-ci, ou j'ai fait mes preuves ?

\- … On va dire que le fait que tu n'aies pas la gueule de bois est une preuve suffisante.

Ses narines frémirent légèrement de surprise, mais Sirius ne souligna pas son presque compliment. Il y avait encore dans l'air les restants de leur discussion alcoolisée, créant un malaise palpable. En bon Gryffondor, Black allait vouloir en parler. En bon Serpentard, Severus allait tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

\- Il serait temps d'enlever ton bandage.

\- Oh, heu, ouais. Ça serait bien, oui.

Alors que Severus s'agenouillait pour retirer le tout, Sirius sembla utiliser des efforts considérables pour éviter son regard. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses mains étaient crispées sur le bas de son T-shirt blanc. Le maître de potions n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, et sincèrement, il ne tenait pas à le savoir. Se concentrant sur son travail, Severus fut soulagé de voir le résultat de ses soins. Comme prévu, la blessure avait laissé la jambe de Sirius marbrée par d'innombrables cicatrices, mais celles-ci étaient d'un rose sain témoignant d'une absence d'infection. Les plaies s'étant refermées sans problèmes, ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir au plus vite et rentrer chez eux.

\- Ahah, on dirait que j'ai eu la jambe lacérée par un monstre énorme !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'attendais à ce genre de réplique…

Cette fois-ci, ils furent obligés de réveiller Harry pour le petit, déclenchant aussitôt ses pleurs et la musique de sa peluche jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec de la crêpe à la confiture dans la bouche. À partir de là, son humeur s'améliora grandement, et Severus pu se remettre tranquillement de sa nuit merdique sans avoir à assassiner qui que ce soit. Déjà que Sirius commençait à l'irriter avec sa joie de retrouver toute sa mobilité, et sa hâte de pouvoir reprendre une douche, et de remettre un pantalon plutôt que d'errer dans le duplex en boxer…

\- Quand tu vas redescendre, je veux que cette barbe soit rasée. Pas de discussion.

Le regard noir que lui lança Sirius lui fit un bien fou. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de l'eau à l'étage se faisait entendre alors que Black en profitait pour donner un bain à Harry. Cela laissa à Severus un bon trente minutes de solitude, à repousser le souvenir de ses cauchemars en s'occupant avec la vaisselle, s'assurant de tout ranger à sa place pour donner l'impression qu'ils n'avaient jamais habité les lieux. Quand Sirius redescendit enfin, il avait bien sûr habillé Harry d'un chandail rouge.

\- Bordel, Black, je t'avais dit de… !

\- Je l'ai rasée, merde ! Pas au complet, mais c'est un bouc maintenant, non ? C'est totalement différent !

Le maître des potions allait répliquer, mais il préféra abandonner devant le stupide entêtement de l'homme. Ils allaient lui couper les cheveux de toutes manières, alors il n'avait pas si tort que ça.

\- Bon, la douche est libre si tu veux y aller.

\- Je préfèrerais partir le plus tôt possible.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard que Sirius lui lança en coin, tout en lançant un sort de réparation sur son jeans avant de l'enfiler. C'était le même regard pensif qu'hier matin, lorsqu'il avait tenté de déchiffrer sa soudaine colère durant la préparation des crêpes. Mais plutôt que de le fixer sans relâche dans l'espoir de le faire céder, il semblait avoir changé de tactique en agissant délibérément comme s'il l'ignorait, peut-être dans le but d'apaiser ses soupçons. L'imbécile, comme s'il pouvait tromper un espion d'expérience.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu ne prenais pas ta douche le soir non plus.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Quoi, se laver ?

\- Cette discussion.

\- Non, juste… quelque chose que j'ai remarqué. Tu crains qu'il n'y ait pas assez d'eau chaude ?

C'est dans un soupir las que Severus croisa les bras sur son torse, affrontant Sirius du regard alors que celui-ci se concentrait plutôt sur le sort de réduction des vêtements d'Harry pour les ranger dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Si tu veux continuer de me prendre pour un imbécile, fais-moi confiance, je trouverai une manière pour que tu le regrettes amèrement plus tard.

\- Bon, d'accord ! Je voulais juste savoir, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'empêche de te laver ?

\- Quelque chose qui m'empêche de… ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on dirait que tu sais depuis un moment que je suis gay, non ? C'est quoi, est-ce que tu as peur que je vais t'attaquer si tu as le malheur d'être nu pendant que je suis sous le même toit ?

Il y eut un silence. Puis n'en pouvant plus, Severus éclata de rire. Il en était presque courbé en deux, et l'expression de pur choc sur le visage de Sirius n'était pas pour l'aider à se calmer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant rit, d'ailleurs. En fait, la seule à avoir réussi cet exploit était Lily... à l'époque où ils étaient amis. Elle avait cette manière de lui raconter des anecdotes du quotidien avec tellement de dramatique, et son humour vif avait longtemps surclassé ses piques de sarcasme, l'obligeant à se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer de rire. C'était… Il avait l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles, maintenant.

\- Que je me lave ou pas n'a rien avoir avec toi, Black. Et je crois que mes fesses n'ont rien à craindre, je ne suis heureusement pas le genre timide-psychopathe qui te plait tant, Merlin me préserve.

\- Tu peux arrêter avec ça ? Remus n'est pas un psychopathe.

\- C'est un loup-garou, quelle différence ? D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'il était hétéro ?

\- Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, j'apprécie, vraiment.

\- Pas de quoi, c'est toujours un plaisir. Tu préfères que je ramène ton ex sur le tapis, peut-être ?

\- Bordel, je peux savoir pourquoi une douche est un sujet à ce point sensible pour que tu ressortes tes pires attaques ?

\- Je ne… !

Alors que son rire était en train de mourir dans sa gorge, Severus se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, lissant ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour reprendre contenance. Ils étaient encore aussi doux qu'hier, et cela ne faisait que lui rappeler plus durement les paroles de Sirius. Cet imbécile était encore totalement à côté de la plaque, heureusement, mais il restait trop perspicace et beaucoup trop curieux pour son propre bien. Encore une fois, Severus n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à lui donner. Sirius semblait avoir développé du flair pour deviner lorsqu'il mentait ou essayait de détourner la discussion. Bientôt, il allait se retrouver en situation désavantageuse s'ils continuaient ainsi, mais il y avait peu de chances que son grand secret soit un jour révélé par cet imbécile. Sirius semblait persuadé qu'il était homophobe, alors qu'il découvre que c'était tout l'inverse était des plus improbables. Sans compter qu'hier… Hier n'avait pas été si terrible.

\- Alors quoi, Black ? Déjà prêt à sacrifier un autre de tes secrets pour une information aussi futile ? En même temps, tu crois être capable de me surprendre une seconde fois ? Parce que j'en doute sérieusement.

Les yeux de Sirius s'enflammèrent de détermination alors que ses mains s'abattaient soudain sur les accoudoirs des deux côtés de Severus. Trop proche, son visage était bien trop proche, qu'elle idée qu'il avait eu aussi de l'énerver de la sorte ? Combien de fois devait-il se répéter que Black n'était qu'une bête sauvage, dangereuse et imprévisible ?

\- Recule. Recule-toi tout de suite. Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois.

\- J'ai pleuré un mois entier lorsque j'ai appris la mort de mon petit frère, mais je ne me suis jamais présenté à ses funérailles. Tout ça parce que j'avais peur de regarder mes parents en face.

Il y eut un silence, assez long pour que le masque de Sirius se fendille. Il tenta de le cacher en se relevant pour tourner dos à Severus, faisant mine de dénouer la robe servant à soutenir Harry. Mais quand il se retourna pour déposer l'enfant sur ses genoux, l'ancien espion eut tout le temps de voir ses yeux gris rougir par les larmes retenues. Oh, il aurait dû se moquer de lui, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se rappelait de Regulus, se rappelait la fierté naïve de ses discours quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Les deux frères ne s'étaient peut-être jamais entendus, mais il pouvait voir que la douleur de Sirius était réelle. Il n'y avait rien de glorieux à tourmenter les vivants avec leurs morts. Qui plus est, un contrat était un contrat, même verbal. À son tour maintenant de mettre toutes ses cartes sur la table d'un coup sec, comme lorsqu'on enlève un pansement d'une blessure douloureuse.

\- Très bien. Je ne me suis jamais lavé. Je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt. Je me suis contenté de me jeter des sorts de nettoyage une fois qu'on nous l'a enseigné en cours.

\- Attends, quoi ? Un sortilège de nettoyage n'enlève que les taches, ce n'est pas suffisant pour...

\- Par pitié, ne joue pas la surprise, c'est une information que tu possédais déjà, non ? Comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà insulté une bonne centaine de fois en t'inspirant de mon visage gras…

\- Mais je pensais que c'était parce que tu avais un problème de peau, ou quelque chose du genre !

\- Alors tu veux dire que c'est acceptable de rire des problèmes de santé de quelqu'un, mais pas s'il s'agit d'une question d'hygiène ?

\- Non ! Je… ! Fais chier. Ok, d'accord, j'étais un adolescent stupide.

\- Le quotient intellectuel n'est pas quelque chose qui évolue avec l'âge, Black.

\- Oh, la ferme. Mais je veux dire, merde, refuser de se laver c'est… C'est qu'il y a un problème sérieux, quoi !

\- Et en quoi, plait-il ? Je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Tu m'as avoué que ton père te battait, non ? Ne viens pas me faire croire que tout allait bien, ni à ce moment-là, ni maintenant.

La voix de Sirius s'était transformée en un grondement bas, roulant dans le fond de sa gorge comme un animal retenant sa colère, et ses terribles yeux gris brillaient à nouveau, perçants comme ceux d'un prédateur. Pourtant, Severus avait l'impression confuse que cette haine n'était pas dirigée contre lui, ce qui était à la fois étrange et effrayant. Plus nerveux que jamais, sa main libre vint pianoter sur le dos d'Harry pour s'assurer que l'enfant ne sente pas la tension dans l'air et ne se mette pas à pleurer. Pour l'instant, le gamin semblait trop occupé à retomber tranquillement dans les limbes du sommeil après son réveil matinal, ses grands yeux verts peinant à rester ouverts alors qu'il dodelinait de la tête.

\- Je ne vois juste pas l'intérêt de gaspiller de précieuses minutes de mon temps pour entretenir une apparence artificielle inutile alors que j'ai l'intelligence pour prouver ma supériorité.

\- Pardon ? Ta supériorité ?

\- Exactement.

\- Oh, bien entendu ! Parce que le grand Servilus est si intelligent ! Tellement intelligent qu'il a transcendé les besoins de base de son enveloppe corporelle pour n'être qu'esprit et logique toute puissante !

\- Changes de ton, Black. Je t'avertis…

\- Non, non je ne changerai pas de ton. Est-ce que tu prends seulement la peine de t'écouter, parfois ?

\- Oh, parce que tu penses que ce que je dis à moins de valeur que toutes les conneries qui sortent de ta bouche à longueur de temps ?

Cette fois, le bambin fit entendre ses premiers gémissements plaintifs et Severus retint un juron en fermant les yeux. Il devait se concentrer, revenir à son état de contrôle initial d'Occlumens. Ne pas écouter les débilités de l'autre imbécile et ne pas lui répliquer, aussi tentant cela pouvait-il être. Mais Merlin que Sirius ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Au moins, la menace des larmes de son filleul parvenait à le garder sous contrôle, car l'homme commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine pour dépenser ses nerfs. Cela offrit un court répit à Severus pour reprendre contenance avant la prochaine vague d'attaque.

Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Sirius se retourna une seule fois, bouche ouverte, comme prêt à répliquer. Juste pour s'immobiliser, yeux braqués sur Harry, avant de se mordre les lèvres. L'instant d'après, il enfilait sa veste en cuir en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il allait faire un tour. La porte claqua à son départ. Harry explosa en pleurs. Il fallut un long moment avant que Severus ne parvienne à sécher les larmes du petit, tentant maladroitement de le bercer de long en large du salon alors que la musique du cochon lilas résonnait dans le duplex. Quinze minutes plus tard, l'enfant s'était enfin endormi contre son torse, épuisé par ses propres cris et lamentations.

Black n'était toujours pas de retour, et autant Severus voulait dire bon débarras, autant l'angoisse enflait en lui, tordant douloureusement ses entrailles. Une dernière fois, il fit le tour de l'endroit pour s'assurer qu'ils n'oubliaient rien de leurs maigres possessions. Toute la nourriture avait été consommée, à l'exception des fruits séchés réservés pour le voyage. Les vêtements de Harry étaient en forme miniature dans les poches de Sirius, sauf un manteau d'automne d'un noir sobre que Severus était parvenu à enfiler à l'enfant peu coopératif avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Par précaution, il l'avait aussi enroulé dans sa couverture avant de l'attacher à lui avec sa robe, histoire qu'il soit bien au chaud durant le long voyage qui s'annonçait. Puis il s'assura que Harry tenait bien sa peluche, et que son livre d'images était toujours dans la poche intérieure de son veston, aux côtés de ses fioles.

Il n'avait rien laissé d'autre non plus dans la chambre, et pour la peine il lissa les draps soigneusement pliés sur le lit. Au salon, sa main s'attarda sur les coussins du divan, qui portaient encore les traces de sang de la jambe de Sirius lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait son bandage. Ils avaient jeté les restes de la cape de Severus dans le feu magique, son état pitoyable ne pouvant être réparé même par magie. Les traces de sang et les cendres dans la cheminée étaient probablement les seuls témoins de leur passage, mais Severus ne se sentait pas de cœur à tout nettoyer sans aide magique. Puis venait la salle à manger et la cuisine aux surfaces vides, aux ustensiles propres, et Severus fut étonné de réaliser que Sirius avait déjà rapetissé ceux-ci pour les emmener avec eux. Alors il les rangea dans ses poches de pantalon, les minuscules dents des fourchettes s'enfonçant dans sa cuisse à travers le tissu, mais rien d'insupportable.

Sirius n'était toujours pas là. N'en pouvant plus, le maître des potions sortit du duplex, frissonnant alors que la brume l'enveloppait comme une couverture froide et humide. Elle était encore plus dense que les derniers jours, le crachin lui picotant les joues et les paupières. Le bruit des vagues lui semblait plus profond, comme un vrombissement assourdissant résonnant à travers la terre. Aucune trace de veste de cuir noir ou de cheveux sombres volant au vent. Tentant de maîtriser sa respiration et ignorant les battements de plus en plus précipités de son cœur contre sa poitrine, Severus fit le tour du bâtiment, se retrouvant à côté de la lumière éteinte du phare. La rambarde en métal était gelée sous ses doigts alors qu'il s'y appuyait, l'obligeant à ramener ses mains à sa bouche pour y souffler un peu d'air chaud. La presque pluie goutait de ses cheveux, et il replaça machinalement le capuchon de Harry sur sa tête pour lui éviter pareil sort. Devant ses yeux, l'océan et le brouillard ne formaient qu'un seul être argenté se fondant l'un dans l'autre, immense et terrifiant.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit les pas derrière lui et qu'il se retourna brusquement, maudissant de ne pas avoir de baguette pour se défendre. Deux yeux gris se rivèrent aussitôt aux siens. Sirius était dans un état épouvantable, l'eau ayant infiltré ses jeans jusqu'aux cuisses, perlant de ses cheveux jusqu'à se glisser sous le col de sa veste. Mais il avait l'air plus calme que tout à l'heure alors qu'il levait la main comme pour lui présenter quelque chose. Là, entre ses doigts, se trouvait la version miniature et cabossée de sa putain de moto. Heureux de son petit effet, un sourire en coin arrogant étira les lèvres de Sirius alors qu'il rangeait l'engin rétrécit dans la poche vide de sa veste.

\- Qui sait, on trouvera bien un endroit pour la réparer, non ? Je garantis pas qu'elle pourra voler de nouveau, mais juste mettre un peu de gaz à l'intérieur devrait nous éviter de marcher un bout.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton de voix faussement joyeux, dans la manière dont il se tenait à distance, épaules basses malgré son regard franc. Comme s'il tentait de lui demander pardon sans trouver le courage de le faire. Severus restait là, fouetté par les éléments, ne sachant comment répondre, trop épuisé par l'inquiétude pour lâcher sur l'homme toute la colère de son angoisse. Ne sachant s'il devait le rejoindre et donc insinuer qu'il acceptait ses pitoyables excuses silencieuses. Non, l'homme qui lui faisait face était celui qui avait bouleversé son adolescence, celui qui avait ruiné à jamais la seule vraie amitié de son existence. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'oublier. Alors il resta là, immobile, forçant Sirius à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais définitivement quelque chose de mieux que ce foutu silence qui ne règlerait rien.

\- Tu, heu… Est-ce que tu comptes nous faire transplaner ? On a encore quelque chose à faire en ville, pas vrai ?

\- Et rendre Harry malade de tournis ? Je préfère éviter.

\- Il pleut !

\- J'ai dit, on marche. Pas pris ces nouveaux manteaux pour rien.

L'heure de marche fut pénible, mais heureusement, leur passage chez la coiffeuse fut un arrêt vaguement agréable. L'air y était lourd de parfums divers, mais au moins il y faisait chaud. Severus prit grand soin d'ignorer l'étalage de shampoings professionnels et de savons raffinés en vente, ses yeux noirs fixés sur la transformation de Sirius. Ils avaient opté pour une coupe très courte au rasoir électrique, pour ensuite donner une coloration similaire à celle dont avait hérité Severus. Encore une fois, le résultat fut surprenant, et Black n'avait pas tort en disant qu'il pouvait ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre sans avoir à sacrifier sa barbe au complet. Néanmoins, Severus ne pouvait se détacher de cette impression confuse d'intimité s'accrochant à son esprit, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de voir ce surplus de cheveux s'accumuler au sol, ou le rire sincère de Sirius discutant avec la coiffeuse.

Il se terrifia lui-même lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se répétait en boucle que Sirius n'était pas son genre alors que l'homme se retournait vers lui avec un grand sourire pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Soudain, il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme qui l'avait insulté et humilié durant des années. Alors de son ton le plus agacé, Severus lui offrit pour toute réponse que ce serait suffisant, avant de sortir à l'extérieur en coup de vent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius le rejoignait en rangeant sa baguette à sa ceinture, confirmant qu'il avait bien jeté le sort d'Oubliettes. Cela allait devenir une récurrence tant qu'ils ne seraient pas de retour au Royaume-Uni, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Pour quelqu'un qui semblait scandalisé par la chose juste hier, Sirius n'avait visiblement aucun problème à le faire lui-même. Un bel exemple de son hypocrisie, et Severus s'obligea à s'accrocher à ce détail pour ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer davantage.

À partir de là, ils suivirent la grande route vers le sud. La brume s'était éclaircie entre-temps, mais le vent s'était levé avec le soleil, continuant de fouetter leurs visages. Severus se contentait d'avancer en silence, yeux rivés sur l'horizon, essayant le plus possible d'ignorer Black à ses côtés. Le bord de la route n'était que boue et poussière, et les alentours s'étendaient en un vaste champ d'herbes sauvages jaunies contrastant avec le bleu profond de l'océan. Harry dormait toujours, son capuchon cette fois rabattu pour le protéger des rayons. Une vingtaine de minutes s'étaient ainsi écoulées sans incident. Ils avaient dépassé le bureau de poste aux couleurs du Canada, dernier bastion de la civilisation avant de replonger dans la forêt de conifères, la ramure des arbres les abritant des bourrasques. Bien entendu, c'est à ce moment que Sirius décida de briser leur fragile trêve.

\- Une information pour une autre ?

Comme un rituel qui s'était soudain installé du jour au lendemain. Une formule qui les rendait égaux l'un et l'autre. Quelque chose qui parvenait étrangement à détendre ses épaules, à vouloir faire confiance, même si tout son temps passé d'espion lui criait qu'il commençait à jouer trop gros, trop dangereusement. Cela devait cesser.

\- Black…

\- Non, écoute-moi.

Sa main venait de le saisir par la manche, le forçant à s'immobiliser et se retourner, mais il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans son ton, ni dans son geste. Néanmoins, Severus lui arracha son bras sèchement. Il était fatigué de toujours se battre avec ses émotions, fatigué de la marche à venir, fatigué que tout soit soudain si compliqué pour absolument rien. Sirius ne pouvait-il pas en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ?

\- J'ai réfléchi, d'accord. Et… Non, ne fait pas ce regard-là, oui, ça m'arrive de réfléchir. C'est justement ça le problème. Tu… Je… Merde, je ne suis vraiment pas bon avec les mots quand c'est important, mais… Juste… Ma mère m'a toujours répété que j'étais stupide. Que la seule raison pour laquelle j'excellais à l'école était parce que j'avais le sang pur des Black dans les veines, sinon je n'aurais été qu'un piètre sorcier pour le restant de ma vie. Et à chaque fois qu'elle me répétait ça, à chaque fois je me démenais pour prouver qu'elle avait tort, que j'étais bien plus intelligent que n'importe qui. Alors j'apprenais tous les sortilèges de l'année avant toute la classe et oui, je les utilisais devant tout le monde le plus souvent possible pour me pavaner parce que j'avais besoin de me prouver que je n'étais pas l'imbécile que ma mère prétendait. Mais à l'intérieur, ça me rongeait . Constamment. Le fait qu'elle avait peut-être raison et que je faisais tous ces efforts pour rien.

Severus ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Il ne voulait pas réaliser une fois de plus à quel point son pire ennemi lui était similaire, à quel point Sirius avait encore une fois touché juste derrière tous ses masques et ses répliques acides. Mais il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter Black dans son entêtement, pas alors qu'ils en étaient rendu aussi loin.

\- Alors oui, j'ai continué à apprendre tous ces sortilèges pour frimer, mais j'ai cessé de faire des efforts pour mes examens. Pour me prouver que j'étais assez intelligent pour les passer sans étudier. Et je les passais, oui, sans problèmes, mais mes notes ont commencé à chuter. Comme pour confirmer que ma mère avait raison depuis le début, qu'en vérité je n'étais qu'un imbécile. Mais je refusais de lui donner ce droit, alors j'ai fait comme si je m'en moquais. Avec le temps, j'ai réussi à m'en convaincre. Je me suis dit que j'étais un génie agissant en cancre par pure paresse, parce que ça faisait rire James, parce que ça soulageait Remus de ses soucis quelques minutes. Et parce que c'était tellement facilement d'être stupide, parce que ça l'est encore, parce que peut-être que j'en suis un, finalement. Alors j'ai fini par l'accepter. Donc je joue le jeu, sans savoir si vraiment s'en est vraiment un ou si je suis réellement cette merde qu'elle a toujours vu en moi. Alors tout ce que je veux savoir… Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si c'est la même chose pour toi. Je ne veux pas… Tu n'as pas à tout déballer comme moi je l'ai fait. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Mais tu… Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu refuses de te laver simplement parce que tu crois que c'est superficiel. Parce que je ne te croirai pas, et je sais qu'au fond, tu ne le crois pas non plus. Et je sais que c'est une question personnelle, et je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de la poser, mais… Mais c'est trop tard maintenant et je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était. Parce qu'on doit s'occuper de Harry, même si tu crois que ça ne sert à rien, que tu n'as pas à être un exemple pour lui parce que tu vas déguerpir de sa vie dès qu'on sera de retour et qu'il est impossible qu'il ne se rappelle de quoi que ce soit à cet âge… Merde, ne m'ignore pas, Servilus !

Severus rouvrit brusquement les yeux, la colère montant en lui dès la mention de ce stupide surnom. Sirius était à nouveau devant lui, ses yeux gris brillant comme l'orage sous l'ombre des pins. Comme si toute sa tirade n'avait pas été dite d'un ton désespéré. Comme si même à son plus vulnérable il pouvait rester fort et fier. Severus le détestait pour ça. Il détestait Sirius parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'égaler. Parce qu'il était faible, parce qu'il était plein d'incertitudes, et que s'il avait le malheur d'abaisser un seul de ses masques, il ne serait plus rien. Parce qu'encore une fois, Sirius était parvenu à le battre sur son propre terrain, juste à force d'essais-erreurs.

\- Ça fait partie du marché, une information pour une information. Réponds juste à ma question. S'il te plait.

\- Quelle question ?

Il devait gagner du temps. Il devait gagner du temps pour se reprendre, parce que sa gorge était devenue sèche et nouée, rendant sa voix cassée et rocailleuse, et il ne pouvait pas perdre la face. Pas devant Sirius. Pas alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux perdus sur une grande route déserte au milieu de nulle part.

\- Est-ce que c'est la même chose. Est-ce que ton père t'a répété quelque chose qui t'empêche de te laver, de la même manière que ma mère est parvenue à me faire agir en l'imbécile qu'elle a toujours vu en moi ?

Les yeux de Severus se fermèrent à nouveau, parce que le flot de souvenirs avait soudain profité de la brèche pour se déverser sur lui, et ça faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Il pouvait sentir la gifle de son père sur sa joue, tellement forte qu'il en tombait par terre. Pouvait entendre ses cris lui transpercer le corps. Qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, une abomination, un parasite gobant le peu d'argent qu'ils possédaient. Que l'eau chaude et le savon était un luxe qu'il ne mériterait jamais. Que se laver ne lui servirait à rien, car les monstres seront toujours répugnants et que tout le monde pouvait voir à travers lui quel être effroyable il était. Qu'il ne méritait pas de laver ses péchés, qu'ils seraient collés à sa peau, aux yeux de tous, jusqu'à sa mort.

Severus parvint à ne pas trembler de colère, mais ses poings se resserrèrent aux côtés de ses cuisses. Puis, expirant lentement, il commença à détacher lentement la robe de son torse tout en soutenant Harry d'un bras, passant l'enfant et son porte-bébé à Sirius qui les pris contre lui avec un air interrogatif au visage. Puis, inspirant pour se donner courage, parce que respecter sa parole était une chose sacrée, parce que leur contrat invisible stipulait bel et bien un échange d'information égal, il plongea.

\- Tu as déjà la réponse.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. L'éclat de compréhension brilla dans les yeux gris, parce que Sirius était trop brillant pour sa stupidité. L'instant d'après, Severus lui tournait dos et prenait les devant sans un regard en arrière. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur le bruit du vent agitant les branches, l'odeur des pins, le contact de la boue sous ses semelles. Tout pour oublier ce qu'il venait de penser et de révéler. Tout pour calmer sa respiration sifflante promettant une crise de panique s'il ne reprenait pas le dessus maintenant. Sirius fut étrangement accommodant. Il resta derrière lui à bonne distance pour le laisser à lui-même, mais pas trop loin pour qu'il puisse toujours entendre ses pas et ne pas angoisser de le voir disparaître d'un coup avec le petit. Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent à nouveau la civilisation une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, atterrissant dans ce qui semblait un minuscule village perdu au milieu de nulle part. Sirius s'exclama soudain d'un air ravi lorsqu'au détour du tournant, l'enseigne d'un garage fit son apparition. Le garage en lui-même était difficile à manquer avec ses murs blancs réfléchissant les rayons du soleil, ainsi que ses trois énormes portes béantes menant sur l'obscurité de l'intérieur.

\- Je le savais ! Je savais que récupérer la moto serait utile !

\- Sirius, c'est un garage moldu. Ils ne peuvent pas réparer ton engin de mort en quelques coups de baguettes spécialisées. Cela peut prendre des jours, voir des semaines. Hors de question de perdre davantage de temps pour cette… chose.

\- Peut-être, mais toi aussi tu en as marre de marcher, non ? Cela ne fait qu'une heure et le portoloin le plus proche est encore à des kilomètres. Et puis tant qu'à être disparus depuis trois jours, quelques journées de plus ou de moins…

\- En ta compagnie, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant que l'on recommence à s'étriper, alors j'aimerais éviter.

\- On a plutôt bien tenu le coup jusqu'à maintenant, non ?

\- Parce que tu étais blessé et que je ne voulais pas une accusation de meurtre sur le dos, Black.

\- Oh, si c'est de ça dont tu as besoin, je pourrai toujours m'empaler sur la branche d'un arbre pour t'aider à me supporter quelques jours de plus.

Severus eut un bref sourire en coin amusé avant de se figer de surprise. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru être à nouveau avec Lily, quand celle-ci avait une idée en tête et refusait d'en démordre, tentant de le faire pencher de son côté grâce à ses arguments sarcastiques. L'espace d'un instant, il avait apprécié le trait d'humour de Sirius et avait trouvé sa réplique astucieuse. Inconscient de la confusion qu'il avait causé, Black lui servit un grand sourire étincelant en lui faisant un clin d'œil. C'est avec horreur que Severus sentit son cœur se décrocher de sa cage thoracique pour s'écraser dans ses entrailles.

\- Écoute, voilà ce que l'on peut faire. Je laisse ma moto ici et l'on continue à marcher en direction de la capitale. Si réparer la moto prend moins de temps qu'arriver à destination, je transplane pour la récupérer ici et on continue le reste sur le confort de la route. Si l'on arrive au portoloin avant, je prends quelques minutes pour transplaner et la récupérer sous sa forme miniature. Après ça, je continuerai les réparations au Royaume-Uni et tout le monde est content.

Soupirant, Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais le plan avait malheureusement du sens. Lui qui espérait la mort définitive de cet engin de malheur, il devait néanmoins admettre son utilité à long terme, du moment que ses deux roues diaboliques ne quittent pas le sol. C'est donc du bout des lèvres, et avec un déplaisir évident, que Severus donna son approbation, grimaçant au brusque cri de joie de Sirius. L'instant d'après, le maître des potions le menaçait de l'étouffer de ses propres mains alors qu'Harry entrebâillait ses yeux épuisés suite à l'éclat de voix. Heureusement, le sommeil fut plus puissant et le gamin retourna doucement dans les bras de morphée.

Le plus difficile fut d'emmener la moto jusqu'au garage, pourtant à moins de deux cents mètres de l'ombre des arbres où ils avaient discrètement réagrandit l'engin. La roue avant s'était tordue sous le choc, et si elle acceptait encore de rouler, elle peinait grandement à garder une trajectoire droite, sans compter le poids relativement lourd de ce foutu monstre métallique qui compliquait la tâche. L'homme qui les reçut avait les cheveux couleur neige et une musculature sèche témoignant de ses années dans le métier. Ses mains étaient larges, rugueuses et noircies d'huile de moteur malgré le nombre de fois où il tenta de les essuyer contre son habit de travail vert bouteille. Il leur jeta un regard impressionné à leur arrivée, et il était difficile de savoir si sa réaction venait des multiples dégâts de l'engin ou s'il s'agissait d'un témoignage d'appréciation pour la moto. Dans tous les cas, ses doigts suivirent avec attention les multiples bosses et creux de la carrosserie alors que ses yeux professionnels détaillaient chaque problème technique.

Severus ne comprit absolument rien à son jargon mécanique, mais comme tous les gens de la région, l'homme avait une préférence pour le franc-parler rapide, précis et honnête, le tout accompagné de l'immanquable accent rustique. Les choses s'éternisant néanmoins entre les deux passionnés de moto, Severus finit par retourner faire quelques pas à l'extérieur, histoire d'éloigner Harry des vapeurs nocives de pétrole et autres produits chimiques. Bien des minutes plus tard, il entendit enfin Sirius promettre de revenir dans une semaine lorsque les réparations seraient terminées. Visiblement, il avait été convenu que le service serait payé au retour, puisque certaines complications risqueraient d'augmenter le prix. Devant le sourire étincelant de satisfaction de Sirius, le maître des potions leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel.

\- Nous serons au portoloin en moins d'une semaine.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Avec quel argent ? Je te rappelle que notre monnaie n'a aucune valeur ici.

\- Oui, mais une fois de retour au pays…

\- Je ne fais pas de paris, Black.

Le rire-aboiement de son agaçant compagnon le poursuivit en écho jusqu'à ce que Severus réalise que l'homme ne le suivait étrangement plus. Se retournant, Sirius lui servit son sourire goguenard le plus irritant avant de pointer la direction inverse du pouce.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai parlé que moto avec Nick pendant cette dernière heure ?

\- Nick ?

\- Le nom du garagiste. Bref, il m'a dit qu'il y a un chemin qui longe la côte, seulement accessible aux marcheurs. C'est plus sécuritaire et beaucoup plus beau que de longer l'autoroute, et ça devrait nous mener à la prochaine ville en deux heures.

\- Attends, tu ne lui as quand même pas dit que… J'avais dit pas de discussion en dehors de la mécanique ! Tu ne sais rien du monde moldu ! Et s'il avait découvert que… !

\- Relax, j'ai juste eu besoin de réciter le scénario que tu m'as dit si jamais il posait des questions à propos d'Harry et tout ça, rien de bien méchant quoi.

\- Et pour l'accident de la moto ? Il a posé des questions sur la cause de l'accident ?

\- Absolument rien. Il était sincèrement plus curieux de savoir ma relation par rapport à toi et pourquoi deux hommes se promenaient avec un gamin. Bref, tu vois le genre de suspicions, quoi…

Le sourire de Sirius s'était soudain évanouit alors qu'il prenait grand soin de ne plus regarder Severus dans les yeux. Un malaise palpable s'installa entre eux, et d'un accord silencieux, ils se remirent en route dans la direction indiquée histoire de ne pas avoir à subir cette atmosphère plus longtemps. Comme promis, la vue était spectaculaire, cette portion de la côte s'arrêtant en falaise abrupte sombrant dans l'océan plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Le son des vagues se fracassant sur la pierre semblait imiter le bruit du tonnerre, le vent dans les pins celui de la pluie, mais le soleil continuait de briller dans son ciel sans nuages. La forêt était particulièrement dense une fois le village derrière eux, laissant foisonner la faune locale entre les branches. À quelques reprises, Severus put surprendre un écureuil grimper le long d'un tronc, ou bien un lièvre s'enfuir entre les fourrés. Étrangement, une part de lui regretta qu'Harry soit endormi, l'empêchant d'assister au spectacle.

Il devait être environ midi quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la chute. Celle-ci tombait majestueusement dans une sorte de petite baie, colorant ses eaux peu profondes d'une irréelle couleur turquoise. Un escalier en bois, sûrement construit pour les touristes, menait jusqu'à la plage de sable gris en contrebas. Prenant les devants, Sirius les dévala pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la cascade. Il avait le regard émerveillé d'un enfant, le sourire franc et les épaules relâchées d'un être libre alors que le vent brossait ses cheveux courts dans tous les sens. Soupirant, Severus le rejoignit sur la plage, tentant de garder en place son expression la plus neutre.

\- Nous aurions dû suivre la route, nous serions tombés sur un restaurant, ou bien une supérette…

\- Bah, je suis sûr que ça ira. Harry dort encore, on peut toujours repousser le repas de quelques heures, le temps qu'on atteigne la prochaine ville. Et puis il lui reste quelques fruits si jamais il se réveille.

Severus haussa les épaules en détournant son attention sur l'océan. Un voile de brouillard avait refait son apparition, avançant lentement sur les vagues jusqu'à atteindre la crique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Puis soudain, Sirius se mis à tirer sur sa manche frénétiquement, les yeux s'écarquillèrent vers un point invisible au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Par Merlin… Servilus, merde, regarde ! En haut, en haut ! Putain, j'y crois pas… !

Se retournant vivement, le maître des potions se figea en avisant la forme les surplombant. Là, en amont de la chute, se trouvait un orignal. Même à cette distance, il était possible de deviner la taille gigantesque de l'animal, d'autant plus intimidant par son poils sombre et par la brume s'accrochant à sa large ramure. La majestueuse bête les dévisagea d'un regard paisible avant de se retourner tranquillement et disparaître à nouveau dans la forêt. Sirius ne cessa d'en parler pendant la demi-heure suivante comme s'il venait de voir Merlin lui-même.

\- C'est juste… Je sais que ce n'est pas les mêmes animaux, mais pendant un instant, c'était un peu comme voir l'esprit de James se réincarner pour veiller sur nous, tu vois ?

\- Sur nous ? Sur toi et Harry, tu veux dire.

Le chemin serpentant entre les arbres était entretenu au minimum pour lui laisser son atmosphère sauvage, les obligeant parfois à se pencher pour éviter les branches d'épines à hauteur de visage, ou à surveiller leurs pas pour ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans une racine. Severus aurait adoré profiter de cet endroit pour trouver un calme méditatif, mais maintenant que la mention de James avait rouvert brusquement les portes du deuil au Gryffondor, celui-ci allait bien sûr s'empresser de fuir sa culpabilité en l'inondant encore plus de propos débiles.

\- En passant… J'ai le droit à une seconde question, non ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Dans un échange d'information, celles-ci doivent être d'égale valeur, pas vrai ? Je t'ai révélé quelque chose, mais venu à ton tour tu m'as dit, et je cite, que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

\- Putain de bordel de…

\- Donc, j'ai le droit à une seconde question.

\- Et ma réponse sera, va te faire foutre, Black.

\- Allez, quoi ! Joue franc jeu !

\- Je suis un ancien espion et un Serpentard, Black. Je ne joue jamais franc jeu.

\- Très bien alors, dans ce cas je vais faire de même. Pour l'information que je viens de te donner tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas une révélation en échange, mais une faveur.

\- … Je ne vais pas me mettre à genoux pour te sucer, hors de question.

Le regard d'ahuri que lui servit Sirius à ces mots, suivi d'une magnifique coloration rouge allant de son cou jusqu'à sa racine de cheveux, fut une image des plus satisfaisante. L'instant d'après, il était inondé des protestations de Black comme quoi le fait d'être gay ne faisait pas de lui un pervers désespéré, d'arrêter de remettre le foutu sujet sur le tapis, et toutes ces autres choses que Severus n'écoutait déjà plus alors qu'il offrait un rictus amusé à chacune des indignations de l'homme. Puis enfin, Sirius se retrancha dans un silence boudeur idéal, ce qui permit à Severus un peu de paix avant qu'ils n'atteignent la fin du sentier.


	6. Chapter 6

La forêt s'éclaircit pour dévoiler des champs à perte de vue alors que la falaise vertigineuse s'affaissait doucement pour se transformer en petites collines léchées par les vagues. À partir de là, le chemin s'élargissait en route de terre battue avant de se connecter brutalement à une rue allant de gauche à droite, sans aucune autre indication pour les guider vers le sud.

\- Parfait. Absolument parfait.

\- Relax, suffit d'arrêter quelqu'un pour demander la direction, je suis sûr que ça leur fera plaisir de nous aider.

Comme de raison, Sirius parvint sans difficultés à faire s'arrêter une vieille voiture grise sur le côté grâce à quelques signes de bras et un grand sourire étincelant. Après le classique premier regard suspicieux en leur direction, la conductrice se réchauffa aussitôt alors que Sirius lui servait leur salade de nouveaux habitants ayant décidé de prendre une marche le long de la côte avant de se perdre. Puis ce fut les quelques mots concernant le statut de leur groupe : non, ils étaient seulement beaux-frères ayant hérité de la garde de leur neveu, oui c'était vraiment tragique que les deux parents soient morts dans cet accident de voiture… Enfin, on leur indiqua une direction pour la suite du sentier longeant la côte jusqu'à Torbay, une ville plus populeuse à deux heures de marche de là. Cette annonce fit froncer les sourcils à Severus alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre. Ça ne le ferait pas. Ils avaient besoin de trouver à manger avant qu'Harry ne se réveille, et maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu plus les habitudes de sommeil du gamin, il devinait que celui-ci ne tarderait pas à ouvrir les yeux dans l'heure suivante.

Mais au moment où il allait prendre parole pour demander le restaurant le plus proche, Sirius remerciait la conductrice et la voiture reprenait sa route. C'est donc avec force engueulade que tous deux se dirigèrent dans la direction indiquée, espérant trouver de quoi se sustenter sur le chemin avant d'atteindre le prochain sentier, ou du moins croiser quelqu'un pouvant les diriger vers la plus proche source de nourriture. Le son de leurs arguments finit par tirer Harry du sommeil, et sûrement en réalisant qu'il était lui aussi affamé, le gamin se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses cordes vocales, couvrant sans problème la mélodie de sa peluche jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre. Severus s'empressa aussitôt de passer l'enfant à son parrain. Sa courte patience était déjà mise à rude épreuve par la connerie de Sirius et il ne tenait pas à savoir ce qu'il ferait au petit si ses tympans continuaient d'être sous attaque.

Heureusement, les cris attirèrent à eux l'attention d'un habitant des environs alors qu'ils passaient devant les quais. Ce fut un pêcheur qui les interpella, ses bottes de caoutchouc claquant sur le chemin en lanières de bois, une glacière en plastique se balançant au rythme de ses pas alors qu'il les rejoignait. Une casquette couvrait son crâne rasé, la visière plongeant son regard dans l'ombre alors qu'une barbe rousse mêlée de blanc lui mangeait le reste du visage. Il avait le corps large et lourd d'un ours, et presque tout autant de poils sur le dos de ses mains. Le genre de personne qui aurait pu paraître intimidante, si ce n'était qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner quelqu'un comme Severus. Il avait côtoyé, et affronté, bien pire durant les quatre dernières années.

\- Êtes po d'coin. Avez besoin d'aide ?

Malgré lui, Severus ne put empêcher l'un de ses sourcils de se lever. L'accent de l'homme était encore plus épais que ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant, et cela ne semblait pas venir du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple homme avec une pauvre éducation. Non, on aurait plutôt dit un étrange mélange entre les tournures de phrase des canadiens, couplé avec les inflexions particulières de l'Irlande. D'ailleurs, s'il se souvenait bien, ils étaient passé devant une église catholique abondamment décorée avant d'arriver aux quais. Les moldus anglais étant plutôt reconnus pour être protestants, la petite ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient devait sûrement être composée d'immigrants irlandais, ou du moins de leurs descendants.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un lieu où manger. Mon neveu est affamé, et… Nous profitions des sentiers près de la côte, mais nous n'avions pas prévu qu'ils seraient aussi longs, sinon nous aurions emporté des sandwichs pour la route, vous comprenez ?

\- S'po l'saison d'touristes, pourtant.

\- Non, nous comptons nous établir dans la région, en fait. Après la mort de ma sœur...

\- C'est l'père, lui ?

\- Non, il est mort aussi dans l'accident. C'est son frère, il a aussi hérité de la garde de l'enfant.

\- … Vous dites qu'le p'tit a faim, c'est ça ? S'pour ça qu'y cri comme un goret étranglé ?

\- Belle comparaison, oui. Sauriez-vous nous indiquer dans quelle direction aller pour le restaurant le plus proche ? Ou bien pour une épicerie ?

L'homme se contenta de le regarder longuement avant de faire signe de l'épaule de le suivre. Intrigué, Severus échangea un regard avec Sirius, qui haussa les épaules avant de lui emboîter le pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, et ils avaient toujours une baguette à disposition si les choses tournaient mal, quoi que Severus aurait eu l'esprit bien plus calme s'il avait aussi la sienne. Heureusement pour eux, le pêcheur ne fit que les guider jusqu'à l'une des tables à piquenique dispersées dans l'herbe, donnant une vue imprenable sur les petits bateaux blancs pêchant dans l'anse à travers le brouillard. Ce n'était probablement pas très sécuritaire, mais quelque part Severus devinait que les habitants des environs étaient habitués au climat changeant de l'île pour y naviguer sans danger. Sa concentration revint sur l'homme à la barbe rousse, qui avait posé sa lourde glacière sur la table pour en sortir ce qui ressemblait à un petit barbecue de camping, une planche à découper, ainsi qu'une large boîte en polystyrène. L'instant d'après, il ouvrait celle-ci pour dévoiler une dizaine de morues fraîchement attrapées et baignant dans le gros sel. Sans la moindre hésitation, il étala la première sur la planche en plastique épais en sortant un petit couteau de sa ceinture, jetant un regard en biais vers ses deux spectateurs stupéfaits.

\- L'un d'vous sait ouvrir un poisson ?

L'instinct de maître des potions fit aussitôt s'avancer Severus alors qu'il sortait de ses poches son couteau d'argent, sous l'œil d'abord surpris, puis appréciateur du pêcheur. Il ne savait pas nécessairement apprêter la morue, mais des années à découper divers ingrédients à la perfection le rendait plutôt confiant quant à sa capacité à manier une lame. Comme de raison, il lui suffit d'une seule observation de la méthode de leur hôte pour la reproduire sans hésitation par la suite. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Sirius s'était assis à leurs côtés et tentait avec plus ou moins de réussite à distraire Harry en cachant son visage de ses mains, pour ensuite les écarter en révélant à chaque fois une nouvelle grimace. Les quatre filets furent ensuite mis à chauffer sur le grille pendant que l'homme se penchait à nouveau au-dessus de sa glacière pour récupérer un citron, coupant celui-ci en quartier avant de les presser au-dessus du poisson. Les parts furent ensuite distribuées, et en surprenant Sirius farfouiller dans celle d'Harry pour en retirer les arêtes, leur hôte leva sa large main calleuse pour l'arrêter dans son geste.

\- Po besoin, elles s'toutes parties quand on a retiré l'colonne.

Le repas était d'une incroyable simplicité, mais Severus jurerait n'avoir jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Copiant toujours les gestes du pêcheur, ils mangèrent leur part avec les doigts. La peau était chaude et agréablement croustillante sous la dent, ses écailles toutes à fait comestibles. Sa chair blanche était plutôt tiède, mais tendre et floconneuse. Elle avait absorbé le citron, dégageant une saveur subtile et fraîche. Harry agitait joyeusement les poings chaque fois que Sirius rapprochait une bouchée à ses lèvres, qu'il gobait tout aussitôt. À la fin, ils avaient les mains poisseuses, mais le ventre agréablement plein, et Severus put surprendre le regard affectueusement paternel que jetait le pêcheur vers le gamin.

\- Y'a quel âge ?

\- Un an et quelques mois, il est né en juillet.

\- Et y n'sait po d'jà s'nourrir lui-même ?

Ils ne surent que répondre, chacun contemplant en silence l'horizon enveloppé de brouillard tout en se partageant leurs derniers fruits secs en dessert. Les paroles de l'homme venaient chercher Severus dans ses plus grandes craintes, et il devait déployer toutes ses connaissances d'Occlumens pour ignorer la boule qui nouait désormais ses entrailles. Harry n'était pas normal pour son âge. Il l'avait senti, il s'en était douté. Sirius semblait tout aussi inquiet que lui, lançant à plusieurs reprises des œillades dans sa direction comme pour lui demander silencieusement si tout irait bien. Ne connaissant pas la réponse, Severus n'osa lui rendre ses regards. Puis toujours en silence, le pêcheur remballa ses affaires dans la glacière et les salua de la tête en tenant la visière de sa casquette entre ses doigts.

\- Vous avez été trop bons avec nous, monsieur. Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier ?

\- Po d'importance. Prenez juste soin du p'tit. Bienvenue à Flatrock.

Puis sa lourde stature d'ours roux reprit son chemin vers la route avant de tourner vers ce qui devait être le centre de ladite ville de Flatrock. C'est dans le même silence pensif que Sirius et Severus se remirent en route dans la direction opposée. Le brouillard s'était à nouveau dissipé, mais pour faire place à un ciel de nuages gris et un vent mordant. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard juste avant d'atteindre le sentier. Non loin d'une plage de gros cailloux gris polis par les vagues, et juste à côté d'un étang, se trouvait un petit parc à jeux pour enfants. L'endroit était désert, bien entendu, avec le temps maussade qu'il faisait. Sirius fit des pieds et des mains pour convaincre Severus d'y arrêter, histoire de permettre à Harry de s'amuser un peu avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

\- … Pas longtemps, hors de question d'arriver à la prochaine ville en plein milieu de la nuit.

Alors qu'il regardait Sirius sur les balançoires avec Harry toujours attaché au torse, s'exclamant exagérément pour amuser l'enfant, Severus l'envia pour être aussi insouciant et alors que de son côté, l'anxiété lui bouffait les entrailles, ne le laissant qu'avec une envie, revenir le plus vite possible au Royaume-Uni. Si Harry avait réellement un problème, ce qu'il avait besoin était une famille d'adoption stable et aimante. Ça, ni lui ni Sirius ne pouvaient le lui donner. Encore moins ici, sans domicile fixe ni papiers officiels. Mais autant les enfantillages de Black l'irritaient, autant le détester semblait soudain lui demander une sorte d'effort mental, là où autrefois il s'agissait d'une émotion si naturelle. Cette réalisation lui fit perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait, et alors que Sirius en était à sa quatrième descente en toboggan, il lui rappela sèchement qu'il était temps de continuer leur chemin.

Ils avaient à peine repris la route qu'Harry s'était endormi sur le torse de Sirius. Le cap sur lequel ils progressaient n'était que plaines rases et sèches parsemées de rochers faisant près de deux fois leur taille. La civilisation semblait à des kilomètres, même si Severus devinait la présence des maisons de Flatrock derrière eux, juste de l'autre côté d'une rangée de pins chétifs, entassés les uns contre les autres en un mur végétal dense et épineux. Dans l'éternel temps instable qui régnait sur l'île, les nuages finirent par se disperser dans le vent, dévoilant un ciel bleu clair et un soleil d'un blanc maladif malgré la fin du zénith. Alors qu'ils étaient forcés de longer les côtes rocailleuses, l'érosion creusant la pierre pour former d'étranges plateaux et escaliers naturels, les bourrasques envoyaient s'écraser près d'eux d'immenses vagues, projetant gouttelettes et embruns contre leur visage. Le sentier finit par les hisser à nouveau dans les hauteurs des falaises, l'océan foncé et immense s'étendant à des dizaines de mètres en contrebas. Les plaines avaient à nouveau fait place à une forêt de conifères tordus, et c'est vers trois heures de l'après-midi qu'ils arrivèrent en vue d'une autre grandiose cascade, blottie entre les hautes herbes dans un lit de mousse humide.

Harry s'était éveillé par lui-même de sa sieste, cette fois-ci. Il regardait les environs avec un émerveillement curieux, mâchouillant de temps à autres l'oreille de sa peluche, sage dans sa contemplation silencieuse. Du moins jusqu'à ce que leur marche ne les fasse longer une barrière grillagée donnant sur un champ où paissaient un troupeau de vaches brunes, et que l'enfant se mette soudain à agiter ses petits poings surexcités au risque de faire tomber son jouet. Sirius fit entendre son rire semblable à un aboiement avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche pour siffler les bêtes. Severus en aurait levé les yeux au ciel, mais voilà que les vaches se mirent à répondre en meuglements calmes tout en se dirigeant docilement dans leur direction, tendant leurs naseaux curieux dans l'espoir de recevoir une gâterie.

\- Tu vois Harry ? Tu vois les vaches ? Mais oui, elles font meeeuuuh, tu les entends ? Tu sais faire meeeuuuh comme elles ?

Bien entendu, l'enfant ne fit entendre aucun son, mais maintenant c'était ses petits pieds qui se balançaient dans le vide, donnant des coups impatients dans le ventre de Black comme pour l'inciter à sauter la barrière et se rapprocher. Ce que ne fit pas Sirius, heureusement, mais il tendit la main pour gratouiller le front de l'une des créatures, avant d'exploser de rire alors que celle-ci lui laissait une trace humide de salive et de morve dans la paume. La lumière chaude du milieu d'après-midi s'accrochait à ses cheveux courts brossés par le vent, à ses dents blanches et à ses yeux rieurs. À nouveau, Severus sentit son cœur tomber lourdement dans ses entrailles. Il avait envie d'être malade.

Une heure plus tard, ils passaient le quai de Torbay et débouchaient sur la ville. Le soleil menaçait déjà de se coucher au-delà des collines, les obligeant à s'arrêter avant d'atteindre leur objectif. À nouveau, ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour retrouver leur chemin, ainsi que se nourrir, et puis il fallait aussi un lieu pour dormir et… Sortant brusquement Severus de ses pensées, Sirius fit un geste du doigt vers la gauche. La route sur laquelle débouchait leur sentier passait à côté du stationnement de ce qui aurait pu être une mignonne petite église blanche et bleue, si ce n'était de la peinture qui s'écaillait sur les planches de bois et la rouille qui avait pris sur le toit de tôles grises. La végétation qui longeait ses murs était infestée d'herbes folles et de lupins sauvages, et les fenêtres étaient calfeutrées de l'intérieur. Néanmoins, son cimetière semblait rigoureusement entretenu, avec sa pelouse verte bien tondue et ses bouquets de fleurs automnales déposées sur les stèles. Mais plus important encore était la vue. Église comme cimetière donnaient sur la baie, et le début du crépuscule avait transformé le ciel en un dégradé de vert et d'or, traversé par de paresseux nuages roses. Le vent s'était éteint avec la tombée du soleil, et profitant de l'improbable beau temps qu'il faisait soudain, Sirius enjamba les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée du cimetière pour mieux s'asseoir sur la large rambarde métallique délimitant le stationnement.

Après hésitation, Severus le suivit à son tour, s'installant à ses côtés pour regarder pensivement le spectacle que la nature leur offrait. Bientôt, le vert du ciel fit place au bleu foncé du début de la nuit, les nuages passèrent au violet, et les premières étoiles firent timidement leur apparition au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon. La température chuta brusquement de cinq bons degrés, mais rien qui ne parvenait à traverser le manteau que Johanne lui avait offert. Ils auraient dû se remettre en mouvement, ils avaient plein de choses à faire et à prévoir, mais… S'il pouvait juste goûter une dernière fois cette impression de sécurité, d'arrêt du temps serein, avant le retour au Royaume-Uni, avant qu'on ne lui arrache tout de nouveau, qu'on lui rappelle que Lily était morte par sa faute, qu'on lui martèle qu'il avait des obligations envers Poudlard, envers l'Ordre, envers Albus et toute la maudite société sorcière britannique…

\- Hey, tu crois que ça va se passer comment une fois de retour au pays ?

\- Si la chance est de notre côté, ce dont je doute, nous allons probablement atteindre Poudlard sans encombres avant d'être arrêtés aux portes par des membres de l'Ordre prêts à nous exploser la tête d'un sortilège. Mais cette fois nous allons nous y attendre, alors il suffira de prouver notre bonne fois en montrant que l'on est désarmés et je crois qu'ils ne nous tueront pas sur le champ, surtout avec le risque de blesser Harry par mégarde. Puis ils vont nous escorter discrètement au bureau du directeur en prenant bien soin que les élèves ne remarquent rien de notre présence, donc idéalement pour leur faciliter la tâche il serait bien d'arriver au portail après le couvre-feu…

\- Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Harry ?

\- … Eh bien si tu prouves que Pettigrew n'est qu'un petit enfoiré de traître et que tu n'as rien à voir avec la mort des Potter, je crois que tout le monde acceptera que tu prennes la garde d'Harry.

\- M'étonnerais. Peter ne va pas se rendre sans causer un maximum de dégâts. Alors ils vont apprendre non seulement que je suis gay, mais aussi que je me suis tapé l'enculé de traître qui a causé la mort de mon meilleur ami. Et ils vont me faire savoir assez intimement que pour cette simple raison, je ne devrais pas m'occuper de Harry.

\- N'importe quoi, tu es pédé, pas pédo.

Sirius lui jeta un drôle de regard en biais à cette phrase. Quelque chose comme de la surprise, mais aussi de la reconnaissance. Ah, oui, c'est vrai, c'est parce qu'il le croyait homophobe. Il devait sûrement revoir son opinion maintenant.

\- Enfin, va leur expliquer la différence… Si je ne deviens pas le gardien de Harry, tu penses qu'il va se retrouver où ?

\- Chez Pétunia, probablement. La sœur aînée de Lily.

\- Peuh, elle ne s'est même pas présentée au mariage, celle-là. M'étonnerait qu'elle accepte de s'occuper du bébé.

\- Si cela peut lui apporter une quelconque gloire, elle le fera. Je me souviens qu'elle a toujours été très vaniteuse.

Sirius fit entendre un grognement en réponse, réajustant Harry un peu plus contre son torse dans un geste protecteur inconscient. L'obscurité se couchait sur la région, tout juste illuminée d'un croissant de lune et d'une myriade d'étoiles. Dans une ville aussi peu peuplée et isolée au milieu de nulle part, la voie lactée était d'une impressionnante netteté, son long bras violet plongeant dans les eaux désormais noir d'encre de l'océan. Il n'était pas si tard pourtant, à peine cinq heures du soir tout au plus. Ils avaient encore le temps pour trouver de quoi manger et s'abriter.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu regardes sans cesse la respiration de Harry ?

\- … Est-ce que ma réponse peut remplacer l'information défectueuse de la dernière fois ?

\- Pfff, ouais, bon, pourquoi pas.

\- J'ai porté le corps sans vie de sa mère dans mes bras.

\- Oh. Heu, ouais, c'est vrai que… Ouais.

Il y eut un long silence malaisé avant que Sirius ne se relève, annonçant qu'ils devaient trouver à manger. Severus hocha la tête à la proposition, soulagé de changer de sujet. Coup de chance, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un restaurant rapide à l'affiche d'un jaune criard peu après avoir tourné vers l'est. Le service prit un temps fou malgré le peu de personnes présentes et leurs wraps au poulet pané se révélèrent froids. La caissière, une adolescente blonde au visage trop maquillé, fut heureusement de bons conseils pour leur désigner le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre à l'aéroport, à seulement une heure de marche de là. Puis après une courte consultation en sirotant leurs boissons gazeuses, ils conclurent rapidement que le mieux serait de passer la nuit à l'église abandonnée pour reprendre la route le lendemain.

En revenant sur leurs pas, Severus fit bien attention de placer Sirius entre lui et un bâtiment affichant en néon une quelconque marque de bière américaine. Black n'aurait probablement rien remarqué de sa stratégie s'il ne lui avait rien révélé sur son père, mais maintenant qu'il savait, ses yeux le fixèrent un peu trop intensément même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire. L'entrée dans l'église ne fut pas si difficile, un simple Alohomora sur la porte de la sacristie suffisant à leur assurer une entrée discrète. De même, les fenêtres calfeutrées ne trahirent pas leur présence lorsque Sirius fit briller la pointe de sa baguette, révélant un autre lieu désert aux meubles recouverts de draps blancs et de poussières. L'instant d'après, Sirius usait de son incroyable talent de métamorphose pour transformer deux bancs en imposants lits baldaquins aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives, et un troisième en petit lit pour bébé aux draps blancs. Puis en agitant une dernière fois sa baguette, il alluma tous les cierges et chandelles de la vaste pièce, offrant un éclairage tamisé rappelant agréablement celui de Poudlard.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça avant ?

\- Je dois te rappeler que je me tordais de douleur sur un sofa ? D'ailleurs, c'est à ton tour de t'occuper d'Harry.

\- Black...

\- Non, tu la fermes, tu portes le gamin, et tu prends le temps de te convaincre qu'il est bel et bien vivant une bonne fois pour toute. Et puis j'ai mal au dos, c'est toujours moi qui m'en charge le soir, j'en ai marre. Fais-moi juste signe de nettoyer sa couche avant d'aller dormir.

C'est ainsi que Sirius déposa Harry dans ses bras avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit aux draps rouges, grognant de bonheur en enlaçant l'un des oreillers. Soupirant, le maître de potions baissa les yeux sur son nouveau fardeau, qui leva une petite bouille intriguée dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Jouer avec lui ? À quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de cet âge aimait faire, outre mâchouiller une peluche musicale pendant des heures ? Est-ce qu'il devait l'amuser avec des grimaces comme le faisait Sirius ? Non, hors de question, à coup sûr il allait le terroriser.

Un peu désemparé, et totalement surpassé par la situation, Severus se laissa tomber sur son propre lit, analysant la situation à toute vitesse avant de se rappeler qu'il avait le livre d'images de Harry dans la poche intérieure de son veston. À sa surprise, l'enfant battit des bras en reconnaissant la couverture, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il était excité même si son expression faciale était d'une incroyable neutralité. Hésitant, Severus enleva ses souliers avant de redresser son oreiller, s'adossent plus confortablement contre le montant du lit. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil vers Sirius pour s'assurer que celui-ci lui tournait dos et l'ignorait, il cala Harry sur son bras gauche et entreprit de lui faire la lecture.

Ce n'était pas une histoire à proprement parler, juste une succession de petits évènements farfelus et improbables décrits en une seule et unique phrase. Harry tapait régulièrement de la main sur les épaisses pages en carton, comme pour attirer son attention sur les jolies images simplistes. Malgré lui, Severus rigolait tout bas alors qu'il lui murmurait calmement les passages, passant de temps à autre une main dans les fins cheveux noirs du gamin. Ce n'était… pas si mal, finalement. Comme quand il avait fait la cuisine pendant que Harry l'observait noué contre son ventre. Mais alors qu'il tournait la dernière page du livre, il se rappela soudain pourquoi il ne devait absolument pas s'attacher émotionnellement au gamin. Leur histoire allait prendre fin au moment même où ils reposeraient le pied au pays, et il n'avait aucuns droits pour être son gardien, ni aucun talent. Il suffisait de le voir agir à chaque fois que les pleurs du petit usaient sa patience, un peu plus et il le balançait à bout de bras à son parrain. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il écrasa impitoyablement tout sentiment agréable qu'il l'animait, et borda le gamin en vitesse avant de s'enterrer dans son propre lit.

Pour éviter de se déshabiller devant Sirius, et ne tenant pas à lui demander sa baguette pour un simple sort de séchage, le maître de potions avait dormi dans ses vêtements humides toute la nuit. Résultat, il était toujours épuisé et de mauvaise humeur même si les cauchemars l'avaient épargné, ayant pour une fois songé à faire sa méditation d'Occlumens avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. La vision d'un Sirius décomplexé en simple boxer, se rhabillant avec la bonne humeur d'un homme qui avait bien dormi, suffit à lui donner des envies de meurtre. Confirmation, il ne serait pas celui qui porterait Harry ce matin.

Le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé lorsqu'ils sortirent discrètement de l'église. Devinant que tout était fermé à cette heure matinale, les deux hommes s'installèrent sur la même barrière que la dernière fois, regardant l'aube se lever peu à peu au-delà de l'océan. La voûte céleste n'était alors qu'une fine bande de lumière verte à l'est, tout le reste étant de ce même bleu marin éclairé de quelques étoiles tardives. Pour une rare fois, le ciel était dégagé de nuages, prévoyant une journée ensoleillée s'ils avaient de la chance. Le fond de l'air était encore humide, mais nettement moins froid que ce à quoi le pays les avait habitué en ces premiers jours. Attaché à Sirius, Harry fit entendre un petit gémissement dans son sommeil avant de se blottir plus confortablement contre son parrain.

Pour une fois, Sirius s'était retiré en un silence contemplatif, ou plutôt mélancolique. Comme s'il tentait de se résigner au fait qu'il s'agissait de son dernier lever de soleil en sol canadien. Severus le voyait à la flexion de ses sourcils, à la posture de ses épaules… et aussi parce que malgré lui, il partageait le même sentiment. Alors que le soleil jaillissait des flots en une lumineuse boule de feu dorée, les deux hommes se mirent en route, profitant de la lumière du jour pour explorer les environs et trouver de quoi déjeuner. Ils finirent par tomber sur une petite supérette à moins d'une vingtaine de minutes, mais l'endroit n'ouvrait pas avant huit heures. Ils auraient pu se mettre tout de suite en route pour l'aéroport... pourtant ils se retrouvèrent à errer dans la ville, prenant leur temps peut-être pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée au continent. Ils pouvaient se le permettre, leur objectif n'était qu'à une heure de marche, et comme ils devaient idéalement arriver à Poudlard passé le couvre-feu… Bon, ce n'était peut-être qu'une excuse qu'il se donnait pour retarder leur départ, mais comme cela n'entrait pas en opposition avec son esprit analytique...

C'est alors qu'ils remontaient vers le nord par une rue transversale qu'ils tombèrent sur l'école primaire de la ville. C'était un grand bâtiment de pierres grises au toit vert kaki bien carré, laissant la désagréable impression à Severus d'une prison. La cour de récréation était strictement grillagée, et bien qu'elle soit plutôt grande, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une vaste plaine d'herbe rase avec deux toboggans bleu vif. Même pas de balançoires à l'horizon. L'image d'un Harry d'environ huit ans, enfermé de l'autre côté des hautes barrières métalliques, lui tordit aussitôt le ventre d'un profond sentiment de détresse alors qu'il se rappelait lui-même ses horribles expériences passées.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? C'est d'un triste.

\- Un lieu d'étude pour les jeunes enfants moldus.

Black le regarda d'un air horrifié avant d'ajouter que finalement, ses parents avaient bien fait de lui faire école à la maison, comme presque la majorité des sorciers de famille sang-pur. Ce à quoi Severus se fit un malin plaisir de souligner que Sirius ne pouvait écrire une phrase sans y glisser au moins une faute, si ce n'était pas deux. Le reste du trajet de retour fut donc un échange véhément d'insultes diverses sur les capacités intellectuelles de chacun, Sirius se faisant un devoir de souligner qu'une grammaire parfaite n'était aucunement représentative du génie, et Severus massacrant allègrement chacun de ses arguments. Ils ne se turent qu'une fois entrés dans la fameuse supérette, un petit bâtiment en bois bleu ciel collé à côté d'une pizzeria et d'une station-service. Là, ils n'y prirent que le strict nécessaire, à savoir de quoi faire des tartines et boire un peu de jus d'orange. Severus fut tenté un instant de s'acheter un café bien noir, mais fut surpris de ne pas en ressentir réellement le besoin. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été mis en sevrage forcé depuis leur arrivée au Canada. Il fut d'autant plus surpris d'entendre Sirius faire le même commentaire alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette après avoir effacé la mémoire du jeune homme boutonneux derrière le comptoir.

\- Par contre, merde que je m'ennuie du thé. J'espère juste que Dumbledore nous recevra avec une tasse comme il a l'habitude de faire.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête à ces paroles alors qu'il faisait bien attention à ne pas regarder vers l'étalage de boissons alcoolisées sur leur droite. S'il y avait des sevrages plus faciles à faire que d'autres, l'alcool semblait le plus difficile à calmer peu importe le temps qui passait. Une fois de retour à l'église, Sirius transforma leurs lits en tables et chaises pour former une salle à manger sommaire, puis tira doucement Harry des limbes du sommeil en lui pinçant gentiment les joues. Appréciant peu d'être réveillé, le gamin se mis aussitôt à geindre, mais abandonna vite ses débuts de pleurs lorsqu'on lui présenta une bouchée de tartine. Encore une fois, l'enfant refusa de se nourrir par lui-même, obligeant son parrain à découper le pain en petits morceaux. Les deux hommes ne firent aucun commentaire sur la situation, mais Severus voyait bien à l'expression de Black que lui aussi essayait désespérément d'ignorer son anxiété. Il n'y avait rien de rassurant à savoir que son filleul avait un possible retard mental, surtout en ignorant s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'éphémère ou de permanent. Avec un peu de chance, Pomfresh saurait les éclairer sur ce problème une fois à Poudlard, peut-être même trouver une solution rapide grâce à ses connaissances médicales.

\- Hey, je… Je dis ça comme ça, hein, mais… Mais si, et je dis bien si, les gens de l'Ordre se fichaient que je sois gay et acceptaient que j'aies la garde du petit… Est-ce que tu penses que… je serais un bon père adoptif ?

Severus haussa un sourcil en tournant la tête vers Sirius, mais celui-ci gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur Harry, caressant pensivement son duvet noir emmêlé. Il avait soudain cette sorte de fragilité dans la voix et la posture, comme si le jugement de son ancien ennemi lui était devenu quelque chose de crucial. Pour être franc, Sirius aurait pu être adorable s'il n'avait pas été aussi irritable, mais… ces derniers jours, ils avaient eu les mêmes peurs et angoisses, et aujourd'hui se préparaient à partir avec les mêmes regrets. Leurs insultes s'étaient transformées en taquineries, leurs échanges de regards en accords tacites. Un moment ils ressemblaient à une équipe bien soudée… et l'instant d'après ils en venaient aux poings et aux cris pour avoir révélé un peu trop de leur passé. Ce territoire inconnu dans leur relation qui ne ressemblait plus à la haine, et cette zone brumeuse qui n'avait rien de l'amitié, cela donnait envie à Severus de hurler de frustration.

\- Ça m'arrache les lèvres de te le dire, mais oui. Tu ferais un bon père adoptif.

\- Oh. Wow, heu… Ok, je… Tu… es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. En fait, si l'idée avait été proposée il y a une semaine, j'aurais été le premier à m'y opposer.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui…

\- Tu es le pire de tous les imbéciles immatures que je connaisse, mais tu aimes Harry. Réellement. Pas comme cette stupide tante qui va être la première à réclamer leur lien de sang pour un peu de gloire. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont ce gamin a besoin, c'est de l'amour. Alors voilà. C'est dit et je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

\- … Je côtoie Remus depuis ces dix dernières années, et pourtant c'est la chose la plus fleur bleue que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie.

\- Connard.

Pourtant ils souriaient tous deux alors qu'ils mordaient dans leurs tartines, comme s'ils avaient échangé la meilleure blague de la journée plutôt que d'avoir mis leurs coeurs dangereusement à nu pendant quelques secondes. Et soudain, Severus pouvait voir à travers Sirius l'image fantomatique d'une Lily de quatorze ans glissant hors de sa cape le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait oublié d'avaler avant de se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Elle tentait de masquer à quel point elle était terrifiée à l'approche de l'examen de Sortilège, il essayait de lui rappeler qu'elle était la fille la plus brillante de leur école, et elle répliquait par une tirade sarcastique pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Servilus ? Hey, j'ai de la confiture sur le bout du nez ou quoi ?

\- … Je n'ai plus faim. Rassemble les affaires, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Non, il ne tenait pas à savoir comment se développerait cette dangereuse relation. Il était hors de question que ses souvenirs soient remplacés, ou effacés, par ce que tentait d'offrir Sirius. Alors comme le lâche qu'il était, il prit la fuite. Il attendit Sirius dehors alors que celui-ci annulait tous ses sorts de métamorphoses dans l'église. Il le laissa en charge de porter Harry pour le reste du trajet, et sans lui adresser un mot ni un regard, ouvrit la marche d'un pas rapide en faisant bien attention de laisser deux bons mètres entre eux.

Il s'était trompé. Le temps n'allait pas être ensoleillé aujourd'hui. Les nuages avaient repris leur place dans le ciel, d'un gris pâle comme la cendre, mais au moins le vent ne s'était pas levé pour venir l'accaparer de sa fraîcheur glaciale. L'autoroute qu'ils empruntaient était beaucoup plus passante maintenant que la journée était bien entamée, mais les conducteurs avaient au moins la décence de ralentir lorsqu'ils arrivaient à leur niveau. Puis le chemin tourna vers le sud, laissant Torbay disparaître derrière eux pour devenir un souvenir doux-amer.

Des bouleaux blancs, parsemés des dernières feuilles jaunes de l'automne, se mêlaient timidement aux pins longeant le bord poussiéreux de la route. Après les sentiers pédestres, suivre l'autoroute était incroyablement monotone, et Severus pouvait entendre Black derrière lui s'amuser à tromper l'ennui en balançant de petits cailloux contre les larges panneaux publicitaires qu'ils croisaient. Le summum de la maturité, vraiment, mais l'homme n'avait même plus l'énergie d'ordonner sèchement à Sirius de cesser ses enfantillages. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils tournèrent à droite à l'annonce de l'aéroport, mais il leur fallut encore dix minutes de marche avant d'atteindre celui-ci. Harry se tirait doucement du sommeil alors qu'ils passaient les portes, papillonnant des paupières tout en resserrant son cochon lilas contre lui. Severus dut se faire violence pour ne pas être attendri par ce spectacle, se mettant plutôt à la recherche du comptoir magique. Les couloirs étaient plutôt déserts pour l'instant, mais à voir les panneaux lumineux annonçant les départs et arrivés, les lieux seraient bientôt bondés d'arrivants dans une vingtaine de minutes. Mieux valait repérer la section des portoloins avant d'être gêné par un flot de visiteurs pressés poussant leurs bagages dans tous les sens.

\- Tu as encore la coutellerie rétrécie dans tes poches ? Ça risque de te faire un mal de chien durant le transport.

\- Je suis touché par ton inquiétude, vraiment, mais si tu portais un tant soit peu d'attention à ton entourage, tu aurais remarqué que je les ai laissé à l'église après le petit déjeuner. Ce n'est pas comme si on en aurait besoin une fois de retour au Royaume-Uni.

\- Pas obligé de sortir le ton cinglant, je voulais juste m'en assurer, c'est tout. Et puis c'est quoi ton problème, d'ailleurs ? Tu es d'une humeur de chien depuis la dernière heure pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide...

Mais Severus l'abandonnait déjà derrière, arpentant le couloir de l'aéroport tout en grattant nerveusement sa barbe de trois jours. Ignorant les différentes compagnies aériennes, il finit par apercevoir un comptoir minuscule dans un coin peu éclairé, à côté d'une zone entièrement masquée par un lourd rideau de feutre tricolore brodé d'un bateau à voile doré. Le jeune homme qui y était assis affichait un costume de steward dans les mêmes couleurs bleu, blanc et rouge, mais ne dégageait pas le moindre professionnalisme alors qu'accoudé d'un air ennuyé, il tournait les pages d'un magazine dont les photos mouvantes trahissaient l'utilisation de magie aux regards sorciers. Il n'eut même pas la décence de refermer sa lecture lorsque Severus se présenta devant lui en se raclant la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- J'peux vous aider ?

\- J'espère bien. J'ai besoin d'un portoloin pour Londres.

\- … Londres. Dans l'sens, Londres, en Angleterre ?

\- Évidement Londres en Angleterre, comme s'il y en avait d'autres !

\- Eh bin y'a un Londres dans la province de Toronto, plus d'une quinzaine de Londres aux États-Unis, trois Londres en Afrique du Sud et un au Nigeria, un Londres en Finlande… Vous voulez que j'continue ?

\- …

\- On fait moins l'fier là, po vrai ?

\- Vous espérez vous faire virer avec cette attitude ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire éblouissant entre hilarité et arrogance. Déjà passablement sur les nerfs, Severus dut prendre une grande inspiration pour ramener à lui son calme avant de poursuivre.

\- Est-il possible de réserver un portoloin pour Londres, Angleterre, à partir de ce soir. S'il vous plaît.

\- Bin voilà, quand c'est demandé aussi gentiment !

\- Continuez comme ça et je jure de contacter vos supérieurs pour qu'ils vous mettent à la porte dans la semaine qui suit.

\- Hey, vous l'voulez ou po ce portoloin ?

\- … À quelle heure ?

\- Ah bin ça, y va falloir demander à l'aéroport d'Montréal.

\- L'aéroport de… !

\- Parce que c'est beau ça l'appellation d'aéroport international, mais on est au beau milieu d'nul part quoi, faut po s'attendre à des miracles. J'veux dire, si vous voulez sortir du pays, j'peux toujours vous en faire un pour Cancun, mais sinon ça sera portoloin pour Montréal, et d'là vous pourrez en prendre un pour Londres.

\- … Très bien, alors ce sera ça.

Aussi lentement que possible afin de l'irriter, et avec ce même grand sourire détestable, le jeune homme rangea sa revue pour sortir une longue feuille de papier ressemblant à un document officiel avant de lui tendre un stylo-bille.

\- J'ai besoin du nombre de voyageurs, âge, poids, taille, dimension des bagages, et signatures.

\- … Un instant.

Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Severus était tout à fait capable de s'inventer un nom sur le tas et se forger une signature convaincante en quelques secondes, mais rien ne disait si c'était le cas pour Sirius. Heureusement, il attrapa Black juste avant que celui-ci n'ait trouvé les toilettes pour transplaner au garage récupérer sa moto.

\- On a un problème. Il faut signer tous les deux le document. Tu as une idée de nom convenable ?

\- Oh, heu…

\- C'est ce que je me disais.

\- Hey, attends deux minutes que je réfléchisse, quoi !

Loin derrière eux, le jeune homme étira le cou d'un air curieux, du moins autant que le laissait deviner ses lourdes paupières à l'expression constamment désabusées. Heureusement, Severus était à peu près sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre à cette distance, pas alors que tous deux s'assuraient de discuter à voix basse.

\- James… Patmol ?

\- Quelle originalité, vraiment.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? Toi tu comptes t'appeller comment, d'abord ?

\- Evan Prince.

\- Et c'est toi qui me parle d'originalité ?

\- La ferme. Tu sauras faire une signature convaincante ?

\- Évidemment, j'ai souvent forgé la signature de James pour lui éviter une détention…

\- Quelle surprise.

\- … et j'ai souvent signé de mon surnom Patmol, alors ça se fera les doigts dans le nez.

Remplir le formulaire se fit en l'espace de quelques minutes, surtout puisqu'ils transportaient l'essentiel de leurs possessions en miniature dans leurs poches. Alors que Sirius était penché au-dessus du papier pour sa signature, Severus remarqua que le jeune homme ne quittait pas des yeux le bébé attaché à son torse, mais comme il était accoudé nonchalamment au comptoir avec la tête dans la main, le maître des potions s'obligea à se répéter qu'il devait cesser d'être aussi parano pour si peu. Les bébés attiraient naturellement l'attention, après tout.

\- Si vous pouvez bien vous déplacer derrière le rideau juste ici, je dois aller enchanter votre portoloin et je vous le rapporte pour le départ.

Il avait encore la voix traînante de celui qui détestait son travail, mais encore une fois, Severus pouvait sentir quelque chose lui serrer désagréablement les entrailles. Après tout, il avait aussi tenté d'ignorer ses intuitions devant Johanne lors de leur première rencontre, et elle n'avait pas hésité à l'attaquer. Aussi, juste histoire d'être prudent, Severus projeta son esprit en Legilimens pour effleurer légèrement les pensées du jeune homme. L'instant d'après, il saisissait brusquement l'avant-bras de Sirius à la seconde où ils étaient laissés seuls derrière le rideau.

\- Retiens le gamin.

\- Quoi ?

Puis le monde autour d'eux se brouilla alors qu'il les faisait brusquement transplaner.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius eut tout juste le temps de retenir Harry contre son torse, leur centre de gravité changeant brusquement alors qu'ils tournoyaient à pleine vitesse. Puis tout aussi soudainement, le sol réapparu sous leurs pieds et tous deux trébuchèrent, le bambin hurlant à plein poumons après une expérience aussi désagréable.

\- Bordel de…

Sirius semblait à la fois confus et furieux, regardant autour de lui les murs familiers du phare abandonné de Pouch Cove. Severus, lui, se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, visage dans les mains alors qu'il retenait de toutes ses forces une crise de panique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !? On était sur le point d'avoir notre portoloin !

\- Il savait.

\- Que…

\- Il savait que c'était nous. Il s'apprêtait à aller chercher les Aurors.

\- Mais t'es complètement dingue !

\- J'ai lu dans son esprit, Black ! Comment tu crois que je suis un aussi bon espion ? En étant seulement un Occlumens ?

\- Attends, tu sais lire dans les pensées sans baguette ?!

\- Pas aussi bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je dois me concentrer pour y parvenir, et ça ne marche qu'avec les esprits faibles qui ne sont pas sur leurs gardes. Même là, je ne peux capter que les pensées immédiates ou émotives. C'est pour extirper les souvenirs que je dois utiliser une baguette, et c'est beaucoup moins subtil.

\- Et ça ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit que c'était peut-être une information à me donner !?

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'un espion va révéler ses secrets à tout vent juste parce qu'il est momentanément en équipe avec quelqu'un ?

\- Oh, je sais pas, peut-être parce que maintenant je suis sûr que tu as fouillé dans ma tête pour mieux me sortir des histoires qui baisseraient ma garde !

\- Bordel de… Pour l'amour de Merlin, fait taire Harry.

L'enfant était hystérique, renversant la tête vers l'arrière en frappant l'air de ses poings, son visage presque violet par le manque d'oxygène. La musique de son cochon était complètement enterrée par ses hurlements. Jetant un dernier regard noir vers Severus, l'homme entraîna le bambin à l'étage, ses talons claquant de fureur contre les marches. Même au travers du plafond, le maître des potions pouvait entendre les cris étouffés du gamin, et il fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant que ceux-ci décroissent jusqu'à se tairent. Pendant ce temps, Severus peinait à retrouver son calme, chaque essai d'Occlumancie se solvant par un échec. Son cerveau était hors de contrôle, allant des pires scénarios qui auraient pu se produire s'il n'avait pas projeté son Legilimens, tout en tentant désespérément d'analyser toutes les solutions qu'il leur restait et tous les obstacles qu'elles impliquaient. Mais surtout, il était furieux contre les fausses accusations de Sirius. Furieux que tout ce qu'il avait eu tant de difficulté à dévoiler était soudain poussé sur le côté tel un sac d'ordure sur le bord du chemin. Furieux de réaliser que Sirius ne serait plus du tout coopératif et finirait par leur attirer des problèmes par simple désir d'opposition.

C'est étourdi par son flot de pensées que Severus tituba jusqu'à l'étage. La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte, laissant deviner que Sirius s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain, ce qui devait être très inconfortable… Mais comme il devait avoir associé la chambre à Severus depuis les derniers jours, cela faisait du sens, quelque part. Épuisé par le comportement puéril de Sirius, l'ancien espion appuya pitoyablement sa tête contre le battant en bois de la salle de bain, espérant que la pression calmerait sa migraine.

\- Black.

\- …

\- Black, dans les heures suivantes, ce ne sera pas seulement les Aurors canadiens qui patrouilleront les environs pour nous retrouver. Ils vont contacter le ministère du Royaume-Uni, et bientôt ce sera aussi les Aurores britanniques qui se joindront à la recherche. Et maintenant ils connaissent notre nouvelle apparence.

\- …

\- On ne pourra plus utiliser de Portoloin. Il faudra utiliser les moyens moldus. Pour ça il faudra se forger des passeports. Et il faudra de l'argent pour les billets. Beaucoup d'argent.

\- …

\- Alors sort la tête de ton cul une bonne fois pour toute et arrête de me voir comme ton ennemi. Tu veux me détester, d'accord, libre à toi, je peux t'assurer que c'est réciproque. Mais si l'on veut protéger Harry, il va falloir être une équipe et agir comme telle.

Il y eut un long silence, puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Deux yeux gris, froids comme la glace, se fixèrent aux siens, et il les affronta en faisant tout son possible pour ne rien révéler de l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge.

\- Combien de fois as-tu lu dans mes pensées ?

\- Black…

\- Combien ?

Sirius était si proche que leurs nez étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, une tactique d'intimidation qui n'effrayait nullement l'ancien espion, mais il devait quand même se faire violence pour ne pas frapper l'homme au visage afin de le repousser hors de son espace vital. Après tout, Harry était encore coincé entre eux, et le frôlement du dos de l'enfant contre son torse était un assez bon rappel pour qu'il garde contrôle.

\- Une seule fois.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Quand ?

\- Lorsque tu me menaçait de ta baguette devant la maison des Potter.

\- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?

\- Non. Ce serait stupide de ta part, même s'il s'agit de la vérité. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as décidé de me faire confiance en premier lieu. De toute façon, utiliser Legilimens sur toi est totalement inutile, tes expressions faciales trahissent déjà tes pensées sans que j'aille besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

L'homme semblait essayer de percer un trou dans sa tête par la simple furie de son regard. Par réflexe, Severus monta aussitôt ses défenses mentales, et c'est avec un soulagement sans nom qu'il réalisa que sa respiration était redevenue profonde et maîtrisée. Il ne contrôlait peut-être plus la situation, mais au moins, il pouvait encore compter sur son entraînement pour lui garder la tête hors de l'eau en situation de danger.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit en échange de mes secrets, est-ce que c'était vrai ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas me croire si je te dis oui ?

\- Non. Tu aurais très bien pu inventer tout ça après avoir vu mes souvenirs afin de gagner mon empathie.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il aurait eu la même réaction s'il avait été à sa place. La paranoïa encrait ses racines profondément en temps de guerre, en particulier chez un espion.

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire équipe avec moi de toute manière ? Ce n'est pas toi qui répétais à quel point j'étais un poid inutile ?

\- Et je t'ai aussi dit que si j'étais pour m'occuper trop longtemps de Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais. De toute façon, il faut que quelqu'un le surveille pendant que je récupère l'argent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Braquer une banque moldue ?

\- Les Aurors sont déjà sur nos traces, ça ne fera qu'attirer leur attention et leur donner une idée sur notre prochain plan. Non, il va falloir que je me trouve un travail.

\- Que… Mais ça prendra bien trop de temps ! D'ici là, l'Ordre sera persuadé qu'on a bel et bien kidnappé Harry !

\- Et tu as une autre idée, peut-être ?

\- Écrire une putain de lettre leur expliquant la situation !

\- Et tu penses qu'ils vont nous croire sans autres preuves que notre parole ? Tu n'arrives même pas à me faire confiance toi-même !

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne m'aides vraiment pas à le faire !

Un hoquet mouillé provenant du gamin les fit se taire abruptement. Harry, les joues encore humides de larmes, machouillait désespérément la queue en tire-bouchon de sa peluche. Heureusement, il ne partit pas en nouveaux cris déchirant, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenait à l'y encourager.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu veux être celui qui travaille pour éviter le petit le plus possible.

\- Ça, et aussi le fait que je connais plus le monde moldu que toi.

\- Et combien de temps ça prendra pour récupérer tout cet argent ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Quelques mois, tout au plus.

\- Et donc on va s'établir au phare le temps que...

\- Non, je vais essayer de nous dénicher un appartement à la capitale. C'est plus facile de passer inaperçu dans la foule que perdus au bout du monde, et les chances d'y trouver du travail sont plus nombreuses.

\- Et pour les passeports, on fait comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas les lois canadiennes. Je vais devoir demander de l'aide à Johanne.

\- … Très bien. Allons-y avant que les Aurors élargissent leur périmètre de recherche. Mais je continu à dire que c'est un vrai plan de merde.

\- Tu te permettras de juger lorsque tu auras trouvé mieux.

Le mari de Johanne sembla plutôt destabilisé par leur présence inattendue devant sa porte, mais les laissa entrer tout de même, s'excusant de l'absence de son épouse qui serait au travail jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Voir Harry en bonne santé dans les bras de Sirius semblait avoir calmé ses doutes concernant Severus, car plutôt que de faire tournoyer ses doigts de façon menaçante comme à leur première rencontre, il leur serra la main tout en se présentant sous le nom de Jocelyn.

\- J'pensais qu'vous étiez partis prendre l'Portoloin.

\- Il a eu complication.

\- … Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?

\- Rien ne nous ferait le plus plaisir.

Alors que l'homme préparait tasses et bouilloire, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer son dos légèrement courbé, sa silhouette frêle, tant de choses qui le rendait complètement opposé à sa femme. Alors que le silence s'éternisait, Sirius et lui s'assirent à la table au centre de la cuisine, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Dans une tentative maladroite pour alléger l'ambiance, Jocelyn se mit à fredonner à voix basse un air doux au travers de sa courte barbe poivre et sel, le temps que l'eau finisse de bouillir et qu'il fasse léviter le tout jusqu'à eux.

\- Vous avez déjà goûté au thé du Labrador ?

\- Première fois que j'en entends parler.

\- Hm, peut-être qu'vous l'connaissez sous l'nom d'rhododendron du Groenland ?

Oui, ça revenait à Severus maintenant. Les feuilles étaient souvent utilisées dans les potions de soin, en particulier celles contre la gueule de bois, mais aussi contre le rhume, la tuberculose, les problèmes rénaux… Mais jamais il n'en avait consommé seul en tisane. Le goût s'avéra plutôt subtil, à la fois rassurant et rafraîchissant. Ce n'était pas si mal. L'homme avait même songé à préparer une bouteille de lait chaud pour Harry, et celui-ci se mit à téter si goulûment qu'on aurait cru qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Sirius en avait presque du mal à soutenir sa tête dans le creux de son bras, et Severus remarqua que durant toute leur conversation, Jocelyn ne cessait de lui lancer des regards d'avertissement lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à garder la bouteille dans le bon angle pour éviter au petit d'avaler de l'air.

\- Donc il vous faut une nouvelle identité pour vous fondre parmi les Nomages l'temps d'accumuler assez d'argent pour des billets d'avion.

\- C'est exact.

Harry avait tout juste fini sa bouteille qu'il se mettait déjà à geindre doucement, et cela sembla la goutte de trop pour Jocelyn. Attrapant le chiffon qui pendait sur la poignée du four derrière lui, il la balança sur son épaule avant de prendre Harry des bras de Sirius, le collant tout contre lui pour masser son dos en des cercles réguliers. Severus dû retenir un sourire amusé devant l'expression déconfite de Black. Peu étaient ceux capable de remettre l'homme à sa place sans piper le moindre mot.

\- L'problème c'est qu'deux hommes qui s'promènent avec un bébé, ça attire l'attention, qu'y ait annonce ou po dans les journaux.

\- Je devrais peut-être me transformer en chien...

Severus manqua s'étouffer avec sa dernière gorgée de thé, mais parvint à garder contenance de justesse. C'était actuellement une bonne idée. Un père qui se promène avec son enfant et son chien était une scène beaucoup plus courante, et les passants risqueraient moins de faire le rapprochement avec l'article. Mieux encore, Sirius n'était pas un animagus déclaré, ce qui signifiait que les Aurors ne se douteraient pas immédiatement de leur stratagème.

\- Ce s'rait d'jà un bon début.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'occuper du gamin pendant que je travaille ? En le traînant par le peau du cou comme un chiot ?

\- Je vais me transformer seulement lors des déplacements, crétin. Une fois à l'intérieur, je redeviendrai humain. Il suffira juste de s'assurer que les rideaux soient constamment fermés.

\- Les gens me verront avec le bébé. Tu crois qu'ils vont réagir comment lorsque je quitterai l'appartement en le laissant derrière ?

\- Si vous m'permettez, j'ai peut-être une solution. Johanne pourrait transplanner po loin d'votre résidence et y entrer en s'faisant passer pour la nounou. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle aura qu'à transplaner de retour à Pouch Cove, puis au soir retransplaner à l'intérieur d'votre demeure et r'sortir par la porte d'entrée. Les gens y verront qu'du feu, et s'ils voient une silhouette derrière les rideaux durant la journée, y'assumeront que c'est la nounou.

\- … Ça pourrait marcher. C'est même brillant en fait.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Severus avait surtout travaillé en solo pour tout ce qui touchait son travail d'espion, en particulier lors des infiltrations. Pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour préserver leur couverture lui était étranger... entre-autre parce qu'il n'avait jamais accordé sa confiance en qui que ce soit pour une tâche aussi délicate. C'était assez surprenant, d'ailleurs, comment le couple était parvenu à baisser sa garde aussi rapidement. Leur générosité semblait aussi naturelle que leur fureur lorsqu'ils croyaient la vie d'un enfant en danger, et il était clair que ces deux-là étaient aussi compétents que honnêtes dans leurs promesses. En fait, maintenant qu'il s'arrêtait pour y penser, ils lui rappelaient en quelque sorte le couple Weasley… mais en bien plus agréables et intelligents.

\- J'connais bien ma femme. Même sans cette histoire de nounou, a l'aurait tenu à vous visiter aussi régulièrement qu'possible pour s'assurer qu'le p'tit va bien. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Il a encore une problème, par contre. Ils connaissent déjà mon surnom d'animagus vu que j'ai signé Patmol sur leur fichu dossier.

\- Un surnom ou un autre, quelle importance. Prend la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit et ce sera suffisant.

\- … Alors ce sera Sniffle.

\- Je m'attendais à pire. Ne reste plus qu'à changer mon apparence… encore. Maintenant qu'ils savent que nous sommes au Canada, et qu'ils ont un témoin pour nous décrire, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils nous dessineront de jolis portraits pour les prochains articles de journaux, et pas seulement celui des sorciers.

\- Moi s'qui m'inquiète le plus, en fait, c'est l'garçon.

Ramenant Harry sur ses genoux, l'homme caressa affectueusement la joue ronde du petit, qui happa aussitôt son index pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Pas le moins du monde dégoûté par toute cette salive, le père reporta simplement son attention sur ses invités.

\- Même en changeant vot' ami pour un chien, les gens deviendront hyper vigilants. Après tout, des kidnappeurs pourraient très bien confier l'bébé à des alliés dès qu'leur identité s'rait découverte, ou bien l'déguiser pour qui ressemble à un aut'. Mais c'est justement ça, l'truc. Le journal dit qu'y faut trouver un p'tit gars, alors c'est juste ça qu'ils vont chercher. Mais si par exemple y voient un père avec sa gamine...

\- Attendez, est-ce que vous êtes en train de proposer que l'on passe mon filleul pour une fille ?!

\- Pourquoi po ? À cet âge, la seule manière d'les différencer c'est po mal grâce aux vêtements. Si ça vous inquiète, dites-vous que c'est juste pour quelques mois. J'doute qu'il en garde souvenir plus tard, y'est encore très jeune.

\- Ce… n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant le regard courroucé que lui renvoya Sirius. Jocelyn n'avait pas tord, mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

\- Ça ne sera que lorsqu'il faudra le sortir dehors, comme toi avec ta forme de chien. Et remarque, le mettre en robe sera pas si différent que ce que porte la majorité des sang-purs du Royaume-Uni.

\- Et comment on va l'appeler alors ? Harriette ?

\- Tu veux que les Aurors nous retrouvent à ce point ?

\- C'était du sarcasme, abruti.

\- Et tu crois que ma réplique était sérieuse ?

\- Heum… pourquoi po… l'appeler Happy ? Ça sonne à la fois comme un nom mais aussi un surnom, et c'est juste assez loin d'son prénom tout en étant assez similaire pour po l'rendre confus.

\- … Même si son sens du goût est très discutable, je laisse la décision au parrain.

Sirius lui lança un regard étonné, mais Severus prit soin de l'ignorer. Pour être franc, il trouvait le nom ridicule. Appeler son enfant de la sorte lui semblait plutôt une malédiction. Comme si par son simple prénom, le gamin était obligé d'être de constante bonne humeur sous peine de recevoir quelque terribles représailles. Mais Jocelyn marquait un bon point, encore une fois, et il se voyait mal de refuser pour des raisons personnelles.

\- Happy, ça… Ça sonne bien, ouais.

\- C'est réglé alors. J'vais aller chercher les vieux cartons d'mes filles, je suis sûr qu'on lui trouvera quelque chose qui lui fera, après tout y'est plutôt petit pour son âge. J'vais aussi préparer la chambre des plus vieilles, j'devine que vous allez rester jusqu'à demain ?

\- Je ne veux pas m'attarder. Votre famille ne mérite pas d'être en danger par notre faute.

Sirius lui lança un drôle de regard à ces paroles. Peut-être parce qu'il était sincère dans son désir d'épargner des innocents, ce qui était en contradiction avec son image d'enfoiré égoïste.

\- Vous savez, mon père était Nomage quand y'a eut la conscription de 1944, et maman était une femme très généreuse. Vous s'rez pas les seuls qu'cette maison aura cachés dans sa vie.

\- … Oh.

\- Et si jamais les Aurors s'pointent à la porte, on fera passer Harry pour notre petite dernière pendant qu'vous vous cachez. Les enquêteurs s'doutent jamais de rien quand ce qu'ils cherchent est directement sous leur nez.

\- Dans ce cas... J'admet que je préfèrerais éviter le phare. J'ai déjà révélé à quelqu'un que j'y habitais avec un certain demi-frère et notre neveu d'un an, donc…

Alors que Jocelyn disparaissait en haut des marches pour aller chercher le nécessaire, laissant au passage Harry à son parrain, Sirius se tourna vers Severus d'un air confus.

\- Attends, le Conflit Grindelwald c'était pas dans les années 40 ?

\- Par Merlin. Ça n'a aucun rapport, il parlait de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

\- La quoi ?

\- … Je savais que les sang-purs avaient tendance à s'entourer de leur petite bulle, mais bordel Black, c'est l'un des événements les plus importants de toute l'Histoire Moldue !

\- Attends, les moldus se font la guerre entre eux ? Avec quoi ? Ils ne savent même pas utiliser la magie !

\- Dire que je commençais à croire en ton intelligence, mais en fait il n'y a qu'un gouffre abyssal à la place de ton cerveau, c'est ça ?

Sirius sembla sur le point de répliquer, avant de s'arrêter soudain et de lui lancer à nouveau ce regard étrange. Puis pensif. Puis suspicieux. Soupirant, Severus croisa les bras en le toisant d'un air blasé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Trop gentil de poser la question plutôt que de la lire directement dans ma tête, j'apprécie vraiment.

\- Bordel que tu sonnes comme une fille de quinze ans.

\- Je ne… !

\- Black, je n'ai aucune raison, ni envie, de percer les mystères qui se cachent derrière ton crâne épais. En particulier parce que je ne souhaite pas voir ma raison se faire aspirer par le trou noir infini qu'est ton imbécilité. En fait, maintenant que je le dis à voix haute, je m'aperçois que je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'étais en train de comploter pour renverser la Reine d'Angleterre. Alors épargne ta salive, ça nous fera des vacances.

\- … De quelle Reine d'Angleterre est-ce que tu parles ? C'est encore un truc de Moldus ?

Severus plaqua si fort la main sur son front qu'il se demanda un instant s'il en aurait une marque. Heureusement, son agonie fut de courte durée alors que les pas de Jocelyn dans l'escalier annonçait son retour. Le choix de vêtements qui suivit se révéla, sans surprise, incroyablement pénible. Non pas parce qu'il était difficile de trouver quelque chose à la taille d'Harry, mais parce que Sirius ne fit que se plaindre tout du long.

\- Mais merde, vous trouvez pas ça… pervers d'habiller un gamin avec des vêtements de fille ?

\- Comme il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de sexualiser un mineur, non, mais je commence sincèrement à m'inquiéter de te laisser seul avec le petit.

\- Bordel de merde, Servilus ! Je suis pas pedo !

\- Je sais, alors cesse de dire des choses aussi stupides. Ce ne sont que des morceaux de tissus, qu'ils soient cousus en forme de jupes ou de pantalons n'y change rien. Même Dumbledore porte du rose et des broderies en fleurs, et je ne te vois pas le traiter de déviant.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Il… Il est vieux. Et excentrique.

\- Peut-être que tu veux que je mette le sujet des kilts sur le tapis, alors ?

\- C'est un costume traditionnel, ça n'a aucun rap…

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, tais-toi. Juste, tais-toi.

\- Vous heu… Vous avez tout l'temps s'te sorte de dynamique ?

Jocelyn avait assis Harry entre ses jambes et le laissait jouer avec les différentes textures de tissus pendant qu'il comparait la taille de tout ce que lui tendait Severus. Peut-être était-ce en remarquant la quantité importante de vêtements noirs et verts, mais Sirius se mit soudain à fouiller dans la boîte pour rajouter du rouge et jaune à la pile. Aaaah, l'esprit compétitif des Gryffondors, cela les mènerait à leur perte.

\- Disons que nous n'avons pas choisi d'atterrir ici, et encore moins ensemble.

\- J'veux dire… est-ce qu'y a quelque chose entre vous deux ?

\- Non !

\- Absolument pas !

Severus se mordit presqu'aussitôt la langue. Leur réponse était sortie à l'unisson, beaucoup trop rapidement pour paraître sincère, et ils s'étaient tous les deux raidis en même temps à la question. Superbe. Vraiment superbe. Maintenant Jocelyn allait croire qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Mais l'homme se contenta de cligner des yeux d'un air perplexe, avant de reprendre parole avec la prudence d'un funambule sur un fil.

\- Oh, j'pensais que c'était un truc d'rancune de guerre, ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Plus une rancune de collège…

\- Aaah, bin voilà.

Puis tel un vieux sage satisfait d'avoir apaisé sa curiosité, Jocelyn revint à son occupation en fredonnant comme si de rien était. Sirius et Severus s'échangèrent un regard au-dessus de la boîte à moitiée vide, entre malaise et confusion. Puis Black sembla se rappeler qu'il était en colère contre lui, car il le fusilla du regard avant de replonger dans la boîte en carton. Severus se contenta d'hausser les épaules devant son comportement toujours aussi puéril, revenant lui-même à son tri de vêtements.

Jocelyn leur réchauffa des restes de ragoût aux légumes racines pour le dîner, prenant soin de bien découper la part d'Harry en petits morceaux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion, cependant, en voyant Sirius commencer à nourrir le bambin à la cuillère. Puis vint l'inévitable question sur l'âge de l'enfant, s'il était capable de se nourrir seul… Severus perdit aussitôt tout appétit alors que le lourd marteau de l'inquiétude lui tombait dans le fond de l'estomac.

\- Est-ce qu'y marche d'lui-même au moins ?

\- Il… heu… Je ne sais même pas s'il est capable de rester assis. Il est mou comme un chiffon.

\- Hmm… Je pensais que c'était parce qu'y était fatigué qu'y se laissait aller d'même… Est-ce qu'y parle ? D'genre, dire quelques mots simples.

\- Non, non, pas du tout, il… Il pleure. Il cri. C'est à peu près tout.

Sirius gigotait nerveusement sur sa chaise alors que Jocelyn l'interrogeait, tentant d'ignorer les yeux bleu glace rivés sur lui et le petit. Inconscient de la tension dans l'air, Harry continuait de mâchouiller la cuillère en plastique que l'homme lui avait dégoté, s'assurant d'en lécher toute trace de sauce brune.

\- Écoutez… C'est po normal. À vous entendre, on dirait qu'votre p'tit y a un mois, po un an. Par contre… Non, non, pâlissez po comme ça, vous êtes blême à faire peur. S'que j'veux dire, c'est qu'y a d'bonnes chances que ce soit réversible. Y'a encore le temps, y'est jeune, alors si vous faites toute pour l'aider, j'pense qu'y peut rattraper son retard assez vite. C'est peut-être juste l'traumatisme d'être séparé d'ses parents, c'est tout à fait normal. Faites juste attention d'bin r'garder sa progression, et si jamais vous avez des questions ou quoi qu'ce soit, hésitez pas à m'contacter par cheminette ou demander conseil à Johanne. J'suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution ensemble.

Pour seule réponse, Severus et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard froid. Ensemble était un bien grand mot quand la confiance venait de s'écrouler comme un château de carte. Mais pour le bien d'Harry, avaient-ils seulement le choix ? Heureusement, la discussion changea bien vite pour revenir au nouveau déguisement de Severus, même si le sujet sembla soudain rendre Jocelyn très mal à l'aise.

\- J'espérais qu'on ait po à passer par ça, mais… va falloir modifier les traits d'votre visage. Enfin, s'qui peut être changé en tout cas.

\- Vous parlez de mon nez, c'est ça ?

Severus n'avait pas toujours eut un nez en bec d'aigle. Jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans environ, il avait eu le même nez droit et aristocratique que sa mère, et avec ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux, il aurait été sa copie conforme n'eut été de ses iris noirs. Encore quelque chose pour lui rappeler son détestable père, mais au moins, il y avait un avantage : il était difficile de voir des pupilles se dilater avec des yeux aussi sombres. C'est pourquoi son géniteur n'avait pas eu la délectation de voir la peur dans son regard lorsqu'il lui avait explosé le nez d'un coup de poing, ruinant sa forme à jamais.

\- J'veux dire, y'a été brisé, non ? J'pense que ça s'rait possible d'lui r'donner son apparence originale. Je m'en tire po mal pour s'qui touche la magie d'soin, mais pour ça…

\- Il va falloir le rebriser pour le remodeler. Vous avez de quoi éponger le sang ?

\- Oh, ouais, bin sûr. Mais vous… heu, préféreriez pas attendre après le dessert pour...

\- Autant en finir le plus vite possible, je devine que les étapes suivantes prendrons tout autant de temps.

Jocelyn lui avait à peine remis un torchon propre entre les mains que, sans la moindre hésitation, Severus tordit violemment le cartilage de son nez en une cassure net, le craquement résonnant dans le silence de la pièce. La douleur était vive, mais c'est avec les gestes de l'habitude que l'ancien Mangemort positionna sa tête pour que le sang ne s'engouffre pas dans ses voies respiratoires ou ne tombe partout sur le plancher.

\- Bordel de merde ?!

Jocelyn avait flanché en entendant le son du cartilage craquer, et la douleur avait empli son regard en réalisant tout ce qu'impliquait la facilité de Severus à se faire aussi facilement du mal. L'exclamation, pourtant, n'était pas venue de lui mais de Sirius, qui le regardait d'un air ahuris. À nouveau, Severus choisit d'ignorer l'imbécile. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni la patience pour le gérer en ce moment.

\- Jocelyn…

\- Oh, oui, oui, tout d'suite.

Portant ses doigts près du visage de l'ancien espion, Jocelyn se mis à agiter ceux-ci presque imperceptiblement. Severus pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger comme en récitant un sort, mais aucun son n'en sortait alors que la concentration de l'homme semblait entièrement canalisée sur son travail. Il n'y eut aucune lumière, mais une énergie transparente palpitait belle et bien entre ses doigts, rappelant un peu le tremblement flou de l'air par jour de canicule. Severus pouvait sentir intimement le crépitement de la magie à l'intérieur de son cartilage, comme une centaine de petites bulles électriques explosant sous la surface de sa peau, accélérant le processus de guérison en nouant les différents tissus organiques pour leur redonner forme. Moins de vingt secondes plus tard, Severus ne saignait déjà plus et son nez tenait bien droit sur son visage, sans aucune petite cicatrice ou boursouflement pour témoigner de traumas passés. La zone était encore sensible cependant, il pouvant le sentir alors qu'il appuyait d'un doigt léger sur le bout de son nez.

\- Ça prendra quelque temps pour se solidifier, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Merci.

\- Po d'quoi. Ça change d'jà beaucoup, mais ça s'ra po suffisant, j'ai bien peur… Attendez, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Oubliant totalement son assiette à moitié entamée qui commençait à refroidir, Jocelyn se précipita à l'étage avec une nervosité manifeste. À nouveau, l'homme avait à peine disparu en haut des marches que Sirius bombardait Severus de sa stupidité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

\- Quoi ? Il faut briser un os pour le remettre droit quand celui-ci s'est guérit de la mauvaise manière.

\- Je voulais dire, te le casser toi-même ! Tu n'as pas eu…

\- Peur ? J'ai connu pire Black, bien pire, mais tu le sais déjà, non ? Oh, attends, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que j'étais un menteur invétéré et que tout mon passé n'existait pas, mes excuses.

Il avait à peine fini de cracher son venin que Jocelyn revenait avec une vieille paire de lunettes style aviateur, sa mince monture argentée semblant sur le point de se briser au moindre mouvement. Les verres étaient aussi épais que des fonds de bouteille, mais l'air se brouillait déjà autour de l'objet pendant que l'homme utilisait à nouveau la magie pour les modifier, les rendant minces et plat pour qu'ils ne brouillent pas sa vision.

\- Voilà, c'est peu, mais si y'a bin deux choses qui peuvent changer un visage d'manière significative.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait le faire, en effet.

\- En fait, j'aurais peut-être une troisième idée, mais… Pour ça, faudrait une aide extérieure. Un dentiste sorcier en fait. Sauf vot' respect, redresser tout ça pourrait faire une bonne différence.

\- Non, plus il y aura de monde impliqué, plus les risques…

\- Po si on efface sa mémoire après.

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Jocelyn !

\- Quoi ? L'faire sur un sorcier ou l'faire sur un Nomage ça fait aucune différence, si ? D'toute façon, y faudra contacter quelqu'un pour faire vos faux papiers d'identités, donc un d'plus ou d'moins...

\- … J'y penserai.

Sirius les regardait l'un et l'autre comme s'il était face à deux fous furieux, avant d'abandonner en repoussant son assiette de façon théâtrale, lui et Harry venant visiblement de finir leur repas. Severus lui lança un regard si noir que l'homme finit par ramasser ses couverts en grommelant, les rapportant à l'évier pour commencer sa part de vaisselle. Jocelyn voulu l'en empêcher, disant qu'il serait un très mauvais hôte sinon, mais Severus leva une main pour l'arrêter, argumentant qu'ils étaient venus sans invitation et que c'était la moindre des choses pour le remercier. En particulier si la tâche était fait en quelques coups de baguettes.

\- J'espère juste que je ne prive personne de ses lunettes de lecture.

\- Oh, non, non, vous inquiétez po, juste un vieux souvenir d'mon père.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est...

\- Ça fait des années qu'elles traînent dans un fond d'boîte. Si j'veux m'rappeler d'bons souvenirs, y'a l'album photos pour ça, alors prenez-les, ça m'fait plaisir. Maintenant, si ça vous dérange po, j'ai un vieil ami à contacter si on veut vos papiers pour demain. Hésitez po à vous servir dans les pots d'yaourt du frigo, pour l'dessert. On en a amplement pour tout l'monde.

C'est ce qu'ils firent alors que Jocelyn prenait place devant la cheminée du salon, jetant un poignée de poudre noire fort reconnaissable à l'intérieur. Severus ne l'entendit pas marmonner l'adresse, mais quelques instants plus tard, le visage d'un septuagénaire apparaissait dans le crépitement des flammes vertes. Son crâne était presque entièrement chauve, excepté une couronne de cheveux gris aussi hirsutes que le poils sortant de ses oreilles, et une barbe de deux jours mangeaient ses joues rondes et son généreux double menton. Ses petits yeux sombres se posèrent brièvement sur les deux britanniques d'un air intrigué avant de se tourner vers Jocelyn avec un grand sourire jovial.

\- Jocelyn ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment vont les filles ?

\- Comme d'habitude, comme d'habitude. En fait, je t'appelle pour…

\- Et le p'tit, comment va le p'tit ? Ça va faire deux mois qu'il a commencé l'école, non ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, un p'tit gars brillant, mais malheureusement j'po là pour t'jaser famille, Jeffery. J'aurais b'soin d'un service.

\- Un service ? Qu'est-ce qu'un vieux r'traité comme moi peut bin t'être utile ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons qu'moman a eu b'soin d'toi y'a quarante ans.

\- … Tu m'inquiètes p'tit gars.

\- Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour tout.

\- Et avec raison. Pour combien d'personnes ?

\- Un adulte et un enfant.

L'expression de Jeffery passa d'intrigué à perplexe, avant que son regard ne s'illumine soudain de compréhension et d'effroi.

\- Ne m'dit po que… ! Non, non, j'veux rien savoir. Tu as tes raisons Joe, et j'sais qu'tu n'aiderais jamais quelqu'un qui ferait du mal à un gamin… mais pense un peu à ta famille, on parle des Aurors britanniques, ces gars-là plaisantent po une seconde !

\- Tout va bien s'passer Jeff, tu d'vrais avoir plus confiance en ton travail. Si les papiers passent, ça remontera jamais jusqu'à nous, tu l'sais bien.

\- J'suis trop vieux pour me r'mettes toute cette pression su' les épaules, et encore plus par un p'tit morveux comme toi.

\- L'morveux a passé les cinquante ans, l'vieux père. S'rais temps qu'tu grandisses avec ton époque.

L'innocente insulte sembla baisser la tension chez Jeffery, car une étincelle amusée brilla brièvement dans son regard avant que son visage ne disparaisse dans les flammes. L'instant d'après, il entrait dans le salon suivit d'une pile de documents virevoltant derrière lui pour se poser d'elle-même sur la table. Tel que l'avait laissé deviner son visage, l'homme était particulièrement corpulent et portait un complet en vieux tweed beige depuis longtemps démodé. Maintenant face à Severus, il entreprit de prendre un air professionnel en le saluant de la tête, comme si l'échange puéril qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Jocelyn n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Severus, Sirius, j'vous présente Jeffery Junior Jefferson. Y'a longtemps travaillé pour l'gouvernement dans tout s'qui avait affaire aux douanes et à l'immigration, autant du côté nomage que sorcier. Sans lui, ma mère s'rait jamais parvenue à en cacher autant durant la Seconde Guerre.

\- Enchanté, monsieur.

Abandonnant cuillère et pot vide sur la table, Severus s'empressa de se relever pour lui serrer la main, mais le vieil homme l'arrêta en secouant la tête.

\- Désolé de n'po pouvoir partager l'sentiment, je m'ferai lancer un sort d'Oubliette juste après cette intervention. Mesure d'protection, vous comprenez ?

\- Oh, c'est… Oui, je comprend tout à fait. Merci de votre participation.

\- Donc, tu disais des papiers pour un enfant et un adulte, j'peux savoir ce qui adviendra de l'autre ?

Sirius se tendit nerveusement alors que Jeffery le pointait du menton, sûrement un réflexe de son adolescence lorsqu'il se trouvait devant une personne d'autorité. En même temps, s'il n'avait pas été un tel fauteur de trouble dans sa jeunesse, il n'aurait jamais eu à s'en soucier. Néanmoins, malgré ses airs un peu caricaturaux, Severus devait admettre que Jeffery dégageait quelque chose de plus grand que nature qui poussait étrangement à un respect immédiat.

\- Je… je suis un Animagus non déclaré, alors…

\- Ah ! Ça facilite grandement les choses, bien pensé p'tit gars.

Le rougissement fier de Sirius alors qu'il se détournait pour finir la vaisselle et jeter les pots de yaourt aurait pu être adorable, si Severus n'avait pas décidé à nouveau de le détester. Heureusement, Black lui rendit la chose très facile durant les heureuses suivantes, se plaignant que toute leur paperasse étant d'un barbant épouvantable jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à monter dans les chambres avec Harry pour une sieste. Severus, pour sa part, était sincèrement impressionné. Jeffery était un homme efficace et méthodique, avec une mémoire photographique de presque toutes les lois canadiennes dans leurs moindres petites variantes. Chacune de ses interventions étaient claires et concises, et il s'attendait à ce qu'il en soit de même pour les réponses à ses questions, ce qui pouvait donner l'impression d'une attitude un peu bourrue mais Severus n'y voyait là aucun mal. Le plus surprenant venait surtout de son consentement à se faire effacer la mémoire, donné avec une telle désinvolture qu'on aurait dit qu'il acceptait de se départir d'une poignée de monnaie. En tant qu'ancien espion, chaque information lui était vitale et se devait d'être préservée. Même si le souvenir à effacer aurait été sans conséquence, ou un moment détestable de son passé, ou une connaissance mettant sa vie en danger, Severus aurait été incapable de rassembler le courage d'un tel sacrifice.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand enfin le stylo enchanté de Jeffery cessa son travail, la nouvelle identité de Severus semblait plus vraie que nature. Tout avait été pensé dans les moindres petits détails, de la preuve de naissance dans la ville de Dublin (Jeffery avait sauté sur l'occasion de lui changer d'identité en apprenant que Severus savait imiter l'accent irlandais à la perfection) jusqu'au diplôme universitaire en pharmacologie (il avait été convenu qu'un tel document représentait mieux les capacités de Severus et l'aiderait d'avantage à se trouver de l'emploi), en passant par le contrat de mariage et le certificat de décès de sa soi-disant épouse Evangeline, sans compter tous les faux rapports de banque et numéros d'assurance sociale. Il en avait été de même avec Harry, mais de son côté les choses avaient pris bien moins de temps. Pour éviter les accusations de négligence, Jeffery avait aussi ajouté quelques rapports médicaux de routine, comme par exemple un carnet de vaccination ou la visite chez un pédiatre confirmant le choc émotionnel de l'enfant suite à la mort de sa mère. Le dossier de Sniffle avait été expédié plus rapidement encore avec un rapport de fourrière sur la capture d'un chien errant, son adoption, et ses passages chez le vétérinaire pour une mise à jour de ses vaccins et traitement contre les parasites durant les trois dernières années. Le stylo magique était d'autant plus incroyable que pour chaque document, il était capable de changer drastiquement de style d'écriture pour imiter la main de dizaines de personnes différentes, signatures comprises, et changeait même de couleur d'encre en passant du noir au bleu pour une touche plus réaliste. Pendant ce temps, Severus s'était pratiqué à forger sa nouvelle signature, la répétant sans relâche sur un bout de papier jusqu'à ce que le mouvement lui vienne le plus naturellement possible.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Jeffery se redressa de sa chaise, ajustant ses vêtements d'un air satisfait tout en rangeant son stylo désormais inerte dans la poche de sa veste. Quelques mouvements de mains plus tard, leurs piles de feuilles se volatilisaient, et le retraité assura à Severus que chaque document était désormais apparu dans leurs archives nomages correspondantes comme si elles y avaient toujours été. Enfin, après lui avoir passé son nouveau passeport et visa de résidence, Jeffery lui souhaita bonne chance pour la suite avant d'incliner la tête vers Jocelyn, le laissant commence son travail. La magie miroita brièvement dans l'air autour des tempes du retraité pour effacer sa mémoire, et Severus comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser.

La première porte à droite juste en haut des marches était déjà entrouverte lorsqu'il la poussa, aussi ne fut-il pas si surpris d'y retrouver Sirius. Celui-ci avait posé Harry au milieu du lit, et maintenant que l'enfant était réveillé de sa sieste, il s'amusait à agiter sa peluche devant lui telle une marionnette, la faisant trottiner de gauche à droite en lui donnant tantôt une voix exagérément aiguë, tantôt une voix profondément basse. Il s'arrêta aussi sec en réalisant que Severus l'avait surpris, et rouge de gêne comme un gamin pris la main dans le pot de dragées surprises, il s'empressa de redonner le cochon violet à son jeune propriétaire.

\- Fini ?

\- Tu te trouves devant le désormais Sullivan Plunket, pauvre Nomage irlandais à l'histoire tragique.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire d'autre, pourtant Severus s'attarda dans la pièce, son regard analysant les différentes affiches qui recouvraient les murs de la chambre au point d'en masquer leur couleur bleu marin. La majorité annonçaient des spectacle de Black Sabbath, de Scorpions ou d'Iron Maiden. Severus n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, mais au vu des images, cela ne semblait pas particulièrement joyeux comme style de musique. Il y avait aussi toute une collection de trophés sportifs sur l'appuie de fenêtre, ainsi qu'une vieille guitare acoustique abandonnée dans un coin, probablement à cause de l'immense fissure qui la balafrait. La pièce contrastait tant avec la personnalité de Johanne et Jocelyn que c'était à se demander s'il s'agissait bien de la chambre de l'un de leur enfant.

\- Tu dois t'y sentir à l'aise. En parfait diapason avec ta personnalité.

\- Va te faire foutre, Servilus.

\- Non, non, non, c'est Sullivan maintenant, tâche de le retenir.

La réplique de Severus lui vint par automatisme, son attention plutôt concentré sur les bruits qu'il entendait au rez-de-chaussé, soit le claquement d'une porte suivit de ce qui semblait être plusieurs petits pas excités et exclamations aigues. Cela lui rappela désagréablement Poudlard et le boucan de ces foutus mioches derrière sa porte de classe, et par réflexe ses épaules se tendirent en une posture plus rigide qui échappa complètement à Sirius, trop occupé comme d'habitude à se plaindre.

\- Personne ne va m'entendre te donner ce nom, je serai sous forme de chien !

\- Ce qui me fait penser, si tu pouvais te métamorphose un collier et une laisse d'ici à demain, ce serait apprécié.

\- Tu. Ne. M'attacheras. Pas. C'est hors de question.

\- Tu as conscience que si je ne le fais pas, je risque de recevoir une amende, non ?

Les petits pas se précipitaient dans les escaliers maintenant. Ce n'était pas bon, mieux valait qu'il s'éclipse avant que… Trop tard. Le battant s'ouvrit sur trois têtes aux cheveux bruns bouclés, aux grands yeux sombres et aux visages dévorés par les taches de sons. Fermant les yeux, Severus retint un juron entre ses dents.

\- Bonjour. C'est vous que pôpa a invités ?

\- Vous êtes les nouveaux p'tits amis d'Addy et Bet ?

La dernière question fut lancée d'un ton strident d'excitation par celle du milieu, une gamine de onze ans avec une coupe bob, un sourire totalement dénué de canines et portant une camisole orange bien trop ample pour son petit corps. Sans la moindre gêne, elle poussa son frère du coude pour mieux se glisser dans la pièce et les observer de plus près.

\- Alors, alors, c'est qui qui sort avec Addy et qui qui sort avec Bet ?

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Arrête de les embêter, Ducky. Ça nous concerne même po.

\- Ça concerne mes soeurs, alors ça m'concerne moi ! Si tu veux po savoir, t'as qu'à partir ou t'boucher les oreilles !

Pour mieux imiter ses propos, la petite hyperactive posa les paumes sur ses propres oreilles en tirant la langue à son aînée, qui se contenta de rouler des yeux dramatiquement tout en poussant un peu plus la porte. Ses longs cheveux frisés cascadaient jusqu'à ses hanches, bondissant tels des ressorts au moindre mouvement de tête, et Severus remarqua vite qu'elle ne cessait d'entortiller l'une de ses mèches autour de son doigt en tic nerveux.

\- Hey, si vous êtes là ça veut dire qu'nos soeurs aussi ! Elles sont où, elles sont où ?

\- Nous… ne sommes pas venus avec elles.

Bien, Sirius avait décidé d'être le diplomate de l'histoire. Parfait, s'il y avait bien une chose que Poudlard avait appris à Severus en tant qu'enseignant, c'est qu'il détestait gérer les gosses surexcités, en particulier lorsque ceux-ci posaient des questions stupides.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes leurs p'tits amis, n... Hey, est-ce que c'est un bébé !?

\- On se calme. Nous sommes des amis de vos parents, c'est tout.

\- Hein ? Mais vous êtes même po vieux !

\- Ça suffit, Ducky. C'est po poli du tout s'que tu fais.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas l'aînée qui avait pris parole, mais le tout petit brin d'homme qui les accompagnait. Lui aussi semblait nager dans son col roulé rouge bien trop grand, et le trou béant qui remplaçait ses incisives le faisait légèrement zozoter, mais il avait une expression incroyablement sérieuse et déterminée pour son âge.

\- Oh, la ferme Abe. T'es juste un bébé, vas-t-en.

\- Ducky ! Comment tu peux dire ça ?!

\- C'est mon p'tit frère, j'ai l'droit d'lui dire s'que j'veux d'abord.

\- J'vais l'dire à pôpa !

\- Alors ça prouve que j'avais raison, gros bébé !

Severus eut à peine le temps de voir les larmes dans les yeux du gamin que celui-ci disparaissait dans un pop sonore qui se fit entendre presque aussitôt en bas des escaliers. L'instant d'après, l'aînée foudroyait du regard sa soeur avant de se transformer en corbeau pour s'envoler rejoindre son frangin. Severus n'essaya même pas de retenir sa mâchoire se décrochant sur le coup de la surprise. Ces gamins n'avaient même pas quinze ans et ils savaient transplaner et se métamorphoser en animagi ?! Pire que tout, la plus jeune se tournait déjà vers eux comme s'il s'agissait d'une scène tout à fait normale, rayonnante alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit aux côtés de Sirius en balançant exagérément des pieds.

\- Bien fait, ils sont super ennuyants d'toute façon. Alors, c'est pourquoi qu'vous êtes ici ?

Son sourire s'évanouit bien vite alors que Severus se dressait devant elle de toute sa posture froide et intimidante, celle qu'il savait faire frémir même ses étudiants de septième année. Oh, il n'avait aucun droit de faire discipline sous ce toit, mais sa patience avait atteint ses limites depuis bien assez longtemps pour ne pas tolérer ce genre de comportement en sa présence.

\- Tu vas sortir de cette chambre et aller t'excuser. Maintenant.

\- Mais…

\- Maintenant. Sinon qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que l'on trouverait intéressante une mioche aussi mal élevée ? En tout cas, je peux dire que ça ne vient pas de tes parents, eux au moins savent être agréables.

\- Tu… T'es méchant !

C'est surs ces dernières paroles que la petite partait en courant, claquant la porte derrière elle alors que ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. Trop facile, vraiment trop facile, et définitivement trop amusant pour son bien. Pourtant, alors qu'il se retournait, Sirius affichait le même sourire satisfait que lui.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit lorsque Dumbledore t'a nommé enseignant de potions. Tu dois être un excellent professeur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tout ce côté intimidant, tu t'es inspiré de McGonagall ?

\- Minerva est sévère parce qu'elle adore ses élèves et veut le meilleur d'eux. Je suis sévère parce qu'ils me tapent sur le système et que je veux hanter leurs pires cauchemars pour me venger.

\- Minerva, hein ? Quelques mois seulement et vous passez déjà aux prénoms ?

\- Albus nous y oblige, dit que ça renforce "les liens entres collègues" ou quelque stupidité de ce genre. Heureusement qu'il ne nous force pas à nous tutoyer, ce serait perdre toute crédibilité devant les gamins.

Un pouffement s'échappa de Sirius, faisant se hausser les sourcils de Severus, mais en voyant sa réaction l'homme s'empressa d'étouffer son amusement en prétextant une toux légère. Encore une fois, il devait avoir oublié qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour cette affaire de lecture d'esprit.

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux descendre afin d'éviter une scène.

\- Le doit-on vraiment ?

\- Les convenances sociales, que veux-tu. En tant qu'ancien espion, c'est quelque chose dont tu devrais te soucier, non ?

\- Seulement quand cela me rapporte un avantage. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère de loin la franchise, à savoir que je déteste tous êtres humains qui m'entourent tant qu'on ne m'aura pas donné une bonne raison pour supporter leur présence.

\- Même Harry ?

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, il a prouvé depuis longtemps qu'il était l'être le plus indispensable au monde. Raison de plus pour le protéger de moi-même.

Sirius le regardait à nouveau avec cette expression étrange entre méfiance et confusion, et Severus commençait vraiment à perdre patience avec toute cette socialisation. La chambre voisine, qui lui était visiblement destinée pour la nuit, lui permi heureusement de se retirer loin de tous yeux gris scrutateurs. La pièce était plus ce à quoi s'était imaginé Severus d'un enfant de Jocelyn et Johanne. Les murs étaient peint d'un vert tendre, contrastant délicatement avec les châles et rubans roses pendant du plafond en guirlandes légères et féminines. Un tout petit arc de tir de taille d'enfant était posé au mur du fond à côté d'une collection de médailles, et plusieurs affiches de danse amateur finissait de décorer le tout. Quelque chose disait à Severus que les deux soeurs ne devaient pas très bien s'entendre lors des réunions de famille…

Épuisé, Severus se laissa tomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond tout en faisant le tri dans son esprit. La journée avait été… haute en émotions, mais ils étaient en sécurité maintenant. Ils avaient des alliés, des documents falsifiés, de nouveaux déguisements, un plan clair et une direction précise. Les choses étaient loin d'être réglées, et ils avaient désormais les Aurors à leurs trousses, mais… ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. C'est donc avec un soulagement sans nom que Severus entra en phase méditative, renforçant tranquillement ses barrières occlumens afin de se préparer pour la suite.

Une demi-heure devait s'être écoulée lorsqu'on frappa timidement à la porte. À nouveau, ce fut une petite bouille d'enfant qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement, mais heureusement il n'y en avait pas d'autres pour l'accompagner, cette fois. Timidement, le petit dernier de la famille entra, triturant le bas de son col roulé en évitant de regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il pris enfin parole, sa voix était désagréablement chevrotante, et Severus retint l'envi de le brasser un peu dans l'espoir de le réveiller de son exaspérante attitude soumise.

\- L'souper sera bientôt servi.

\- Merci. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

\- …

\- … Je vois que tu ne veux pas partir. Est-ce que ta soeur s'est excusée au moins pour tout à l'heure ?

\- Non. Vous pensez aussi que j'suis juste un bébé, po vrai ?

\- Cela fait plus de quatre jours que je trimballe un bébé dans tous mes déplacements, tu trouves que tu y ressembles ?

\- Non, mais vous roulez des yeux quand j'parle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je roule des yeux chaque fois que j'entends quelqu'un parler. Je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué, mais je ne suis pas reconnu pour être quelqu'un de gentil.

\- Mais vous êtes ami avec pôpa, non ?

\- Ton père est quelqu'un de très patient.

\- Peut-être. Y'est l'seul qui prend la peine de m'écouter quand j'ai des choses à dire. Enfin, lui et Cara. Mais maintenant, ils n'ont plus vraiment l'temps…

\- …

Par Merlin, son coeur était devenu trop faible depuis qu'il s'occupait d'Harry. Retenant un soupire irrité, Severus se redressa et fit signe au gamin de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit, ce que le petit fit après quelques hésitations.

\- Je te donne cinq minutes. Pas plus, pas moins.

\- Ok. Alors l'problème en fait, c'est que y'a po d'arbre dans la cour d'école, ce qui est vraiment po juste parce que du coup on a po d'oiseaux qui viennent, et moi j'voulais vraiment beaucoup en voir parce que j'ai reçu cette nouvelle encyclopédie sur eux et comment j'peux les observer si y'a po d'arbre dans la cour pour qu'y puissent se poser ? Alors j'pensais que j'pourrais apprendre à ensorceler des graines pour qu'elles poussent magiquement très très vite et…

Une fois lancé, sa voix avait soudain prit en assurance alors qu'un feu nouveau embrasait son regard. Les paroles sortaient à toutes vitesses de sa bouche alors qu'Abe se laissait à peine de temps pour respirer, comme s'il craignait d'être interrompu à tout moment. Étrangement… ce n'était pas si mal. Abe avait à nouveau cette expression déterminée et excessivement sérieuse plutôt comique sur un visage aussi jeune. C'était un peu étourdissant, et donc irritant, mais pas aussi terrible que Severus ne l'aurait cru. Pas de quoi se valoir une claque au visage en tout cas, pourtant c'est ce qui lui était arrivé chaque fois qu'il avait osé émettre un mot en présence de son père.

\- … grimper pour voir un nid d'plus près, mais j'ai peur que leurs parents pensent que j'suis un prédateur venu manger leurs…

\- Bon, temps écoulé, ça suffit. C'était très enrichissant, mais si tout ça n'est pas en lien avec un travail scolaire, il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes tes observations durant les vacances.

\- Mais comment j'saurais quel type d'animagus j'peux être si je… !

\- Tu as tout ton temps pour ça. Précipiter les choses ne fera qu'engendrer des erreurs.

\- Donc j'dois juste… arrêter et attendre d'être plus vieux comme mes soeurs, c'est ça ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu dois juste choisir les bons moments pour faire tes expériences, et apprendre à être patient le temps que ceux-ci se présentent.

\- … Comme un faucon attend l'bon moment pour fondre sur sa proie ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Peut-on aller manger maintenant ?

La précipitation verbale du pourtant timide Abe prit tout son sens une fois à table. Sa soeur Dakota, celle-là même qu'ils surnommaient Ducky plus tôt, prenait toute la place de la discussion. Il était clair que Jocelyn essayait de faire participer tous ses enfants en leur posant des questions et en rappelant à sa fille de laisser les autres parler, mais celle-ci ne pouvait pas rester silencieuse plus de dix secondes avant de couper à nouveau quelqu'un au milieu d'une phrase. Severus n'ayant pas la patience du père, c'est avec le même plaisir sadique qu'il coupa la petite peste de sa voix la plus tranchante avant de se tourner vers Abe pour lui demander comment il comptait faire son observation des oeufs au retour du printemps.

Pour la première fois qu'il s'était assis à table, le garçon cessa de jouer avec sa nourriture d'un air maussade, levant plutôt un regard plein d'espoir et de reconnaissance avant de se lancer dans une tirade sur les multiples idées qu'il avait en tête. Cela sembla encourager son aînée Cara, puisque celle-ci commença à donner des conseils à son frère en lui expliquant comment elle était parvenue elle-même à trouver sa forme de corbeau, et même Sirius y ajouta du sien en parlant de sa propre expérience d'animagus canin. Exclue de la discussion, Dakota bouda pour le reste du souper, croisant les bras et reniflant bruyamment dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention sur son malheur, mais personne ne tomba dans le piège et elle finit par abandonner ses simagrées une fois rendue au dessert, attaquant sa compote de poire et fruits rouges avec un grand sourire ravi.

Lorsque vint le temps de faire la vaisselle, Severus insista à passer un chiffon sur la table pour aider, et lorsque le père l'en remercia, il était clair que son "merci" portait bien plus de poids que nécessaire. C'est alors que Severus réalisa à quel point le regard de Jocelyn semblait triste et fatigué. Avec Johanne au travail durant les moments les plus importants de la soirée, et autant d'enfants à gérer… ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, même Jocelyn, pourtant aussi assuré et compétent dans son rôle de père, devait se sentir bien seul parfois. Heureusement, les choses se calmèrent assez vite une fois les enfants dans leurs chambres. À ce qu'il en avait compris, les deux plus vieilles étaient sur un projet artistique alliant sculpture et peinture, et Abe s'était isolé pour retourner lire un bouquin quelconque.

\- Ils n'ont pas de devoirs ?

\- Et quelle autre barbarie encore ? Ils étudient déjà huit heures par jour à l'école. Si on leur bourre trop l'crâne sans leur donner d'temps libre, comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient absorber toute les nouvelles informations qu'ils ont reçu ?

\- Vous les canadiens me surprendrez toujours…

\- Oh, ça c'est juste l'enseignement sorcier. Ce type d'mentalité s'est po encore rendu chez les Nomages, malheureusement.

\- Mais Abe à huit ans, non ?

\- Oui. J'pense que vos gamins commencent à apprendre la magie plus tard, non ? À douze ans, c'est ça ?

\- Onze.

Les deux hommes s'étaient installé à table avec la troisième tasse d'infusion de la journée, savourant cette tranquillité éphémère. Jocelyn avait sorti une vieille cassette de jazz qui faisait entendre ses notes paresseuses en arrière fond, et Sirius en profitait pour faire danser Harry. Enfin, si coucher Harry sur le dos à même le tapis du salon et lui faire croiser et ouvrir les bras au rythme de la musique pouvait compter comme danser. Pour l'instant, le gamin semblait plus confus qu'autre chose, mais ne rechignait pas encore.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de regretter d'avoir des enfants ?

Il n'avait aucun droit de poser une telle question. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, c'était une information qui ne le regardait pas. Mais quelque chose dévorait Severus à l'intérieur, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé demander à sa mère de peur d'entendre la réponse, alors qu'elle était assise seule à la table de la cuisine en attendant le retour de son mari ivrogne. Jocelyn dut le voir en lui, dans la façon dans il murmura presque sa question, ou bien dans ses yeux hantés par les souvenirs alors qu'il oubliait de redresser ses murs d'Occlumancie. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il lui offrit ce petit sourire apaisant avant de répondre.

\- La seule chose que j'regrette, c'est d'les avoir eu trop vieux. Mais si j'les avais eu plus jeune, ç'aurait été avec une femme bien différente de Johanne, et dans ce cas est-ce que j'aurais été vraiment heureux ?

\- Vous avez un grand écart d'âge entre les deux, c'est ça ?

\- Dix ans. Au début d'notre relation, ça paraissait po beaucoup, mais avec la cinquantaine… Je n'ai plus l'énergie que j'avais avant, et mes gamins en payent le prix. J'aimerais pouvoir être là pour chacun d'eux, mais j'sais que je n'arrive plus à suivre le rythme. J'ai beau m'dire qu'on est humain et qu'on fait ce qu'on peut, ça n'empêche po d'faire mal de temps en temps.

\- … Désolé.

\- T'excuse po, j'sais qu'tu poses la question parce que ça te fait peur toi-même, po vrai ?

\- Je ne compte pas faire d'enfant.

\- Po obligé d'en faire pour être père.

Malgré lui, le regard de Severus dévia vers Harry, uniquement pour tomber sur les yeux gris accusateurs de Sirius. Une bouffée d'irritation lui monta aussitôt à la gorge, quand soudain, il y eut ce son. Un trille joyeux, clair, semblant gonfler dans la pièce pour se mêler à la musique. Sous le choc, les trois hommes s'immobilisèrent, retenant leur souffle. Profitant que l'attention détournée de son parrain, Harry avait libéré ses petits poings pour capturer les deux index de l'homme, et dans son exultante victoire, gazouillait de joie en un grand sourire plein de gencives roses et de toutes petites dents blanches.

Cela suffit pour effondrer tout ce qui restait de barrières mentales soigneusement reconstruites par Severus. Sa vision se brouilla aussitôt de larmes, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se ficha royalement de les retenir. Toute l'inquiétude qui s'était accumulée en lui, toute sa colère et son sentiment d'impuissance, s'écoulèrent d'un coup de sa poitrine, remplacés par un soulagement et une euphorie indescriptible. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était à genoux aux côtés d'un Sirius tout aussi larmoyant que lui, leurs épaules collées l'une contre l'autres, leurs bras emmêlés confusément pour mieux serrer ensemble leur petit miracle. Oublié soudain son dégoût des contact physique, oubliée leur rancoeur partagée. Harry venait de rire, et c'était la chose la plus vitale, la précieuse au monde.

\- Regardez-le ! Regardez-le, il… ! Il rigole ! Il est guéri !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Black. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'améliore un peu que tout est réglé.

Les paroles de Severus n'avaient aucune crédibilité tant sa voix débordait de tendresse, mais peu lui importait alors qu'il se laissait noyer dans ces émotions brouillonnes qu'il ne s'était jamais donné le droit de posséder. Une main minuscule vint se déposer sur son visage, caressant maladroitement ses joues à la fois humides et rugueuses d'un début de barbe, et Severus embrassa confusément ses petits doigts en murmurant des remerciements insensés. Un brusque un élan de fierté et de possessivité gonflait le coeur de Severus, poussant par la fenêtre toute sa précieuse logique. Oh, Dumbledore allait vraiment avoir de la difficulté à lui arracher le gamin des bras lorsqu'ils reviendraient au Royaume-Uni. Il allait devoir réapprendre à se calmer une fois de retour au pays, mais tant qu'ils étaient au Canada… il allait se permettre cet égoïsme encore un peu.

Il fallut que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Johanne pour mettre enfin un terme à leur stupeur. Severus et Sirius eurent à peine le temps d'essuyer leurs yeux humides qu'un tonnerre de pas dévalait les escaliers, les trois enfants se précipitant dans les bras de leur mère en tentant de raconter leur journée à l'unisson. La cacophonie assourdissante fut une parfaite distraction pour permettre aux deux hommes de reprendre contenance, Severus s'éloignant à une distance sécuritaire alors que tous deux prenaient soin de s'éviter du regard. Avec du recule, leur réaction avait peut-être été un peu… excessive, et pourtant Severus n'arrivait même pas à en avoir honte.

Les exclamations ne firent que s'intensifier quand Johanne réalisa la présence de Severus et s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin de maman ours (ce que Severus détesta aussitôt, mais fut trop poli pour lui dire, surtout qu'il n'y a pas quelques secondes à peine il partageait encore son espace vital avec Sirius). Elle eut la même réaction en apercevant Harry et Sirius, clamant à quel point elle était ravi d'enfin les rencontrer, et pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas au Royaume-Uni à cette heure ? Il fallut un bon moment avant de parvenir à lui expliquer la situation, entre autre parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'être interrompus par Dakota qui tirait avec insistance sur la manche de sa mère pour lui montrer son projet d'art plastique. Vaincu, Jocelyn finit par déposer un baiser sur la joue de son épouse en annonçant qu'il lui expliquerait tout une fois les enfants couchés. Puis, profitant de la cohue générale, l'homme prit Harry des bras de son parrain en disant qu'un bain s'imposait.

\- Severus, si tu veux bien v'nir avec moi, j'vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main si jamais y panique d'po vous voir.

\- Oh, normalement c'est moi qui…

\- On va quand même po priver Johanne d'prendre l'temps de t'faire connaissance, po vrai ?

Encore perché haut dans les nuages de l'euphorie, Severus ne comprit l'implication des paroles de Jocelyn qu'une fois passée la porte de la salle de bain. La chute fut brutale. Sans aucun avertissement, sans aucune possibilité de remonter ses défenses mentales alors que la joie l'avait laissé complètement vulnérable. Il resta adossé contre le battant alors qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, cachant ses mains tremblantes derrière lui. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient sans la paume de ses mains, et la douleur le ramena encore plus durement à la réalité. Le coeur battant aux tempes comme s'il allait recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur, il tenta en vain de retisser ses défenses d'Occlumens en une poignée de secondes, mais celles-ci ne firent que frémir comme du papier de soie.

Severus manqua d'échapper Harry lorsque Jocelyn lui passa le gamin pour ouvrir les robinets et tester la chaleur de l'eau. Il était ridicule, complètement ridicule, et il avait envi de se frapper pour cela. Au lieu de quoi, il concentra toute son attention sur l'enfant afin d'éviter de s'enfermer dans sa propre tête. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Jocelyn. Ne voulait pas qu'on remette en doute ses capacités de s'occuper d'Harry, pas alors que celui-ci semblait enfin aller un peu mieux. Il devait garder la tête sur les épaules. Il n'allait pas avoir peur de cette pièce parce que l'eau du bain était en marche et parce que dans les minutes suivantes, il allait devoir faire comme s'il maîtrisait la situation. Faire comme s'il était un être humain normal qui n'était pas bourré de traumatismes envahissants et savait très bien ce que c'était que de se laver. Il devait le croire. Il fallait qu'il y croit… Non, il ne saurait pas comment faire. Il ne saurait pas comment faire, et Jocelyn commencerait à lui poser des questions, parce que tout le monde était supposé savoir comment laver quelque chose avec du savon et de l'eau, et il savait que c'était quelque chose de ridiculement simple, il était capable de laver la vaisselle après tout, mais là c'était trop intimement lié à tout ce qu'il essayait désespérément d'ignorer, d'enterrer au plus profond de lui-même, là où personne d'autre que lui ne le saurait parce que Sirius, lui, l'a appris, et a agit comme tous les autres. Avec mépris. Avec haine.

Dans un état second, Severus déshabilla Harry, parce que c'était sûrement ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était sûrement ce qu'on attendait de lui, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir le gamin contre lui comme s'il voulait le protéger, et c'était irrationnel, totalement irrationnel, et il dut se faire violence pour passer l'enfant à Jocelyn afin qu'il le dépose dans la baignoire, le maintenant en position assise d'une main pour s'assurer de lui garder la tête hors de l'eau, même s'il n'en avait pas laissé coulé à peine de quoi atteindre le nombril du gamin. Jocelyn lui faisait la discussion, mais c'est à peine si Severus entendait ses paroles à travers le bruit sourd de ses pensées, tournant en boucle tel un disque rayé en lui répétant de ne pas paniquer, surtout de ne pas paniquer, agir comme si de rien n'était, ne pas révéler quoi que ce soit, ne pas révéler la souillure juste en dessous de la peau.

\- Le savon est juste là, si tu pouvais me l'passer... Severus ?

Le savon était dans sa main, mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il avait envi de vomir. Son odeur suffisait à lui en rappeler le goût, à lui rappeler toutes les fois où l'on avait essayé de le nettoyer de l'intérieur avant d'abandonner, car il serait toujours sale, toujours un monstre, et qu'il ne méritait même plus le luxe de se laver car ça ne servirait à rien, qu'à gaspiller du savon qui coûte cher, tel le fardeau qu'il était, l'immonde fardeau que…

\- Severus ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Reste avec moi.

Le savon n'était plus dans sa main. Harry n'était plus dans l'eau. Jocelyn avait enveloppé le gamin dans une grande serviette et le tenait contre lui d'une main. L'autre était maintenant sur son épaule, et Severus ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, se préparant à recevoir un coup qui ne vint pas. Le visage de Jocelyn le scrutaient avec un mélange étrange de peur et d'autorité. Severus se concentra sur ses yeux bleu glace, s'accrocha à eux pour s'obliger à sortir de ses souvenirs, à repousser le fantôme de son père qui l'écrasait jusqu'à l'asphyxie.

\- Désolé. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu disais ?

Impressionnant comment, même avec ses barrières en poussière, il parvenait encore à prétendre. Il ne tremblait déjà plus, sa respiration était mesurée, sa voix claire et nonchalante. À se demander ce qu'était devenu le tambourinement assourdissant et paniqué de son coeur quelques instants plus tôt. Maintenant il n'était que froid à l'intérieur. Froid et vide.

\- Severus, si t'es mal à l'aise, pour quelque raison qu'ce soit, t'as l'droit d'quitter d'cette pièce.

\- …

\- … J'vais sortir avec le p'tit et j'vais revenir. Tu n'bouges po, ok ?

Jocelyn ne partit pas tout à fait. Il resta à l'embrasure de la porte pour faire signe à Johanne de prendre le petit, et Severus l'entendit murmurer quelque chose du genre "code sépia", ce qui ne faisait aucun sens, mais pour être franc, il ne se sentait lui-même plus tout à fait là, alors quelle importance ? L'instant d'après, Jocelyn revenait devant lui avec ce qui semblait une couverture lourde et épaisse, et quelque part Severus se retrouva à enrouler celle-ci autour de ses épaules avant de s'adosser contre le mur, genoux relevés contre son torse, mais encore une fois il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir bougé de lui-même. Son cerveau lui donnait l'impression d'être bourré de coton, l'empêchant de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourrais-tu compter à voix haute pour moi ? Un décompte d'cent jusqu'à zéro, s'il te plait.

Oui, ça il pouvait le faire. Les chiffres étaient solides, stables, prévisibles. Pourtant, il hésita sur certain, trébucha sur d'autres. Sa gorge était serrée à l'étouffée, sa langue pâteuse comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des heures. Tout lui paraissait incroyablement lent, mais il finit par trouver une certaine vitesse de croisière. Ce n'est qu'une fois rendu au nombre 27 qu'il s'arrêta brusquement, une colère brûlante reprenant soudain possession de son esprit vide. Jocelyn dut le voir dans son expression, pourtant il resta calmement assis à ses côtés, le regard patient et attentif. Attendant qu'il soit le premier à prendre parole. Mais Severus n'avait rien à dire alors que la tempête dans son crâne reprenait de plus belle, cette fois sous la forme d'une tornade de feu et de haine répétant en boucle à qu'elle point il n'était qu'un imbécile. Imbécile pour avoir laissé son masque se fendiller. Imbécile pour avoir révélé qu'il était faible, stupide, pathétique…

\- Debout.

Jocelyn était à nouveau devant lui, tendant la main pour l'aider, mais Severus l'ignora. Il pouvait se relever seul, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Maintenant qu'il s'y attardait, il réalisait soudain que Jocelyn était bien plus petit que lui d'un bon vingt centimètres. Même Johanne était un peu plus grande, ou peut-être donnait-elle cette impression par son gabarit. En fait, maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau les deux pieds enracinés au sol, il prenait conscience de beaucoup de choses. La façon dont la lumière se reflétait sur le dallage. Le miroir dont il ne voulait pas voir le reflet. Les multiples brosses à dents abandonnées pêle-mêle sur le bord de l'évier. L'odeur de menthe du dentifrice se mélangeant à celle plus chimique des produits de nettoyage. La sourde vibration de la sécheuse en marche. Mais surtout, les deux voix étouffées de l'autre côté de la porte. Deux voix étranglées de colère.

\- Mais puisque je me tue à vous dire qu'il joue la comédie ! Il essaye de vous attendrir pour mieux vous manipuler !

Ah, ce devait être Sirius. Bien sûr. Jocelyn aussi l'entendait, et aux rides sur son front, Severus devinait que ce genre de discours ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais lui s'en fichait maintenant. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était une abomination, alors si Sirius le disait, cela ne devait pas être loin de la réalité. Il avait été stupide d'en croire autrement juste en entendant rire Harry. Bien sûr qu'un gamin innocent et naïf pouvait faire confiance à un monstre, il ne savait pas faire mieux.

\- … Il vaudrait mieux aller dormir. J'vais m'occuper d'lui.

Severus acquiesça. Pourtant, même alors que tout son corps lui criait l'épuisement, il ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il savait déjà qu'il ne dormirait pas, ou du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait fait le tri dans ses pensées avec un scéance d'Occlumencie. Johanne et Sirius se turent brusquement lorsque Jocelyn rouvrit la porte, et Severus fut silencieusement reconnaissant au couple de faire barrage de leurs corps entre lui et Black. Il n'avait plus l'énergie pour gérer les petites crises juvéniles de ce dernier, ou du moins, pas dans cet état. Au moins, Sirius avait eu la présence d'esprit d'attendre que les enfants soient au lit avant de faire savoir sa colère, ou du moins c'est ce que devina Severus puisqu'il n'en voyait aucun dans les parages.

Remonter ses barrières ne fut pas si difficile, étrangement, mais prit beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude. Maintenant qu'ils avaient été libérés, les souvenirs se déversaient dans sa tête, s'emmêlant dans un tourbillon confus, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les affrontait et lentement, un à un, il les rangea à leur place, très loin, le plus loin possible de son esprit conscient. Le plus difficile, en fait, était de faire taire la voix de son père. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud et alcoolisé couler le long de sa nuque, infuser son poison dans ses oreilles, tailladant dans ses insécurités les plus profondes. En ce moment, elle aimait bien souligner que si Sirius avait hérité d'une chambre qui lui ressemblait, c'était aussi son cas avec toutes ces guirlandes roses, parce qu'en plus d'être un monstre il se devait aussi d'être une sale petite tapette, n'est-ce pas ?

Soupirant, Severus posa un bras lourd sur ses yeux, bloquant la vue du décors l'entourant. Comme les souvenirs, la voix finit par se taire derrière ses barrières mentales, le laissant épuisé, mais toujours incapable de s'endormir, parce que le silence ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que le message s'était dissipé, et ce n'était pas parce que ses paroles blessaient que cela signifiait qu'elles mentaient. Le rire d'Harry, et la joie exultante qui en avait découlé, lui semblait à des siècles de là. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais on frappa timidement à la porte. Jocelyn entra avant qu'il ait eu le courage de répondre, posant un verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet avant de tirer à lui la chaise du bureau pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ses traits étaient graves, tristes, et aussi fatigués que lui. Severus se contenta de fixer à nouveau le plafond, incapable de faire entendre la moindre parole.

\- Dissociation. L'inhibition d'la réalité et du vécu, des pensées, du jugement et des sentiments, afin d'supporter un traumatisme psychique.

\- …

\- Y'en a eut plusieurs qui sont r'venus d'la Seconde Guerre comme ça. Des gens d'la Première aussi, que môman a dut cacher pour qu'y r'tournent po au front une deuxième fois. C'est ça qui m'a fait décider de dev'nir pshycomage.

Ah, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses maintenant. Ses longs regards pensifs, sa facilité à mettre les gens en confiance, ses questions légères pour gratter tranquillement la surface. Comment il avait tout de suite su quoi dire concernant l'état d'Harry.

\- Des souvenirs d'la guerre ?

\- … Non.

\- Avant alors ? À Poudlard ? À s'que j'ai cru en comprendre de l'échange avec Sirius, ce n'était po…

\- Non. Avant.

\- Oh. J'vois. Ça fait du sens, en effet.

\- …

\- T'as po à raconter quoi qu'ce soit si tu l'désire po. Mais vivre avec un syndrôme post-traumatique, ça sera jamais facile, et ça peut po se combattre seul. Alors quand tu s'ras prêt… viens m'voir, ok ?

\- Et Harry ? Vous ne me dites pas que je dois m'éloigner, lui trouver une meilleure famille, ou…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'dirais quelque chose de s'genre ? Vous vous en êtes bien sortis tous les deux jusqu'à maintenant, non ?

\- …

\- Et si jamais ça marche po, moi et Johanne on s'ra là. Alors est-ce que y'a vraiment à s'inquiéter ?

\- … Merci.

C'est à peine s'il entendit Jocelyn quitter la chambre tant ses pas étaient légers, refermant imperceptiblement la porte derrière lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Severus avant de s'endormir dans le silence paisible que l'homme avait laissé derrière lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius était déjà sous sa forme de chien lorsque Severus descendit les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner. Du moins, c'est ce que devina l'ancien espion en avisant l'immense bête noire couchée sur le tapis du salon, les oreilles plaquées au crâne pour éviter que Dakota ne les lui saisisse dans ses caresses excitées.

\- Il est trop beau ! Est-ce qu'on peut en avoir un pareil, si vous plaît…

\- On en a déjà parlé, Ducky. Maintenant viens t'asseoir ou tu vas arriver en retard à l'école.

C'était si étrange comme tout semblait normal. Comme s'il ne s'était pas pitoyablement effondré devant la simple vue d'une barre de savon, révélant tout son bagage d'homme brisé à un couple qu'il connaissait depuis quelques jours à peine. Pourtant, la vie continuait. Abe mangeait le nez dans son livre tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas renverser de confiture sur les pages, les deux soeurs se disputaient le jus d'orange, Johanne chantonnait avec la radio tout en réchauffant des oeufs miroirs. Seul le regard soulagé que lui lança Jocelyn au-dessus de sa tasse de thé était une trace que Severus n'avait pas halluciné hier soir.

\- Oh, Sullivan, j'te sers quelque chose ? Du bacon ? Une tartine ?

Severus se figea un instant au nom avant qu'une étincelle de compréhension n'allume son esprit. Le bref regard horrifié qu'il lança à Jocelyn, et l'acquiescement un peu coupable qu'il lui fit en réponse, confirma ses craintes. Les parents avaient modifié les souvenirs de leurs enfants durant la nuit pour effacer toute mémoir de leur précédente identité. C'était le plus prudent, bien sûr, afin que ceux-ci n'échappent pas leur secret par accident à l'école ou ailleurs, mais ça n'enlevait pas le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un acte assez drastique accompli sans la moindre hésitation. Cela expliquait surtout pourquoi Sirius était déjà sous forme de chien, et aussi pourquoi Abe agissait avec lui comme s'il était un total étranger.

\- Où est…

\- Happy est encore en train d'dormir. Tu veux la réveiller pour qu'elle mange avant d'partir ?

\- Non, ça le… Ça la met de mauvaise humeur. Je prendrai de quoi emporter pour quand elle se réveillera. En fait, je pense que je vais manger en chemin aussi, je ne veux pas m'éterniser.

\- J'vais t'mettre des croissants d'côté alors. En tout cas, c'est sympa d'nous avoir visité, c'est po tout l'temps qu'on reçoit d'la visite de d'autres descendants d'naufragés du Waterwitch. Qui aurait sû que y'en avaient qui s'étaient rendu aussi loin que l'Irlande !

Oh, alors c'était sa perche pour justifier sa présence. Bien pensé, et dit avec juste assez de naturel pour être crédible. Non, plus le temps passait, plus Severus était soulagé d'avoir ces deux-là dans son camp tellement ils étaient terrifiants dans leur efficacité.

\- Oui, désolé d'être arrivé aussi tard hier soir, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas réalisé que les distances étaient aussi grandes au Canada.

\- Alors vous avez fait tout s'chemin-là juste pour un arbre généao... généolo…

\- Généalogique.

\- Ouais, c'est s'que j'voulais dire, Abe, po besoin d'jouer les intellos.

\- Tu sais, Ducky, parfois, c'est important de savoir d'où on vient. Ça permet de mieux savoir où l'on va.

Pour toute réponse à ces grandes paroles philosophiques, la jeune fille lança un regard peu convaincu à son père, et Severus en profita pour s'éclipser. Il fut surpris de retrouver Harry paisiblement endormis malgré les murs couverts d'images cauchemardesques, et encore plus de voir que le couple avaient déjà tout organisé à l'avance, posant au pied du lit les nouveaux vêtements féminins du petits en petites piles déjà rétrécies, à l'exception de ses vêtements de la journée : des bas-longs épais, une jupe en grosse laine grise, et un chandail rose avec un immense papillon à paillettes. Severus dû retenir un rugissement de rire en se mordant la main, imaginant le visage horrifié d'un certain James se retournant dans sa tombe. Mais presqu'aussitôt, il y avait à nouveau cette voix sur sa nuque, celle l'accusant sournoisement d'avoir voulu la même chose lorsqu'il était enfant. Ce qui était un mensonge, bien sûr. Enfin, presque. C'est juste qu'il était jeune à l'époque, et ses cheveux ne cessaient de lui tomber devant les yeux quand il se balançait avec Lily, alors elle lui avait offert ses deux barrettes en forme de libellules, et c'est vraie qu'elles étaient mignonnes, mais il n'avait jamais… enfin, c'était surtout parce que c'était utile et…

\- Tais-toi. Juste, tais-toi.

Son murmure fatigué ne rencontra que le silence alors qu'il se pinçait l'arrête du nez pour ramener son train de pensées au présent. Maintenant qu'il s'y attardait, son nez ne lui faisait déjà plus mal. Maintenant qu'il s'y attardait encore plus, il se rappelait pourquoi il avait été cassé en premier lieu. C'était justement la fois où son père l'avait surpris avec les barrettes. Il ne les avait plus jamais remises par la suite et avait prétendu à Lily qu'il les avait échappées en tombant d'un arbre. En fait, il lui avait inventé tellement d'accidents bénins pour expliquer ses blessures que Lily l'avait surnommé "le plus grand maladroit du monde". Mieux valait ça que l'appellation de "meilleur punching bag paternel de l'univers".

Harry s'éveilla à peine lorsqu'il le changea de son pyjama à ses nouveaux habits, baillant et se rendormant tout aussi vite une fois dans son porte-bébé. Ce n'était plus celui créé à la va-vite avec son ancienne robe, mais un vrai cette fois, avec les sangles ajustables et tout. Mieux valait qu'il en soit ainsi, la robe aurait attiré les soupçons une fois dépliée. Néanmoins, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée d'hériter encore une fois d'une possession du couple, eux qui les avaient tant aidés alors qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas leur rendre la pareille.

\- Bon, on va y aller. Merci encore pour votre hospitalité.

\- De rien, ce fut un plaisir ! Et n'hésitez pas à visiter de temps en temps ! Je sais que ça fait un peu loin de St-John's, mais…

\- Hey, c'est po le vieux manteau d'pôpa ?

\- C'est vrai, ça lui ressemble drôlement. Et l'porte-bébé aussi, c'est po l'même qu'on avait à l'époque d'Abe ?

\- Tiens, c'est vrai. Bon choix, ce sont de bonnes marques de qualité. Le mien n'a pas duré aussi longtemps, malheureusement.

Severus retint un soupire soulagé alors que Jocelyn sautait encore une fois à son secours, et l'homme lui lança un discret clin d'oeil complice alors qu'il lui serrait la main en signe d'au revoir. Pas une fois il ne mentionna leur discussion d'hier soir, et c'est avec un dernier signe de tête reconnaissant que Severus fit son départ, Sniffle aux talons. Sans surprise, Sirius avait refusé de se métamorphoser une laisse, mais au moins il avait pris soin de se faire collier et médailles.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On sait déjà que le chemin jusqu'à la capitale prend plus d'un jour, donc transplaner serait plus rapide. Mais transplaner signifie faire pleurer le petit, et donc attirer l'attention sur nous en pleine zone ennemie. Je devine qu'à cette heure, leur périmètre de recherche doit déjà englober la petite église...

Ils étaient de nouveau sur le bord de la route près de la forêt de pins, brièvement isolés du reste du monde. En réponse, Sniffle fit entendre ce qui ressemblait à un éternuement agacé, et Severus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. Visiblement, il connaissait assez bien Sirius pour être capable d'interpréter son non-verbal même sous forme canine. Si seulement l'homme pouvait être aussi peu bavard et direct quand il devait ouvrir la bouche sous forme humaine…

\- Le seul problème, c'est que l'on ne peut plus utiliser de baguette pour voler de la nourriture, et l'on n'a toujours pas de monnaie canadienne pour notre pitance. Si le voyage prend trop de temps, cela risque de devenir rapidement un problème.

L'animal lui lança un regard si éloquent que cette fois, Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement. Oh oui, si seulement Sirius avait pu depuis toujours être un chien, la vie lui aurait été bien plus facile.

\- Très bien, très bien, je me décide, pas la peine de me faire cette expression. Peut-être que le mieux serait de transplaner sur le sentier juste avant Torbay. C'est un chemin touristique, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont penser à les patrouiller à notre recherche. Et ce serait tout à fait crédible d'y voir un homme y promener son chien...

L'idée lui semblait tout à fait logique, et pourtant, Severus hésitait lui-même. Son instinct d'espion venait lui chatouiller désagréablement le ventre comme pour l'avertir de quelque chose, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux alors que son regard s'attardait pensivement sur le paysage : les Aurores canadiens n'auraient pas les mêmes réflexes que les Aurores britanniques. Le Royaume-Uni était un endroit densément peuplé, alors bien sûr l'équipe de recherche mettrait toute son énergie à interroger les gens puisque les zones urbaines étaient plus importantes. Mais dans un pays aussi vaste et majoritairement recouvert de zones sauvages, le premier réflexe serait plutôt de faire des battues dans les bois pour y dénicher ceux qui s'y cachent. Ce qui voulait dire que les sentiers n'étaient peut-être pas aussi sécuritaires… Non, à choisir, Severus préférait presque tomber sur des britanniques plutôt que canadiens. Si Johanne et Jocelyn lui avaient parus redoutables avec leur magie sans baguette, il ne tenait même pas à savoir le niveau de leurs Aurores.

\- Changement de plan. On suit l'autoroute.

Sniffle lui fit un glapissement étonné en s'arrêtant brusquement, mais voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, il souffla bruyamment avant de se replacer à ses côtés, lui lançant un regard fort peu convaincu. Severus se contenta de l'ignorer, mais il ne put empêcher ses doigts de triturer nerveusement après le morceau de papier dans ses poches. Jocelyn y avait laissé l'adresse de son dentiste sorcier, quelque part entre Flatrock et Torbay. À bien y penser, peut-être que peaufiner son déguisement n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

Finalement, l'autoroute se révéla cinq fois plus rapide que les sentiers, tout d'abord parce qu'elle coupait en ligne droite plutôt que de longer la côte, et surtout parce qu'elle offrait bien moins de dénivelées. La vue, cependant, était loin d'être aussi majestueuse, se résumant à une mer de pins rabougris clairsemée de quelques maisons à l'architecture américaine sans saveur. Le bord de route n'était que pissenlits dénudés par le vent et poussière de sable crissant sous leurs pas, alors que l'autoroute s'étirait tel un long ruban d'asphalte brillant sous un pâle soleil d'automne.

Il était à peine neuf heures du matin qu'ils dépassaient déjà Flatrock, l'activité routière s'activant un peu plus alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la civilisation. La marche ayant finit par réveiller son ventre noué par l'angoisse, Severus s'accorda une courte pause le temps de mâchonner l'un des croissants que lui avait laissé Johanne, lançant le deuxième à Sniffle qui l'attrapa en plein vol en battant de la queue. Le visage caché par la capuche de son manteau, Harry dormait toujours, et Severus ne tenta pas de le réveiller pour lui donner le dernier croissant. Ils avaient encore le temps devant eux, rien ne pressait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le paysage se transformait en tourbières parsemées de petits étangs profonds alors que les maisons se faisaient à nouveau plus rare. Les bouleaux se mêlaient désormais aux pins, touches de couleur jaunâtre au milieu du vert foncé des aiguilles. Severus se demanda un instant s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompé de direction, mais il fut bien vite rassuré quand ils finirent par tomber sur un petit quartier entassé sur le bord d'un lac. À ce qu'il en avait compris, le dentiste devait se trouver dans les environs, et comme de fait, ils tombèrent bien vite sur le panneau annonçant la clinique.

\- Désolé Sniffle, mais tu vas devoir rester dehors. Les règles moldus sont assez strictes concernant les bâtiments publics.

C'est dans un grognement offusqué que le chien se coucha dans le carré d'herbe non-loin de la porte d'entrée, et Severus ne put s'empêcher de le narguer d'un sourire alors qu'il poussait le battant. À sa grande surprise, la jeune femme qui l'accueillit derrière le comptoir ne ressemblait nullement à ce qu'il avait vu des Canadiennes. Sa peau était d'un brun caramel assez foncé pour la saison, et ses yeux en amande étaient aussi sombre que les épais cheveux qui encadraient son visage. Pourtant, son anglais avait le même accent mâché que les autres habitants, faisant un contraste assez étrange avec ses traits exotiques.

\- Bonjour, j'peux vous aider ?

\- Heum, oui, ce serait pour prendre un rendez-vous.

\- Pour… aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas nécessairement, mais le plus tôt possible serait apprécié.

\- Tout dépend de s'que vous souhaitez, vous savez. Est-ce que c'est juste pour un rendez-vous d'routine, ou est-ce que…

\- Écoutez, j'ai simplement été référé par un ami qui me disait que vous pourriez m'aider et…

\- Oh ? Qui ça ?

\- Quelqu'un de Pouch Cove. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom de famille, un certain Jocelyn…

\- Ah, y fallait l'dire plus tôt ! Vous avez d'la chance, les rendez-vous sorciers sont en avant-midi et comme on a une petite communauté, y'a souvent des places libres, surtout qu'les interventions sont bien moins longues à faire. Voilà, on a justement une place libre dans une demi-heure, vous voulez r'venir ou… ?

\- Non, je vais patienter ici, merci.

\- En tout cas, vous avez une vraiment belle p'tite 'poune. Po d'place en garderie aujourd'hui ?

\- … Oh, vous voulez parler de ma fille ? Oui, je suis obligé de la traîner partout avec moi aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça ne cause pas de problèmes ?

\- Si vous voulez, j'pourrais la garder sur mes genoux l'temps d'votre rendez-vous. A l'air d'dormir bin for.

Il fallut un effort mental considérable à Severus pour combattre toute sa paranoïa et ses élans protecteurs lorsque le nom de Seward Prescott fut appelé et qu'il dût laisser Harry à la réceptionniste. Heureusement, une petite inspection de legilimencie le convainquit que cette fois, il n'y avait rien à craindre, et que leur déguisement avait bien tenu la route. Le docteur Mithani avait le même teint que sa secrétaire, mais facilement trente ans de plus, avec des pattes d'oies aux coins des yeux et des mèches grisonnantes sur les tempes. À coup sûr, la jeune femme devait être sa fille. L'accent de l'homme, par contre, n'avait absolument rien de Canadien, chaud et coulant sur la langue comme un chant joyeux, mais à la fois rugueux au fond de la gorge. Sincèrement, Severus aurait été incapable de dire d'où il venait, mais il était prêt à parier pour un pays du Moyen-Orient. À savoir comment quelqu'un d'aussi loin était atterrit dans un pays aussi froid que le Canada était un mystère, mais Severus n'osa pas poser la question. À ce qu'il avait entendu, la Guerre Froide moldue n'était pas très tendre sur la région depuis les deux dernières décennies, et avec toute cette peur du communisme, peu de pays étaient enclins à ouvrir leurs frontières aux réfugiés étrangers…

Dans tous les cas, le docteur était aussi jovial que son pays d'adoption, et ne fit pas trop de commentaires désobligeants devant l'état lamentable de sa bouche. Juste quelques petits claquements de langue chagrinés, et ce fût tout alors qu'il se mettait au travail. La tête renversée sur la chaise de dentisterie, Severus joua nerveusement des doigts sur les accoudoirs afin d'ignorer le sentiment de honte rampant dans le fond de son estomac. Il haussa un sourcil, cependant, lorsque l'homme sortit de son sarreau une baguette magique, qu'il se mit à agiter avec précision autour de la tête de Severus après lui avoir demandé de mordre dans une fine languette de bois. Par réflexe, l'ancien espion se tendit, mais resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le dentiste cesse son petit manège. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'autre manier un baguette que cela lui paraissait presque étrange, mais confirmait ses doutes quant au statut d'immigrant sorcier du docteur Mithani.

L'instant d'après, Severus se retrouvait avec une fiole entre les mains, et même sans l'avoir jamais utilisée, il en reconnut aussitôt la substance d'un gris pâteux. Il s'agissait à la fois d'un puissant détartrant et blanchissant d'émail, qui sauvait énormément de temps aux dentistes sorciers plutôt que de les obliger à sortir leurs multiples instruments de tortures moldus. Grimaçant au goût prononcé de menthe et de fraise trop sucrée, Severus jeta un coup d'oeil curieux au dentiste qui semblait transférer l'analyse magique de sa baguette sur différents petits papiers semi-transparent, donnant l'équivalent de photographies à rayons-x de ses dents. Leur positionnement était catastrophique, penchées vers l'intérieur de la bouche sans la moindre symétrie, les canines chevauchant les incisives latérales comme pour les écraser. En fait, seules ses molaires étaient à la bonne place, et il pouvait toujours se consoler de ne pas avoir de caries vu qu'il n'était pas un grand consommateur de sucre.

Le sort pour tout remettre en place étant hautement douloureux, en plus de demander une grande précision de la part du dentiste et une immobilisation totale du patient, furent les seules raisons qui poussèrent Severus à accepter un sort de sommeil sur sa personne, et seulement une fois qu'il se fut à nouveau assuré par légilimencie qu'on n'essayait pas de le duper. Malgré tout, ses gencives lui semblèrent de feu à son réveil, au point qu'il se demanda brièvement s'il serait capable de mâcher quoi que ce soit pour dîner tant sa mâchoire l'élançait. Mais le plus troublant fut lorsque l'homme lui tendit un petit miroire pour qu'il puisse constater le résultat.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Severus ne reconnut même pas son reflet. Ce n'était pas juste sa nouvelle coupe et couleur de cheveux, pas juste sa barbe de cinq jours ou le redressement de son nez et l'ajout de lunettes. Non, c'était la forme même de son visage qui avait été modifiée. Alors qu'avant la position de ses dents lui donnait un menton trop pointu et des joues creuses de mort-vivant, voilà maintenant que ses traits étaient pleins, lui donnant presque une mâchoire carrée et élégante. C'était irréel, et pourtant c'était bien lui, sans sortilège d'illusion ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Son remerciement bafouillé fut reçu par un lumineux sourire de la part du docteur Mithani, et c'est avec un terrible sentiment de culpabilité que Severus se vit obligé de subtiliser la baguette de l'homme, négligemment oubliée sur le comptoir, pour lancer ses sorts d'Oubliettes. Puis, profitant des quelques précieuses minutes de confusion qui suivaient le sortilège, il remit soigneusement l'objet dans le sarrau du docteur, effaça son nom sur le livre de rendez-vous, et une fois assuré que l'endroit ne possédait aucune caméra de sécurité, passa la porte avec attaché au torse un Harry toujours somnolent.

Le temps avait changé depuis la dernière heure, de lourds nuages gris recouvrant le ciel auparavant bleu, apportant avec eux un vent froid. Sirius le reçu avec quelques aboiements mécontents pour l'avoir fait attendre, mais s'arrêta aussi sec en avisant sa nouvelle apparence, l'expression si confuse que Severus se retint d'éclater de rire. Le chien alla même jusqu'à étirer le museau pour lui renifler la main, et l'ancien espion se demanda un instant si une forme animagus permettait réellement de gagner les capacités innées de son animal. À voir l'agissement de Sirius, ce devait être le cas.

\- Arrêtes de faire ton cirque, tu as vraiment besoin de reconnaître mon odeur pour savoir que c'est moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sniffle lui fit un grognement offusqué avant d'ouvrir la marche, la tête haute et le torse gonflé comme tout Gryffondor blessé à l'orgueil. Roulant des yeux, Severus lui emboîta le pas, rejoignant à nouveau l'autoroute en direction de Torbay. À peine dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient en périphérie de la ville, l'immensité de l'océan se faisant entrapercevoir entre les pins. Au fond des bas-côtés, les pissenlits dénudés avaient fait place à des lupins tardifs dont la couleur violette contrastait avec l'herbe jaunissante. Bien entendu, ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry décida de se réveiller, pleurant à chaudes larmes son ventre vide jusqu'à ce que Severus lui sorte son croissant, émiettant celui-ci en petites bouchées pour éviter que l'enfant ne s'étouffe. Avec un peu de chance, cela lui couperait la faim jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelque chose pour le dîner. Sirius s'étant transformé en gardant sa baguette, cela voulait dire que Severus ne pouvait y avoir accès, et donc impossible de partir discrètement sans payer…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il fallut le jappement d'avertissement de Black pour que Severus réalise qu'une voiture ralentissait derrière lui. Un instant, il espéra qu'il s'agissait d'un civile s'apprêtant à tourner pour entrer dans le stationnement du bureau de poste juste en face, mais son espoir se transforma en coup de poing au ventre quand le véhicule fit entendre une brève sirène de police, le faisant aussitôt s'immobiliser. Les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour se retourner furent heureusement suffisante pour composer son masque d'acteur, jouant une surprise confuse plutôt que la peur panique qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

\- Sniffle, au pied.

Heureusement, Sirius fut assez intelligent pour obéir, arrêtant d'aboyer pour s'asseoir sagement juste à côté de lui, l'air alerte et méfiant, mais pas encore menaçant. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas le policier d'avancer vers eux avec une main posée nonchalamment sur son pistolet électrique. C'était un jeune homme d'environ l'âge de Severus, le genre grand blond aux yeux bleus, visage rasé de près et sourire poli voulant inciter à la confiance, mais prêt à devenir sévère si le besoin se faisait sentir. Ce qui attira surtout l'attention de Severus, cependant, était son collègue resté dans la voiture. Son uniforme était noir plutôt que bleu marin, avec une coupe beaucoup plus raffinée que fonctionnelle, et une insigne que le socrier reconnaitrait entre milles : celle des Aurores britanniques.

\- Bonjour m'sieur. Est-ce que ce s'rait possible d'attacher vot' chien avant qu'je m'approche ? Simple mesure d'sécurité.

\- Oh, désolé officier, j'ai oublié sa laisse à maison, j'me disais qu'y aurait po d'problèmes vu qu'y est po agressif. J'ignorais qu'y fallait attacher son chien en marchant sur l'bord d'la route.

\- Non, vous avez po fait d'infraction, vous en faites po.

Prudemment, le policier tendit une main gantée vers Sniffle, et celui-ci consentit à renifler le bout de ses doigts avant de se laisser caresser la tête. Severus souffla intérieurement de soulagement. Ils marchaient encore sur des oeufs, mais au moins, l'homme semblait déjà avoir baissé sa garde juste assez pour enlever la main à son pistolet. Mieux encore, Severus n'avait pas perdu la main pour imiter l'accent irlandais, qui était juste assez proche du Canadien pour presque passer inaperçu… presque.

\- Vous avez po l'parlé d'ici. Vous venez d'quel coin ?

\- L'Irlande. J'devine qu'vous voulez voir mes papiers ?

\- Ce s'rait apprécié, merci. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Torbay ?

\- Ma femme. Elle était native des environs, mais elle a étudié à l'université de Dublin. C'est comme ça que l'on s'est connu tous les deux.

\- Je d'vine que c'est la mère d'la p'tite qu'vous avez là ?

\- Haha, oui, en effet. Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, j'vous dit po comment ce sera terrible d'repousser ses futurs prétendants lorsqu'elle sera grande.

Même en ayant les yeux fixés sur son passeport, le policier eut un petit sourire en coin à sa tirade, et Severus souffla de nouveau intérieurement. Bien, tout allait bien, il devait juste éviter le regard perçant qu'il sentait même à travers le pare-brise de la voiture quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Et l'nom d'jeune fille d'votre femme ?

\- Evangeline Lewis.

\- Comme dans la chanson ?

\- Heum…

\- Vous savez, cette chansons francophone qui est devenue l'hymne acadienne…

\- Ah, oui ! J'en ai entendu parler, mais elle refusait que je l'écoute. D'après moi, on a dû lui faire la remarque bien trop souvent lorsqu'elle était jeune, je l'ai jamais vu haïr une chanson aussi passionnément que celle-là.

\- Hahaha, ça m'étonne po. On a une collègue à la station, la pauvre, ses parents ont décidé de l'appeler Annie. Si vous saviez l'nombre d'références à Micheal Jackson qu'elle reçoit par jour… Heum, vous permettez que j'apporte vos papiers avec moi un moment ? Ça s'ra po long.

\- Allez-y, j'comprends qu'vous faites votre travail.

Alors que l'homme revenait à sa voiture avec les documents en main, Severus le vit prendre le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture, mais le vent et la distance l'empêcha d'entendre l'échange. À coup sûr, il demandait à la centrale de valider les documents qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ne manquait plus qu'à croiser les doigts et espérer que le travail de Jeffery était aussi impeccable que le lui avait promis Jocelyn. Bon, la photo du passeport le montrait encore avec ses joues creuses, mais il pouvait toujours prétendre avoir pris du poids depuis, ou quelque chose du genre. À travers le pare-brise, Severus pouvait voir le policier passer ses documents à l'Aurore assis à ses côtés, et l'ancien espion s'obligea aussitôt à porter son attention sur Sniffle pour ne pas fixer intensément leur échange.

\- Reste sage encore un peu, tout va bien se passer.

L'animal lui lança un regard presque outré quand il se mit à son tour à lui caresser la tête, et Severus dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui cracher qu'il devait préserver les apparences et de bien vouloir jouer le jeu, bordel. Heureusement, Sirius dut le lire dans son regard car il se laissa faire, et finit même par se coucher à ses pieds, baillant tel un chien ennuyé attendant que son maître poursuivre leur marche. Enfin, le policier vint lui redonner ses papiers, et à voir l'expression boudeuse de son compère sorcier, Severus comprit aussitôt que leur subterfuge était une réussite. C'est dans un soulagement sans nom qu'il rangea passeport et visa dans sa poche. Tout du long, la tentation de lancer un legilimens l'avait démangé, mais il s'était retenu de peur d'être découvert par l'Aurore. Merlin soit loué, il était maintenant récompensé pour son sang-froid.

\- Voilà, rien à signaler, merci d'votre coopération. Et… mes condoléances pour vot' femme, j'ignorais que…

\- Vous en faites po, comme vous dites, vous l'ignoriez. Et pour être franc, venir au Canada aide à faire son deuil, alors…

\- Ouais, heum, prenez soin d'la p'tite alors, et passez une bonne journée. Oh, et si jamais vous croisez par hasard deux hommes accompagnés d'un p'tit gars d'environ l'âge de la vôtre, appelez nous, ok ? J'pense qu'vous avez vu les journaux d'ce matin…

\- Non, mais j'ai entendu à la radio. Terrible, vraiment, ça m'dépasse qu'des gens puissent faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble. J'peux vous assurer que si j'remarque quoi que ce soit, vous serez les premiers avertis.

La voiture de police dépassa Severus alors qu'il reprenait son chemin, tentant de prendre une allure décontractée alors que son coeur pompait à toute vitesse contre sa cage thoracique. Ça avait marché. Par Merlin, ça avait marché et il peinait à le croire lui-même. Laissant échapper un petit rire pour relâcher sa tension nerveuse, Severus ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cette victoire. Cette pause fut cependant écourtée lorsque, de l'autre côté de la rue, un petit chien blanc se mit à aboyer après Sniffle, qui lui répondit comme s'il comprenait quoi que ce soit de tout ce vacarme.

\- Oh, bordel, Sniffle, tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas avec ces conneries qu'on atteindra St-John's.

La rue principale de Torbay était terriblement familière alors qu'ils passaient à nouveau devant le même bar, le même restaurant de poulet frit. Pourtant, l'ambiance était si différente maintenant que leur état d'esprit était à des kilomètres d'hier. Continuer sur l'autoroute en direction de l'aéroport lui parut soudain une très mauvaise idée, et suivant à nouveau son instinct d'espion, Severus suivit plutôt la route menant à l'école primaire. Avec ses expériences des derniers jours, il était à parier qu'en suivant la côte, il finirait par tomber sur un autre sentier touristique. Comme de fait, c'est ce qui arriva.

Étrange tout de même à quel point la nature reprenait rapidement ses droits même alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la capitale. Les pins lui semblaient plus grands et touffus que ceux des bords de route, les rivières se jetaient dans l'océan en chutes torrentielles d'écumes blanches. Le grondement des vagues contre les falaises était aussi assourdissant que le tonnerre, chaque gouttelette projetée dans l'air se rassemblant pour former d'éphémères arc-en-ciel maintenant que le soleil de midi chassait les nuages. En chemin, ils croisèrent un autre promeneur et ses deux chiens terriers, qui s'empressèrent d'accourir auprès de Sniffle pour lui renifler l'arrière train, forçant Severus à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Puis enfin, après une demi-heure de marche, ils atterrissaient sur une petite plage isolée de galets ronds et gris logée au creux d'une énième et magnifique baie.

Severus remarqua aussitôt les deux silhouettes en uniforme un peu plus loin dans les champs, et afin de paraître le plus naturel possible, il les ignora aussitôt pour rejoindre la plage d'un pas nonchalant. Le temps que les deux officiers remarquent sa présence, il s'était déjà saisi d'un bout de bois échoué sur la grève, le lançant au loin de toute sa force. Comprenant aussitôt son manège, Sniffle se mit à courir après le bâton en aboyant et battant de la queue d'un air enjoué. Décidément, les talents d'acteurs de Sirius étaient juste à point sous cette forme. À moins que ce ne soit l'instinct animal qui prenait le dessus lorsqu'il se transformait, ou du moins partiellement ? Peut-être aurait-il dû porter plus attention en cours de métamorphose lorsqu'il était à Poudlard… Dans tous les cas, ils auraient dû s'y essayer plus tôt, cela leur aurait évité bien des discussions futiles en chemin.

Leur petit manège attira vite l'attention des deux policiers, un homme et une femme cette fois, qui s'approchèrent dans le but visible de l'aborder. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Tenter de passer inaperçu et de les éviter aurait attiré bien plus de suspicions, et maintenant qu'il savait son déguisement infaillible grâce à Jeffery, il pouvait se permettre ce stratagème. Il regretta vite sa décision, cependant, lorsqu'il avisa le badge à leur ceinture. Finalement, il avait vu juste en se disant que les Aurores canadiens patrouilleraient les sentiers sauvages... Sniffle ne sembla pas remarquer ce détail, cependant, car il trottina vers les deux officiers comme un chien curieux espérant se faire de nouveaux amis. Son acte sembla marcher à merveille, car l'un d'eux révéla un grand sourire en tendant la main pour le caresser, mais l'animal l'évita en bondissant comme pour encourager un jeu de poursuite. Sage décision, mieux valait éviter les mains d'un sorcier canadien. À coup sûr, ils devaient connaître un sort pour percer à jour un animagus au touché, ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Bonjour, désolée d'vous déranger, est-ce que par hasard…

\- Vous en faites po, j'ai déjà croisé l'un d'vos collègues un peu plus haut sur l'autoroute. Vous voulez mes papiers, c'est ça ?

La policière lui répéta les mêmes questions avec le même ton courtois tandis que derrière elle, son compagnon restait à distance pour contacter la centrale afin de valider son passeport. Au travers de leur fausse posture relaxée, Severus pouvait voir leurs regards alertes suivre Sniffle du regard, ou se poser de temps à autre sur Harry qui mâchouillait joyeusement sa peluche. N'eut été des badges, Severus aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'officiers moldus, mais maintenant qu'il s'y attardait, il pouvait voir que le duo ne portait pas de pistolet électrique à la ceinture. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils en avaient besoin pour se défendre. Comme Johanne le lui avait si bien démontré, il ne leur suffirait que d'agiter quelques doigts pour l'immobiliser. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, la conversation au talkie-walkie dura bien moins longtemps cette fois, et l'Aurore revint pour donner le feu vert. C'est en remerciant silencieusement son instinct d'avoir empêché un transplanage en sentier que Severus poursuivit sa route vers l'ouest, Sniffle sur les talons. Il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de justifier une simple identité moldue si sa soudaine apparition avait été accompagnée d'un grand pop sonore, en particulier si ces Aurores étaient capables de repérer les décharges magiques.

L'autoroute montait graduellement le long de la falaise, offrant une vue à couper le souffle sur le versant nord de la baie, au point même que la ville avait aménagée un petit belvédère à son sommet afin d'observer les oiseaux marins qui piaillaient en contrebas. Severus en profita pour s'y arrêter, épuisé par l'effort et le stress, mais aussi par la faim qui commençait à le tenailler maintenant que le soleil était à son zénith. Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Harry, qui semblait encore repus de son croissant. Le bien-être de l'enfant étant plus important que le sien, il se força à ignorer les gargouillements de son estomac et à continuer leur avancée.

La tâche, cependant, se révéla bien plus difficile deux heures plus tard, après une succession de plaines herbeuses balayées par le vent marin et de forêts de conifères parsemées d'érables semi-dénudés, l'écorce grise couverte de lichen et les racines enveloppées de mousse humide. Plus le temps passait, plus St-John's semblait hors d'atteinte, comme pour le narguer d'avoir quitté la sécurité de Pouch Cove, son terrain connu et les alliés en son sein. Pire encore, le temps sans cesse changeant de l'île s'amusait maintenant à recouvrir les côtes d'épais nuages de brume, le faisant frissonner malgré son manteau. Inévitablement, Harry commença à avoir faim à son tour, et ses cris déchirants n'empêchaient pas le fait qu'ils étaient à des kilomètres de tout restaurant ou épicerie pour se sustenter. La seule trace de civilisation dans ce coin perdu n'était rien de plus qu'une sorte de station radio abandonnée couverte de graffitis multicolores… et entourée de buissons d'airelles rouges. Ça ne valait pas un repas, mais ça pouvait couper la faim le temps qu'ils atteignent la ville. Du moins, c'est ce que Severus espérait.

\- Garde un oeil sur le petit, tu veux ?

Sirius était clairement agité en le voyant détacher Harry de son torse comme pour l'abandonner dans les décombres, mais Severus l'ignora alors qu'il sortait affronter l'humidité extérieure pour cueillir par poignées les petites baies rouges. L'enfant arrêta de pleurer lorsqu'il les lui présenta, mais il avait encore ses petits hoquets mouillés entre chaque bouchée et il était clair que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour le calmer.

\- Heu… On peut vous aider ?

Severus sursauta si fort qu'il manqua glisser sur les gravats de béton, et Sniffle lui-même bondit d'un coup en aboyant, trop absorbé qu'il l'était sur Harry pour monter correctement la garde. Un aboiement excité lui répondit aussitôt alors qu'un chien caramel à la race indéfinie arrachait presque le bras de sa maîtresse tant il tirait sur sa laisse. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient aussi perplexes que Severus de le trouver là. Elles étaient à peine plus jeune que lui, peut-être l'âge de ses étudiants de septième année, et au son métallique qui sortait du sac à dos de la brunette, il était à parier qu'elle transportait la peinture en aérosol qui avait servi à décorer les lieux. En même temps, elles avaient la tête de l'emploie, en particulier sa copine blonde en manteau rastafari digne d'une hippie de Woodstock.

\- On a un sous-marin, si, heu, si vous en voulez un. Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin plus que nous.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Severus ne comprenne ce qu'impliquait la jeune fille alors qu'elle farfouillait dans son sac pour en sortir un sandwich enveloppé dans l'aluminium. Elles le prenaient pour un sans abris. Tout de même, il avait seulement un barbe de cinq jours et ses cheveux commençaient à peine à redevenir gras. Sans compter que les vêtements que lui avait donnés Jocelyn dataient peut-être d'il y a vingt ans, mais ils étaient encore en parfaite condition ! Quoi que, tout cela additionné au fait qu'il était surpris dans un bâtiment en ruine tentant en vain de nourrir un enfant de baies devait contribuer de beaucoup. Sans compter que théoriquement, elles n'avaient pas vraiment tort… Après tout, cela faisait bien cinq jours maintenant qu'ils volaient leur nourriture et n'avaient pas de domicile fixe.

Harry goba sans problème un bon quart du sandwich avant d'être contenté, mais refusa obstinément d'avaler les tranches de salami au travers du jambon, que Severus se retrouva à lancer à Sniffle avec le reste du sous-marin. Lui pouvait encore tenir jusqu'au souper, il lui était arrivé de jeûner plus longtemps encore lorsqu'il était jeune, il survivrait. Bien entendu, Sniffle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de son don, trop occupé qu'il était à s'empresser de remplir son estomac, mais les deux jeunes filles le remarquèrent car elles s'échangèrent un regard soucieux alors qu'elles s'assoyaient sur la montagne de briques qui était autrefois un morceau de mur.

\- Est-ce que… vous cherchez un lieu où dormir ? Y'a une auberge pas très loin d'ici, si jamais… mais si vous avez po l'argent, ça va aussi, hein, on juge po. C'est un bon coin ici, super tranquille, po mal au sec même si ça peut être un peu froid. Juste que, y'a po mal de policiers qui patrouillent les environs depuis l'alerte d'ce matin, j'sais po si vous en avez entendu parler, mais bref, ils risquent po d'être super sympas s'ils vous voient avec un enfant, vous comprenez ?

\- …

\- C'est la vôtre ?

\- Hm.

\- Désolée, j'sais que c'est po d'nos affaires. On s'attendait juste po à trouver quelqu'un sur not' spot… po qu'on veut po que vous y soyez, hein ! C'est bin assez grand pour partager, vous en faites po pour ça, on va po vous chasser. Vous, heu… vous prenez po d'drogue, toujours ?

\- … Non.

\- Oh, cool, cool, c'est bien, avec vot' fille et tout, c'est… c'est sage, ouais. Dans ce cas, on… on va attendre une autre fois pour fumer, hein Lea ?

La blonde s'arrêta aussitôt dans son geste alors qu'elle était en train de sortir ce qui ressemblait à un briquet et une sorte de pipe en verre, les rangeant presque aussitôt d'un air coupable. À coup sûr, elles devaient aussi cacher un sachet de marijuana au fond de ce sac à dos. Normalement, cela aurait laissé Severus indifférent, il avait vu des adolescents renifler bien pire dans les ruelles crasseuses de son village ouvrier, mais maintenant qu'Harry était dans les environs, il était plutôt reconnaissant aux deux filles de ne pas les emboucaner.

Un silence malaisant s'installa, à peine entrecoupé des gémissements de leur chien brun continuant de tirer sur sa laisse pour rejoindre Sniffle, qui préférait plutôt faire barrage de son corp entre Harry et l'animal surexcité. Comprenant qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, Severus décida de poursuivre son rôle d'itinérant bourru, marmonnant un merci à peine audible en direction des deux filles tout en rattachant Harry à son torse. Ne sachant comment répondre, les adolescentes se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête à l'unisson en signe d'au revoir. Alors qu'il passait le trou menant hors des ruines, Severus remarqua qu'elles se serraient discrètement la main sous les replis de leurs manteaux, et comprit soudain pourquoi ces deux-là tenaient tant à s'isoler dans un coin aussi perdu. Malgré lui, un sourire amère étira le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin le long du sentier embrumé. Même dans un pays aussi chaleureux que le Canada, il y avait quand même des gens, comme lui et Sirius, qui devaient encore se cacher… et pas juste pour éviter une guerre.


	10. Chapter 10

Le soleil commençait sa descente à l’horizon lorsqu’ils atteignirent les banlieues de St-John’s, ou du moins ce qui ressemblait à un ancien village avalé par l'étalement urbain de la capitale. Les trois dernières heures n’avaient été que paysage dénudé et gris monochrome, la brume s’étirant tel les bras fantomatiques d’une mer argentée pour mieux engloutir les falaises dans son étreinte. Mais maintenant, le brouillard avait quitté la côte, laissant une chance au crépuscule d’illuminer le ciel de ses couleurs. Le sentier donnait sur une petite anse de pêche de ce qu’il y avait de plus traditionnel avec ses quaies en bois et ses hangars sur pilotis. La majorité de ceux-ci semblaient d’ailleurs abandonnés, leurs façades tout juste repeintes en couleurs vives pour garder un certain attrait touristique alors que les chalutiers avaient fait place aux petites barques de plaisance. 

Peinant à mettre une jambe devant l’autre, Severus s’effondra contre le mur métallique du hangar le plus proche, une monstruosité de deux étages qui ne savait si elle devait être peinte en gris perle, bleu ciel, jaune poussin ou rouge pompier. Les échafauds avaient été laissés sur place, à coup sûr pour y pourrir tout l’hiver le temps que la ville ne prenne une décision et que les travaux ne soient hâtés avec le printemps et le retour des touristes. Cela ferait une bonne cachette pour la nuit, peut-être trop proche du sentier et donc de possibles patrouilles d’Aurores, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de chercher plus loin. Son ventre vide se contractait en une boule compacte douloureuse et son crâne lui paraissait bien trop léger alors que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment que Sirius sembla réaliser que quelque chose n’allait pas, car il se mit à lui donner des coups de museaux sous le bras comme pour le presser à se relever. 

\- Bordel, deux minutes tu veux ? J’ai juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle… 

Il devait y avoir un restaurant dans les environs, c’était un inévitable dans toute zone touristique. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il aurait besoin de la baguette de Sirius, mais courrait aussi le risque qu’un duo d’Aurores sorte de nulle part et décide de fouiller ses poches plutôt que de demander poliment ses papiers. Quoique, baguette ou pas, il serait grillé de toute façon : il avait encore sa fiole de poison cachée sur lui, sans compter tous les objets magiquement miniaturisés. Non, mieux valait dans ce cas qu’ils ne mettent pas leurs oeufs dans le même panier, et s’il était pour risquer l’attention des Aurores, alors Harry ne devait pas être dans les parages.

\- Voici le plan. On va s’installer dans cette baraque pour ce soir. Non, ne me fait pas le coup du grognement, il est trop tard pour chercher mieux. 

Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver une ouverture entre deux plaques de métal mal jointes, et Sniffle entra en premier pour faire un peu de reconnaissance avant de revenir à leur entrée improvisée, se couchant brièvement le museau à plat au sol en levant les yeux d’un air implorant en une étrange expression voulant sûrement dire que tout était sécuritaire et qu’il attendait que Severus l’y rejoigne avec le petit. L’ouverture étant trop étroite, l’homme dut détacher le porte-bébé avec le bambin encore à l’intérieur pour les faire glisser tous deux en premier, Sirius attrapant l’une des sangles pour mieux tirer le gamin à lui. Severus suivit enfin, à quatre pattes dans l’herbe haute et pestant en sentant les rebords coupants des plaques métalliques égratigner son manteau. Il lui fallut un moment avant que ses yeux ne s’habituent à l’obscurité des lieux. L’endroit était bel et bien abandonné, recouvert de tellement de poussière qu’on en aurait dit un tapis épais. De vieilles cages à crabe côtoyaient des boîtes remplie d’équipements de pêche et d’outils pour réparer des bateaux, formant un fouillis que Severus parvint à organiser pour former une sorte de nid avec différents filets et bâches trouées, caché des regards curieux derrières une pile de caisses. 

Afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, Severus alla même jusqu’à abandonner son manteau sur place, avec toutes leurs possessions glissées dans ses poches, l’échangeant contre un imperméable vert bouteille suspendu au mur grâce à un gros clou rouillé. Il plia aussi soigneusement les lunettes hors des mains grapilleuses d’Harry, qui finirent par s’abattre sur les babines du molosse pour mieux les tirer en rigolant, pas le moins du monde intimidé par les canines pointues révélées juste derrière. Imperturbable, Sniffle le laissait faire alors qu’il était couché à ses côtés comme un bon chien de garde, mais son expression était clairement inquiète alors qu’il regardait Severus s’activer, plus encore en réalisant que la seule chose qu’il apporterait avec lui serait sa petite fiole de poison, dissimulée dans le col de l’imperméable pour la boire en dernier recours. Après tout, il n’y avait pas que les Mangemorts qui utilisaient la torture pour soutirer des informations à l’ennemi, et Severus préférait être un homme mort plutôt que de révéler à qui que ce soit où était planqué le petit.

\- Tout ce que je te demande, c’est de rester ici auprès d’Harry pendant que je vais chercher à manger. Profites-en pour balayer les environs le plus possible pour que nos traces ne soient pas évidentes dans la poussière. Et sans utiliser de magie ! Je ne rigole pas, Sniffle, si ces sorciers canadiens ont un sens inné pour en sentir la présence, ce sera comme marquer une immense cible rouge sur notre cachette, alors tu arrêtes d’être paresseux deux minutes et tu t’y met, compris ? 

Le chien fit entendre un autre éternuement outré en détournant la tête d’un air noble, mais son effet fut des plus ratés lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, il lui lançait un autre de ces regards inquiets à la dérobé alors que Severus rabattait le capuchon du ciré sur sa tête avant d’affronter l’extérieur. Comme il s’y attendait, le bâtiment publique le plus proche, et le plus neuf au vu de son architecture et de la qualité de son bois de construction, était bel et bien un centre d’information touristique fermé pour la saison. Une grande partie des environs était d’ailleurs en construction, sûrement pour une projet de revitalisation, alors que de l’autre côté de la rue se trouvait une grande surface rase peuplée de camions jaunes derrière un grillage monté à la vas-vite. Tout était immobile à cette heure tardive, et les travaux étaient sûrement dans le dernier sprint avant que n’arrive les premières neiges. 

À peine dix pas plus loin, Severus tombait sur son premier restaurant, un bâtiment blanc aux volets verts faisant face à une petite auberge aux couleurs vives rappelant désagréablement Gryffondor avec sa porte rouge vif. Les lits à l’intérieur devaient être d’un grand confort, mais Severus se refusa plus longtemps cette pensée alors qu’il savait très bien que sans sous et sans magie, cela ne vaudrait même pas la peine de s’essayer. Revenant plutôt au restaurant, son menu affiché à l’entrée promettait des plats bien trop délicieux et raffiné pour espérer la générosité des propriétaires pour “un pauvre sans abris affamé” comme il comptait acter, inspiré par sa rencontre avec les deux adolescentes. Mais alors que Severus allait poursuivre ses recherches un peu plus loin, une silhouette bien trop familière à l’une des fenêtres du restaurant le figea sur place. De longs cheveux châtains, de larges épaules courbées nerveusement, un oeil en verre d’un bleu électrique, fixant tour à tour les deux personnes lui faisant face… 

En quelques secondes, Severus dut faire un choix. Soit il écoutait sa prudence lui hurlant aux oreilles de prendre discrètement la fuite et de s’éloigner loin et le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit maudit, soit… Par Merlin, soit il entrait en jouant son acte de sans-abris auprès du jeune homme derrière le comptoir pour tester les limites de son déguisement, et par chance tendre l’oreille pour capter quelques bribes de discussion entre l’Aurore et son auditoire. Peut-être même que d’autres personnes de l’Ordre étaient sur le territoire Canadien, peut-être de ceux qui étaient bien plus raisonnables qu’Alastor Maugrey et qu’il pourrait contacter afin d’expliquer le malentendu et régler les choses. 

Grinçant des dents devant la témérité de ce plan, mais les avantages indéniables qu’il pourrait en retirer, Severus rassembla son courage et poussa la porte de l’établissement. À coup sûr, Maugrey avait jeté un sort repousse-Moldu sur leur petit groupe afin que ceux-ci ne prennent pas conscience de leur discussion, ou ne remarquent l’oeil irréel de l’Aurore, aussi Severus prit soin de les ignorer du regard comme s’il était lui-même affecté par cette magie, se dirigeant plutôt directement au comptoir. Sans surprise, il sentit aussitôt l’oeil magique de Maugrey se figer sur l’arrière de sa tête d’un air suspicieux, et c’est grâce à des années de pratique d’espion que Severus se retint de ne pas se tendre nerveusement sous l’inspection, comptant plutôt douloureusement les secondes avant que Maugrey ne le reconnaisse soudain et ne lui lance un Stupéfix.

\- Bonjour, j’peux vous servir quelque chose ?

Ramenant sa concentration sur le serveur au comptoir, celui-ci avait étrangement un sourire sincère à son égard, quoi qu’un peu peiné devant son physique. Totalement l’inverse de ce à quoi Severus se serait attendu d’un établissement avec un aussi bon standing, mais en même temps, le restaurant semblait se spécialiser sur une thématique “rustique chic” avec quelques inspirations de pub irlandais. Le jeune homme devant lui portait d’ailleurs une simple chemise à carreaux bleus et blancs, et une barbe aussi fournie que soigneusement taillée.

\- Heum, j’suis vraiment désolé, vraiment, mais vous auriez po, juste… C’est que j’ai po d’argent, mais ça va faire plusieurs jours que j’ai po mangé, si vous aviez… des restes, des miettes, j’veux vraiment po déranger j’vous jure…

Immédiatement, Severus sentit presque physiquement le regard de Maugrey l’abandonner alors que l’homme faisait entendre un toussotement dédaigneux… et rien de plus. Severus avait même de la peine à y croire, au point que ses mains trahirent son excitation d’un léger tremblement, l’obligeant à s’accrocher au rebord du comptoir pour les calmer. Au mieux, cela ne fit que contribuer davantage à la crédibilité de son acte. Tout de même, il était vraiment parvenu à tromper Maugrey Fol Œil, le plus paranoïaque de tous les Aurores du monde moderne ? Son visage avait-il changé à ce point avec quelques petits réglages aussi simples qu’il ne suffisait que d’un changement de vêtements et un accent irlandais pour passer pour quelqu’un d’autre ? 

\- Oh, bien sûr, j’vais voir si l’cuisinier a quelque chose à l’arrière, un instant.

… Vraiment, la générosité canadienne allait toujours l’étonner. Il n’avait même pas pris en compte dans son plan qu’il pourrait s’en tirer avec de la nourriture, juste qu’il aurait peut-être le temps d’écouter la conversation des sorciers pendant quelques précieuses minutes avant d’être jeté hors de l’établissement. Balbutiant des remerciements, Severus se hissa maladroitement sur l’un des banc au comptoir, et se mis à jouer avec ses pouces tout en regardant les environs d’un air faussement nerveux tout en faisant attention d’éviter du regard le trio près de la fenêtre. 

\- Vois toujours pas ce qu’on fait dans un restaurant Moldu, totalement irresponsable.  
\- Faites confiance en nos sorts. Nous sommes habitués depuis longtemps à côtoyer les Nomages, alors pourquoi forcer une ségrégation inutile ? Vous allez voir, la nourriture en vaut vraiment la peine, meilleur restaurant du coin.

À nouveau, Maugrey fit entendre un pouffement dédaigneux, mais ne dit rien de plus alors qu’il croisait les bras dans son éternel air grognon. De ses deux compagnons, le plus vieux avait la fin quarantaine et était appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise avec l’expression polie et sereine de celui en confiance qui en avait vu beaucoup au courant de sa vie. Le second était plus jeune d’une dizaine d’année, et penché légèrement en avant tout en dévisageant Maugrey avec une certaine méfiance ou irritation, Severus n’arrivait pas à mettre tout à fait le doigt dessus alors qu’il était obligé de les observer par sa vision périphérique. 

\- … Donc, l’Ordre du Phoenix, c’est ça ? Votre mouvement d’résistance ? Vous êtes l’seul Aurore qui en fait parti ?  
\- Le seul présent pour cette mission, et je n’en dirai pas plus. Vous-savez-qui a peut-être été vaincu, mais qui sait combien de ses partisans sont encore en liberté.   
\- Vous voulez dire, Voldemort ?

La paupière de l’œil valide de Maugrey tressauta nerveusement au nom, dit avec autant de nonchalance par le plus âgé comme si celui-ci s’amusait à tester ses réaction. C’était peut-être le cas, d’ailleurs. 

\- J’éviterais ça si j’étais à votre place. Son nom est sous Tabou.  
\- Au Royaume-Uni peut-être, mais au-delà des frontières ? Aucun sortilège n’est aussi puissant. De toute façon, le lanceur du sort est mort, non ?

Severus entendit plus qu’il ne vit le tapotement de doigts irrité de Maugrey devant l'impertinence de son vis-à-vis, perdant rapidement le peu de patience qu’il possédait déjà. 

\- Peu importe. La raison que je tenais à vous parler concerne les autres Aurores qui m'accompagnent. Tout ce que je vous demande, c’est que si vous trouvez le jeune Potter avant eux… ne le leur confiez pas. En aucune circonstance.  
\- … Pardon ?  
\- Je viens de vous le dire, on ne peut faire confiance au gouvernement tant que le Ministère n’a pas été purgé des Mangemorts qui s’y cachent.   
\- Alors quoi, vous voulez qu’on vous apporte l’petit personnellement ?  
\- C’est exact.  
\- … Et qu’est-ce qui nous dit qu’vous êtes de confiance plus que les autres ? 

Severus dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas éclater de rire alors que le teint de Maugrey passait au cramoisie. Ces Aurores Canadiens avaient du culot, et étaient tout en droit de l’être. Il aurait été tout aussi méfiant à leur place, et cela montrait d’autant plus à quel point ils étaient compétents dans leur travail.

\- Comment pouvez-vous douter de l’Ordre ! Il a été fondé par Albus Dumbledore lui-même, celui qui à vaincu Grindelwald et… !  
\- … et un simple être humain. À moins qu’il ait découvert l’moyen d’être imperméable au sortilège d’Imperium ?  
\- Comment osez-vous !  
\- Bah, j’veux dire, si vous êtes prêt à passer le test du veritaserum, je serais d'accord pour… 

L’instant d’après, Maugrey se levait avec fracas et partait en claquant la porte, les yeux si exorbités par la fureur que Severus se demanda un instant si son œil de verre allait sauter hors de son orbite. L’Aurore qui ne cessait de l’asticoter laissa échapper un ricanement à son départ, mais son jeune compagnon avait une expression assez sombre alors qu’il jurait entre ses dents.

\- Foutus britanniques, qu’ils soient maudits par les Anciens sur trois générations.  
\- Soit plus spécifique et ça risque d’arriver, alors fait attention. J’ai po envi d’mettre un collègue en prison aujourd’hui.  
\- Quand même, on s’porterait mieux s’ils pouvaient arrêter avec leur snobisme et leurs maudites guerres internes.  
\- S’po comme si on était sans torts…  
\- Ouais, mais c’est l’passé ça.  
\- Va dire ça au peuple qu’on a génocidé après qu’ils nous aient révélé leur savoir magique.

Le jeune Aurore se mit soudain à blêmir avant de baisser la tête d’un air coupable, et Severus aurait juré que la température venait de perdre quelques degrés alors qu’un frisson lui remontait le long du dos.

\- Et … tu as prévu quoi pour l’solstice d’hiver ?

Severus n’écoutais déjà plus, plongé dans ses pensées alors que son instinct d’espion chatouillait désagréablement ses alarmes mentales. Soudain, tout ce qui lui avait paru si attrayant et sympathique chez les Canadiens lui apparaissait faux. Étaient-ils devenus aussi pacifiques par culpabilité sur leur passé ? Ou était-ce une vérité plus dérangeante encore, celle d’un peuple n’étant parvenu à assoiffer ses pulsions sanguinaires qu’en causant un génocide ? 

\- Voilà, c’est peu, mais vous devriez en avoir assez pour souper.

Severus sursauta alors que le serveur déposait devant lui une petite boîte en carton juste assez grosse pour contenir l’équivalent d’un repas, ou peut-être un peu plus. Mal à l’aise devant son sourire trop amical, Severus hocha la tête en signe de remerciement avant de sortir le plus vite possible, la tête basse résonnant encore de sa dernière découverte. Heureusement, tout allait bien au hangar, Harry gesticulant contre un Sirius toujours sous forme de chien, couché en boule autour de l’enfant pour mieux le garder au chaud. C’est avec soulagement que Severus s’installa à côté d’eux, ouvrant la boîte pour en vérifier son contenu sous le regard fort intéressé du clébard. Il y avait là un quignon de pain un peu dur, un fromage à pâte molle devenu légèrement sec, des feuilles d’épinard un peu froissées, et quelques tranches de dinde encore comestible, mais qui devait sûrement atteindre leur date de péremption dès demain. C’était assez décent, tout compte fait. Le pain allait être un peu trop dur pour Harry, cependant, mais il pouvait faire quelques rouleaux de dinde fourrés avec le fromage et les épinards pour compenser. 

\- Tu ne te transforme toujours pas ?

À nouveau, Sniffle fit entendre cette sorte d’éternuement agacé, comme s’il avait été blessé dans son ego ou quelque chose de la sorte. Bon, s’il voulait bouder, qu’il boude, et tant mieux si c’était sous forme de chien pour lui éviter ses stupides remarques. Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus posa Harry sur ses genoux et commença à la nourrir, le petit happant goulument tout ce qu’il lui présenta devant la bouche. À la fin, il ne restait plus que le pain et trois rouleaux de dinde, et Severus présenta le reste à Sirius qui s’empressa de faire disparaître son museau baveux dans la boîte pour tout dévorer à grands bruits de mastications… Uniquement pour s’arrêter avant d’entamer le pain, regardant à nouveau vers Severus avec ce drôle de regard indéchiffrable, presque suspicieux. 

\- Quoi, peur que j’ai empoisonné ta part ?

Sirius fit un geste du museau en direction du ventre de Severus, et celui-ci se contenta d’hausser les épaules. Oui, il était affamé. Presque sur le bord de l’inanition à cause de toute cette marche. Mais ce n’était pas la première fois de sa vie qu’il sautait un repas, ou deux, ou beaucoup plus. En fait, s’il se rappelait ses jeunes années, il lui était arrivé de ne rien manger trois jours d’affilés, soit parce qu’il n’y avait rien sur la table, soit parce que son père voulait le punir pour une quelconque faute de son invention. Severus connaissait la faim, et il avait appris à l’ignorer et à économiser ses forces autrement pour fonctionner malgré tout. En fait, n’eut été des banquets de Poudlard, Severus doutait sérieusement qu’il aurait pu devenir aussi grand, avec toutes les carences alimentaires qu’il aurait accumulé en restant chez ses parents.

\- Pourquoi tu t’inquiètes ? J’ai mangé avant de revenir.

Un mensonge, bien sûr, et il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait dit quelque chose de similaire à Lily pendant les vacances d’été. Mais bon, sacrifier momentanément la santé d’un monstre pour permettre à un enfant et son parrain de vivre aisément était un geste tout à fait logique et responsable. Et s’il révélait la vérité à Sirius, celui-ci se mettrait à jouer les bons Gryffondors, et voudrait absolument lui refiler le quignon de pain dans un geste de chevalerie grotesque. Mais Sirius ne saurait pas comment gérer la faim, et se mettrait à geindre et à les ralentir dès le lendemain, et ça Severus voulait à tout prix l’éviter.

Le seul problème fut que sa séance d'Occlumancie avant de dormir dura près d’une heure, le temps qu’il assimile la morsure de la faim et l’accepte comme une part de lui-même jusqu’à ce que son esprit en oublie son existence même. Au moins, Harry était déjà endormi contre la forme canine de son parrain, après que Severus lui ai relu son petit livre jusqu’à ce que ses paupières s’alourdissent. Sirius refusait toujours obstinément de revenir sous forme humaine, ou du moins de le faire en sa présence, car Severus était prêt à parier que le petit avait reçu un sortilège de récurage en son absence ou sinon quoi l’odeur aurait été atroce. Si Black pensait le punir en agissant de la sorte, alors il était bien imbécile, et Severus espérait de plus en plus qu’il continue à le bouder pour au moins une semaine complète, si ce n’était pas pour le restant de leur présence au Canada. 

La nuit fut sans cauchemars, mais le matin vit le retour en force de la faim, le réveillant avec les premières lueurs bleutées de l’aube. Il continua de l’ignorer alors qu’il donnait un petit coup à la cuisse du chien pour le réveiller. Continua de l’ignorer alors qu’il remettait un Harry toujours endormit dans le porte-bébé pour lui faire passer le trou dans le mur du hangar. Continua de l’ignorer alors qu’il enfilait son manteau avec toutes leurs provisions dans les poches et y rangeait à nouveau sa fiole de poison. Continua de l’ignorait alors qu’il sortait à quatre patte de leur cachette en pestant à voix basse. Il ne put le faire, cependant, lorsqu’il dût se redresser pour épousseter ses genoux humides d’une rosée glaciale, et que le geste le laissa légèrement étourdi d’une chute de pression. Au même moment, son ventre échappa un borborygme si bruyant que même Sirius s’arrêta dans ses mouvements, oreilles dressées avec incrédulité, et Severus ferma les yeux pour jurer en silence contre son traître de corps. Cela ne faisait qu’un jour. Il pouvait encore tenir le coup. Il devait tenir le coup.

C’est grâce à cette volonté qu’il parvint à hisser Harry contre son torse sans s’écrouler sous la charge, mais il trébucha au bout de deux pas à peine. Rien de bien grave, juste une petite hésitation comme s’il avait buté contre un caillou pour reprendre immédiatement pied juste après. Mais depuis hier soir, Sirius semblait observer chacun de ses mouvements avec une certaine méfiance, et Severus se demandait combien de temps encore il pourrait continuer à jouer le jeu avant que Black ne réalise qu’il se sacrifiait pour eux depuis hier. Allait-il se mettre en colère au point de reprendre forme humaine et l’accuser de mettre la vie d’Harry en danger, ou d’essayer de le manipuler par la pitié ? Allait-il l’ignorer en prenant son sacrifice pour acquis, la pénitence qu’il se doit de recevoir pour être un être aussi abjecte ? Allait-il soudain abandonner sa rancoeur pour se remettre à jouer les Gryffondors, uniquement pour le trahir à nouveau au bout de quelques jours ? Aucune de ces trois situations ne lui plaisait, alors il serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien était. 

Ils passèrent devant le même petit restaurant qu’hier soir, mais sachant que celui-ci ne serait pas ouvert à une heure aussi matinale, Severus ne lui accorda pas même un regard alors qu’ils suivaient la rue jusqu’à la prochaine intersection. De même, il avait bien trop faim pour porter ne serait-ce la moindre attention aux banderoles publicitaires d’un bar miteux si minuscules que les maisons environnantes faisaient deux fois sa taille. Pas besoin d’une bonne bière fraîche à six heures du matin quand on avait déjà le tournis d’un manque de calories. Non, tout ce qu’il devait faire, c’était se concentrer à mettre un pas devant l’autre, encore et encore, et tout irait bien. Ils passèrent devant des maisons endormies et devant des duplexes silencieux, longèrent des rues immobiles sous un ciel verdissant sous les premiers rayons d’un soleil encore invisible. Ils s’étaient éloigné du bord de l’océan, mais quelque part sur leur droite, Severus pouvait voir un vaste lac au-delà des arbres, comme si où qu’ils allaient, l’eau se devait de les suivre sous une forme ou une autre. 

Quinze minutes de marche plus tard, Severus s’arrêtait soudain, papillonnant des yeux comme s’il peinait à en croire leur chance. Il y avait un bloc appartement à côté d’eux, côté lac. Un bâtiment de deux étages, construit en longueur plutôt qu’en hauteur, assez banal avec son toit rouge brique et ses murs jaune délavé. Mais ce qui l’avait arrêté, surtout, était l’annonce affichée sur le grand panneau à l’entrée du stationnement. L’un des appartements était libre. Aussitôt, Severus s’empressa de s’approcher de la porte d’entrée pour plus de détails, ayant remarqué que le propriétaire avait scotché à la vitre un papier avec toutes les informations nécessaire, dont un numéro de téléphone pour le contacter. L’appartement libre était un 3 ½ d’environ deux cent mètres carrés de surface, chauffé, éclairé, semi-meublé, balcon avec vue sur le lac… et permettant les animaux de compagnie. C’était trop beau pour être vrai, en fait, et Severus sentait déjà l’adrénaline chasser sa faim sur le coup de l’excitation. Severus ignorait l’équivalence entre le dollar canadien et le livre sterling, mais peu importait si le loyer affiché était cher ou non. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire était d’arracher l’annoncer pour éviter de potentiels intéressés, jeter un sort d’amnésie sur le propriétaire afin qu’il oublie l'existence même de cet appartement, puis agir comme un voisin normal auprès des autres locataires pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Suffisait juste d’attirer le propriétaire avec un coup de fil, et pour cela, il allait devoir attendre une heure un peu plus raisonnable.

Ils avaient donc un peu moins de deux heures à perdre avant de trouver de mettre ce plan à exécution, et Severus pouvait encore sentir l’adrénaline picoter le bout de ses doigts, le gonflant d’un optimiste qu’il n’aurait jamais cru posséder un jour. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il avait la tête encore légère par le manque de nourriture, peut-être était-ce parce qu’il n’avait cessé d’enchaîner les réussites même en étant téméraire, déjouant par deux fois la police et l’oeil perçant d’Alastor Maugrey. Peu importait, en vérité, mais une chose était sûre, c’est qu’en empochant le papier où était inscrit le numéro de téléphone du propriétaire, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Un vrai sourire, large, honnête, soulagé, celui qu’il ne réservait qu’à Lily lorsqu’ils étaient encore de jeune enfant parce qu’elle était la seule en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il était même de tellement bonne humeur qu’il se moquait que Sirius soit à ses côtés pour le remarquer, parce qu’au moins il était sous forme de chien et ne pouvait pas ruiner son plaisir par une remarque blessante. 

\- Ça te dit une marche autour du lac ?

L’expression de Sniffle était hilarante, la tête sur le côté, les oreilles dressées, le regard confus. Severus fit entendre un pouffement à sa vue avant de tourner talon à la recherche d’un accès au lac. Il fallut un moment avant qu’il n’entende derrière lui le raclement des griffes du cabot contre le ciment du trotoire, comme si Black avait été tant sous le choc qu’il lui avait été difficile de s’en remettre afin d’immédiatement le suivre. Tant mieux, se payer la tête de Sirius ne pouvait qu’améliorer son humeur.

L’entrée du parc entourant le lac était à moins de dix minutes de marche de là, et donnait sur le stationnement du club de navigation, un grand bâtiment qui devait contenir plusieurs petites embarcations de plaisance du genre canots et planches à voile. Bien entendu, l’endroit était fermé pour la saison, mais Severus nota la présence de deux machines distributrices encore fonctionnelles sur le côté de la bâtisse, et le manque de caméra de surveillance correctement positionnée pour les surveiller. Une occasion qui aurait pu être tentante, si toutes deux avaient offert autre chose que de simples boissons. Au lieu de quoi il commença à s’engager tranquillement le long du ponton en bois longeant le lac, Sniffle aux talons, appréciant une fois de plus le paysage avec une sérénité qu’il savait éphémère et voulait donc étirer le plus longtemps possible. 

Le ponton de bois fit rapidement place à un petit chemin de gravier. Il y avait des canards sur le lac, tardifs dans leur migration vers le sud, et d’une espèce qu’il savait être incapable d’identifier vu leur peu d’intérêt pour la conception de potions. Harry aurait probablement aimé les observer, il semblait avoir beaucoup d’intérêt pour les animaux en règle général, mais l’enfant dormait encore et Severus ne souhaitait pas le réveiller pour quelque chose d’aussi trivial. Ils croisèrent quelques joggeurs en chemin, et Sniffle eut la décence de les ignorer en restant au plus près de lui pour passer pour un bon chien bien dressé, rassurant les coureurs qui offrirent un hochement de tête poli en direction de Severus avant de le dépasser, certains étirant un sourire attendri à la vue de Harry endormi sur son torse. Le lac était si grand qu’à force de marcher, ils finirent par s'éloigner de la ville juste assez pour longer une zone industrielle avant d’arriver à un endroit plus sauvage et marécageuse retransformant le sentier en ponton. Quand enfin ils finirent la boucle et retrouvèrent le club de navigation, trois quart d’heure s'était écoulé, mais il restait encore une bonne quarantaine de minutes avant l’ouverture des commerces, et sur un coup de tête, Severus laissa ses jambes le porter pour un second tour de lac.

\- Toujours capable de suivre ?

Sniffle fit entendre à nouveau son éternuement si particulier démontrant qu’il était offusqué par l’insinuation de Severus, et l’homme échappa à nouveau un pouffement à sa réaction. La tête du cabot était si proche de sa main droite qu’il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses doigts lorsqu’il la balançait au rythme de ses pas. 

\- Ta baguette est sur toi ? 

Sirius hocha du museau sans ralentir le pas, et sa truffe percuta le bout des doigts de Severus, lui faisant retirer sa main pour l’essuyer sur le devant de son manteau. 

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu redevienne humain pour me la passer si on veut manger ce matin. D’ailleurs, si tu pouvais convaincre ce bout de bois maudit de ne pas me faire de cloques en l’utilisant, ce serait apprécié. 

Pour toute réponse, Sirius fit à nouveau entendre un éternuement hautain, et Severus comprit pourquoi le surnom de Sniffle lui était venu en tête aussi rapidement. La transformation de Sirius se fit lorsqu’ils passèrent pour une seconde fois dans la section plus boisée, le chien quittant le ponton pour trotter derrière un buisson particulièrement dense. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec dans la gueule un bout de bois fort reconnaissable, et juste pour l’énerver, joua un instant avec ses nerfs en imitant un cabot refusant de céder à son maître une prise fraîchement capturée. Enfin, il accepta de laisser la baguette entre les mains de Severus, et c’est avec un dégoût évident que ce dernier essuya les traces de baves luisantes laissées sur l’objet. 

Trouver à manger fut un jeu d’enfant. Il y avait un minuscule dépanneur en brique coincé entre deux maisons non-loin de l’accès au parc, et il ne fut pas difficile à Severus de trouver dans le lot une bouteille de jus d’orange avec quelques pâtisseries, dont il mémorisa l’emplacement avant de se présenter au comptoir pour demander d’emprunter le téléphone. L’homme derrière le comptoir haussa les sourcils d’un air intrigué, mais accepta sans plus poser de question. Toujours sur le même élan de chance, le propriétaire répondit à son appel du premier coup plutôt que de le rediriger vers une boîte vocale, et confirma être disponible pour une visite dans une heure, ce qui laissait amplement de temps pour déjeuner avant de revenir au bloc appartement. Severus planait encore sur son nuage d’optimisme alors qu’il rejoignait Sniffle assis sagement dehors près de la porte, et fut vite rattrapé par la réalité lorsque, de nouveau dans un endroit calme hors de vu, il agita la baguette de Black pour matérialiser à lui la nourriture désirée.

La douleur fut pire encore que la dernière fois. Pas juste au creux de sa paume et de ses doigts, mais remontant jusque dans son poignet, enflammant chacun de ses nerfs en une agonie non sans rappeler la marque des ténèbres, et il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas hurler sous une telle torture. Une maigre consolation alors que ses genoux cédaient sous lui, et que sa vision passait momentanément au noir sur le coup de l’étourdissement. Ses pensées n’arrivaient plus à être cohérentes, envahit par la vague de souffrance pulsant au bout de son bras alors que de sa main libre, il tentait en vain de faire un étau au-dessus de la blessure comme pour empêcher la douleur de remonter dans le reste de son corps. Quand enfin son regard parvint à refocuser, ce ne fut qu’au travers du brouillard de larmes amères, et son premier réflexe fut de jurer entre ses dents en réalisant que Sniffle jappait comme un fou paniqué. 

\- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ! Tu veux que quelqu’un nous remarque ou quoi ?

Sirius s’arrêta aussi sec, une bien maigre consolation alors que Severus continuait de souffrir de martyr, et que Harry pleurait à s’en arracher les cordes vocales à cause du brusque réveil. Voilà, il devait se concentrer sur le gamin, là était sa priorité. Il avait connu pire, il avait déjà subi quelques fois l’Endoloris et y avait survécu, alors il n’allait pas se laisser arrêter par une foutue baguette sadique. 

\- Hey, tout va bien, tout va bien, arrête de pleurer, ça va aller, tu n’as rien à craindre…

De sa main valide encore tremblante, Severus parvint à caresser le dessus de la tête du gamin tout en lui murmurant ses paroles rassurantes, et au bout de quelques minutes, les hurlements du gamin finirent par se transformer en petits hoquets humides presque inaudibles. Mieux encore, personne n’était accouru pour savoir ce qui se passait avec tout ce bruit, sûrement trop occupés à se rendre au travail ou quelque chose du genre. Il aurait été très difficile d’expliquer comment un pic-nique au parc s’était transformé en brûlure au deuxième degré à cause d’un bout de bois. Car c’était bien ce que c’était devenu, il le voyait aux putains de cloques qui apparaissaient dans le creux de sa paume. Son bras entier était encore raide de douleur, pendant sur le côté de son corps de façon inerte et le faisant grincer des dents au moindre mouvement ou frôlement. Une sueur froide perlait sur son front jusqu’à glisser dans ses yeux, l’obligeant à abandonner brièvement le crâne de Harry pour s’essuyer le visage d’un revers de manche. Devant lui, Sirius s’était assis, mais son expression criait l’inquiétude, sa posture tendue comme sur le point de bondir. Pour une énième fois, Severus l’ignora. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il ne voulait pas lui accorder à nouveau sa confiance pour la voir être détruite tout aussitôt. De toute façon, c’était la faute de sa baguette, alors qu’il aille au diable. 

\- Juste dépêche-toi de manger, qu’on ne soit pas ralenti par ces conneries. 

Sirius regarda autour de lui les différents emballages éparpillés au sol. Puis releva vers lui le regard le plus outré qu’il puisse exprimer sous forme de chien. Il fallut un moment à Severus avant de comprendre sa réaction, et éclata aussitôt en un ricanement mauvais lorsqu’il réalisa que les pâtisseries qu’il avait choisi pour déjeuner étaient un trio de chocolatines.

\- Un problème, Sniffle ? Incapable de manger du chocolat sous cette forme ?

Oh, Sirius semblait bien décidé à vouloir le tuer du regard, maintenant, et c’était bien mieux que ce stupide air piteux qu’il affichait quelques minutes avant. Tout sourire insolent au visage pour masquer la douleur, Severus se saisit des emballages et agita l’un d’eux devant Sirius d’un air tentateur avant de l’ouvrir avec les dents à défaut de pouvoir utiliser son autre bras. La douleur était encore présente, mais plus aussi vive, et d’expérience Severus savait qu’il pourrait l’ignorer assez longtemps pour réussir son objectif. 

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que je mérite amplement double part.

Et c’est ce qu’il fit, du moins juste après avoir nourri le gamin qui retrouva une très belle humeur dès l’instant où le chocolat toucha sa langue. Sirius le regarda faire avec la même expression outré, avant de tourner talon pour bouder durant tout le trajet menant au bloc appartement. Severus n’aurait pas pu demander mieux. Sûr, deux chocolatine et une moitié de bouteille de jus d’orange étaient loin d’être suffisant pour remplir son estomac vide, mais au moins il pouvait compter sur le sucre pour le maintenir un peu plus alerte pour le reste de l’avant-midi. 

Le propriétaire était un chic type, ce qui n’était plus tant une surprise depuis les derniers jours. Le genre bedonnant dans le début cinquantaine, avec une couronne de cheveux frisés grisonnants et un visage rasé de près dévoilant des pommettes roses habituées à sourire. Le genre qui répond dans l’heure lorsqu’il y a un problème et qui n’hésite pas à faire les travaux et rénovations nécessaires pour entretenir ses appartements. Le genre qui mémorise les dates d’anniversaires de ses locataires pour leur livrer des fleurs. Severus le vit aussitôt à la façon chaleureuse dont il lui serra la main, où comment il se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de Harry afin de le saluer avant de se mettre à parler de ses propres enfants (un garçon et une fille dans la dizaine d’année), ou comment ses mains allèrent nonchalamment gratouiller le dessus de la tête de Sniffle comme s’il connaissait l’animal depuis longtemps et en avait une confiance totale. C’est pourquoi Severus ne put s’empêcher un pincement au coeur alors que sa main valide allait chercher la baguette cachée dans ses poches pour lui lancer un Oubliettes alors qu’ils étaient sur le point de terminer la visite du 3 ½. 

La douleur fut pire encore que la dernière fois, et le noir tomba sur son esprit comme d’un drap en plomb.

Étrangement, la première chose qu’il réalisa lorsqu’il reprit conscience fut qu’il n’était plus en douleur. Tout au plus avait-il un picotement constant dans les bras, et la sensation d’avoir les mains recouvertes d’un onguent froid à l’odeur de lavande… Johanne ? Papillonnant des paupières, Severus tenta de se relever, mais ses deux bras étaient si raides qu’il s’en trouva incapable. Le plafond… Il était encore dans l’appartement, ce n’était pas la demeure de Pouch Cove. Il pouvait entendre une discussion étouffée venant du salon, et s’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s’y racontait, il reconnaissait le ton de voix de Jocelyn et Sirius. Ce qui voulait dire que Harry était en sécurité avec eux… à moins qu’il ne l’ai blessé en tombant inconscient. Non, non, Black avait de bons réflexes, il avait dû se retranformer en humain à toute vitesse pour supporter son poids avant qu’il ne s’effondre et écrase le petit attaché à son torse. Donc si tout le monde était dans l’autre pièce, cela voulait dire qu’il était dans la chambre et… depuis quand avaient-ils un lit ? L’appartement était un semi-meublé, outre les électroménagers ils n’avaient rien… Jocelyn leur avait-il rapporté de vieux meubles sous forme miniaturisé ? 

Severus ferma les yeux, soupira, et se laissa couler un peu plus confortablement dans les draps. Ils étaient en sécurité. Ils avaient un toit. Sirius serait sûrement capable de s’organiser pour trouver de quoi manger avec l’aide de Jocelyn et Johanne. Il pouvait dormir encore un peu, juste le temps de reprendre des forces et… Ses yeux s’ouvrirent avec le son de la porte qu’on ouvrait. Jocelyn était dans l'entrebâillement, et vint s’asseoir au pied du lit avec l’air à la fois sévère et inquiet d’un père qui a vu son fils se blesser à cause d’une bêtise de son cru.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Peut plus bouger mes bras, mais j’ai connu pire.

Jocelyn haussa un sourcil, remettant silencieusement en doute ses propos, et Severus réalisa que quelque part, il avait commencé à se mentir à lui-même concernant la gravité de la situation. Oui, il avait connu l’horreur de la marque des ténèbres, du sort de Doloris et de la maltraitance de son père, mais jamais au point de tomber inconscient et perdre l’usage momentané de ses deux bras à cause de brûlures sévères. Il avait pris trop de risques dernièrement, à coup sûr parce que la faim ne l’aidait pas à réfléchir aussi prudemment que d’habitude. Il avait voulu tourner les coins ronds, et voilà le résultat.

\- Combien de temps avant que ça ne soit guérit ?  
\- Trois jours avec l’onguent.   
\- Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne peux pas… !  
\- Severus, la santé de Harry reposent po entièrement sur tes épaules. Sirius est un adulte, y sait ce qu’il fait.  
\- Un adulte avec la maturité d’un adolescent de quinze ans, oui.

Jocelyn détourna le regard, pensif, ne confirmant ni ne contredisant ses accusations. À nouveau, Severus réalisa à quel point l’homme faisait son âge lorsqu’il paraissait fatigué, à la façon dont ses pattes d’oie se creusaient au coin de ses yeux. La culpabilité se tordit sournoisement dans son estomac en réalisant que Jocelyn devait être mort d’inquiétude pour lui, encore plus en connaissant la fragilité de son esprit derrière toutes ses barrières mentales. Le silence s’étira.

\- Essaye d’manger s’midi, d’accord ? J’ai apporté d’la soupe au poulet.   
\- Ça sera un peu difficile de saisir une cuillère, vu mon état.  
\- Tu sais bin qu’Sirius va t’nourrir pour les trois prochains jours, sinon les cloques vont s’ouvrir.  
\- Il est hors de question que… !  
\- Ça suffit, Severus. Rend po les choses plus compliquées pour une question d’ego.

Jocelyn avait raison, bien sûr, et Severus se mordit la langue en pestant entre ses dents. Il avait reproché la même chose à Sirius lorsque celui-ci avait été blessé à la jambe. Peut-être que Black n’était pas le seul à agir de façon puéril, finalement…

\- Je vais devoir y’aller, j’reviens ce soir pour vous apporter d’quoi manger pour le reste d’la semaine le temps qu’votre situation devienne plus stable.   
\- Au moins on a un toit.  
\- … Oui. Belle place, d’ailleurs. La vue sur le lac est magnifique.

Son sourire doux était de retour lorsqu’il posa une main encourageante sur l’épaule de Severus, et celui-ci décida que ce n’était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui demander si toute cette histoire de génocide entendu hier soir était bel et bien fondé. Dans son état, il avait encore tout le temps devant lui, malheureusement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre contient peut-être peu d'action au vu du fait que Severus y est alité du début à la fin, mais comprend de lourdes discussions qui peuvent être sensibles aux lecteurs, comme par exemple le génocide des premières nations, ou l'abus émotionnel et physique de Tobias sur le personnage principal. Prenez soin de vous si ces sujets vous touchent avec trop d'intensité.

Severus sût qu'il aurait de la difficulté à respecter la demande de Jocelyn dès l'instant où il vit le foutu visage de Sirius apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Harry attaché au torse et plateau entre les mains. C'est en grognant que l'homme renversa la tête vers l'arrière, fermant les yeux pour mieux maudire mentalement sa situation. Black ne fit aucun commentaire, s'asseyant en silence au pied du lit, et après plusieurs longues secondes à rester là immobile, Severus finit par perdre patience et relever la tête. Sitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent, Black dévia le sien, et à voir le blanchiment de ses jointures serrant le plateau, il se retenait visiblement d'exploser de colère.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas ! Peut-être que si un certain imbécile n'avait pas décidé de bousiller ses deux mains plutôt que de me demander de lancer les sorts à sa place, tout ce serait bien passé !

Sirius sifflait entre ses dents, se retenant de monter le ton pour ne pas alerter Harry, qui était heureusement trop occupé à mâchonner sa peluche pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Peu impressionné par l'accusation de Black, Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais quelque chose de sombre grouilla en lui malgré tout. La perte de ses mains retardait leur plan de trois jours, vu qu'il était celui cherchant du travail, et ce fait le frustrait déjà assez pour que Sirius n'ait pas besoin d'ajouter une maudite couche de culpabilité en plus.

\- Comme si je pouvais deviner que tu arrêterais soudain de bouder dans ta fichue forme de chien et déciderais de coopérer pour une fois dans ta vie.

\- Oh, parce que tu crois que ça me faisait plaisir, peut-être, de rester en chien en ta présence plutôt que de prendre mon neveu dans mes bras ? Je l'ai fait parce que c'est Jocelyn qui me l'a demandé !

\- … Quoi ?

Soudain, Sirius semblait… mal à l'aise. Encore en colère, mais quelque chose troublait son regard gris, le faisant relâcher le plateau sur ses genoux pour ouvrir et refermer nerveusement ses poings, comme s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas cassé un tendon en serrant trop fort. Enfin, il soupira avant de détacher Harry se ton torse, le déposant contre la forme des jambes de Severus sous les draps, soutenant son dos en position assise.

\- Le soir où tu as… Lorsqu'on est restés chez eux, Jocelyn m'a demandé de garder ma forme de chien en ta présence pour limiter les dégâts, vu que l'on se chicane constamment dès que l'un de nous ouvre la bouche, et que… si je ne voulais pas le faire pour ta stabilité, alors au moins le faire pour Harry.

Il n'osait plus le regarder en face, préférant plutôt caresser le duvet sur la tête du gamin. Le grouillement sombre dans les entrailles de Severus se transforma en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus pinçant et douloureux, le sentiment d'avoir été trahi quelque part par Jocelyn pour avoir révélé à Black qu'il était faible, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre l'homme. Peut-être qu'au final, c'était la vérité depuis le début, celle qu'il avait cherchée à cacher depuis tout ce temps derrière ses grands airs et son besoin de tout contrôler.

\- Il m'a dit aussi de… de garder un oeil sur ton comportement lorsque je serais sous forme de chien. Pas nécessairement parce qu'il pensait que je devais te venir en aide, mais plus pour… je ne sais pas, t'observer et réaliser que ma vision de toi était fausse. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais juste pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort et que dès que l'on aurait quitté leur maison, tu redeviendrais l'enculé de merde de d'habitude. Mais je… j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas… vraiment le cas.

Par Merlin, et maintenant Sirius rougissait de honte, de sincère honte, et Severus en était si mortifié qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, fixant Black avec la bouche entrouverte comme un imbécile. Encore heureux que Sirius faisait tout pour ne pas se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu as juste agit comme… comme si je continuais de t'irriter, mais que tu n'étais pas dégoûté par ma présence même, tu vois ? Comme si on continuait d'être une équipe, même après tout ce que j'ai dit et… Je veux dire, y'a tellement de fois où tu aurais pu te venger, mais tu as juste continué avec les mêmes petits commentaires sarcastiques, et même à… Merde, je savais que tu avais un côté autodestructeur, et j'ai juste… refusé de le voir quand tu as commencé à te priver pour t'assurer que je mange, même si ton mensonge était putain d'évident, essaye pas de me faire croire l'inverse. Bordel, même quand tu avais la main couverte de brûlures, tu étais plus occupé à t'assurer que Harry aille bien plutôt que de… !

Les mains de Sirius tremblaient contre le plateau maintenant, faisant cliqueter la cuillère dans le bol de soupe. Black était en colère parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ? C'était ridicule, complètement ridicule, et pourtant tellement sincère que Severus avait envi de vomir tellement son ventre était serré. Quand allaient-ils tous comprendre qu'il ne méritait pas leurs foutus sentiments ?

\- Et ça aurait pu être un autre acte, ou une manière de me manipuler pour avoir une faveur plus tard en faisant "oui, mais je t'ai donné ma part alors tu dois faire ça pour moi" et je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive d'un moment à l'autre, mais non. Tu me dis que tu as déjà mangé, tu fais comme si de rien étais quand tu manques de t'écrouler au sol à cause de l'épuisement, et tu réutilise ma putain de baguette moins d'une heure après qu'elle t'ai déjà brûlé une main au deuxième degré, bordel ! Comme si tu comptais porter toutes ces pierres en silence sur ton dos plutôt que de… que de… merde !

Severus se sentit devenir livide lorsque Sirius, putain de bordel de Sirius, s'essuya soudain le visage d'un revers de manche parce qu'il venait d'échapper une larme de frustration. Il devait être entré dans un univers parallèle, ce n'était pas possible. Peut-être qu'il rêvait, voilà, ou bien il délirait à cause de la douleur, même s'il ne ressentait presque plus rien grâce au baume de Johanne. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, c'était tout simplement impossible.

\- J'avais tort, ok ? C'est moi qui avait tort, c'est moi qui ait agit comme un enfoiré, de la même manière que c'est moi qui ai été l'enculé de l'histoire à Poudlard, et toi qui répondait par les armes parce qu'évidemment que tu n'allais pas te laisser faire sans te battre. Je… Bordel, tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose plutôt que de me regarder comme ça ?!

Sirius leva enfin son regard vers le sien, les yeux rouges et le corps toujours tremblant de colère, mais Severus comprenait mieux maintenant. Black n'était pas furieux contre lui. Bon, si, un peu, il lui en voulait d'avoir agit de manière irresponsable avec sa baguette, mais en vérité, il était en colère contre lui-même, et la redirigeait partiellement contre lui pour ne pas être envahi par la culpabilité. Exactement comme Severus faisait envers lui-même. C'était dérangeant, de réaliser de plus en plus à quel point Sirius était un miroir de sa personne, à quelque part, révélant tous les foutus points qu'ils avaient en commun, à quel point ils étaient tous les deux totalement dysfonctionnels, et pourtant, essayant si fort de rassembler leur vie pour survivre un jour de plus comme si de rien était, que tout était sous contrôle à leur façon diamétralement opposée. S'il avait été face à ce miroir il y a une semaine, Severus aurait probablement frappé Sirius de toute la force de ses poings, que ceux-ci soient brûlés ou pas, parce que cette vérité l'aurait terrifié. Mais qu'il l'ait désiré ou pas, beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis qu'ils étaient atterri à l'autre bout de l'océan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

\- Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi, une de tes foutues remarques sarcastiques, ou une de tes insultes, Merlin sait que je le mériterais en ce moment.

\- Tu es un imbécile, Sirius.

Black allait pour riposter, peut-être pour lui dire que sa réponse manquait cruellement d'originalité, mais s'arrêta soudain. Balbutia. Prit une magnifique couleur rouge. Voilà, il était peut-être temps que Severus se l'avoue à lui-même : Sirius était mignon lorsqu'il était embêté comme ça. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait fait exprès de l'appeler par son prénom pour la toute première fois. Il se doutait bien que Black réagirait de cette façon en réalisant que c'était sa manière de lui dire qu'il le pardonnait, vu que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient capable d'énoncer à voix haute les mots importants. Mais ils se comprennaient de cette façon. Parce qu'ils étaient autant opposés que bien trop similaires. Et merde, Severus voulait lui donner une autre chance. Leur étrange complicité avant l'incident de l'aéroport lui manquait, même si cela allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles personnelles qu'il avait créé pour se protéger, mais au diable. Black faisait réellement des efforts, de sincères efforts, pour avouer ses erreurs et dévoiler sa vulnérabilité, ce qui était pas mal aux antithèses d'un comportement Gryffondor. Même lui était capable de le remarquer, aussi borné était-il.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Sirius de le regarder d'un air ahuri sans savoir quoi dire, pendant que Severus attendait une réponse avec un sourire en coin espiègle et un sourcil haussé pour faire bonne mesure. Puis enfin, voyant que Black n'était pas prêt à se remettre du choc, un ricanement bas finit par lui échapper.

\- Tu comptes rester figé jusqu'à ce que la soupe devienne froide ?

Se faire nourrir à la cuillère comme un bambin fut une expérience particulièrement humiliante pour Severus, et particulièrement gênante pour Sirius, et tous deux acceptèrent d'un commun accord de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit une fois de retour au Royaume-Uni sous peine de mourir de honte. Rendu à la moitié du bol, Severus voulait disparaître sous son oreiller et avait l'estomac tellement retourné qu'il en avait la nausée. Alors bien sûr, lui et Black commencèrent à se chicaner à voix basse parce que Sirius était inquiet (même s'il n'oserait jamais le dire à voix haute) de ne pas le voir finir son plat, ce à quoi Severus donnait comme excuse que la soupe était maintenant tiède et immangeable (ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge) jusqu'à ce que Black finisse par abandonner en pestant contre lui et son stupide entêtement à jouer les victimes. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'avait pas du tout plu à Severus, lui avait fait monter le ton pour dire à Black qu'il pouvait se mettre cette remarque bien profondément dans le cul, et avait poussé Sirius à sortir hors de la chambre avec le plateau en faisant entendre un semi-cri d'exaspération. Pendant tout ce temps, Harry était resté… étrangement calme, et Severus se demanda si c'était parce qu'ils étaient parvenus à garder leur ton de voix relativement civile, ou si l'enfant devenait juste habitué à leurs prises de bec. Le deuxième scénario n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

Jocelyn vint les visiter en après-midi, ou plutôt, il vint déposer à Sirius de quoi remplir le frigo pour la semaine avant de s'installer au pied du lit de Severus pour discuter, pendant que de l'autre côté de la porte, il était possible d'entendre les rires étouffés de Harry en train de s'amuser avec son parrain (Severus fit tout son possible pour ignorer le pincement de jalousie qui venait lui tirailler le coeur à chacun de ces rires). Au début, leur discussion fut plutôt innocente, Severus prenant des nouvelles de la famille et Jocelyn lui parlant de différentes anecdotes sur sa femme et ses enfants. Puis tranquillement, le sujet finit par s'épuiser, et Severus se retrouva à nouveau avec au bord des lèvres la question sur le génocide entendu auprès des deux Aurors canadiens. Ses doigts tressautèrent contre le drap pour se retenir de le tortiller nerveusement, hésitant à briser l'idéalisation qu'il s'était fait du pays et de son peuple.

\- J'ai, heum… Entendu quelque chose dans un restaurant hier soir, alors que je cherchais à manger…

Jocelyn l'écouta, son air détendu devenant de plus en plus grave pour finir en soupir douloureux de regret. Ses yeux se fixèrent quelque part sur le plancher en bois, ses doigts se liant sur ses genoux comme pour trouver ses mots.

\- Les Béothuks. C'étaient ceux qui vivaient sur cette île avant nous.

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

\- Y'en reste plus un seul depuis 1829.

\- Oh, alors… Ce n'est pas… Je pensais que c'était plus récent.

\- Est-ce qu'une tragédie en est moins une selon si elle s'est passé y'a dix ans ou y'a plus d'un siècle ?

Severus n'osa répondre, le regard fixé sur ses mains meurtries. Il avait été sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait intimement à quoi ressemblait les horreurs d'un massacre sur ceux considérés comme "les autres". Ce qu'il avait vécu de son vivant n'était peut-être pas si différent de ce qu'il s'était passé en ces lieux en 1829, sauf que dans son cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu bien avant que ses idées ne mènent à un génocide moldu. La réalisation que dans peut-être cent ans, voir même moins, une génération de nouveaux sorciers verraient la guerre contre Voldemort avec indifférence comme un "acte d'une autre temps" lui retourna encore plus durement l'estomac qu'il en eut une sueur froide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- … La même chose que sur tout l'reste du continent, à des degrés plus ou moins variés. Des premiers explorateurs qui arrivent en bien piteux états. Des amérindiens qui acceptent de donner un coup d'main avec des remèdes contre le scorbut, avec des guides montrant la région, avec des échanges pour l'commerce. Des colons qui débarquent en p'tits groupes peu menaçants, et qui réussissent à survivre leurs premiers hivers en s'mêlant aux campements amérindiens près des côtes, en imitant leur style de vie, en tombant en amour avec leurs femmes…

\- C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils vous ont appris leur magie, c'est ça ?

\- Hm. Le problème avec les Européens, c'est qu'ils ont une vision assez centriste d'eux-même. La magie, par exemple, d'où est-ce qu'on vous dit qu'elle vient, hein ?

\- … Du sang.

\- C'est là tout l'problème, n'est-ce po ? Se dire qu'la magie vient d'nous même, et qu'il faut apprendre à la contrôler, la canaliser, avec une baguette. Les créatures magiques le sont parce qu'ils ont cette énergie dans leur veine, et les plantes dans leur sève, et quelque part cette énergie serait influencée par les astres dans le ciel. Dans ce cas-là, c'est facile de s'croire au-dessus des autres, non ? Se dire qu'on a quelque chose de plus en-dedans d'nous, quelque chose qui nous rend plus fort. Mais s'que les Amérindiens ont compris, c'est qu'la magie est po à l'intérieur, mais autour de nous. Et qu'notre corps, celui des créatures, celui des plantes, ce sont eux les catalyseurs. Même les objets inanimés comme les pierres, ou l'eau, ou l'vent, peuvent être catalyseurs d'la magie. Qu'cette magie est juste en dormance, et qu'il faut la réveiller avec sa volonté. Bien sûr, y'a des catalyseurs plus aptes que d'autres à maîtriser la magie, et c'est pour ça qu'les Nomages peuvent po lancer d'sorts même s'ils essayent vraiment fort. Ou bin y faut attendre l'moment propice, comme quand certaines plantes ont po d'potentiels magiques sauf sous la lumière d'la pleine lune. Mais ça empêche po qu'la magie est là, invisible, mais présente, et po mal plus à portée de tous qu'on peut l'croire. Bien sûr, tout s'que j'te dis là est une grande simplification de ce qu'on apprend en classe, qui est elle-même une simplification de s'que les Amérindiens nous ont appris. Quand les Béothuks ont été éradiqués, s'po comme s'ils ont pu laisser derrière eux des écrits, et s'po comme si les sorciers européens avaient été réceptifs à tout comprendre…

\- Alors quoi, il y a eut une sorte de conflit magique entre les deux idéologies ?

\- Po vraiment, non. La vérité, c'est qu'y a eut un conflit de ressources. De plus en plus d'colons sont arrivés et se sont installés sur les régions côtières, en apportant avec eux des religieux parce que bin sûr c'était la manière des gouvernements de l'époque pour assurer l'contrôle d'leur population. Et bin sûr, ces religieux ont mis des règles comme quoi les Amérindiens devaient s'convertir pour avoir l'droit d'participer à la "civilisation" et rester dans les nouveaux villages européens. Donc les Béothuks qui voulaient garder leur culture et leurs traditions se sont retrouvés à être chassés de plus en plus à l'intérieur des terres, loins des zones de pêches qui constituaient po mal une bonne base d'leur alimentation. Ça les a rendu en colère, évidemment. On leur volait leurs terres et ils voulaient les ravoir. À l'époque, les sorciers européens servaient un peu d'intermédiaires entre les deux peuples, parce qu'évidemment la présence d'la religion était po pour nous faire bin plaisir non plus. Mais les conflits ont fini par escalader, encore et encore, et c'était soit renier nos origines et prendre des mesures drastiques en dévoilant notre potentiel magique à la face du monde… ou se taire et ignorer nos confrères européens massacrer petit à petit les Beothuks jusqu'à ce qu'ils en reste plus un seul.

\- Je croyais… Comment les deux en parlaient au restaurant, c'était comme si vous étiez les responsables du massacre, mais en fait c'était les Nomages, non ?

\- Oh, c'est po nous qui avons tirés les fusils, mais peut-on vraiment s'laver d'toute responsabilité en sachant très bien que l'on aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais décidé sciemment de n'rien faire par couardise ?

\- Ce… Ce n'était pas votre combat…

\- Ils nous ont confié un savoir d'la magie inestimable. Ils nous ont appris à survivre en des terres étrangères. La majorité d'entre nous avaient maintenant un ancêtre Béothuk quelque part dans leur lignée, un sang métissé dans les veines. C'était parfaitement notre combat, et même si ça ne l'avait po été, personne n'devrait hériter à s'dresser contre l'extermination d'un peuple.

Il y avait cette colère en Jocelyn alors qu'il serrait ses mains sur ses genoux pour en calmer le tremblement, mais il ne pouvait cacher l'éraillement de sa voix. Comme s'il avait vu cette injustice de ses propres yeux, l'avait vécu intimement, et hurlait silencieusement de rage de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher. Comme si son empathie pour ces hommes et femmes d'un passé centenaire débordait de chacune de ses pores, au point que Severus dut détourner le regard pour ne pas sentir une nouvelle vague de nausée l'envahir. Si Jocelyn se mettait dans un tel état parce que ses ancêtres avaient commis le crime d'être indifférents, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que cela signifiait pour lui, le monstre abjecte qui s'était impliqué du mauvais côté de l'histoire et en avait les mains couvertes de sang. Mais soit Jocelyn était incroyablement doué en tant que psychomage à lire l'ambiance d'une salle, soit il avait quelques pouvoirs de legilimencie au travers de sa naturelle perspicacité, car presque aussitôt il se força à desserrer ses mains et à calmer sa respiration, fermant les yeux d'un air douloureux.

\- Désolé. C'était po quelque chose à dire, connaissant s'que t'as vécu.

\- Non, je comprends. On a tous une honte à porter, quelque part. Parfois sur des générations.

Severus pensait à son père, évidemment. Tout revenait sans cesse à cet enfoiré et ce qu'il lui avait légué : un paquet de haine, de violence et d'alcoolisme. Une tare qu'il ne parviendrait jamais complètement à effacer, malgré tous les efforts de sa jeune enfance à se gratter les avants-bras jusqu'au sang comme si ce fait pouvait arracher la génétique de son père incrustée dans sa chair. Puis il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, et il se rappelait comment à l'époque, il avait été convaincu que l'encre magique pouvait quelque part purger son corps de Tobias, parce qu'il s'était prouvé être un vrai sorcier auprès du puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui qui ne cessait de glorifier la pureté du sang et avait accepté de le prendre dans ses rangs comme l'un des leurs. Ce qu'il avait été naïf et désespéré…

\- Y'a des hontes qu'on n'peut po réparer, c'est vrai. Mais apprendre d'ces hontes et faire d'son mieux après, ça vaut au moins pour quelque chose plutôt que d'continuer à rien changer.

\- … Alors vous avez fait quoi, après le massacre ?

\- Ce qu'on a pu. Po grand chose, et bien trop en retard, mais ce qu'on a pu. Obliger l'sujet dans l'étude d'notre histoire dès l'plus jeune âge. Essayer d'intégrer l'plus possible leurs valeurs et leurs coutumes dans notre vie, du peu qu'on est parvenu à récupérer après leur disparition.

\- C'est pour ça que vous jurez sur les Ancêtres et les Grands Esprits plutôt que sur Merlin ?

\- Entre autre. Selon les Amérindiens, à notre mort, notre corps vient nourrir la terre, et notre âme vient nourrir la magie. Manquer de respect aux Ancêtres c'est manquer de respect à la magie qu'ils nous transmettent, et invoquer les Ancêtres c'est leur demander la permission pour puiser dans leur énergie. Les Grands Esprits sont plus… C'est assez difficile à expliquer, sachant qu'tu n'as po été plongé dans la culture dès l'plus jeune âge, mais… Ce sont un peu les gardiens d'la magie des Ancêtres, et chaque Grand Esprit protège la magie liée à un lieu, ou à un objet, ou un animal, ou une plante, ou même un concepte intangible.

\- Je… pense que je comprend un peu, mais Sirius serait peut-être plus à même d'en saisir toutes les subtilités. Il a été élevé dans les traditions sang-pures des sorciers britanniques, avec tout le paganisme qui s'y rattache.

\- Il y a certains points similaires ici et là entre les deux cultures, en effet. Bien que j'ai cru comprendre qu'en Europe, les anciennes pratiques sont de plus en plus remplacées par les fêtes chrétiennes.

\- Le problème de vouloir adapter notre culture aux sorciers de naissance moldu pour ne pas trop les "dépayser".

\- Ou plutôt, le problème d'avoir séparé les deux mondes de manière si drastique, qu'il faut mettre en place des façons de ne pas "dépayser" ceux qui passent brusquement de l'un à l'autre, non ?

Severus voulut riposter, mais en fut incapable et se retrouva plutôt à refermer ses lèvres d'un air pensif. Jocelyn et Johanne étaient deux sorciers, de lignées sorcières, avec des enfants sorciers. Une famille sang-pure, et pourtant leur style de vie les rendaient presque indissociables d'une famille moldue, outre quelques sortilèges cachés ici et là. Même les Wesleys, qui se targuaient tant d'être pro-moldus, seraient incapables d'avoir une maison aussi normale, avec une télévision fonctionnelle et un enfant aux murs de chambre couverts de posters affichant des groupes de rock moldus. Le monde moldu n'était pas considéré comme un quotidien chez eux, mais comme une fascination pour un monde étranger au leur. Cette soudain réalisation rendit Severus d'autant plus mal à l'aise alors que l'insinuation de Jocelyn lui rappelait plus terriblement encore les paroles de l'Aurore canadien du restaurant : " Nous sommes habitués depuis longtemps à côtoyer les Nomages, alors pourquoi forcer une ségrégation inutile ? " Qu'arrivait-il, d'ailleurs, aux sorciers britannique nés moldus ? Les seuls que l'on acceptait à briser cette ségrégation ? Étrangement, il n'avait que Lily comme exemple en tête, et pourtant elle était loin d'être la seule dans son cas à Poudlard. Et Lily… avait marié un sang-pur, avait totalement changé son style de vie pour celui d'une sorcière, à l'exception des fêtes traditionnelles moldus que James avait vite accepté grâce à Poudlard. Un sacrifice culturel chacun. Mais les autres ? Ceux qui avaient des parents comme Tobias, qui se retrouvaient rejetés par leur famille entière pour être différents ? Ceux qui avaient une famille qui les acceptait, mais devaient se plier à la culture sorcière pour espérer atteindre des postes plus hauts dans la hiérarchie, tous occupés par des sang-purs depuis des générations ? Pouvaient-ils seulement espérer atteindre cette position avec la méfiance des sangs-purs pour ces "autres" qui n'ont pas la même religion païenne et ne peuvent donc pas comprendre les subtilités de leurs valeurs ? Et les moldus avec des enfants sorciers, pouvaient-ils seulement être rassurés de voir leurs enfants être emportés loin d'eux et changés par ces "autres" si différents qu'ils ne sont même pas capable de porter les mêmes habits, la même architecture, la même technologie ?

Et à côté… il y avait les sorciers canadiens. Presque identiques aux moldus, mais juste avec quelques sortilèges, potions et autres petites fantaisies en plus, et une culture plus proche de celle des amérindiens que la majorité moldue chrétienne, mais qui paraissent soudain bien moins menaçants parce qu'ils sont "comme nous, juste différents" et pas ce concepte nébuleux d'opposition, ou de mystère, ou de curiosité exotique. L'aînée de Jocelyn était sorcière, mais pouvait aller à un concert de musique moldu et se fondre dans la foule comme n'importe quelle autre de son âge. Dakota et Kara faisaient de la peinture et de la sculpture sans utiliser de magie. Abe était fasciné par les oiseaux, certes pour se transformer en l'un d'eux, mais fasciné par un animal tout à fait commun pour les moldus plutôt que d'avoir une fixation sur les dragons, ou les licornes, ou quel que soit les créatures magiques de ce continent que Severus n'avait pas encore rencontré. Ils passaient leur journée à l'école, mais rentraient à la maison pour souper et dormir, comme les autres moldus, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un système de plusieurs écoles par région, ou un système équivalent au Magicobus réservé aux étudiants. Ils étaient presque normaux, et pouvaient donc s'identifier autant à un monde qu'à l'autre, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une mince barrière invisible pour les séparer. Et dans cette situation… pouvait-il vraiment y avoir une peur, une "haine" de l'autre ? Les sang-purs britanniques auraient-ils acceptés plus facilement les sorciers de moldus s'ils avaient été approchés par la technologie et le mode de vie de ceux-ci, plutôt que de voir leurs fêtes identitaires être remplacées par celles des "autres" ?

Tobias aurait-il battu sa femme et son fils en découvrant qu'ils étaient sorciers, s'ils avaient été Canadiens et n'avaient eu presque rien pour les différencier que quelques tours de passe-passe facilitant la vie, plutôt qu'un gap culturel immense à peine rafistolé par l'intégration de quelques fêtes chrétiennes durant les études à Poudlard ? Non, il aurait sûrement été un enfoiré malgré tout, traînant avec lui tout un bagage de violence et d'alcoolisme lié à une pauvre économie et éducation. Mais Severus ne se rappelait que trop bien toutes les fois où sa mère avait été "corrigée" pour avoir osé utiliser la magie, parce qu'elle peinait à s'adapter à la technologie moldue et était terrifiée d'être frappée pour avoir encore une fois brûlé le souper, ou n'avait pas nettoyé la maison assez vite, et toutes ces autres choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu pratiquer dans une maison de sangs-purs où les repas étaient cuits sur une flamme magique qui s'éteignait après un temps donné, et où les balais et serpillères étaient enchantés pour s'animer d'eux même, quand ce n'était pas littéralement un elfe de maison qui faisait tout à la place.

\- Pensif ?

\- Je… Par rapport à mon père, oui.

Le regard de Jocelyn changea presque imperceptiblement, passant de plus sensible et délicat à quelque chose de plus solide et grave, mais toujours en gardant cette sorte d'aura de calme patience que Severus avait fini par lui associer. Le genre d'aura qui encourageait un sentiment de sécurité, assez pour qu'il parvienne à mentionner Tobias à voix haute sans avoir l'impression que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver dans les minutes suivantes. Jocelyn savait de toute manière, ou plutôt il se doutait des grandes lignes avec ce qu'il avait observé chez Severus et ce qu'il avait sûrement soutiré à Sirius le même soir. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que cela faisait moins mal, parce qu'il savait déjà que l'homme n'utiliserait pas cette faiblesse contre lui.

Le reste sortit… beaucoup plus facilement qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Même en restant foncièrement lui-même, Jocelyn devenait un tout autre homme lorsqu'il entrait sérieusement dans son rôle de psychomage. En règle général, il dirigeait subtilement la conversation pour remettre en question les croyances de ses interlocuteurs et pousser les gens à réfléchir, en particulier lors de discussions politiques. Mais alors que Severus lui confiait le lourd bagage de son passé, il fit totalement l'opposé, lui laissant le champ libre pour prendre la direction et le rythme de la discussion, communiquer ses ressentis et ses interprétations sans jamais être remis en doute ou redirigé vers un autre mode de pensé. En fait, Jocelyn resta presque exclusivement silencieux tout du long, ne prenant rarement parole que pour poser de courtes questions neutres afin d'avoir un peu plus de détails, mais sans jamais devenir trop intrusifs sur ce qui risquait d'entraîner un état de panique. Le début fut plus… difficile, alors que Severus cherchait à trouver ses mots, ou se plongeait soudain dans de longs silences douloureux alors qu'il était submergé par les émotions et cherchait à les maintenir pour ne pas se sentir encore plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Jocelyn respectait ces moments, lui laissant le temps dont il avait besoin, ne pressant jamais lorsqu'il lui avouait qu'il n'avait pas envi de parler de certaines scènes ou de certains sujets encore trop douloureux. Puis lentement, à mesure qu'il parlait, à mesure les choses devenaient plus… faciles.

\- Le pire, je dirais, la culmination de toute cette merde… Plusieurs diraient lorsque j'ai été assez stupide pour me faire marquer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais la vérité c'est qu'en joignant les Mangemort, je me suis sentit plus… fort, plus puissant, comme si j'avais enfin un but, un contrôle sur ma vie. Mais maintenant je me demande si… Si j'aurais réellement pris la marque n'eut été de tout ce qui s'est passé à mes seize ans. Perdre l'amitié de Lili par ma faute, ce fut comme… comme si je n'avais plus rien de précieux à perdre. Comme si je recevais la dernière confirmation d'être un monstre, et que je ne pourrais jamais changer ce fait, alors autant embrasser pleinement cette réalité, pas vrai ?

\- Vous l'aimiez beaucoup.

\- Oui. Mais pas… pas dans le sens où… Elle était plus qu'une amie, mais je n'étais pas… amoureux d'elle. Je… Pour être franc, j'aurais voulu l'être. Merlin, s'aurait été tellement plus facile, au lieu d'être…

Severus s'arrêta. Renversa la tête contre l'oreiller. Soupira. À l'angle de la lumière passant par la fenêtre, il pouvait deviner qu'ils discutaient depuis un bon trois heures maintenant. Il avait la bouche pâteuse à force de trop parler, un noeud dans la gorge à cause de l'émotion. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie… il voulait le dire. À voix haute. Avouer ce qu'il était et qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire à personne, ce qu'il était même parvenu à taire au plus profond de lui-même jusqu'à l'ignorer, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui fasse son maudit aveux sur sa sexualité et ramené de l'avant tout le sujet. Voilà, il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute, arrêter de se voiler la face ne serait-ce que devant une seule personne. Le problème étant, il ne savait pas comment en parler. Et pire que tout, il y avait cette petite voix en lui qu'il ne pouvait totalement taire, celle qui lui disait que peut-être même Jocelyn, patient et compatissant Jocelyn, réagirait mal à une telle confession. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas plus dépravé et plus aberrant qu'une personne attiré par le même sexe que lui-même ?

\- C'est assez drôle, en fait, dans le sens le plus pathétique du terme. Mon père l'a deviné avant même que je m'en rende compte moi-même. Le fait que je sois un sorcier était déjà pour lui la marque du diable, mais quand en plus il a réalisé que j'étais… que j'étais pire encore, il est devenu… Avant, sa violence était plus en… réaction à quelque chose. Parce que je faisais du bruit, ou étais dans ses jambes, ou ne réagissais pas assez vite, ou le regardais de travers, ou étais surpris à faire quelque chose de sorcier. Puis il a compris qu'il y avait… quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que même les sorciers et Moldus s'entendent pour dire que c'est… anormal. Mauvais. Et quand il l'a compris, il a commencé à… à aller hors de son chemin pour m'attaquer. Alors quand j'ai perdu Lili, j'ai réalisé que… que je n'avais nul part où m'enfuir, et je…

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler cet été. L'été de ses seize ans avait été le pire, parce qu'il avait commencé à avoir peur. Avant, il avait un endroit où se réfugier et oublier, juste un peu. Avant, il pouvait prédire quand son père allait frapper. L'été de ses seize ans, il avait tout perdu, autant ses instants de paix que le peu de moyens qu'il avait rassemblés pour garder un semblant de contrôle chez lui. Pour être franc, il n'arrivait même pas à avoir des souvenirs précis de cet été, outre des éclats confus de pleurs, de désespoir, de panique, de douleur. D'une pièce vide qui avait été autrefois sa chambre, et où tous les meubles avaient été vidés pour ne laisser qu'un plancher froid et dur. D'une porte toujours fermée à clef qui ne s'ouvrait que pour laisser entrer un père furieux qui frappait, hurlait, même alors que Severus n'avait pas bougé le moindre muscle de la journée, pas fait le moindre bruit, même alors qu'il avait pleuré, oui, pleuré et supplié et demandé pardon parce qu'il voulait juste que cela arrête, priait même qu'on l'achève afin qu'il ne puisse pas subir encore plus. Parfois, Severus se demandait comment il était parvenu à prendre le Poudlard Express pour sa sixième année et faire comme si tout allait bien, alors qu'il avait encore le corps en feu par toutes les plaies ouvertes cachées par son uniforme. Plus souvent, Severus se demandait comment il avait seulement survécu, et pourquoi il n'était pas mort dans cette pièce vide durant l'été de ses seize ans.

\- Severus ?

\- Hm ?

\- T'es toujours avec moi ?

\- Non, je… je suis parti un peu, désolé.

\- Po d'quoi s'excuser. Du moment qu'tu sois capable d'revenir, c'est l'plus important.

\- Hm.

Il n'arrivait plus à le dire. Il n'arriverait pas à le dire. Et cette frustration face à son impuissance le fit stupidement larmoyer alors qu'il continuait de regarder le plafond. Ses larmes étaient brûlantes sur sa peau, et il les détestait. Puis peut-être en devinant qu'il avait atteint sa limite, en devinant qu'il n'avait plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit pour aujourd'hui, Jocelyn brisa soudain le silence lourd de la chambre en chantant. C'était un chant bas, presque murmuré, dans une langue que Severus ne connaissait pas et était sûrement celle des Béothuks. Quelque chose d'étrangement calme et réconfortant. Severus ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il faisait déjà sombre dehors et Jocelyn était parti. Sirius venait de frapper à la porte, entrant timidement dans une image familière d'un Harry attaché à son torse et d'un plateau entre les mains. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler ou croiser le regard de l'autre durant le repas, et juste ainsi, Severus sût que Black n'avait pu se retenir d'écouter à la porte pendant la visite de Jocelyn. Un fait que Sirius, probablement dévoré par la culpabilité, finit par lui avouer après avoir posé le plateau vide au sol.

\- Je… Je pense que je te dois beaucoup de vérités, maintenant.

\- Hm. Je m'en moque.

\- … Hein ?

\- Je m'en moque. Tu peux garder tes secrets.

\- Mais… !

\- Tu n'as pas d'obligations envers moi. Tout ce que j'ai dit à Jocelyn, j'avais besoin de le faire sortir. Je me doutais que tu l'entendrais tôt ou tard, de toute manière.

\- … Par Merlin, tu es vraiment un meilleur homme que je suis.

\- Ridicule. Va dire ça à toutes mes dernières victimes.

\- …

Sirius fit un étrangement mouvement à ces mots, levant une main comme pour lui tapoter maladroitement le genoux, mais se retenant à la dernière minute pour finalement rembarquer Harry et le plateau hors de la chambre. Comme il ne revint pas avec la tombée de la nuit, Severus devina qu'il devait avoir métamorphose un autre lit dans le salon, et ferma à nouveau les yeux pour faire ses exercices d'Occlumens. Avec soulagement, sa nuit fut sans rêves, le laissant un peu plus solide et reposé pour le lendemain.

Les avant-midis de sa convalescence furent… étranges. Bien souvent, Harry se rendormait juste après le petit-déjeuner, ne se réveillant pas avant le prochain repas, et comme Sirius et Severus s'ennuyaient fermement entre-temps car ils ne pouvaient pas sortir… une sorte rituel avait finir par s'établir entre eux. Black reprenait sa forme de chien après avoir bordé le gamin. Peut-être parce qu'il avait trop peur de déclencher une nouvelle chicane en parlant, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi dire et essayait de masquer sa gêne. Peut-être parce que Severus tolérait un peu plus les contacts physiques sous cette forme, alors que Sniffle venait grimper sur le lit pour se coucher contre ses jambes. Bon, d'accord, à chaque fois Severus rouspétait en le traitant de débile et en lui disant qu'il savait parfaitement à quoi il jouait… mais il n'avait jamais totalement la force de le repousser, même alors qu'il aurait pu facilement lui donner un coup de pied sous les draps pour le chasser. Alors à la place, il grommelait une série de jurons, renversait la tête sur son oreiller en soupirant… puis inévitablement, se mettait à monologuer pour combler le silence.

Heureusement, trouver un sujet de discussion unilatéral qui ne causerait pas trop l'indignation de Sirius fut assez rapide à trouver : Severus avait une collection complète d'anecdotes sur ses premiers mois en tant qu'enseignant de potions, et n'hésitait pas à utiliser des termes plus que colorés pour décrire la stupidité profonde de ses élèves (Serpentard y compris, même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute dans les couloirs de Poudlard). Sans surprise, Black se révéla un excellent auditoire alors qu'il racontait ses péripéties. Après tout, il avait toujours eu un humour tordu se délectant de la misère des autres, et même si Severus avait été victime de la plupart de ses mauvaises farces… il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait lui-même un certain plaisir sadique à humilier ses élèves les plus exaspérants. Un plaisir que ne partageait malheureusement pas le reste de ses collègues, ce qui lui avait refusé une oreille attentive à toute frustration verbale. Avec Black, cependant, il pouvait se déchaîner autant qu'il le souhaitait, et Sniffle était probablement le meilleur public qu'il aurait pu désirer. Oreilles dressées, queue s'agitant de plus en plus vite en crescendo avec l'histoire, babines étirées et langues pendantes en un sourire niais, yeux brillants d'amusements fixés sur ses lèvres, l'animal était magnifique à voir, encore plus quand il se tortillait soudain sur le dos en faisait entendre d'étranges glapissements censés imiter un rire.

Et Severus riait avec lui. Le même rire sincère et libérateur qui semblait naître quelque part dans son sternum et remontait en bulles légères jusqu'à sa gorge pour y prendre un son plus mordant, le laissant stupidement essoufflé avec des larmes aux coins des yeux quand il parvenait enfin à se calmer. Puis l'euphorie retombait lentement, pour faire inévitablement place à la mélancolie, et aux souvenirs de Lily flottant juste à la surface de sa conscience. Probablement inspiré par Jocelyn, Sirius était étrangement respectueux de ces soudains moments de silence, se recouchant le long de ses jambes en posant sa lourde tête de canidé sur ses genoux. Ce qui devrait profondément déranger Severus, mais… il y avait une différence entre un contact humain et un contact animal, le second étant moins sérieux et menaçant, même en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un animagus.

\- J'aurais dû m'acheter un animal de compagnie après Poudlard, avoir eut les moyens.

Sniffle tourna légèrement la tête en sa direction, son museau venant longer le bas de sa cuisse. Il y avait… quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose se mélangeant à sa curiosité et son calme paresseux, et Severus ne voulait pas l'identifier. De la même manière qu'il était soulagé, quelque part, d'avoir deux bras meurtries recouvertes de baume pour l'empêcher d'étirer une main traîtresse et mêler ses doigts à la fourrure sombre du cabot. Il y avait une différence entre tolérer la présence d'un animagus contre ses jambes, et venir consciemment le caresser. Quelque chose de beaucoup trop intime.

\- Un chat, peut-être ? Beaucoup plus propre qu'un chien en tout cas. Prend moins de place, aussi. Sans parler l'intelligence…

Jouant le jeu, Sniffle fit entendre un faux éternuement outré, et Severus répondit avec un petit ricanement bas pour mieux ignorer le pincement dans ses entrailles. Il s'attachait beaucoup trop vite. Il avait appris pourtant, encore et encore, qu'accorder sa confiance ne menait qu'à des suites de catastrophe : Lily, le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Sirius, il y a une poignée de jours à peine. Mais il était fatigué, bien trop fatigué de se battre encore et encore, et merde, Jocelyn lui donnait espoir. Lui, et Johanne, et toutes les autres personnes qu'ils avaient croisés depuis leur arrivé dans cet étrange pays qui voulait lui faire croire qu'il pouvait vivre en sécurité.

\- Non, tu as raison, un chat jetterait tous mes bocaux d'ingrédient au sol.

Sirius répondit d'un coup de museau joueur contre sa jambe avant d'étirer un autre de ces sourires stupides à la langue pendante. Puis soudain, sa tête se relevait, oreilles droites et expression alerte tournée vers le salon, avant de soudain sauter du lit pour quitter la pièce par la porte entrouverte. Harry venait de se réveiller, visiblement.


	12. Chapter 12

Le dernier jour de sa convalescence, Severus parvint à réunir assez de courage pour s’essayer une deuxième fois à une confession. Comme à chaque après-midi, l’homme avait échangé les discussions de politesse avec Jocelyn sur sa femme et ses enfants, et il s’était installé cet instant de silence fragile qui précédait les échanges plus vulnérables sur la vie de Severus, et son long processus à affronter son passé pour mieux changer son futur. Cette fois-ci, il n’esseya pas de tourner autour du sujet dans l’espoir de trouver les bons mots pour révéler ce qui le rongeait. Non, il affronta le regard de Jocelyn, et à travers sa gorge serrée comme un étau, à travers son coeur silencieux comme pour mieux le tuer, il arracha le pansement invisible recouvrant la gangrène de son esprit. 

\- J’aime les hommes. C’est ce… C’est ce que j’essayais de dire, il y a deux jours, à propos de mon père découvrant que… découvrant quelque chose d’encore plus grave pour me détester.  
\- C’est s’que j’ai cru deviner, mais j’suis heureux qu’tu sois capable de l’dire à voix haute. C’est bien.

Rien de plus, rien d’autre qu’un hochement de tête accompagné d’un petit sourire doux, et devant une telle réaction, Severus ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Ça avait été si… simple. Si simple que soudain, l’agissement de son père paraissait ridiculement excessif, et ses propres inquiétudes irrationnelles. Son ricanement nerveux s’étira sur plusieurs longues minutes, le laissant sur le bord de l’hyperventilation, les joues rouges et les larmes au coin des yeux, mais il se sentait bien. Stupidement bien.

\- Alors ce n’est… pas vraiment un problème ici ?  
\- Plus du côté Nomage, avec les relents d’religion et tout, mais du côté sorcier ? Po vraiment, non. On n’a po non plus l’obsession d’vos sangs-purs à s’reproduire à tout prix pour créer des lignées à cause d’un complexe d’minorité. Et puis y’a l’concept amérindien de bispiritualité qu’on a po mal intégré quand on a fait l’changement d’traditions.  
\- La… pardon ? Quel est le rapport avec…  
\- Non, non, po spiritualité dans ce sens-là. Plus dans l’sens… comment expliquer… C’est un terme utilisé pour désigner l’homosexualité, les personnes trans et intersexes, bref, tout ce qui sort du rôle classique masculin et féminin. Théoriquement, chaque personne serait habité par un seul esprit, mais les bispirituels en possèderaient deux, l’un masculin et l’autre féminin, et cela s’manifesterait dans leurs agissements et leurs préférences. Du coup, ce sont souvent des gens d’grande importance auprès des communautés amérindiennes, parce qu’ils auraient un meilleur contact avec l’monde spirituel, et sont souvent plus adaptés pour servir d’intermédiaires et d’réconciliateurs quand y’a des tensions, parce qu’ils seraient capable d’lire les coeurs des femmes autant que des hommes.   
\- Je… vois.

Severus n’était pas tout à fait confortable avec le côté “esprit féminin” supposément à l’intérieur de lui, probablement parce qu’il n’avait pas l’impression que cela le représentait, ou même représentait Sirius maintenant qu’il y pensait. Mais en même temps, aurait-il agit différemment s’il n’avait pas eut son père sur la nuque, à le réprimander pour tout ce qu’il jugeait un moindrement hors-norme ? Aurait-il considéré la féminité comme quelque chose d’aussi négatif si Tobias ne lui avait pas enfoncé cette notion en tête ? 

Lorsque Jocelyn lui retira ses bandages et nettoya le reste de pommade sur ses mains, comme il le faisait à la fin de chacune de ses visites avant de partir, l’homme annonça que ses blessures étaient guéries et qu’il pourrait à nouveau utiliser ses mains. En effet, Severus sentait à peine de raideur dans ses doigts alors qu’il les agitait pour s’assurer de leur dextérité, et il lui fallait se concentrer pour voir sur sa peau les cicatrices presques invisibles sur ses paumes, là où il avait reçu le plus de dégât. S’il plissait les yeux, on aurait dit comme une sorte de fine toile d’araignée blanche dans le creux de ses mains, contrastant à peine sur sa peau déjà très pâle. 

C’est avec un immense soulagement que Severus put s’asseoir à table pour souper ce soir-là, plutôt que de subir une énième fois l’humiliation d’être nourrit par Sirius. Il en profita même pour prendre la relève aux fourneaux, parce que même si Sirius savait à peu prêt cuisiner quelque chose de comestible, il n’avait clairement aucun talent pour l’assaisonnement et ses temps de cuisson étaient loin d’être au point. Il était bien plus doué pour divertir son neveu, au moins, agitant au-dessus de sa tête son tout nouveau jouet et le félicitant exagérément chaque fois que le gamin l’attrapait entre ses petits poings. On aurait dit une petite statuette en bois d’une vingtaine de centimètres, représentant un écureille peint en rouge vif, et tenant entre ses mains une série de six anneaux en caoutchouc en forme de glands, chacun ayant une couleur différente pour rappeler un arc-en-ciel. Sans surprise, Harry était plus qu’heureux de mâchonner à pleines dents lesdits anneaux, ce qui le faisait baver copieusement sur son menton. À ce que Sirius avait expliqué, il s’agissait d’un cadeau de Jocelyn pour célébrer le fait qu’ils avaient trouvé un lieu fixe où s’établir pour les prochains mois, et pouvaient donc se permettre un peu plus de possessions matérielles. 

\- À ce que j’ai cru comprendre, il l’a choisi dans la boîte de vieux jouets de ses enfants.  
\- À se demander ce qu’on ferait sans eux…  
\- Ah, pas grand chose, c’est sûr ! Mais quelque part, je pense aussi qu’ils cherchent une excuse pour nous refiler tout ce qu’ils ne veulent plus garder dans leur grenier.

Sirius plaisantait, bien sûr, Severus le voyait au sourire doux qu’il avait en signe de reconnaissance silencieuse. Comme Jocelyn l’avait dit avec les lunettes de son père, mieux valait redonner vie à ce qui pouvait encore être utile plutôt que de le voir prendre de la poussière dans un carton. Quelque part, il était surtout heureux que l’homme n’ait pas rapporté la boîte de jouet au complet. Tout déverser d’un coup sur Harry aurait probablement causé plus de détresse et de confusion chez l’enfant que de réelle joie. 

\- Et les meubles ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir acheté une table ou des chaises, à ce que je sache.  
\- J’ai, heum, fait un petit détour à l’église en transplanant pour aller chercher les ustencils et la vaisselle qu’on y avait laissé, pendant que Jocelyn veillait sur toi et le petit. Après, suffisait juste d’utiliser un peu de métamorphose sur le surplus.   
\- Bien pensé.

Sirius détourna le regard en rougissant, faisant un geste vague des épaules pour faire comme si de rien était tout en se concentrant à faire avaler à Harry sa prochaine bouchée. Maintenant que Severus faisait un effort pour ne pas être insupportable envers lui, Black semblait ne pas trop savoir comment réagir. Quelque part, l’espion se doutait que cela devait aussi avoir un lien avec ce que Sirius pouvait avoir entendu lors des visites de Jocelyn, caché derrière la porte close. 

\- Tu… tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes mains et tout.  
\- Même chose que ce qui était prévu. Écrire un CV. Me présenter pour des interview. Croiser les doigts pour être embauché.

Le regard que Sirius lui lança en coin, le détaillant rapidement de la tête aux pieds d’un air anxieux, avant de se revenir brutalement vers Harry en réalisant qu’il a été surpris, fut des plus significatifs. Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Sans surprise, ils n’avaient plus la texture soyeuse de la fois où il était passé chez la coiffeuse, et quelque chose de désagréable se tordit dans son estomac à leur contact. Il allait devoir passer des interviews… et contrairement à intégrer les Mangemorts ou devenir professeur à Poudlard comme couverture pour cacher son rôle d’espion, ceux qui allaient l’embaucher auraient un regard critique sur son apparence. Mais pour que Harry soit en sécurité, ils avaient besoin d’argent, et pour que Sirius soit en sécurité, il devait rester caché avec le petit. Il ne pouvait plus fuir, maintenant.

\- … Je vais devoir prendre une douche.

Un soupire défaitiste lui échappa alors qu’il enfonçait son front dans sa main, fermant les yeux pour se préparer mentalement à renforcer toutes ses barrière d’Occlumens. La chose était beaucoup plus facile depuis ses confidences à Jocelyn. Il n’osait pas encore utiliser le mot thérapie, peut-être parce que sa relation avec l’homme était plus intime que ne pouvait se le permettre un psychomage avec un vrai client, mais la différence était là néanmoins. Il était loin d’être guérit, pas après trois pauvres après-midi de discussions, mais au moins son esprit n’était plus aussi lourd, aussi tournoyant comme un maelstrom frappant constamment contre ses barrages mentaux et les effritant chaque jours un peu plus, l’obligeant à rester constamment attentif à la moindre fissure apparente. Maintenant qu’il avait drainé le surplus d’eau, il était tellement plus facile de réparer ce qui avait été endommagé pour se préparer à la prochaine tempête.

\- Tu veux m’aider à laver Harry d’abord ?  
\- La vaisselle…  
\- Elle peut attendre. Je vais m’en occuper, tu as fait à manger après tout.  
\- … Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait de Sirius ?  
\- Oh, la ferme, connard.

Mais Black rigolait en l’insultant, quelque chose de bas qui sonnait un peu étranglé et lui donnait l’air complètement ridicule, un peu comme s’il était plus habitué à exploser de rire plutôt que de glousser à voix basse. En fait, ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, Severus l’avait souvent entendu ricaner méchamment en classe, souvent en planifiant avec ses amis quelque blague cruelle qu’ils allaient lui faire subir après les cours. Est-ce que ce nouveau rire était celui qu’il réservait autrefois à ses amis lorsqu’ils les taquinait gentiment ? Oui, il le voyait bien employer ce ton envers James ou Remus, et quelque part, il se demandait pourquoi il méritait soudain ce trait de faveur.

Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui s’occupa de déshabiller Harry pendant que Severus s’occupait de remplir le bain, et étrangement, cela rendit le maître de potions un peu moins nerveux. Peut-être parce qu’il se sentait un peu plus en contrôle à pouvoir choisir la température de l’eau, et s’assurer presque maniaquement qu’elle n’était ni trop froide ou trop chaude pour le petit, plutôt que d’avoir l’impression de préparer l’enfant pour l'abattoir. 

\- Tu peux le garder assis pendant que je le savonne ?

Severus lança un regard vers la barre de savon innocemment déposée sur le bord du bain, et sentit son estomac se contracter violemment. Fermant les yeux, il s’obligea à respirer longuement pour ne pas céder à la panique, avant d’enfin hocher sèchement la tête en tendant les bras pour réceptionner Harry. L’enfant n’était pas très difficile, regardant l’eau s’agiter autour de lui d’un air curieux sans trop gesticuler hors de son contact, et son innocence était presque douloureuse à Severus en sachant comment la sienne lui avait été arrachée bien trop tôt. Lorsque Sirius commença à nettoyer l’enfant, l’odeur du savon et le contact des bulles contre ses mains manqua faire vomir Severus tant il était crispé, mais ses barrières d’Occlumens restèrent dressées cette fois-ci, assez pour qu’il n’entre pas en hyperventilation ou ne resserre trop sa prise sur Harry au risque de le blesser. Puis Sirius posa une débarbouillette humide sur le visage du bambin pour éviter que le shampoing ne tombe dans ses yeux, et le rire du petit prit écho sur les murs carrelés de la salle de bain. À partir de là, les choses allèrent bien mieux. Severus se retrouva attitré à la tâche de sécher Harry, et il y avait quelque chose de profondément rassurant de sentir l’enfant en santé contre lui, entouré d’une serviette épaisse et d’une énorme dose d’amour inconditionnel que Severus n’aurait jamais cru capable de posséder pour qui que ce soit. 

\- Tu auras besoin d’aide pour le reste, ou… ?

S’il y avait bien une chose que Severus ne supportait pas, c’était la pitié. Ou que l’on doute de ses capacités à accomplir une tâche. C’est donc avec un certain cynisme que l’homme remercia silencieusement Black pour être autant insupportable, parce qu’au moins, il pouvait puiser dans son sentiment de colère pour braver sa peur plutôt que de rester paralysé par ses souvenirs. Afin de bien marquer son point, Severus fit entendre un claquement de langue hautain en tournant dos à Sirius avant d’enlever sa chemise, écrasant impitoyablement tout sentiment de gêne et de vulnérabilité.

\- Merlin.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Ton dos.  
\- Quoi, le tiens n’est pas similaire ? Regulus m’a raconté que tu étais un bon ami de la canne.  
\- Oui, mais les elfes de maison venaient me mettre du baume juste après ! Je n’ai jamais été laissé comme… comme ça ! 

Severus n’avait qu’une vague idée de ce dont parlait Sirius, essentiellement parce qu’il avait fuit les miroirs une bonne partie de sa vie pour ne pas à regarder directement l’état pitoyable de son corps. Mais il pouvait deviner l’amas de larges cicatrices zébrant son dos, parce qu’il se rappelait de leur brûlure mordante et de l’odeur nauséabonde qui accompagnait ses blessures alors qu’elles s’infectaient. Au moins, son père avait eut la présence d’esprit d’éviter de le marquer sur la tête et l’avant du corps, sinon il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile à Severus d’ignorer leur présence jusqu’à l’oublie.

\- Il n’y a pas une potion pour réduire leur taille ?  
\- Non, les baumes et potions de soin servent surtout à reconstruire. Pour les cicatrices, il faut utiliser la magie, et leur position ne rend pas vraiment les choses faciles à faire seul.

Pas comme si Severus avait ressentit l’envi de les enlever de toute manière. Il n’y avait pas vraiment d’intérêt à améliorer l’apparence de quelque chose déjà condamné à la laideur éternelle. Malheureusement, c’est cette dernière pensée qui le coupa brutalement dans son élan, juste au moment où il s’apprêtait à enlever son pantalon sans plus de cérémonie. Pourquoi tous ces efforts ? Même s’il se lavait, ils allaient le voir, ils allaient voir qu’il était un monstre, et il ne serait embauché nul part, et… Et il commençait à hyperventiler, génial, vraiment génial.

\- Hey, tu n’as pas à… Je peux partir, si je te gêne.  
\- Oh, la ferme Sirius, tout ne tourne pas autour de ta putain de personne.  
\- Woah, ok, merci, vraiment.

La colère était bien, c’est ce qu’il devait se répéter. La colère était bien parce qu’elle donnait l’adrénaline pour aller de l’avant. Alors dans un dernier mouvement brusque, assez vite pour ne pas laisser de temps à son esprit pour enregistrer la situation, il finit de se déshabiller et sauta sous la douche. L’eau n’était pas glacée et douloureuse comme celle de son enfance, juste assez chaude pour donner un sentiment de bien être, un peu comme une tasse de thé réconfortante. Pourtant, Severus eut l’impression de se noyer alors que les souvenirs ressurgissaient dans son esprit avec tant de vivacité qu’il était soudain persuad. d’être revenu des années en arrière. D’être à nouveau minuscule et impuissant et tellement faible. Le bruit assourdissant du jet contre la céramique, les gouttes d’eau partout autour de lui comme pour l’empêcher de fuir… 

\- Bordel, Severus, respire !

Le cri de Sirius le ramena brutalement dans le présent, et Severus se raccrocha désespérément à ce fil d’argent pour ne pas être ravalé par la noirceur. Sa main s’abattit sur l’épaule de l’homme, et il savait qu’il était en train d’arroser ses vêtements, il savait que Black n’avait sûrement pas envi de le voir nu, mais bordel, il avait besoin de se convaincre qu’il n’était pas une illusion de son esprit. Sirius le regardait d’un air horrifié, probablement parce que Severus tremblait de tous ses membres comme s’il était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, et par automatisme, la main de Black vint se refermer puissamment sur la sienne. 

\- Ne lâche pas.  
\- Ok, ok, je reste là, je ne vais nul part.

C’est dans un état second que Severus parvint à se laver, se répétant en boucle que le savon étant dans sa main, pas dans celle de son père, dans sa main à lui et donc qu’il avait le contrôle, que rien de mal n’allait arriver parce qu’il avait le contrôle. Le shampoing fut un peu plus difficile à étaler d’une seule main, l’autre empoignant toujours furieusement Sirius à l’épaule, mais il finit par y arriver du moment qu’il restait méthodique, du moment qu’il prenait son temps pour se concentrer sur sa respiration et que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien. Puis l’instant d’après, l’eau était coupée, Sirius lui tendait une serviette, et tranquillement, le monde reprenait sa place. 

Il fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil le lendemain, après avoir oublié de fermer les rideaux avant de se mettre au lit. C’était étrange, tout de même, de sentir son corps aussi reposé, et son esprit… pas épuisé, mais pas très loin, plus vide qu’autre chose. Les draps étaient une sensation presque irréelle sur sa peau, peut-être parce que pour une fois elles ne collaient pas désagréablement à lui, et Severus frissonna alors qu’il se tournait sur le côté dans un grognement sourd de contentement. Son bras rencontra une masse chaude de poils noirs, et même si esprit enregistra qu’il s’agissait de Sirius, l’ancien espion décida qu’il s’en foutait royalement avant d’enserrer l’animal contre lui pour mieux enfoncer son visage dans sa fourrure douce. Il était bien, hier soir avait été un enfer, alors bordel, il pouvait se permettre un peu d'égoïsme. 

Le mouvement dut réveiller Sniffle, car il fit entendre un bâillement aigu typiquement canin avant de reposer sa grosse tête canine au-dessus de la sienne comme pour essayer de l’étouffer, et cela fit ricaner Severus parce que bien sûr Sirius allait s’amuser à être un enfoiré dès les premières lueurs du jour. Alors il le repoussa d’une main en le traitant de connard, et Sniffle réplica en lui mordillant le nez, et Severus répondit en lui écrasant l’oreiller sur le museau. Puis leur chamailleries finirent par s’épuiser, et Severus se retrouva à nouveau couché sur le dos, sa main caressant nonchalamment la tête du chien alors que celui-ci était à moitié étendu sur son torse. Oui, il se sentait stupidement bien, même s’il ne savait pas trop s’il le méritait.

\- Merci.

Sniffle fit entendre un long soupire satisfait avant de relever le museau dans sa direction, sa grosse truffe humide s’écrasant contre sa gorge juste en-dessous de la mâchoire. Quand Severus lui avait demandé hier s’il allait faire réapparaître son lit dans le salon, Sirius avait juste haussé les épaules avant de faire léviter le petit lit de Harry dans la chambre, puis de se transformer en chien pour dormir au sol entre eux-deux. Le maître de potions l’avait alors traité d’imbécile avant de lui faire signe de grimper avec lui sur le lit. Étrangement, il ne regrettait pas sa décision, même s’il se doutait que cela risquait de se retourner contre lui pour mieux lui mordre le cul dans le futur.

Le petit déjeuner se fit en silence, Severus faisant attention de ne pas renverser de café sur le journal que Jocelyn leur avait rapporté au début de la semaine. Beaucoup d’emplois en cuisine, au service à la clientèle… et bingo, un rôle d’assistant pharmaciste. Bon, ils demandaient cinq ans d’expérience, mais aucun diplôme, alors Severus pouvait toujours faire pencher la balance en sa faveur en faisant passer en équivalent ses sois-disant trois ans d’université en pharmacologie. 

Jocelyn leur avait laissé des enveloppes déjà timbrées avant de partir, parce que bien sûr qu’il y avait pensé, et Severus recopia méthodiquement l’adresse de l’annonce sur l’une d’elle avant d’y glisser l’un de ses curriculum vitae moldu à l’intérieur. Il avait hautement conscience que Sirius, revenu sous forme humaine, observait à la dérobé chacun de ses mouvements tout en nourrissant Harry, et ce comportement était bien entendu hautement agaçant, mais au bout d’une semaine, Severus était devenu maître dans l’art de l’ignorer. Pas surprenant après tout que Black soit aussi anxieux à toute cette idée, comme si Severus avait la moindre chance de se faire embaucher… Mais faute de choix, ils se devaient d’essayer, malheureusement. 

\- Allez, c’est l’heure de la marche.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque, mais reprit néanmoins sa forme de chien alors que Severus déposait un Harry déjà en sieste de digestion dans son porte-bébé. Comme il l’avait espéré, le dépanneur non-loin de l’appartement possédait bel et bien une boîte au lettres rouge vif juste à côté de l’entrée, et l’homme y glissa son enveloppe en repoussant l’angoisse qui tentait de lui dévorer le ventre. Au lieu de quoi il fit signe à Sniffle de l’attendre sagement devant la porte le temps d’entrer dans le magasin, et le cabot s’exécuta non sans lui lancer un regard suspicieux.

\- Regarde bien mes doigts par la fenêtre.

Ce fut tout ce qu’il eût le temps de lui murmurer avant de passer la porte, et fut satisfait de voir l’animal le suivre attentivement du regard, quoi qu’en penchant la tête d’un air confus. Heureusement, Severus trouva vite ce qu’il cherchait, à savoir une carte touristique de la ville, qu’il fit semblant de consulter en tapotant pensivement sa tempe, tout en jetant un regard appuyé vers Sirius. Celui-ci finit par comprendre, visiblement, car il redressa brusquement sa tête canine pour la hocher brièvement à l’affirmative, avant de se mettre à haleter comme un stupide chien heureux. Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus reposa la carte parmis les autres, puis refit le même manège que la dernière fois en faisant semblant de s’intéresser au journal du jour pour finalement réaliser qu’il n’a que de la monnaie irlandaise sur lui car il vient de déménager, et qu’il reviendra une autre fois. 

\- Ah ouais, j’me rappelle d’vous ! Vous êtes celui qui a demandé d’emprunter l’téléphone hier pour visiter un appart, non ?

C’est vrai, il avait oublié le manque de gêne des Canadiens causée par leur tempérament trop amical, mais juste pour être sûr, il fit un léger scan de légilimencie. Heureusement, la curiosité de l’homme ne semblait motivé que par un désir de faire la conversation plutôt que par une quelconque suspicion, aussi Severus n’eut aucun problème à jouer le rôle de Sullivan Plunket le temps d’échanger quelques platitudes avant de s’éclipser, Sniffle aux talons. Celui-ci comprit vite le plan de Severus alors qu’ils prenaient le sentier du parc pour se retrouver dans la section boisée, l’ancien espion lui lançant une branche dans les buissons pour que le Sirius ait une excuse d’y disparaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chien réapparaissait en agitant fièrement la queue, carte soigneusement pliée en bouche, et Severus se prêta au jeu en le récompensant d’une caresse sur sa grosse tête canine avant de récupérer l’objet. 

La pharmacie se trouvait bien plus loin que prévue, mais Severus était presque sûr de trouver en chemin quelques lieux où transplaner subtilement afin de raccourcir le temps de marche. Et comme ils avaient l’avant-midi devant eux, autant s’y attaquer de suite. Suivant le chemin du parc jusqu’à se retrouver sur la rive opposée du lac, Severus s’engagea vers le nord-ouest, traversant différents quartiers résidentiels aux maisons presque identiques. Les griffes de Sniffle cliquetaient contre l’asphalte à ses côtés, présence rassurante et rapidement devenue familière. Le temps alternait entre ciel bleu et nuages gris, mais le vent frais et sec ne présageait aucune pluie pour la journée. Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien. C’est ce que se répéta Severus alors qu’ils rejoignaient l’autoroute, et étrangement, il était beaucoup plus facile de le croire maintenant. Il leur fallut une heure complète pour rejoindre le centre d’achat contenant la pharmacie en question, et plus surprenant encore, Harry dormi tout du long malgré le bruit des voitures et camions roulant tout près d’eux.

Par un incroyable élan de chance, la pharmacie faisait face à un terrain vague recouvert d’épais conifères et d’herbes hautes, et Severus pris le temps d’imprimer l’endroit dans sa mémoire avant de refaire marche arrière pour retourner à l’appartement juste à temps pour le repas du midi. Ne restait plus qu’à… attendre, en fait, et c’était probablement l’étape la plus difficile. Alors il tenta de s’occuper en cuisinant assez pour toute une semaine, histoire de faciliter la tâche de Sirius lorsqu’il serait absent pour travailler, l’homme n’ayant qu’à réchauffer l’un des repas sans avoir à détacher son attention du petit. Black tenta de proposer son aide à quelques reprises pour agiter une sauce ou couper des légumes, et Severus le menaça de son regard le plus noir pour lui faire comprendre qu’il s’agissait de son territoire, de sa spécialité, et qu’il aille se faire foutre s’il pensait qu’il avait besoin d’aide pour quoi que ce soit, en particulier de la part de quelqu’un qui était incapable de manier un couteau pour faire des coupes régulières. 

\- Si tu veux te rendre utile, concentre-toi sur Harry, c’est ta spécialité, non ?

Severus regretta presque ses paroles devant l’expression presque piteuse que lui renvoya Sirius, comme si ce crétin essayait d’attirer son attention ou d’avoir son approbation. Ou plutôt, il regretta ses paroles lorsqu’il vit l’homme s’installer dans le salon avec Harry, agitant ses deux jouets devant lui en leur donnant des voix ridicule comme s’il s’agissait de marionnettes, et à quel point l’enfant semblait fasciné par le spectacle, yeux verts écarquillés et mains tendues, rigolant chaque fois que ses petits poings se refermaient sur une oreille ou une patte animale. Ce n’était pas que Severus était encore jaloux de Sirius, mais… non, c’était exactement ça, et le maître des potions fit bien attention de tourner dos à cette scène pour mieux se pencher sur son travail culinaire, ignorant la déchirure béante qui s’étirait de plus en plus dans son coeur. Il s’avait qu’il ne pourrait jamais avoir cette relation avec Harry, il avait décidé qu’il n’aurait pas cette relation avec Harry, parce que la sécurité du petit était bien plus importante que toutes ces stupides pulsions égocentriques. 

\- D’accord, je m’incline, je n’aurais fait que ternir la perfection si tu m’avais laissé au comptoir.  
\- Je ne te connaissais pas des penchants de lèche-cul, Sirius. Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?   
\- Severus, je suis outré ! Un homme ne peut-il pas glorifier un talent culinaire pour le simple plaisir d’avoir un bon repas devant lui ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant l’expression exagérée de Sirius, qui ne fit que ricaner d’avantage devant son geste. Il y avait quelque chose de doux-amère dans la façon dont leur relation avait évoluée, quelque chose qui lui rappelait avant leur dispute à l’aéroport... non, avant le petit-déjeuner où Severus avait stupidement comparé Black avec Lili. Les deux n’avaient rien en commun, même si la complicité et l’humour sarcastique était similaire dans les deux cas. Lili avait été un rayon de soleil chaud et réconfortant. Sirius était plus… irritant, et agaçant, et presque insupportable, mais c’était peut-être ce que Severus avait besoin en ce moment : quelqu’un capable de pousser ses pires boutons pour le motiver à se sortir la tête du cul et chercher à être meilleur, plutôt que de se complaire dans son misérable rôle. Bordel, il l’avait vu dans son état le plus vulnérable, totalement nu sous la douche en pleine crise de panique. Il en savait plus sur son passé que Severus n’avait jamais osé dire à Lili. Pourtant, il serait bien incapable de nommer leur relation comme de l’amitié, tout comme il serait incapable de désigner Sirius comme un simple allier. Il y a quelques jours, cela aurait rendu Severus totalement fou. Maintenant, il avait juste accepté cet état des faits, qu’il n’arriverait probablement jamais à mettre un mot pour désigner cette zone grise dans laquelle tous deux se trouvaient, et que ce n’était peut-être pas un mal du moment qu’ils étaient… bien. 

Parce que c’était ce qui se passait, non ? Ils étaient recherchés par les Aurores, mais ils avaient des alliers. Ils n’avaient pas de rentrée d’argent, mais ils avaient un toit. Ils se tapaient sur le système, mais arrivaient à se respecter, en quelque sorte, au travers des insultes. Même rigoler ensemble de temps en temps. Ils n’étaient pas toujours d'accord, mais ils savaient travailler en équipe parce qu’ils se complétaient quelque part, même mieux que prévu. Et même si Severus était toujours un monstre, il était… moins pire qu’il ne l’avait cru. Il avait toujours du sang sur les mains, un sang qu’il ne parviendrait jamais à essuyer, mais au moins maintenant il avait l’espoir de peut-être… pas se racheter, mais… Faire que les choses soient moins terrible dans le futur ? C’était déjà un pas. C’était mieux que rien. 

\- Prêt pour la douche ?  
\- … Pas trop le choix.

La seconde fois fut moins pire, entre autre parce qu’il n’avait pas besoin de se laver les cheveux ce coup-ci, et ensuite parce qu’il pris la précaution d'agripper immédiatement l’épaule de Sirius sitôt l’eau en marche. À nouveau, Black ne fit aucun commentaire, gardant une expression neutre tout en concentrant son regard sur Harry pour laisser un semblant d’intimité à Severus. De même, il continua de regarder un point invisible sur le mur en lui tendant sa serviette, et l’ignora complètement pendant qu’il était en train de se sécher, tentant plutôt de convaincre un bambin peu coopératif de se brosser les dents. Après hésitation, Severus finit par le rejoindre près du lavabo, serviette nouée autour des hanches. 

Il n’avait pas de trauma lié au dentifrice, heureusement, mais il est vrai que son hygiène dentaire avait été aussi déplorable que celle de son corps, tout simplement parce que son père n’avait jamais vu l’intérêt d’acheter un tel “produit de luxe inutile” et du coup, Severus n’avait tout simplement pas pris l'habitude en vieillissant. Sans compter sa haine envers lui-même qui l’avait convaincu qu’il ne méritait pas un tel soin. Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer une telle négligence sans risque d’échouer son entrevue, alors il se contenta d’imiter Sirius comme si de rien était, appréciant le simple goût frais de la menthe dans sa bouche… et la réalisation qu’il était soudain capable de regarder paisiblement son reflet dans le miroir. De voir son nez droit, sa mâchoire carrée, sa barbe rousse perçant tout juste sa peau, ses courts cheveux châtains un peu humides, sa peau pâle légèrement plus bronzée qu’à l’habitude et sans cette foutue pellicule graisseuse qui la recouvrait auparavant… Et même si tout cela avait été fait de manière plus ou moins naturelle, Severus ne put empêcher l’impression d’être un imposteur. De présenter l’image d’un homme qu’il n’était pas et ne pourrait jamais être.

C’est avec des gestes brusques et frustrés que Severus se gargarisa, cracha dans le lavabo et lava sa brosse à dent sous le regard bien trop perçant de Sirius, mais celui-ci ne fit entendre aucun son. Cette nuit-là encore, il installa Harry dans le salon le temps de lui lire son petit livre, laissant à Severus le temps d’une séance d'Occlumancie dans le silence de la chambre. L’homme regardait fixement le plafond quand il entendit Black revenir pour border l’enfant, puis Severus sentit le matelas s’enfoncer légèrement sous le poids de Sniffle alors que le chien noir venait s’installer contre son flanc. 

Normalement, Severus s’obligeait à s’endormir la tête vide pour que son subconscient ne dérange pas son sommeil avec des rêves vite tournés en cauchemars. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, l’homme se tourna sur le côté pour mieux enlacer l’animal contre lui, plongeant son visage dans la fourrure sombre au niveau de ses omoplates. À sa surprise, il se réveilla le lendemain sans avoir souvenir d’un moindre songe pour gâcher son repos, et avec la présence rassurante de Sniffle toujours entre ses bras.

\- Tu pourras garder un oeil sur Harry le temps que je transplane au garage ?

Severus lança un regard ennuyé à Sirius au-dessus de son bol de céréales. C’est vrai, cela allait faire une semaine depuis qu’ils avaient laissé la moto se faire réparer, mais pour être franc, il avait quelque part espéré que Black oublierait son engin diabolique.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Pas comme si on en avait besoin pour se déplacer maintenant qu’on a trouvé un pied à terre. À moins que tu te sois soudain rappelé comment l’ensorceler pour la faire voler à nouveau ?  
\- Non, mais je pourrais toujours demander de l’aide à Jocelyn pour trouver un spécialiste en sortilèges. Ça pourrait être une alternative plus rapide à ton plan d’avion moldu. Et si jamais on n’en trouve pas, tu pourras toujours me l’emprunter pour aller travailler. Ça serait plus sécuritaire de te faire passer pour un moldu comme ça que courir le risque de te faire surprendre en train de transplaner.   
\- Tu me passerais ta moto. Toi.  
\- Ouais, je veux dire, pas comme si je pourrais l’utiliser quand je suis Sniffle, pas vrai ?  
\- … Sirius, je ne sais même pas conduire.  
\- Je t’apprendrai.  
\- Sous forme de chien ? De toute manière, l’essence coûte bien trop cher, surtout si notre but est d’économiser un maximum pour payer nos billets. Et il va falloir lui jeter un sort repousse-moldu pour la garder dans le stationnement sans attirer l’attention du proprio. 

Sirius fit une moue boudeuse, mais décida néanmoins de suivre son stupide plan, transplanant juste après avoir déposé Harry dans son lit pour sa sieste d’avant-midi. Severus se retrouva donc à attaquer la pile de vaisselle oubliée d’hier afin de ne pas se tourner stupidement les pouces en angoissant pour rien. Mais au bout d’une heure, Sirius n’était toujours pas de retour, et l’anxiété de Severus était à son paroxysme. Ce n’était pas normal, ce n’était pas supposé prendre autant de temps, et si Sirius avait décidé de s’amuser avec un tour de moto pour le plaisir d’avoir un moteur ronronnant entre ses jambes, Severus jurait qu’il allait l’étrangler à son retour pour être aussi irresponsable. 

La pensée lui avait à peine traversé l’esprit que le craquement sonore d’un transplanage se fit entendre juste derrière lui, le faisant se retourner brutalement. Sa colère s’évapora aussitôt dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux sombres tombèrent sur la silhouette de Sirius. Affaissé au sol et couvert de sang. En un battement de coeur, Severus était agenouillé à ses côtés, s’obligeant à respirer lentement pour ne pas laisser ses yeux se brouiller de larmes paniquées. 

\- Sirius, parle-moi bordel. Dit quelque chose !  
\- … Désolé, il va… il va encore falloir que tu prennes soin de… Merde, et moi qui… espérait qu’on… qu’on était enfin quittes…   
\- Tais-toi et ta stupide fierté gryffondor.   
\- Je dois… parler et maintenant je dois... me taire ? Ça… ça t’arrive de savoir ce… que tu veux ?

Bien sûr que Sirius allait utiliser son foutu humour dans une telle situation, alors que son dos était couvert de plaies béantes causées par Merlin savait quoi. Au moins il ne faisait pas entendre de gargouillement humide en parlant, signe que ses poumons n’avaient pas été perforées, mais à son ton de voix tiré, la douleur était bien présente et la perte de sang importante. D’un bond, Severus s’emparait de la trousse de premier soin rangé dans l’un des tiroirs de la cuisine, et aussi d’une paire de ciseaux pour mieux retirer le T-shirt de Sirius, ne voulant même pas s’essayer à empirer la situation en utilisant la baguette de l’homme sagement posée dans sa paume. Le coton blanc était déchiré en plusieurs endroits, imbibé d'hémoglobine, et Severus pouvait voir que des fibres du tissus avaient pénétrés les plaies pour mieux les contaminer. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, bon sang ?!  
\- Le… nous a reconnu quand… policiers ont parlé de nous aux nouvelles. Les a averti qu’il avait ma moto. Que j’allais venir la chercher aujourd’hui. Putains d’Aurore m’ont tendu une embuscade… Réussi à me défendre, mais… l’un… de ces crétins à jeté un sort qui a… qui a ricoché et touché un bidon de métal rempli de produit explosif, juste derrière mon épaule. 

Black hissa aussitôt de douleur au contact de l’alcool contre ses plaies, et sa main se referma sur celle libre de Severus, serrant avec la puissance du désespoir. Avec la même force que Severus s’accrochait à son épaule lorsqu’il affrontait ses démons. Fermant douloureusement les yeux, l’homme referma tout aussi fort ses doigts autour de la main de Sirius, l’encrant au monde des vivants plutôt qu’au noir de l’inconscience. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, le regard gris un peu vitreux de Black se riva au sien, confus et apeuré.

\- Severus ?  
\- Tu vas t’en sortir. Les gens insupportables ont un putain de don pour éviter la mort, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Sirius fit entendre un petit rire faible, et ce fut suffisant pour lui faire relâcher sa prise le temps que Severus l’aide à se relever en position assise pour mieux enrouler les bandages autour de son torse. Durant tout le processus, le front de Black s’appuya lourdement sur l’épaule de l’homme, et Severus le laissa faire malgré son malaise. Du moment qu’il pouvait entendre la respiration lente de Sirius pour s’assurer qu’il était toujours vivant, cela lui allait. 

\- Les plaies sont profondes, mais aucun organe n’a été touché. Des dommages à la tête ?   
\- Non, j’ai eu… j’ai eu l'instinct de me baisser vers l’avant quand les débris ont volés.   
\- C’est bien. Rien de cassé nul part ? Jambes, bras ?  
\- Tu l’aurais vu assez vite, avec ton sens de l’observation.

Sirius redressa enfin la tête, lui offrant un petit sourire fiévreux. Il y a quelque chose qui brille dans son regard, quelque chose d’amusé et de… Severus ne sait pas exactement quoi d’autre, probablement Black sur le point de tourner de l’oeil à tout moment. 

\- Tu peux te lever pour te mettre au lit ?  
\- Si tu m’aide. Tu vas rester, pas vrai ?  
\- … Oui, bien sûr.

Guider Sirius dans la pièce voisine tout en soutenant une partie de son poids lui rappela désagréablement leur tout premier jour sur le sol canadien, mais au moins, la situation était moins désespérée. Il l’aida à se coucher sur le côté pour éviter que son dos ne soit trop en contact avec le matelas, mais pas non plus sur le ventre pour éviter qu’il ne s’étouffe avec sa salive s’il devait tomber inconscient. Sirius fit entendre un grondement soulagé, et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Severus resta assis sur le bord du lit. Puis, timidement, le bras de Sirius s’étira, le bout de ses doigts effleurant sa main en une demande silencieuse. Severus soupira, et parce qu’il était faible, son regard dévia vers la fenêtre. Il faisait gris dehors, et les premières gouttes de pluie s’écrasaient sur la vitre de manière éparse, annonçant un début d’averse dans les prochaines heures. Le lac avait la couleur de l’argent au travers de l’herbe jaunissante d’automne, sa surface tout juste frémissante sous la brise. Lentement, la main de Severus se referma sur celle de Sirius.


	13. Chapter 13

Jocelyn transplana dans leur salon dès le lendemain matin, la peur clairement lisible dans son regard. Par réflexe, Severus le reçu en brandissant la baguette de Sirius, mais abaissa aussitôt son arme en reconnaissant l’homme. Puis, lui faisant signe que Harry et Sirius dormaient encore, l’ancien espion alla réchauffer une théière avant que tous deux s’installent à table d’un air grave, la porte de la chambre laissée entrouverte au cas où Black se réveillerait en douleur et réclamerait de l’aide. 

\- J’ai appris ce qui s’est passé hier soir à la télé, mais j’voulais prendre des infos auprès d’un contact avant d’vous rejoindre, juste pour être sûr.  
\- Vous avez une taupe parmis les Aurores ?  
\- Po vraiment l’terme que j’utiliserai. J’ai déjà travaillé pour eux en tant qu’psycomage, vu que j’me suis spécialisé en syndrôme post-traumatique et c’est po mal légion comme problème dans l’métier. Alors quand j’ai vu les nouvelles, j’ai appelé pour leur d’mander si tout allait bien, et comme l’capitaine est resté un bon ami, il en a po mal profité pour s’vider l’coeur sur la situation, vu qu’normalement j’serais tenu par le secret professionnel.  
\- Et pourtant vous êtes là, sur le point de tout me dire.  
\- Eh bin, j’suis à la retraite depuis un moment, alors s’po comme si j’revenais sur ma parole, non ?

Jocelyn avait un sourire en coin filou alors qu’il sirotait sa tasse de thé noir, et Severus répondit avec un hochement de tête profondément respectueux. Plus le temps passait, plus l’affection qu’il avait pour Jocelyn grandissait, et si les Grands Esprits étaient vraiment de ce monde, alors il les remerciait de tout son coeur pour lui avoir fait croiser un homme aussi extraordinaire. 

\- Alors, le verdict ?  
\- La tension entre les deux factions est à son point d’non-retour, et c’est une maudite bonne chose pour vous. Quand les Aurores se sont préparés pour l’embuscade, les Britanniques ont exigés d’être ceux qui porteraient l’attaque parce qu’ils “connaissaient mieux les tactiques Mangemorts” et c’est probablement ça qui a permis à votre ami d’se sauver. Sincèrement, s’il avait eu affaire à un Aurore Canadien, deux mouvements de doigts et il aurait été désarmé et immobilisé. Sans compter qu’nos Aurores sont po assez stupides pour lancer un foutu sort incendiaire dans un bordel de garage, mais à s’que j’ai cru comprendre, les vôtres sont po nécessairement formés à combattre en terrain Nomage, po vrai ?  
\- Remercions leur incompétence, dans ce cas. Blessé ou pas, je préfère avoir un Sirius libre.   
\- Remercie surtout leur arrogance. Non seulement ils ont échoué leur capture, mais en plus ils ont créé d’bons gros dégâts matériels, et ces bâtards refusent de payer, prétextant qu’au Royaume-Uni la pratique veut plutôt d’réparer magiquement les dégâts, puis d’faire un Oubliette de masse… pratique qui a été abolie au Canada depuis près d’un siècle. Du coup, ça l’a escaladé au point qu’nos deux gouvernements sont en train d’se faire un tête à tête par cheminette pour trouver une solution, et à s’que j’ai compris, notre ministre est en train d’annoncer un ultimatum disant que si les Aurores Britanniques refusent de se soumettre à nos lois et payer leur dû, alors leurs forces allaient être renvoyés immédiatement au Royaume-Uni.  
\- C’est… quelque chose, en effet. Mais si vous ne faites pas d’Oubliette, alors comment est-ce que vous…   
\- Des sorts de prévention repousse-nomage. Ils les lancent avant chaque attaque, ainsi que sur leurs rapports papiers et sur leurs discours média. Du coup, les sorciers apprennent la véritable version, et les Nomages ont la version magiquement adaptée. Par exemple, dans les journaux, ils disent que l’explosion vient d’un échange de coups de feu durant l’attaque.   
\- Prévention plutôt que guérison… En effet, ça colle beaucoup plus à votre mentalité.

Le reste de sa visite revint à demander si Sirius allait bien, et s’ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit pour l’aider dans sa guérison, ou de nourriture supplémentaire, ou d’une paire de bras pour les aider dans quelconque tâche, chaque proposition se buttant contre un refus poli de la part de Severus. Ils maîtrisaient la situation, et Jocelyn les avait déjà plus qu'aider, hors de question d’abuser davantage de sa générosité. Severus céda cependant quand Jocelyn lui proposa d’emprunter quelques uns de ses livres, histoire d’avoir un peu de lecture pour passer le temps maintenant que leurs journée n’étaient plus à marcher sans relâche d’un point à l’autre de la province. 

\- Et Severus ? J’suis fier de toi. 

Il fallut un moment à l’ancien espion pour comprendre, puis Jocelyn laissa son regard dévisager exagérément la silhouette de Severus de haut en bas, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. C’était la première fois que l’homme le voyait après avoir combattu son trauma. Malgrés lui, Severus se prit à rougir, déviant le regard tout en triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Sa peau était encore douce de sa douche d’il y a deux jours, le contact lui paraissant toujours aussi irréel. Il n’avait pas réussi à affronter ses démons hier soir sans la présence de Sirius, mais il avait fait les premiers pas. Et que Jocelyn soit capable de le voir, soit capable de l’encourager en reconnaissant que ce n’était pas une tâche facile… Cela rappelait à Severus qu’il n’était pas faible parce qu’il avait des séquelles d’un passé merdique. Juste qu’il avait besoin de temps. Et qu’il pouvait y arriver.

Le renversement de routine fut assez étrange, entre autre parce que Sirius souffrait trop pour se transformer en chien durant la nuit, obligeant Severus à dormir sur le divan et se réveiller chaque matin avec d’horribles courbatures. L’avant-midi se résumait à lire un livre au chevet de Sirius, qui était bien souvent trop exténué pour ouvrir un oeil. Quant à l’après-midi, elle était dédiée à Harry. C’était bien souvent le moment de la journée que redoutait le plus Severus, mais au moins, c’était aussi le moment de la journée où Sirius était le plus conscient, et donc pouvait lui dire quoi faire pour divertir le petit. Ce qui n’était pas si difficile en vérité, Harry était un garçon facile qui se contentait de peu… sûrement à cause de son trauma. Mais il était un peu plus facile d’ignorer l’épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa petite tête lorsqu’on voyait son avancée. Peut-être était-ce parce que Severus avait été plus ou moins absent ces derniers jours, d’abord avec ses blessures, puis avec sa détermination à se concentrer sur sa recherche de travail et ses problèmes personnels, mais Harry lui semblait soudain bien différent du gamin silencieux et amorphe de la semaine passée. Maintenant il roulait dans tous les sens au risque de tomber du lit, agitait les jambes pour mieux porter ses pieds à sa bouche, brandissait son hochet avec détermination en poussant de petits cris stridents, parvenait même à rester assis de lui-même quelques secondes. Un petit démon terriblement vivant, et même si cela était exténuant, Severus ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde. 

Et surtout, il ne cessait de rire. Il riait lorsque Severus le chatouillait. Riait lorsque Sirius se cachait sous les draps du lit avant de réapparaître à sa vue en grande fanfare. Riait lorsque Severus le déposait sur ses genoux et faisait rebondir ses jambes comme pour simuler le trot d’un cheval, imitation de hennissements compris. C’était ridicule, totalement ridicule, mais jamais Severus n’avait sourit autant, et quand son regard croisait celui de Sirius, quelque chose de chaud venait s’installer dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose qu’il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à ignorer. 

Comme la fois d’avant, Sirius se rétablit assez vite, et alors que la semaine touchait à sa fin, Severus put enfin enlever ses bandages pour voir ses plaies entièrement refermées en multiples cicatrices rosâtres. Elles étaient encore sensibles, il pouvait sentir l’homme frissonner lorsque ses doigts les frôlait accidentellement, mais au moins il n’y avait pas de traces d’infection. Harry dormait déjà, ses paupières se refermant d’un rien dès que Severus terminait la lecture de son petit livre, et le silence enveloppant la chambre était chaud et confortable alors que la pluie continuait de tambouriner de l’autre côté de la fenêtre. 

\- Merci.

Sirius avait tourné la tête en sa direction, et leur visage était soudain à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Severus avait hautement conscience de la chaleur de leurs souffles, du léger dilatement des pupilles de Sirius, de ses traits relâchés et confiants. Du bref regard en direction de ses lèvres en un silencieux espoir. Severus soupira et se retira, appuyant son dos contre le montant du lit pour mieux ramener ses jambes contre lui. Comme il semblait l’avoir appris ces derniers jours, Sirius respecta son besoin de distance, se contentant de s’asseoir en tailleur face à lui tout en s’assurant de ne pas laisser leurs genoux se toucher. 

\- Je ne suis pas ce que tu veux, Sirius.  
\- Ça c’est à moi de décider. Ce que je veux savoir, c’est qu’est-ce que toi, tu veux.  
\- … Je suis bourré de problèmes. Je ne veux pas les faire subir à quelqu’un d’autre.   
\- Les problèmes, ça se réparent. Je peux attendre. Ou je peux aider. Si tu veux. Je ne suis pas… Je veux dire, je ne suis clairement pas Jocelyn, mais je peux faire un effort si on m’explique comment faire.   
\- Besoin de jouer les chevaliers gryffondor pour réparer ton ego blessé, Sirius ?  
\- Seulement pour ceux que j’aime.  
\- Sirius…  
\- D’accord, j’ai compris, pas ce mot. Pour ceux que… j’apprécie ?   
\- … Mieux.

Severus détestait être fragile, mais c’était bien l’une des rares fois où il arrivait à se sentir en sécurité même en position vulnérable, toutes les autres ayant eu lieu avec Jocelyn. Assez ironique, d’ailleurs, qu’il puisse ressentir quelque chose du genre en présence de Sirius… mais il fallait croire que le Canada les avait changé en quelques jours. Ça et Harry. Pas comme s’ils avaient eu d’autres choix que de s’améliorer pour le petit. La main de Sirius profita de sa distraction pour se poser sur la sienne, et Severus soupira de nouveau, mais n’eut pas le courage de faire autre chose que de tourner sa paume vers le haut pour mieux enlacer timidement leurs doigts. 

\- Je vais avoir besoin de temps.  
\- Fait assez surprenant, je sais être très patient quand ça en vaut la peine.  
\- Ce qui n’est pas mon cas.  
\- Quoi, d’être patient ?  
\- Non, d’avoir une quelconque valeur.

Les ongles de Sirius s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau, petite réprimande silencieuse que Severus repoussa d’un geste sec, ramenant nerveusement ses deux mains sur ses genoux. Il était difficile d’affronter le regard de l’homme quand ils étaient aussi à nu d’émotions que Severus était étrangé à recevoir.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que tu la cache bien que tu n’en as pas.   
\- Parce que tu crois que je fais exprès, peut-être ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas… Ok, je m’exprime mal, on le sait tous les deux, juste… Merde, je ne vais pas prétendre être psychomage, ça se peut que je sois totalement à côté de la plaque et je ne veux pas empirer les choses. C’est juste que j’ai plus l’impression que celui qui est devant moi en ce moment est… le vrai Severus. Celui qui était caché par un mur de haine, et de colère, et de négativité. Comme une sorte de… comme une sorte de peinture qu’on aurait laissé trop longtemps dans un salon enfumé et qui aurait vu son vernis devenir brun et laid, et qu’il faut restaurer pour retrouver ses vrais couleurs et sa vraie valeur ?  
\- Je ne suis pas une oeuvre d’art, Sirius.  
\- C’est une métaphore, ok ? Je viens de dire que je n’étais pas doué à parler !

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Severus pour faire entendre une ricanement bas, parce que Sirius était tout simplement adorable dans sa frustration. Mais au moins, ses efforts, bien que maladroits, étaient dûment notés. Peu étaient ceux qui étaient prêts à travailler aussi fort pour gérer son caractère explosif, et sincèrement, Severus ne leur avait jamais vraiment voulu, il se savait être un détestable personnage. Que Sirius s’obstine malgré tout, surtout avec leur passé explosif, était plutôt touchant.

\- Et puis, si je peux me permettre, je dirais que tu es devenu plutôt bien foutu.   
\- Épargne-moi, je connais tes goûts, je sais que la barre est déjà basses pour convenir à tes critères de beauté.   
\- Severus…  
\- Et de toute façon, tout cela n’est qu’un costume temporaire. Je peux t’assurer que je vais me débarrasser de cette fichu barbe dès que j’aurais remis pieds au Royaume-Uni.   
\- Oui, mais tu ne vas pas revenir au grand complet à ton toi d’avant, si ? Ça serait stupide de voir ton nez être cassé de nouveau. Ou que tu arrêtes soudain de prendre une douche ou…  
\- Il y a des chances que ce soit le cas, Sirius.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient à la vie, Dumbledore va avoir besoin d’un espion infaillible pour infiltrer ses rangs. Et si je donne l’impression de m’être épanoui durant l’absence de mon maître, qu’est-ce que tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va conclure ?  
\- … Qu’il aura perdu une part d’emprise sur toi. Et que tu ne lui est peut-être pas tant loyal.  
\- Exacte. Et difficile d’espionner quelqu’un qui ne nous fait pas confiance, n’est-ce pas ?

Il y a depuis longtemps que Severus s’était fait à l’idée, que là était sa place dans le grand cercle des choses. C’était un rôle vital qu’il était le seul à accomplir, un sacrifice qu’il avait accepté dès l’instant où il avait réalisé que la vie de Lili était en danger par sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas se dérober pour une histoire de coeur inattendue et probablement vouée à l’échec sur le long terme, encore moins quand autant de vie innocentes pesaient dans la balance.

\- Alors si cet enfoiré revient à la vie… tu vas lui révéler que le nouveau tuteur d’Harry est gay, et que s’il veut kidnapper le petit, le meilleur moyen est que tu me charme pour te rapprocher du gamin ?  
\- … S’il revient alors que Harry est encore un enfant, ce pourrait être une idée. Mais pour être franc, je serais plus rassuré s’il pouvait attendre que le gamin atteigne sa maturité.  
\- Mais alors on n’aurait aucune bonne excuse pour être ensembles !  
\- Parce que tu as besoin d’une excuse ?  
\- Non, mais toi oui. Tu es trop logique pour laisser tes émotions parler à ta place.  
\- On ne peut pas tous être Gryffondor.

C’était peut-être bien la première fois que Severus n’utilisait pas le mot comme une insulte, et Sirius le remarqua car il lui fit ce magnifique sourire qui avait le don d’ébranler ses convictions. Mais l’ancien espion tenu bon, et fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants au plan totalement ridicule, quoique tout de même réaliste, de Black. Tout comme les meilleurs mensonges étaient enrobés de vérité, il en était de même pour les blagues, et la détermination de Sirius à vouloir construire quelque chose de concret, alors qu’ils venaient tout juste de s’avouer qu’ils avaient un intérêt l’un pour l’autre, était naïvement touchant.

\- Tu serais la faiblesse émotive d’Harry et une bonne source d’information à exploiter, je pense que ce serait suffisant pour convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à m’envoyer en mission de séduction.  
\- Dit comme ça, j’ai presque hâte à son retour. Et donc, comment est-ce que l’on cache notre relation une fois au Royaume-Uni ?  
\- Tu sembles bien confiant pour quelqu’un qui n’a reçu aucune confirmation.  
\- Tu n’as pas dit non, juste que je devais attendre. Et je suis un optimisme. Il faut bien qu’un de nous deux le soit.

Un optimisme que Severus se devait de briser, malheureusement, et l’homme soupira alors qu’il ramenait le sujet à quelque chose de beaucoup plus concret, et donc de beaucoup plus douloureux.

\- … On ne pourra pas être ensemble à notre retour. Je suis peut-être un bon acteur et un excellent Occlumens, il y a certaines choses qui sont trop difficiles à cacher.   
\- Mais… !  
\- Sirius, je vais être étroitement surveillé par tout Mangemort qui passera les mailles du filet juridique. Et si certains vont tolérer que tu sois tuteur d’Harry malgré ton orientation, leur opinion risque de changer très vite s’ils découvrent que tu entres à nouveau en relation tout en t’occupant du gamin. Tu sais, le classique “il ne faut pas pervertir la jeunesse !” doublement empiré par le fait que je suis, oh, je ne sais pas, un ancien partisan de la personne même qui veut l’assassiner ?  
\- Ce n’est pas… ! Alors quoi, tu me dis que je vais devoir attendre plusieurs années avant qu’on puisse être ensembles, alors que c’est pas mal évident que tous les deux on pourrait déjà l’être dans quoi, quelques semaines même pas ?  
\- Tu as vraiment une haute opinion quant à tes capacités à me faire oublier un putain de traumatisme de plusieurs années.  
\- Je ne… Non, mais si toi et Jocelyn êtes parvenu à me faire réaliser à quel point j’étais un total connard en seulement deux semaines, je me disais juste que… Merde, ce n’est pas que je pense que je suis irresistible ou quoi que ce soit, j’avais juste l’impression que tu… enfin, que…   
\- Tu l’as dit toi-même, je suis quelqu’un qui place la logique avant mes désirs. Tu n’es pas la première personne avec qui je sacrifie une possible relation pour des raisons de sécurité.  
\- Quoi, sérieux ?  
\- Pourquoi tu crois que Lucius m’a nommé le parrain de son fils ?

L’expression de pure choc de Sirius était plutôt amusante, et Severus regrettait presque de ne pas avoir gardé l’information sous le coude au cas où l’homme décidait soudain de ressortir son jeu d’échange de secrets, quoi qu’il doutait que cela leur arrive de nouveau un jour ou l’autre. Quelque part, il sentait bien qu’ils avaient passé ce stade de leur relation où ils étaient encore sans cesse alertes, sans cesse méfiants. 

\- Quoi, tu pensais que l’on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde pendant la brève année où l’on a fréquenté Poudlard ensemble ?   
\- Eh bien, il était préfet non ? Je me disais qu’il avait peut-être remarqué ta valeur durant ta première année, et que vous auriez gardé contact par la suite… Parce qu’il est bien devenu Mangemort après, non ? Donc vous auriez été… collègues, en quelque sorte.  
\- Oui et non. Lucius avait bien d’autres choses à penser en septième année pour songer à remarquer quoi que ce soit, et à cet époque, j’étais considéré comme la bête noire de Serpentard pour oser fréquenter une née-moldue de Gryffondor. Pas de quoi nous mettre dans le meilleur des termes. Mais oui, nos chemins se sont recroisés lorsque j’ai joint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et réalisé, sans surprise, qu’il en faisait parti… Quoi qu’à l’époque il était particulièrement arrogant envers ma personne, puisqu’à ses derniers souvenirs je n’étais encore qu’un jeunot pitoyable buvant les paroles d’une sang-de-bourbe.   
\- Et te connaissant, tu lui as fermé le clapet avec quelques piques mordantes et un professionnalisme à tout casser ?  
\- On pourrait dire ça, oui.

La main de Sirius s’était à nouveau joint à la sienne durant leur conversation, sans que Severus soit capable de deviner quand exactement tellement le geste était devenu si naturel tout en restant une totale nouveauté. Il y avait aussi le ton joueur et curieux de Black, infaillible malgré sa visible déception quant à leur situation, malgré ses efforts brouillons pour ne pas s’emmêler les pieds dans ses mots, comme une bouée maintenant Severus à la surface, l’empêchant de sombrer trop facilement dans son habituelle amertume. Dire qu’autrefois, il pensait que Sirius agissait de la sorte parce qu’il était incapable de prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux… 

\- Disons que Lucius menait le plus gros des forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré son jeune âge. Après tout, il s’était vite trouvé une place confortable au Ministère, servant à la fois d’espion et d’influenceur, sans compter son habileté naturelle à la magie pour le placer à la tête des attaques contre l’Ordre. Et qui dit attaque, dit blessures. Et qui dit blessures…  
\- … dit potions.  
\- En grande partie, oui. Bref, il s’est retrouvé obligé de me visiter sur une base régulière pour me dire quelle potion allait être nécessaire pour les jours à venir, ou s’il y avait un soudain besoin pour un élixir en particulier à concocter au plus vite, et à force, il a finit par développer un certain respect pour mon travail, respect qui s’est ensuite étendu à ma personne.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, c’est lui qui a fait le premier pas ?  
\- Il y a deux ans, oui. Juste après avoir appris qu’il devrait se marier à Narcissa.  
\- Oh, merde…   
\- Je dois dire qu’avant ça, on s’était quelque peu… Disons que ça faisait un moment qu’on se dansait autour, du moins, à la manière des Serpentards, ce qui inclut beaucoup de sous-entendus cachés derrière d’autres double-sens, le tout entouré d’une bonne dose de prudence paranoïaque. Par exemple, Lucius demandant pourquoi je n’exprimais aucun désir à me marier pour me hisser dans la hiérarchie en me faisant de nouveaux contacts dans la société, et moi lui répondant quelque chose comme quoi je voulais faire mes preuves par mon travail, et qu’il n’y avait rien de plus horrible pour moi que l’idée de concevoir un enfant. Bref, le genre de discussion qui peut sembler à des banalités sur un premier niveau, et à une manière pour Lucius d’aviser si je suis une future menace pouvant le rivaliser socialement sur un second niveau.   
\- Tout cela pour cacher le troisième niveau de discussion, qui se résume à : “Hey, je sais déjà que tu ne peux pas me rivaliser socialement puisque tu es un sang-mêlé, donc poser cette question n’a aucune raison d’être, ce qui veut dire que j’ai des intérêts cachés pour quelque chose d’autre. Et tiens donc, tu semble remarquer ce troisième niveau de discussion, puisque tu prends la peine de sous-entendre que ce n’est pas les enfants qui te révulsent, mais le fait de les concevoir, et donc avoir un intercourse sexuel avec une femme, information que tu n’avais nullement besoin de rajouté puisque tu as déjà expliqué que tu voulais faire tes preuves grâce à ton savoir faire.”

Severus haussa un sourcil à la tirade de Sirius, et celui-ci éclata de rire devant son expression avant de pousser gentiment du pied sur son genoux en ce qui devait être l'équivalent d’une sorte de bourrade amicale prudente.

\- Hey, j’ai été élevé par une famille entière de Serpentards, je te rappelle. Ce n’est pas parce que je me refuse à ce petit jeu de tournage autour du pot que je n’en connais pas les règles. Alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ensuite ?  
\- Avide de potins, Sirius ? Je ne t’aurais pas cru du genre commère.  
\- Comme si être espion était différent. Ton travail entier consiste à apprendre ce genre de chose pour l’utiliser plus tard.  
\- Et tu comptes utiliser cette information contre moi à long terme ?  
\- Pas l’utiliser contre toi. Juste l’utiliser pour mieux te connaître. Allez, vas-y, crache le morceau ! Tu sais que mon petit coeur impatient de Gryffondor ne peut supporter d’être laissé dans l’ombre…  
\- Tu es pathétique et je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai développé le moindre intérêt envers ta personne.  
\- J'accepte pleinement que ton attirance soit purement carnale, même si cela me brise le coeur. 

Ce fut au tour de Severus de le pousser gentiment du pied, quoi qu’il visa plutôt son sternum et y mis assez de force pour le faire basculer sur le dos, le tout en roulant exagérément des yeux au ciel. Mais Sirius rigolait en se redressant, et Severus ne put retenir un léger rictus amusé étirer ses lèvres.

\- Alors, cette confession ?  
\- Il n’y a pas… Il n’y en a pas eu à proprement parler. Juste qu’un soir, Lucius est arrivé chez moi en me demandant si j’étais capable de lui faire une potion pour utiliser lors de sa nuit de noce, afin de masquer certains problèmes… érectiles. Et quand je lui ai demandé si c’était pour des problèmes de santé… il a répondu par la négative.   
\- En te regardant droit dans les yeux pour jauger ta réaction, je devine.   
\- Non, je retire ce que j’ai dit. Je crois que le véritable moment de confession a été de m’inviter, seul, à prendre l’apéro chez lui deux jours avant le mariage, et de me proposer de rester dormir au manoir pour ne pas rentrer chez moi sous l’effet d’ébriété… alors que je n’avais consommé qu’un seul verre.   
\- … Et tu es resté ?  
\- Non. J’ai poliment décliné sa requête en lui disant que j’étais profondément touché par son amitié et la confiance qu’il m’accordait, mais que je ne voulais pas blessé sa réputation de par ma présence. Je crois que… je crois que le seul contact que j’ai jamais eu avec lui était de lui serrer l’épaule juste avant de quitter sa demeure.   
\- Est-ce que tu… regrettes ? De ne pas avoir accepté ?

Il y avait soudain quelque chose de fragile dans la voix de Sirius, comme s’il ne voulait pas tout à fait savoir la réponse. Pas comme s’il était jaloux, mais plus comme si quelque part, il se résignait déjà à être le second choix. Pas comme s’il avait tort, après tout, Severus avait passé bien plus d’années positives avec Lucius qu’il n’en avait jamais eut avec Sirius. Et pourtant…

\- Non. Lucius a toujours eu l’honneur de son sang en toute priorité, et si autrefois cela ne me semblait pas un problème… je sais qu’aujourd’hui, nos objectifs sont trop opposés.  
\- … Ce qui est dommage, remarque. Si on ignore le fait que le gars est un connard fini, son corps est à baver.  
\- C’est vrai, j’oubliais que tu avais un faible pour les psychopathes.  
\- Tu peux bien parler ! Si tu avais l’oeil pour lui, et que tu l’as pour moi, est-ce que je dois en conclure que tu a un faible pour la noblesse ?  
\- Tu n’as rien d’un aristocrate !  
\- Hey, si c’est quelque chose qui t’excite, qui suis-je pour juger ? Je pourrais même ressortir quelques deux trois trucs que mes parents m’ont enseigné !

Sirius était hilare lorsqu’il reçut en pleine tronche l’oreiller que lui balança Severus, et continua de ricaner même une fois sous forme de chien, ce qui sonnait plus comme une série d’aboiement étouffés pour éviter de réveiller Harry. Encore une fois, Severus se contenta de rouler les yeux au ciel et de mimer brièvement un assassinat par asphyxion en lui recouvrant de nouveau la tête de son oreiller… mais au final, son bras vint encercler la taille de l’animal pour mieux le rapprocher contre lui, et s’endormit l’esprit paisible, le visage niché dans sa fourrure chaude.

La fin de semaine passa à toute vitesse et sans le moindre incident, outre peut-être une discussion assez vive concernant la moto de Sirius que celui-ci était parvenu à récupérer in extremis lors du combat grâce à un Reducio. Au final, il fut décidé que celle-ci ne pourrait pas être mis à la vue dans le stationnement, sort anti-moldu ou pas, puisque les Aurores savaient désormais à quoi celle-ci ressemblait et pouvait l’utiliser pour les retrouver. C’est en ronchonnant que Sirius la garda sous forme miniature dans un fond d’armoire, marmonnant qu’il finirait bien par trouver un enchanteur pour la refaire voler. Malheureusement, Jocelyn ne put leur être utile en la matière, ses contacts étant nombreux, mais n’incluant pas de spécialistes en la matière. Puis enfin, lundi déposa dans leur boîte à courrier une réponse concernant l’emploi de Severus.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que ça dit ?  
\- Que j’ai une entrevue pour jeudi après-midi à 15h. 

Sirius voulut répondre, peut-être pour l’encourager avec une platitude comme quoi tout irait bien, mais fut coupé par les petits cris insistants de Harry frappant à deux mains contre la table pour avoir sa prochaine cuillère de céréales. Le reste de la semaine fut tout aussi domestique. Pas une fois Sirius ne fit allusion à leur attirance commune, histoire de respecter sa décision pour prendre leur temps, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’être plus… affectueux à distance, en quelque sorte. Comme par exemple lui jeter de longs regards appréciateurs au-dessus de sa tasse de thé, ou de s’appuyer nonchalamment contre le comptoir juste à côté de lui alors qu’il cuisine pour lui demander s’il a besoin d’aide, ou de serrer sa main dans la sienne alors que tous deux passent l’avant-midi au lit en train de lire l’un des romans de Jocelyn. C’était ridicule, bien sûr, et à chaque fois Severus le lui faisait savoir avec un énième roulement de yeux ou un soupir découragé, mais pas une seule fois il n’eut le courage de lui dire d’arrêter. Il faut dire que son coeur n’était pas contre l’attention non plus, même si sa logique lui rappelait qu’il ne faisait que se torturer davantage en sachant que tout lui serait arraché dès leur retour au Royaume-Uni. Son côté plus égoïste, quant à lui, utilisait le même argument pour le convaincre d’en profiter un maximum, et il faillit écouter sa petite voix enjôleuse lui proposant de s’abandonner au plus vite aux propositions de Black. Mais Severus savait depuis longtemps comment maîtriser ses stupides pulsions, et se contenta du statu quo qui s’était installé. 

Ce qui n’était pas tant un mal. Déjà, Severus pouvait s’estimer heureux d’avoir un moment de répit pour mieux se concentrer sur sa méditation, ou tout simplement souligner les quelques petites victoires qu’il avait gagné depuis les derniers jours, comme par exemple arriver à prendre sa douche sans avoir à s’agripper désespérément à l’épaule de Sirius, même s’il avait encore besoin de sentir sa présence dans la pièce pour ne pas tomber immédiatement en crise de panique. En récompense, il pouvait voir Harry rigoler devant le reflet de Sirius faisant des grimaces devant le miroir tout en se brossant les dents, ou bien s’amuser à attraper les bulles de savon que Black faisait apparaître de sa baguette. Pendant quelques jours, il parvint même à oublier la charge monumentale qui reposait sur ses épaules jusqu’à ce que jeudi arrive, et lui rappelle brusquement que s’il échouait l’entrevue, cela risquait de reporter leur retour au Royaume-Uni de plusieurs semaines, voir pire, de plusieurs mois. 

C’est le ventre tordu par l’anxiété qu’il transplana dans le petit bois en face de la pharmacie, et après une longue inspiration, il dressa ses barrières d’Occlumens pour se donner contenance et poussa la porte derrière laquelle l’attendait la responsable d’embauche. L’entrevue se déroula… plutôt bien. On lui demanda pourquoi quelqu’un d’aussi surqualifié se présentait pour un simple poste d’assistant, ce à quoi il répondit qu’il espérait que ses études compensent son manque d’expérience puisqu’il sortait tout juste des études. On lui posa des questions sur son visa de résidence, ses raisons de venir s’installer au Canada, ses motivations pour travailler, et il répéta la même fable sur le décès de sa femme et son désir d’offrir une vie stable pour sa fille Happy en tant que père célibataire. On lui demanda s’il était confortable avec le travail en équipe et le contacte à la clientèle, on lui fit passer un petit test pour voir ses compétences théoriques, et Severus remarqua même durant toute l’entrevue que la femme agitait ses doigts pour faire apparaître quelques petites illusions mineures afin de tester s’il était oui ou non sorcier. L’ancien espion n’eut aucun problème à contrôler son regard pour faire comme s’il ne remarquait pas son petit manège, se faisant ainsi passer sans difficulté pour moldu. Puis on le remercia en lui disant qu’il aurait des nouvelles dès le lendemain s’il était sélectionné.

Le vendredi, une nouvelle lettre l’attendait dans son casier postal pour lui annoncer qu’il était officiellement embauché et devait se présenter au travail dès lundi pour débuter sa formation. Le soulagement fut si immense que Severus se mit à larmoyer stupidement dès son retour dans la sécurité de l’appartement, ce qui fit paniquer Sirius jusqu’à ce qu’il apprenne la nouvelle, auprès quoi il éclata de rire. Irrité, Severus le traita de tous les noms avant de transplaner chez Jocelyn pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et avoir la confirmation de Johanne pour se faire passer pour la nounou de Harry. Bien entendu, l’homme insista pour les inviter à dîner afin de célébrer son embauchement, puis une fois Sirius arrivé avec le petit, en profita pour glisser en douce un nouveau jouet au gamin. Ou du moins, deux.

\- Jocelyn…  
\- Il évolue, Severus. Chaque fois que je le vois, il fait tellement de progrès, mais pour qu’il puisse continuer d’en faire, il faut continuer de le stimuler. 

Avec un soupire, Severus reporta son attention sur les deux balles en caoutchouc que lui avait rapporté l’homme. L’une avait une surface bosselé et faisait entendre des couinements lorsqu’on la pinçait, en plus de changer de couleur entre le bleu, vert et violet. L’autre avait une surface lisse, faisait entendre un bruit de billes lorsqu’on la secouait, et changeait de couleur entre le rouge, orange et jaune. Rien qui ne paraissait si vital pour l’apprentissage de Harry, mais Jocelyn s’y connaissant bien plus en la matière, Severus songea qu’il valait mieux se fier à son jugement, même s’il avait encore quelques difficultés à comprendre.

C’est tout de même peu convaincu que Severus fit rouler la balle au bruit de billes en direction de Harry, qui depuis peu était capable de s’asseoir par lui-même au milieu du tapis de salon. Le mouvement attira aussitôt le regard du gamin, qui délaissa presque aussitôt le mâchonnement de sa peluche favorite pour mieux tendre la main en direction du nouvel objet. Mais Severus avait mal calculé son jet, et la balle s’arrêta hors de porté du gamin. À la manière dont les yeux gris de Sirius pétillaient, celui-ci se retenait visiblement un commentaire moqueur alors qu’il étirait à son tour son bras pour rapprocher la balle… mais Harry fut plus rapide. Soudainement, l’enfant était à quatre patte, rampant en direction du jouet avant de le saisir avec triomphe dans sa main libre, observant son changement de couleur avec fascination avant de le porter à sa bouche baveuse.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sirius de larmoyer d’émotion, et Severus aurait adoré en profiter pour se venger de ses remarques précédentes, s’il n’avait pas été dans le même état. Au lieu de quoi, sa main vint serrer l’épaule de Sirius, ses lèvres incapables de donner mots à tout ce qu’il voulait dire, mais l’homme sembla comprendre chacun d’eux alors qu’il lui offrait le plus resplendissant des sourires. C’est avec le même sentiment d’irréel qu’ils virent, dans la même soirée, Jocelyn offrir à Harry ses propres couverts en plastique pour l’encourager à manger de lui-même, et il fallut un long moment à Severus avant de retrouver la faculté de parler après que le gamin ait non seulement réussit à manié ses ustencils pour vider son assiette, mais soit même parvenu à causer un minimum de dégât, et plus incroyable encore, ait bû dans son verre sans presque rien renverser. Après cela, Severus n’eut aucun problème à rajouter les deux balles à la petite collection de jouets que Harry était tranquillement en train d’amasser.

La fin de semaine qui suivit sembla passer en un éclair après cet évènement. Ayant désormais découvert l’usage de ses membres pour mieux ramper, Harry se révéla vite intenable, gesticulant dans tous les sens et voyageant de pièce en pièce avec la détermination de l’aventurier. La chose devint doublement chaotique lorsque Sirius décida que jouer à cache-cache avec l’enfant sous forme de chien était une excellente idée pour l’encourager à le poursuivre à quatre pattes. Et en effet, il n’avait pas si tort, l’enfant éclatant aux éclats chaque fois qu’il retrouvait l’animal à moitié caché derrière un meuble ou un mur, ses petites mains se refermant sur la fourrure noire avec fascination et son visage s’illuminant de bonheur à chaque léchouille baveuse sur sa joue. 

Au moins, les repas étaient plus rapides maintenant que le petit savait se nourrir lui-même… si on oubliait les petits déjeuners, et plus particulièrement si Severus avait le malheur de servir des céréales. Le gamin s’empressait alors d’en boire tout le lait avant de jeter les céréales sur la table, puis d’entreprendre la tâche méticuleuse de les remettre une à une dans son bol, uniquement pour renverser à nouveau celui-ci, et ainsi de suite jusqu’à ce qu’il décide enfin de porter les aliments à sa bouche. La première fois, il fallut tous ses efforts d’Occlumens à Severus pour ne pas éclater de colère, le forçant à quitter la table pour se réfugier dans la chambre afin de s’empêcher à commettre un geste qu’il regretterait. Il savait que cela faisait parti du processus naturel d’apprentissage des enfants, Jocelyn lui avait laissé un ouvrage sur le sujet au dernier souper, mais cela n’empêchait pas que sa patience était mise à rude épreuve. Heureusement, le même comportement avait l’effet inverse sur Sirius, le faisant éclater de rire à chaque fois devant les gaffes de Harry, et il fut décidé d’un commun accord que l’homme allait désormais gérer tous les petits-déjeuners à partir de maintenant pendant que Severus s’isolait au lit avec une tasse de café, un croissant et un bon livre.

Puis lundi arriva avec la délicatesse d’une crise de panique péniblement réfrénée, et il fallut plusieurs longues minutes à Severus pour remonter ses barrières mentales afin de se préparer à sa première journée de travail. Il fixait le mur depuis un bon moment quand Sirius, portant Harry en équilibre dans le creux d’une hanche, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, tu peux le faire. Tu es un maître des potions et un maître espion, tu verras, tu rentreras ce soir pour m’annoncer que c’était de la tarte. Allez Harry, dit au revoir à Severus pour lui souhaiter bonne journée.

Le sourire crispé de Severus se coinça dans sa gorge quand le petit se mit à imiter le salut de main de Sirius, agitant sa petite main dans l’air avec maladresse et une expression un peu confuse. Severus ne put s’empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, tentant de calmer son anxiété à se séparer du petit, et tous les risques que celui-ci encourait si sa position était découverte et que Sirius n’était pas assez pour le protéger. Mais il n’y avait pas de retour en arrière possible, et c’est la mort dans l’âme que Severus transplana au petit boisé de son choix. 

Le temps d’épousseter les aiguilles de pin accrochés à ses épaules, et Severus était balancé dans le monde effréné de la pharmacologie. Au moins, il avait déjà rencontrée la propriétaire affiliée lors de l’entrevue, une femme aux yeux bleus dans la fin cinquantaine, les cheveux courts grisonnants et le corp aminci par le stress, qui refusait de se faire appeller autrement que par son prénom, Janet. Il en était de même avec les deux pharmaciens auxquels il devrait répondre, à savoir Christine et Phil, la première étant une quarantenaire aux cheveux blonds retenus en chignon serré, et le second un homme bedonnant à calvitie avancée et à la bouille foncièrement sympathique. 

Bien entendu, aucun des trois n’étaient là pour lui donner sa formation, ce travail revenant plutôt à leur assistant David, un noir au crâne rasé et à l’accent créole chantant. Celui-ci se fit un plaisir d’expliquer à Severus les bases de leur rôle tout en saupoudrant ici et là des questions indiscrètes sur sa vie personnelle, et lui révélant en échange tout autant d’information sur son propre passé. Ainsi, tout en répétant la même histoire qu’il avait concocté avec ses faux papiers, Severus prit soin de mémoriser que David était natif d'Haïti et avait déménagé au Canada pour y faire des études en pharmacologie afin d’avoir un bon salaire et renvoyer le surplus d’argent à ses parents restés au pays. Il faisait ses études au Québec, la province voisine francophone, quand il était tombé amoureux d’une anglophone venu étudier dans la même université à Montréal, et une fois leur diplôme en poche, tous deux avaient décidé de revenir sur le territoire d’origine de la belle, à savoir Terre-Neuve. 

David avait la parole facile, même un peu débordante, mais cela était un avantage pour Severus, lui permettant de rester concis dans ses réponses et laissant l’homme prendre le relais sans trop d’effort. Ses surplus d’informations ne concernaient pas seulement sa vie privée, mais aussi tout ce qui avait attrait à leur travail, si bien qu’une fois la tournée des lieux terminée, Severus était à peu près persuadé de maîtriser en théorie de toutes ses tâches d’ici la fin de la semaine, et en pratique d’ici la fin du mois. Le travail était même plus facile qu’il ne l’avait espéré pour un salaire aussi généreux, à savoir faire l’inventaire de la pharmacie et placer les commandes, accueillir les clients au comptoir et répondre au téléphone, et enfin, nettoyer le laboratoire et compter sa caisse à la fin de la journée. 

Dans tout cela, il y avait aussi la préparation de prescriptions, mais David avait expliqué à Severus qu’il ne risquait pas d’y toucher avant la semaine prochaine, le temps de bien maîtriser ses premières tâches et de mémoriser le placement de chaque produit sur les étagères. De même, on lui avait rappelé en revu les différents protocoles de sécurité, que ce soit le registre des drogues et où celles-ci étaient gardées à clef, ou bien le positionnement des poubelles de déchets toxiques et de biohazards. À un moment, David manqua emmener Severus dans la section dédié aux potions magiques et autres remèdes pour sorciers avant de se rappeler que “Sullivan” était un Nomage, et de faire promptement demi-tour en lui expliquant qu’il s’agissait de la section d’homéopathie et que Severus n’aurait pas à y mettre les pieds au courant de son travail. 

Jouant parfaitement son rôle, le maître de potions fit comme si le sort repousse-moldu des lieux faisait effet sur lui, et n’accorda aucun regard aux bocaux d’ingrédient douteux, ni même au pilon enchanté écrasant de lui-même des herbes odorantes dans son mortier. Mais à voir le rire nerveux de David alors qu’il l’emmenait au loin, et à la subtile bosse de baguette magique rangée dans la poche interne de sa blouse de laboratoire, il était clair que l’homme avait été attitré comme assistant au maître de potion des environs. Restait à savoir s’il s’agissait de Phil, Christine ou des deux, à moins que ce soit la spécialisation de Janet en plus de ses tâches administratives. Peu importait, Severus finirait bien par le découvrir tôt où tard, et continuerait d’agir comme s’il ne se rendait compte de rien.

C’est intellectuellement et socialement vidé, mais avec une opinion plutôt positive de ce qui l'attendait pour les prochaines semaines, que Severus retourna dans la sécurité de son boisé pour transplaner de retour à l’appartement. Sirius n’avait pas eu tort, finalement. Il s’en était plus que bien tiré.


	14. Chapter 14

Si leurs premiers jours au Canada avaient semblé durer une éternité pour Severus, les suivants s'écoulèrent si rapidement que l'homme en eut presque le vertige. Quelque part, il n'aurait pas dû en être si étonné, c'était souvent ce qui arrivait lorsque la vie devenait routinière, et qu'il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter sans cesse de trouver un refuge ou de quoi manger pour le lendemain. Déjà, pour les repas, Johanne et Jocelyn avaient poursuivi leur générosité jusqu'à les inonder de victuailles, sous prétexte que la première n'aimait pas jeter les pertes de son restaurant alors qu'elles étaient encore parfaitement comestibles, et que le second cuisinait beaucoup trop car il oubliait sans cesse que ses deux plus vieilles avaient quitté la maison pour l'université. À cet égard, Severus avait juste abandonné le combat et consentit à accepter leurs dons alimentaires, ne serait-ce que pour mieux économiser chaque sous de son salaire afin de payer leurs billets d'avion. Ce qui ne fut pas une tâche si difficile, au final, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de payer pour le loyer.

Le travail à la pharmacie s'était révélé d'une incroyable facilité, y compris la préparation de prescriptions : il lui suffisait de déchiffrer l'ordonnance qu'on lui donnait ou lire le dossier déjà établi du client, trouver le produit en question dans les étagères, et transférer le bon nombre de médicaments dans un petit pot de transport. Bien sûr, il devait toujours s'assurer de ne pas se tromper dans les quantités, mais tout cela n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant pour un maître de potion. Non, le plus difficile restait de veiller à ne pas se mélanger entre deux noms de produits, ceux-ci ayant la fâcheuse tendance à se ressembler si l'on n'y portait pas trop attention. Heureusement, Severus s'occupait aussi de l'inventaire, et avait ainsi mémorisé la plus infime différence entre chaque médicament, et leur exacte placement dans les étagères.

Mais malgré son efficacité et son professionnalisme, Severus savait qu'il était loin d'être parfait pour la tâche, en particulier avec tout ce qui avait attrait au contact à la clientèle. David l'avait souvent taquiné sur le sujet, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, l'ancien espion savait comment adapter son tempérament pour paraître plus sociable lorsque la situation le demandait, mais il lui était tout bonnement impossible de garder un sourire avenant sur le visage pour plus de quatre heures d'affilée. Fort heureusement, ses clients étaient loin d'être aussi insupportables que les élèves de Poudlard, mais il fallait être un saint pour ne pas perdre patience devant une file de vieillards malentendants répétant à quatre reprises les mêmes questions parce que leur cerveau sénile n'arrive pas à saisir la plus simple des explications.

\- J'aurais dû me faire embaucher en laboratoire. Ma tête est faite pour les défis intellectuels, pas les défis sociaux.

Ses plaintes faisaient bien ricaner Sirius une fois de retour à la maison, mais à chaque fois, il pouvait sentir l'homme le pousser affectueusement du pied sous la table afin de l'encourager. Juste pour cela, Severus lui était infiniment reconnaissant, même s'il avait encore de la difficulté à l'exprimer. Comme promis, Black restait patient, ne mentionnant plus l'état de leur relation et ne laissant transparaître son intérêt que par quelques contacts physiques à respectable distance. Puis un soir, Severus réalisa qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de sa présence proche pour prendre sa douche, du moment qu'il pouvait l'entendre rire avec Harry en s'amusant à lui faire des grimaces dans le miroir, ou percevoir le son du robinet alors qu'il se brosse les dents. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en complète et totale sécurité. Cela l'avait fait rire aux éclats en réalisant toute l'ironie de la chose, Sirius ayant été après tout l'un de ses ennemis juré il n'y a pas si longtemps, et son hilarité n'avait que décuplé en voyant Black ouvrir le rideau de douche d'un air alarmé pour s'assurer que Severus n'était pas en train de devenir hystérique.

Sirius n'était pas le seul à être devenu aussi affectif. Harry était devenu une vraie ventouse maintenant que Severus ne pourrait être là qu'en soirée, et ne cessait de réclamer ses bras dès que l'homme passait la porte de l'appartement, s'accrochant à son cou pour mieux inonder sa joue de bisous. La toute première fois qu'il le fit, Severus en fut tant tétanisé que Sirius hésita un instant à lui reprendre l'enfant des mains, craignant que cela soit peut-être un peu trop d'affection pour lui. Mais comme toute chose, Severus finit par s'y habituer avec le temps, du moment qu'il se préparait mentalement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je pense bien que je vais devenir jaloux de mon neveu.

\- Si tu veux tant correspondre au stéréotype du partenaire soumis embrassant son époux de retour du travail, ne te gêne surtout pas.

\- Vraiment?

\- J'étais sarcastique, Sirius.

\- Je sais. Je ne l'étais pas.

C'est ce jour-là que Severus réalisa à quel point Sirius avait l'air plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ses débuts à la pharmacie, et si autant d'interactions sociales l'épuisait, il en oubliait parfois que ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. En particulier pour Sirius. À quand remontait la dernière fois où il était sorti de l'appartement ? Lorsqu'ils avaient été invités chez Jocelyn ? Sûr, il recevait tous les jours la courte visite de Johanne se faisant passer pour la nounou d'Harry, mais connaissant l'homme, cela ne pouvait être suffisant. Surtout qu'il avait beau adorer son neveu, le gamin n'était plus de tout repos maintenant qu'il savait marcher debout en longeant les meubles. Ou encore depuis que Johanne lui avait ramené deux nouveaux jouets particulièrement bruyants. Le premier était une boîte en bois d'où sortait un animal en peluche différent selon le bouton ou le levier enclenché, avant de se dissiper au bout de quelques secondes après avoir fait entendre son cri distinctif. Quant au second, il s'agissait de différents oiseaux chacun sur leur piédestal de forme différente, qui faisaient entendre leur chant lorsque placé dans le bon trou d'un cylindre percé.

Résultat, l'appartement n'était plus que très rarement silencieux, et malgré les efforts des deux hommes pour cacher les objets maudits, Harry parvenait toujours à retrouver ceux-ci par quelconque miracle. Severus en était même prêt à parier que le gamin commençait à démontrer des signes d'utilisation intuitive de magie, mais faute de preuves, il n'osait pas encore le dire à voix haute de peur de donner de faux espoirs à Sirius. Après tout, l'enfant avait peut-être commencé à imiter le son de ses foutus peluches magiques, mais il n'avait pas encore dit ses premiers mots ou commencé à marcher par lui-même, même alors que le livre de Jocelyn disait qu'il était en âge de le faire.

Mais pour en revenir à Sirius, la charge de s'occuper d'Harry lui était peut-être retirée quelque peu des épaules une fois Severus de retour à la maison, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il continuait d'être emprisonné à l'intérieur. Ou le fait que si Black donnait beaucoup à Severus depuis quelque temps, il n'avait pas reçu grand-chose en échange… et qu'il était peut-être temps pour Severus d'arrêter de se retenir alors qu'il en avait envie tout autant que lui.

\- Sur la joue. Pas plus.

\- Tu es sûr que…

\- Hésite d'avantage et je te retire l'opportunité.

\- … Une autre se présentera. Je ne suis pas pressé.

C'est à cet instant précis que Severus réalisa qu'il n'était pas juste attiré par Sirius, mais irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Sirius qui le regardait avec ce sourire doux, et qui lui faisait tellement confiance qu'il en était prêt à refuser une perche tendue vers ce qu'il désirait le plus, par simple principe de ne pas trop brusquer Severus dans ses demandes.

\- Tu, heu… Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour au parc? Je sais qu'il fait déjà sombre dehors, mais il annonce un redoux cette semaine et je me disais, avec l'arrivée de décembre, autant en profiter avant que…

\- Ça me ferait plaisir.

Oui, il était définitivement amoureux si un simple sourire étincelant pouvait ébranler ses barrières mentales comme du papier de soie. Bien vite, la sortie au parc avant souper s'ajouta à la routine, laissant à chaque fois un sourire aux lèvres de Severus à la vue de Sniffle courir à pleines pattes et rouler dans l'herbe morte avec une excitation manifeste. Au retour de leur première sortie, Black avait retrouvé ses yeux gris pétillants, et c'est les joues encore rougies par l'effort physique qu'il déposa un léger baiser sur la pommette de Severus. Ses lèvres étaient froides et craquelées par l'air de décembre, mais Severus ne les aurait remplacées par rien d'autre au monde.

Il fallut un peu plus de temps avant que Severus ne lui rende la pareille, ou du moins, de le faire lorsque Sirius était sous forme humaine. Il était toujours plus facile de donner son affection à Sniffle, plus sécuritaire, parce qu'alors cela ne pouvait laisser place à autre chose qu'un amour platonique. Il pouvait serrer l'animal dans ses bras en dormant, ébouriffer sa fourrure sombre, parsemer sa grosse tête de baisers et éclater de rire en sentant une grosse langue gluante recouvrir de bave ses joues et sa barbe roussâtre. Mais Sirius, le vrai Sirius, c'était une autre histoire. Pourtant, le soir où Harry lâcha soudain les mains de Black pour faire ses premiers pas en direction de Severus, l'homme n'eut aucune hésitation à attraper Sirius par les épaules pour mieux écraser un baiser euphorique sur sa joue, même en se sentant totalement ridicule avec ses yeux débordant de larmes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Severus pour calculer qu'il pourrait payer les billets d'avion après seulement trois semaines de travail. Mais alors qu'il ne restait plus que cinq jours avant la date de départ, Sirius devint étrangement silencieux, et trotta sans entrain à ses côtés durant toute leur marche au parc. Ce n'était pas qu'il semblait triste de devoir partir, mais plutôt plongé dans des pensées que Severus n'osa déranger par simple principe de respect. Mais en bon Gryffondor, l'homme ne parvint pas à garder ses secrets pour lui seul très longtemps, et l'ancien espion compris qu'il allait tout lui révéler dès l'instant où il s'étendit dans le lit à ses côtés sans prendre immédiatement sa forme de chien. Certes, il était encore au-dessus des couvertures et gardait ses bras croisés derrière la tête, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il menaçait vraiment l'intimité de Severus de sa présence. Néanmoins, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se raidir en posant de côté son livre, ignorant dans quelle direction imprévisible Black allait apporter la discussion.

\- Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment retourner là-bas ? Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste… rester ici ?

\- Et que tu restes emprisonné à l'intérieur indéfiniment avec pour seule sortie une promenade au parc sous forme de chien ? Vraiment, Sirius, c'est ce que tu t'imagines comme une vie idéale ?

\- Mais ça le serait pour toi et Harry, non ? Vivre dans un lieu où tu n'as plus à garder ton rôle d'ancien Mangemort, où Harry pourra grandir en tant qu'enfant normal…

\- En tant que fille. Je te rappelle qu'ici, son identité est Happy. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui te scandalisait, au départ ?

\- Enfin, c'est juste pour le moment, non ? Les Aurors ont déjà perdu notre trace, ils finiront bien par perdre leur vigilance après quelque temps, et les gens oublieront nos portraits dans les journaux. On pourra changer d'identité de nouveau, revenir à notre idée de départ qu'on est deux beaux-frères partageant la garde de leur neveu.

\- Et l'Ordre, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

\- Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est vraiment important rendu-là ? Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'on les garde dans l'ombre, et ça n'a pas changé qu'au final Harry va bien et tout.

\- Et ton ex ?

\- … L'expression ne dit pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ? T'en fait pas, je compte m'occuper personnellement du bâtard une fois qu'on sera de retour au Royaume-Uni.

\- Et ce retour, ça sera quand ? Dans quelques mois ? Quelques années ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avant qu'Harry ne soit en âge d'entrer à l'école, peut-être. C'est quel âge, au Canada ?

\- Si tu parles de l'école sorcière, alors c'est huit ans, mais je pense que c'est plus tôt pour les Moldus.

\- Harry aura deux ans cet été. Si on fait le calcule, ça pourrait être bien, cinq ans au Canada.

Severus soupira. Il voulait dire que ce n'était pas raisonnable, voulait dire que ce n'était pas possible, que ce n'était qu'une idéalisation de leur situation. Mais Sirius se tournait maintenant sur le côté pour lui faire face, et il y avait quelque chose de magnifique dans le sérieux de son expression, dans la petite ride inquiète qui barrait son front et la détermination de son regard gris. La lumière de chevet soulignait encore plus le grain de sa barbe qui repoussait pour devenir aussi garnie qu'avant, et il y avait un relâchement confiant dans sa silhouette qui rehaussait la courbe de son dos, de ses épaules larges jusqu'au creux de ses hanches minces. Tout cela, il ne pourrait plus le revoir une fois de retour au Royaume-Uni, ou du moins, pas s'ils revenaient immédiatement. Mais s'ils restaient au Canada… Quelle excuse pourrait-il servir au Seigneur des Ténèbres si celui-ci revenait d'entre les morts? Que Sirius était arrivé le premier auprès d'Harry et avait tenu à l'emporter au Canada pour sa sécurité ? Que Severus était parvenu à le suivre en se faisant passer pour un allié de l'Ordre, et que la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour le convaincre de revenir au Royaume-Uni avait été de le séduire, une opération qui avait cependant pris plusieurs années au vu de leur passé d'ennemis ? Mieux encore, il pourrait justifier qu'il n'avait pas osé attaquer Sirius et tuer Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas priver le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une vengeance de ses propres mains, ou risquer de bouleverser la prophétie à leur égard. Cela… pourrait être assez convaincant, en fait. Même plus que convaincant.

\- Va pour cinq ans. Mais pas une année de plus. Compris ?

\- … Si ce n'était pas de ton interdit, je te sauterais déjà au cou pour t'embrasser.

\- Pitié, épargne-moi ton sentimentalisme et laisse-moi dormir. Je dois me lever tôt demain.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il ferma la lumière alors que Sirius se transformait enfin en sa forme canine. Le sommeil mit bien du temps à venir, cependant, alors que les pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. Cinq ans… Il allait devoir contacter Jocelyn et Johanne à la fin de la semaine pour annoncer leur décision. Peut-être parviendrait-il enfin à les convaincre d'arrêter de les surcharger de nourriture maintenant qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leur argent pour l'épicerie. Dans tous les cas, il était persuadé que tous deux allaient être ravis d'apprendre qu'ils allaient rester au pays avec le petit, en particulier après avoir vu leur dédain pour la société britannique. Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, quelque part, entre autre parce qu'il était bien le dernier à posséder un quelconque esprit nationaliste. Il savait depuis l'enfance à quel point le système de son pays était défaillant, que ce soit du côté moldu autant que du côté magique. Mais alors que son cerveau commençait à glisser dangereusement vers des souvenirs désagréables, il eut le bon réflexe de resserrer le corps chaud de Sniffle contre lui avant de commencer sa méditation d'Occlumancie.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Johanne fut ravie de les inviter à dîner ce samedi afin de célébrer leur décision. Cette fois cependant, l'ambiance fut bien différente de la dernière fois, avec les trois enfants fascinés par "la petite Happy" qui pouvait maintenant marcher à leur suite dans le salon pour s'amuser avec eux. Ils étaient d'ailleurs assis en cercle sur le tapis à se faire rouler la balle en attendant que Jocelyn finisse de cuisiner le repas, et Severus fut d'autant plus surpris de leur patience envers le bébé, en particulier l'hyperactive Dakota.

\- Est-ce qu'vous seriez tentés d'venir célébrer l'solstice avec nous ? J'suis sûr qu'les enfants apprécieraient. Vous pourriez même rencontrer Betony et Adamina, nos plus vieilles.

\- C'est très généreux de votre part, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans vos traditions. Et autant être franc avec vous, la spiritualité en général m'a toujours mis un peu… mal à l'aise. Pas que je crois qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise chose, c'est juste…

\- Po besoin d'vous justifier, Sullivan, j'en prends aucune offense. Sinon, concernant les papiers d'votre beau-frère, j'pense qu'on pourrait contacter Jeffery au retour du printemps, ça devrait avoir laissé passer assez d'temps.

Assis au salon pour mieux garder un œil sur les gamins, Sirius leva sa bouteille de bière pour signifier son accord aux paroles de Jocelyn. L'homme était venu les chercher en voiture à leur appartement afin que Harry n'ait pas à subir les contrecoups d'un transplanage, et pour permettre à Black de passer de sa forme de chien à sa forme humaine plus subtilement sur le chemin. Après tout, ils devaient continuer de se faire passer pour des Moldus devant les enfants, et il aurait été injuste de forcer Sirius à rester sous forme animale pendant le repas. Sûr, Dakota avait témoigné bruyamment son chagrin "que Sullivan ait laissé son chien seul à l'appartement," mais avait vite oublié sa déception en réalisant qu'elle avait désormais le droit d'interagir avec le poupon à la place. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se lasser peu après le dessert et disparaisse dans sa chambre, laissant Abe et Cara seuls avec Harry et une poignée de crayons colorés. L'œuvre d'art abstraite qui en résultat n'était rien de plus qu'un amas de gribouillis, les deux plus vieux s'amusant à copier le style du bambin pour un effet plus uniforme, mais Sirius tenu néanmoins à rapporter le dessin à l'appartement pour l'afficher fièrement sur le frigo… ainsi qu'un petit sac rempli d'instruments de musique.

\- Des maracas et un tambourin ? Vraiment, Sirius ?

\- Et des grelots, mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'ai juste eu le malheur de mentionner que Harry aimait bien tapper des mains ou frapper les casseroles avec des cuillères en bois et…

\- Attends, comment est-ce qu'il est parvenu à atteindre les casseroles ?

\- Oh, j'ai tendance à l'asseoir à côté de moi quand je fais la vaisselle, mais il a commencé à se lever debout sur sa chaise en s'aidant du comptoir.

\- Et s'il faisait tomber les verres ou tombait de la chaise ! Il pourrait se blesser, Sirius !

\- Je te jure que je fais attention !

\- Pas assez pour tenir ta langue devant Jocelyn, visiblement. Tu sais comment il saute sur la moindre occasion pour…

\- Je sais ! Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a entendu, c'est Cara ! Elle m'a donné le sac en disant que c'était les jouets de Adamina lorsqu'elle était petite, et que c'est grâce à eux qu'elle est devenue musicienne en grandissant.

\- Musicienne de quoi, du triangle ? Des castagnettes ?

\- De la guitare électrique. Elle a commencé un groupe de rock en Ontario.

\- Donc ce sont des maracasses maudites.

\- Allez, Severus, tu n'aimerais pas voir notre neveu devenir un musicien célèbre un jour ?

\- "Notre" neveu ? Tu es ridicule. De toute façon, Harry aura déjà assez à gérer juste pour avoir survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je serais surpris de le voir rechercher les feux de la scène en grandissant. À moins qu'il devienne une copie conforme de son père, mais si je le peux, je vais veiller à ce que cela n'arrive pas.

Severus regretta la mention de James dès l'instant où celle-ci jaillit de ses lèvres, et que le visage de Sirius s'affaissa en une expression douloureuse. C'est dans un silence fragile que Sirius alla border un Harry déjà endormi, épuisé par autant d'interactions sociales, et Severus n'osa pas le suivre jusque dans la chambre. Parfois, il oubliait que même si James avait été la plaie de son existence, l'homme avait été important pour Black.

\- Désolé. Ce fut insensible de ma part.

\- Non, je… je comprends.

Sirius était de retour dans l'espace commun, et à voir comment il s'appuyait contre le battant de la porte, tête baissée et main droite grattant nerveusement son bras, il était évident qu'il cherchait ses mots plutôt que d'essayer de fuir la discussion. Puis, avec un soupire, il vint s'asseoir à la table aux côtés de Severus, ses doigts venant effleurer timidement le dessus de ses phalanges.

\- Tu sais, presque toutes les fois où James s'en est pris à toi… La vérité est que bien souvent, c'est moi qui l'y avait encouragé ou donné l'idée, tu vois ? Et je réalise que merde, durant la dernière année à Poudlard, c'est même lui qui me demandait d'arrêter les hostilités, que ça allait bien trop loin tout ça, tout ça pour qu'au final… c'est moi qui me retrouve à être pardonné, et lui qui… qui continue d'être détesté.

\- … Tu parles de l'incident avec Lupin, pas vrai ?

\- Merde, Severus, j'ai manqué te faire tuer. Et quand James m'a confronté là-dessus, je n'ai même pas… La seule raison pour laquelle je me suis sentie mal après, c'est en réalisant que j'ai failli faire de Remus un assassin, et qu'il m'aurait détesté pour cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… mais probablement pas autant qu'il se serait détesté lui-même pour ça. Tu aurais dû le voir, quand il a appris ce qui s'est passé, il est devenu tellement blanc, et je… je crois qu'il a été incapable de manger ou dormir pendant toute une semaine parce qu'il se sentait malade de remord. Et je sais que j'ai agi en imbécile en disant que je ne voulais que te faire une bonne peur, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de réel danger, et c'est réellement ce que je pensais quand je t'ai envoyé sur la piste de la Cabane Hurlante, mais… Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne voulais juste pas affronter les conséquences de mes actes. Je ne voulais pas avouer que quelque part, je savais que tu aurais pu être blessé, ou mordu, ou même tué, et que… et que j'en aurais été totalement indifférent. Que j'aurais juste dit quelque chose du genre : "Quelle importance, de toute façon, il aurait été un partisan de Vous-savez-qui dans quelques années, ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte…"

\- Et tu aurais eu raison.

\- Severus…

\- Si j'avais péri à la Cabane Hurlante, je n'aurais pas survécu assez longtemps pour entendre cette foutue prophétie, et je n'aurais pas pu la rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors James et Lily ne seraient pas… Harry n'aurait pas eu à devenir orphelin. Il n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été celui désigné pour espionner Dumbledore, alors quelqu'un d'autre aurait été envoyé à ta place. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas venu en avertir l'Ordre juste après pour nous laisser le temps de nous organiser. Si tu n'avais pas été là, ce n'est pas seulement James et Lily qui seraient morts, mais Harry aussi.

Sa vision commençait à se brouiller, et soudain, il n'était plus à l'appartement. Non, il était dans une chambre d'enfant du deuxième étage, avec l'odeur du sang lui prenant la gorge et le corps sans vie de Lily dans les bras. Il allait vomir. Il sentait qu'il allait vomir, il devait…

\- Severus ?

La main de Sirius se resserra sur son avant-bras, l'arrachant du passé pour le ramener au présent. Mais Severus pouvait toujours sentir son cœur battre à ses tempes, le laissant dans un état de faiblesse proche de la nausée.

\- Désolé, je… je n'arrive toujours pas à… quand on mentionne…

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, c'est moi, j'aurais dû m'en rappeler.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à contempler le silence, jusqu'à ce que la main de Severus vienne finalement recouvrir celle de Sirius pour lui signifier qu'il avait à peu près repris son aplomb. Pas au point d'être capable d'affronter une douche le soir-même, mais sauter une journée n'était probablement pas si dramatique, surtout s'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Confirmant ses doutes, Black ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet, et tous deux s'installèrent plutôt au lit immédiatement, Sirius sous forme de chien pour mieux se blottir au plus vite contre son flanc.

\- N'empêche, tu ne trouves pas que Harry commence à avoir un peu trop de jouets ? Il va finir par se lasser, déjà que la majorité sont plutôt bruyants…

Pour toute réponse, Sniffle s'ébroua, frappant sa joue de ses oreilles, et c'est en rigolant tout bas que Severus consentit à s'endormir. Néanmoins, ses prédictions ne tombèrent pas si loin de la réalité, car dès l'instant où Harry reçut ses nouveaux instruments à percussion entre les mains, il en délaissa complètement sa boîte à peluches criantes. Ce qui étonna plutôt Severus. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'enfant perdre intérêt pour un jouet plus ancien, pour être honnête. Pas son cochon violet à musique, l'enfant refusait toujours de dormir sans l'avoir dans ses bras, mais peut-être son hochet écureuil. Celui-ci semblait assez banal, après tout, comparé à une boîte magique faisant apparaître et disparaître des peluches variées en une simple pression de bouton. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry avait maîtrisé par cœur les quatre cris d'animaux différents qu'offrait le jouet, alors peut-être cherchait-il un autre défi intellectuel tout en continuant de se rassurer avec un objet plus familier comme son écureuil. Enfin, Severus n'était pas un professionnel, mais cela semblait rejoindre les explications de son livre sur le sujet.

\- Sirius, il nous faut un coffre à jouets pour ranger tout ça. Le sol en est jonché, quelqu'un va finir par se blesser si ça continue comme ça.

\- Ce qui me fait penser, c'est bientôt Noël, non ?

\- Oui, mais depuis quand est-ce que tu célèbres les fêtes moldues ?

\- Oh, non, c'est juste que ça serait une bonne excuse pour, je ne sais, se gâter un peu et acheter de vrais meubles, de la déco… faire de l'appartement un vrai chez soi.

\- Tu ne peux pas juste utiliser ta métamorphose ?

\- Il y a des limites à ce que mon imagination peut faire, Severus. Sans compter qu'on risque de passer à travers toute la coutellerie. On a enfin de l'argent sur nous, on pourrait en profiter, non ?

\- De l'argent réservé pour l'épicerie.

\- Par Merlin, tu as vu le prix moyen d'un panier, comparé à ce que tu reçois par semaine ? On a bien assez pour se permettre des dépenses, et tu le sais très bien.

\- …

\- Écoutes, si ça te fait plaisir, on pourrait jeter un coup d'œil dans les brocantes. Y'a de petits bijoux d'antiquité cachés dans le seconde main, et à moitié prix en plus !

\- … Bon, très bien, on va voir ça en après-midi. Mais tu gardes ta forme de chien tout du long, compris ?

Severus n'eut aucun problème à glaner quelques informations auprès du dépanneur du coin, et fort heureusement, la propriétaire de la brocante recommandée permettait qu'il soit accompagné de son chien dans l'entrepôt, à la condition que "Sullivan" devrait payer de sa poche si l'animal causait tout dommage. Bien sûr, Severus savait que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver, mais le problème se révéla tout autre quand Sniffle se mit en tête de lui mordiller le bas de pantalon chaque fois qu'il était en désaccord avec ses goûts.

\- Quoi, c'est pas toi qui parlait d'antique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec un style plus traditionnel ?

Severus fit un signe en direction d'une collection de chaises rembourrées avec des accoudoirs en bois sombre joliment gravées, à côté d'un divan chesterfield en cuir. Leur jacquard était d'une plutôt bonne qualité, à peine usée par le temps, certaines d'une riche couleur prune, d'autre d'un profond bleu marin. Mais Sniffle leva la truffe devant les meubles centenaires, éternuant pour marquer son dédain tout en imitant une démarche princière avant de faire semblant de vomir. Roulant des yeux, Severus remercia silencieusement Merlin que la propriétaire soit restée du côté boutique pour veiller sur sa caisse et ses objets décoratifs plus précieux, ou sinon il aurait été difficile de la convaincre que Sniffle était un chien tout à fait normal.

\- Trop snob à ton goût ? Ça te rappelle la demeure familiale des Black, peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais alors ?

Presque aussitôt, Sirius fonça vers une collection de chaises en velours d'un rose pâle, piétinant sur place d'un air excité, la langue pendante et les oreilles hautes. Cela fit jurer Severus entre ses dents, avant de faire savoir qu'il était hors de question que quoi que ce soit de rose ne fasse entrée dans leur demeure, avant que la truffe de Sniffle se baisse de façon dramatique vers Harry, qui attaché sur son torse en mordillant sa peluche de cochon, portait une jupe d'un rose vibrant.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. De toute façon, depuis quand est-ce que tu aimes ce genre de chose ?

La petite danse de Sniffle fit place à un balancement hésitant d'une patte sur l'autre, yeux évitant son regard, et Severus finit par connecter les points assez vite. Si lui avait eu un amour secret pour les barrettes libellules dans son enfance, à coup sûr Sirius avait aussi développé certains goûts moins conventionnels qu'il avait dû cacher à son entourage. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente assez en sécurité pour le dévoiler, et quelque part Severus se sentait plutôt touché que Black lui accorde cette confiance, même en connaissant ses penchants pour la moquerie et le sarcasme. Malheureusement, ils allaient devoir partager cet appartement ensemble, et si Severus devait faire une croix sur ses meubles traditionnels, alors Sirius allait devoir dire adieu à ses penchants glamours. Peu importe à quel point il pouvait faire les yeux doux devant un chandelier en cristal, un miroir entouré de globes lumineux, ou une collection de coussins en fausse fourrure blanche.

\- Je te savais une diva, mais je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point. Est-ce que tu veux que je rajoute de fausses fleurs pastelles et des rideaux en soie couleur crème, tant qu'à y être ?

Outré, Sniffle éternua de nouveau avant de lui gronder son mécontentement lorsque Severus eut le malheur de s'attarder devant une bibliothèque à l'armature en tuyaux métalliques. Donc, pas de style industriel non plus. Puis enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue des meubles datant des années cinquante, et ils parvinrent enfin à s'entendre sur une esthétique commune. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément sobre et raffiné dans le design de cette époque, quelque chose d'organique dans les lignes et formes des meubles. De même, ils eurent la chance de déterrer parmi les d'antiquités quelques meubles et objets plus modernes, qui à nouveau tombaient dans leur palette de goût commun pour leur simplicité minimaliste.

Ils n'achetèrent pas tout, bien sûr, tous deux ayant décidé que si Sirius tapotait deux fois de la queue contre un meuble en particulier, cela signifiait qu'il l'avait observé d'assez proche et que son design était assez simple pour qu'il puisse le reproduire sur l'un des meubles qu'ils avaient déjà. Résultat, ils dépensèrent surtout en meubles de salon et en décorations semi-utilitaires avant de laisser leur adresse pour le camion de livraison. Le temps que celui-ci soit prêt, Severus en profita pour visiter la fleuriste à la porte d'à côté, même si cette-fois il dût laisser Sirius attendre dehors. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il refuserait tout compromis avec Black, c'était le nombre de plantes en pot qui pousseraient dans leur appartement. Tout bon maître de potion se devait d'avoir quelques affinités pour le jardinage, après tout, et outre lire et cuisiner, peu de choses parvenaient à calmer Severus autant que de s'occuper de ses plantes.

Quelques heures plus tard, et Sirius finissait d'agiter sa baguette pour faire flotter chaque nouvel achat à sa position idéale. Ils s'étaient décidé pour une palette de couleur orangée, une teinte chaude et accueillante qui n'avait aucun connotation négative pour l'un ou l'autre, et qui donna aussitôt un peu plus de vie aux murs blancs et impersonnels de l'appartement. La cuisine n'avait pas beaucoup changée, avec ses comptoirs en quartz blanc, ses électroménagers en acier inoxydable et ses armoires noires aux poignées argentées. Mais maintenant, il y avait un dattier nain dans son bol en terre cuite, masquant la fin abrupte du comptoir pour faire transition entre la salle à manger et le salon. Celui-ci était maintenant méconnaissable avec son sofa de cuir noir aux lignes rectangulaires rigides, sa grande lampe en arc aux reflets métalliques et sa table d'appoint ronde à pied central. Mais à travers toutes ces silhouettes modernes froides, ils étaient parvenus à apporter une touche de confort sous la forme d'un tapis rond en jute, ou d'une chaise en osier en forme d'œuf suspendu au plafond. De même, la salle de bain avait été laissée presque inchangée, et pourtant l'ambiance était totalement différente avec l'adhésion de deux fougères dans des bols coniques en or, suspendu de part et d'autre du miroir.

Ce qui coupa le souffle à Severus, cependant, fut lorsque vint le temps d'entrer dans la chambre pour aller dormir. Le grand tapis persan qu'ils avaient acheté pour recouvrir le plancher en bois de la pièce… n'avait plus la même couleur que lors de son achat. Sirius avait profité de son inattention pour en changer la teinte, sûrement pendant que Severus était en train de montrer à Harry son nouveau coffre à jouets dans le salon, ou bien alors qu'il était en train de préparer le souper. Toujours est-il que le tapis était désormais vert forêt, subtile touche en son honneur qui le laissa figé sur place dès l'instant où il passa la porte.

\- Ça ne fait pas… trop serpentard ?

\- Avec un lit moderne aux draps blancs ? Pas vraiment, non. Ça aurait été une autre histoire si tu avais réclamé un foutu baldaquin pour aller avec, par contre.

\- Tu sais que j'ai plus de goût que ça.

Plus qu'annoncer leur décision à Jocelyn et Johanne, le changement dans l'appartement encra davantage dans son esprit le fait qu'ils s'établissaient au Canada. Au point même qu'il se surprit à être légèrement plus social au travail, rebondissant parfois sur les blagues de David entre deux tâches, et recevant même un hochement de tête satisfait de Janet. Puis inévitablement arriva le congé des fêtes, et un énième cadeau de Johanne et Jocelyn sous la forme de quatre petits casse-tête en bois à trois pièces représentant des animaux dans différents types de transport, ce qui faisait un heureux changement de ceux plus bruyants des dernières fois. Cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'imiter des jappements chaque fois qu'il déposait le chien à sa place dans la locomotive, ou des miaulements lorsqu'il déposait le chat sur sa bicyclette, mais c'était un peu plus soutenable. Dernièrement, Sirius avait enseigné au petit la différence entre crier, parler et chuchoter grâce à un jeu le faisant imiter les différents timbres de voix en rapides alternances. Une idée ingénieuse qui avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises les tympans de Severus, en particulier lorsque le gamin commençait à trop s'exciter et monter dans les décibels, pour le voir aussitôt murmurer dès que Black l'encourageait à prendre "sa petite voix" d'un ton enjoué.

Ce soir-là, cependant, ses efforts furent vains, le petit étant surstimulé par le déballage du cadeau et le sucre de la bûche glacée que Severus avait acheté pour taire les supplications de Black. Sûr, ce n'était pas l'équivalent du festin qu'ils avaient connu à Poudlard, et Severus avait refusé qu'ils encombrent l'appartement de décorations de Noël, mais l'ambiance restait assez festive malgré tout. Severus avait aussi consenti à acheter une bouteille de mousseux au dépanneur, qui se révéla plutôt bon malgré son prix abordable, bien que Sirius tenta de cacher sa grimace car ses nobles origines l'avaient habitué à mieux. L'ancien espion fut même surpris de ne pas sentir le besoin de reprendre un deuxième verre, et c'est avec un plaisir serein qu'il laissa les bulles alcoolisées lui chatouiller le ventre sans lui donner l'impression de perdre le contrôle, l'aidant à mieux transformer les petits cris de Harry en bruit de fond plus ou moins supportable. Quand l'enfant s'écroula enfin de fatigue sur le tapis du salon, se laissant border près de deux heures avant son coucher habituel, ce fut au tour de Sirius de surprendre Severus avec un cadeau.

\- Un tourne-disque ? Comment est-ce que tu t'es procuré ça ?

\- Je l'ai remarqué dans la boutique d'antiquités, alors il m'a juste suffit de mémoriser l'emplacement, et un coup de baguette magique plus tard…

\- Sirius, c'est du vol. Je peux comprendre la nécessité de le faire pour de la nourriture lorsque l'on n'a pas d'argent, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

\- Tu as de l'argent, pas moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais accès à ton compte bancaire, si ?

\- Tu aurais pu me demander de l'acheter pour toi.

\- Et ruiner la surprise ?

\- Sirius, je n'ai pas besoin de surprise. Je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau de Noël par le passé, et je n'en ai pas besoin pour le présent.

Black avait alors fait son expression de chiot battu, et c'est en pestant contre sa faiblesse que Severus finit par céder. Au moins Sirius avait-il eu la décence d'acheter de la musique que Severus apprécierait pour venir avec son présent, à savoir d'immortels morceaux d'auteurs classiques plutôt que le rock dissonant que Black affectionnait tant. C'est avec un soupire satisfait que Severus laissa les premières notes de piano envahir son esprit et calmer ses oreilles meurtries, au point même de le mettre d'assez bonne humeur pour consentir une danse à Sirius. Normalement, il s'y aurait refusé net afin d'éviter le ridicule, mais Black l'ayant vu dans des situations plus compromettantes sans oser se moquer, et le rythme de la valse étant assez lent et mélancolique, cela valait peut-être la peine de s'essayer. Au début, Sirius voulut mener la danse pour mieux lui montrer les pas de base, mais Severus se tendit dès l'instant qu'il sentait son bras encercler sa taille pour poser sa main sur son dos. Black ne le poussa pas davantage, passant aussitôt à une brève explication théorique plutôt que pratique avant de laisser la place de meneur à Severus.

À plusieurs reprises, ils se marchèrent sur les pieds ou manquèrent de tomber à la renverse, mais à chaque fois, Sirius faisait entendre un adorable petit rire, les joues roses et les yeux gris pétillants, alors ce n'était pas si mal. Severus devait juste ignorer à quel point sa main était moite dans celle de Sirius, ou le fait que la tête lui tournait un peu chaque fois que leurs hanches se frôlaient par accident. Même à travers ses vêtements, le dos de l'homme irradiait de chaleur contre sa paume, et pendant quelques longues secondes, Severus se demanda s'il ne devrait pas tout simplement l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas comme si l'envie lui manquait, ou comme si la logique l'empêchait de passer à l'acte. Ils avaient cinq longues années de paix et de tranquillité devant eux, après tout.

Mais chaque seconde qui passait n'était que davantage de munitions pour son anxiété, et bien vite, il se retrouva à couper la danse alors que sa respiration devenait plus laborieuse, ses gestes plus maladroits encore à cause des ses tremblements. Sirius le remarqua, bien sûr, et son premier réflexe fut de questionner silencieusement Severus du regard. Mais les mots s'étaient pris dans la gorge de l'ancien espion, et s'est frustré envers lui-même et son état que l'homme secoua la tête pour lui montrer son incapacité à répondre, se concentrant plutôt sur sa respiration pour ramener son esprit à un endroit plus sécuritaire. Cette fois cependant, Black ne parvint pas à rester tout aussi patient, peut-être peiné par l'état de Severus, peut-être inquiet. Mais ses mains vinrent encadrer délicatement le visage de l'homme, et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Sirius vint déposer un baiser rassurant sur son front.

L'effet fut presque instantané, plongeant Severus dans un état étrange entre confusion et soulagement, renforçant ses barrières mentales en une vague de chaleur avant même que celles-ci n'aient le temps de s'effondrer. Fermant les yeux, Severus se laissa porter par la sensation, et sur le souvenir d'un Sirius grand sourire lui disant qu'il pouvait toujours attendre la prochaine opportunité. Ils avaient cinq ans devant eux, cinq ans pour s'apprivoiser peu à peu, pour laisser le temps à Severus pour défaire un à un les bagages de son passé… et avec une étrange certitude, l'homme sut que tout irait bien.


	15. Chapter 15

Décembre faisait place à janvier lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'il leur fallait un plus grand appartement. Tous trois revenaient d'une marche sous la neige, le nez et les joues rougies par le froid, et Sirius s'était empressé de reprendre forme humaine pour frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pestant contre la glace s'accrochant aux poils de ses coussinets pour mieux lui geler les pattes. En le voyant trembler sur place et claquer des dents, Severus n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait emprisonné ses mains froides entre les siennes, soufflé sur la peau glacée pour la réchauffer. Sirius l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux gris écarquillés, bouche ouverte sur le choc, et Severus avait fait entendre un petit rire bas devant son expression ahurie. Puis ce fut comme un déclic, quelque chose d'aussi simple que Sirius fondant en un sourire tendre, appuyant son front contre le sien en un soupir de bien-être, et soudain Severus voulait plus. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les phalanges de l'homme, déposant sur chacune un baiser papillonnant, et puis soudain de longs doigts fins s'accrochaient à son manteau pendant que ses propres mains remontaient le long du dos de Sirius, rapprochant son corps contre le sien.

Il ne savait plus trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Pour être franc, il s'en moquait bien. Tels des vignes, les doigts de Sirius s'agrippaient à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient attraper, se nichant dans le creux de sa nuque, grimpant le long de ses côtes. Le contact devrait le rendre nerveux, lui donner l'impression d'étouffer, et pourtant, Severus voulait plus. Le rire surpris de Sirius résonna dans l'entrée étroite de leur appartement alors qu'il était plaqué contre le mur, les mains de Severus comme animées d'une vie propre alors qu'elles se saisissaient avidement de ses hanches, et ils étaient si proches. Si proche que leurs souffles chauds s'entremêlaient, et si Severus pouvait juste pencher la tête encore un peu, il pourrait enfin…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un cri leur rappela brusquement l'existence de Harry, grands yeux verts pleins de larmes, bras levés en direction de Severus, réclamant ses bras avec insistance. Les deux hommes ne mentionnèrent pas l'accident du reste de la soirée, s'évitant du regard et concentrant toute leur attention sur le petit pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression d'être délaissé. Mais une fois le bambin endormi à poings fermés, et tous deux étendus au lit dans la lumière tamisée de leur lampe de chevet, Severus ne fut pas surpris de voir Black reprendre la discussion dans un murmure.

\- Tu crois que c'est de la jalousie ?

\- Ça ne m'étonnerais pas, surtout à son âge. Sans compter son possible traumatisme de séparation…

\- Mais maintenant il dort, alors on pourrait peut-être, je sais pas… reprendre là où on en était ?

Levant le nez de sa lecture, Severus rencontra le regard plein d'espoir timide de Sirius, et n'essaya même pas de retenir ses barrières mentales alors que celles-ci fondaient telle neige au soleil, libérant son cœur bien trop vulnérable. Cela allait devenir un gros problème dans le futur, un bien trop gros problème, mais… ils avaient encore cinq ans devant eux. Alors s'il pouvait être égoïste encore un peu, se laisser le droit de perdre le contrôle pour une fois dans sa vie, hors de question qu'il passe sa chance de nouveau.

\- Tu peux fermer la lumière, s'il te plait ?

\- Elle est de ton côté, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que ce soit moi qui… oh.

L'expression confuse de Black fut vite remplacée par un sourire en coin presque carnassier, et Severus frissonna sous les draps alors que l'homme s'agenouillait devant lui pour enjamber ses cuisses, exagérément la lenteur de ses mouvements alors que sa main s'étirait vers la lampe, son T-shirt dévoilant un triangle de peau tentateur au niveau de son ventre. Severus eut tout juste le temps de ranger son livre que la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais il pouvait sentir le poids de Sirius sur ses jambes, et ses mains retrouvèrent son corps sans même avoir besoin de ses yeux pour se guider. Ses paumes rencontrèrent la flanelle d'un pantalon de pyjama, remontèrent lentement jusqu'au coton du T-shirt, imprimant dans son esprit la forme des muscles qu'il pouvait sentir juste dessous. Le poids de Sirius bascula vers l'avant alors que son front venait se poser sur le dessus de sa tête, que ses bras venaient enlacer ses épaules, et à nouveau, Severus devrait se sentir piégé, tendu. Cela ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit alors que Sirius soupirait d'aise contre son cuir chevelu, corps entièrement détendu et confiant entre les mains de l'ancien espion.

C'est lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par les gémissements de Harry, le sommeil troublé par les rêves, qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de lui trouver une chambre. Malheureusement, Sirius ne connaissant pas l'ensorcellement permettant d'agrandir magiquement un espace clos, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que tous deux acceptèrent de chercher un nouvel appartement après avoir terminé les papiers de Sirius. En y pensant bien, il en était peut-être mieux ainsi. Après tout, ils résidaient illégalement dans leur actuelle demeure, et mieux valait un dossier vierge de toute suspicion si jamais un fonctionnaire décidait d'étudier leur cas d'un peu trop près. Sans compter qu'ils avaient maintenant l'argent pour se payer un loyer modeste sans même empiéter sur leur budget d'épicerie, même si cela leur laissait peu d'économie pour le reste. Severus n'étant pas un grand dépensier, résultat de son enfance dans la misère, cela ne risquait pas de devenir un problème. Même lorsque Sirius lui faisait les yeux doux pour satisfaire l'un de ses caprices superficiels.

Le reste du mois s'écoula au compte goutte alors que la tension ne faisait que grandir, laissant un fourmillement sous sa peau bien trop similaire à la sensation de manque que Severus associait à l'alcool. Un rien le laissait sur cette impression de faim, que ce soit un échange de regard à l'heure du repas, une main se posant au creux de ses reins lorsque Sirius voulait voir ce qu'il cuisinait, ou un baiser chaste sur sa joue s'attardant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis février arriva avec sa stupide fête moldu de St-Valentin, et l'ancien espion ne desira rien de plus que de disparaître sous la surface du monde. Fort heureusement, Sirius dut remarquer son agitation, car il ne fit absolument rien pour souligner cette date maudite. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent au lit, et que d'une toute petite voix hésitante, il ne lui demande s'il pouvait dormir sous forme humaine pour une fois.

Severus n'eut même pas la force de s'opposer, soupirant avant d'écarter les draps pour lui laisser une place, et Black s'empressa de s'y blottir avec un sourire plus ravissant que toutes les étoiles du ciel. Aucun d'eux n'osa faire le premier mouvement pour se rapprocher de l'autre, peu désireux d'enflammer les braises qui réchauffaient leurs entrailles. Mais quelque part dans la nuit, Severus se réveilla pour réaliser que ses bras enlaçaient étroitement Sirius, comme ils en avaient développé l'habitude lorsqu'il était sous forme canine. L'homme dormait profondément, son torse se soulevant en un rythme lent et régulier, un ronflement presque inaudible s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et Severus n'eut pas le courage de le repousser. À l'inverse, il nicha son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, emplissant ses narines de l'odeur particulière de Black et du parfum plus subtil de lessive s'accrochant à son pyjama, avant de déposer un baiser secret sur l'épaule de Sirius, sourire serein aux lèvres.

Une semaine plus tard, Johanne leur annonçait que Jeffery avait accepté de se libérer deux mois plus tôt que prévu, histoire d'accélérer leur déménagement. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent en sa demeure un après-midi où les enfants avaient l'école, Severus parvenant à se libérer du travail en prétextant que sa fille avait un excès de fièvre inquiétant. Bien entendu, ils durent emmener Harry avec eux, mais Jocelyn n'eut aucun problème à occuper le bambin au salon pendant que Black et Severus expliquaient à Jeffery leur nouveau plan, non sans devoir revenir sur de précédentes informations effacées de sa mémoire.

\- Quand vous dites "appartement plus grand" vous entendez quoi, au juste ? Deux pièces de plus ?

\- Une seule serait suffisante, du moment que le petit ait sa propre chambre. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que l'on ait le budget pour davantage.

\- À moins que je trouve du travail, mais sincèrement, je préfère rester auprès du petit, par question de sécurité.

\- … Po que j'veux me mêler de s'qui m'regarde po, mais comment vous comptez justifier l'fait qu'vous êtes deux jeunes hommes avec une seule chambre à s'partager ?

Il fut soudain bien difficile à Sirius comme à Severus de répondre alors que tous deux prenaient une vive couleur cramoisie, et derrière eux, Jocelyn éclata de rire en comprenant tout ce qui se cachait derrière ce silence. Cela sembla aussi le cas de Jeffery, car il soupira en passant une main moite sur son crâne chauve.

\- Écoutez, si vous êtes en couple, j'ai absolument rien contre ça, et la loi nomage n'peut pu vous en empêcher… mais elle peut vous retirer l'enfant si l'un d'vous est po un parent direct. Et par là, j'parle d'être son père biologique. Vous aurez beau vous présenter comme ses oncles de sang, si vous êtes gays, vous perdrez vos papiers d'adoption.

\- Ce qui veut dire que je dois garder l'identité de Sullivan.

\- Exactement. Mieux vaut qu'ce soit l'cas d'toute façon, vu qu'vous les avez déjà utilisés pour votre travail.

\- … Ce qui veut dire que Harry devra aussi garder l'identité de Happy.

\- Quoi?! Pourquoi!

\- J'ai déjà mentionné à la pharmacie que j'avais une fille, et les Aurores qui ont consulté mes papiers ont aussi regardé ceux du petit. Les modifier ne fera qu'augmenter nos risques d'être découverts.

\- Mais…!

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, Sirius, j'ai contacté récemment un ami psychologue se spécialisant dans la petite enfance. Il a sorti une étude fascinante concernant certaines pratiques inuits. Vous voyez, ceux-ci considèrent qu'à la naissance d'un enfant, celui-ci recueille l'âme d'un ancêtre récemment décédé. Donc si, par exemple, un garçon naît peu après l'décès d'sa grand-mère, alors sa communauté va l'traiter comme s'il était une fille pendant les premières années d'sa vie afin de n'pas trop bousculer l'âme de l'ancêtre en lui. C'est qu'une fois arrivé à l'âge d'raison qu'la communauté va commencer à lui enseigner les rôles liés à son sexe d'naissance, et d'après les observations d'mon collègue, aucun d'ces enfants n'en est ressortit avec une quelconque séquelle psychologique. Donc si vous comptez retourner au Royaume-Uni avant que Harry atteigne l'âge de sept ou huit ans, alors il devrait y avoir aucun problème.

\- Vous en êtes sûr?

\- Po mon genre d'remettre en doute les études d'mes confrères quand ceux-ci ont autant d'preuves à l'appui, mais après, c'est à vous de décider.

\- … D'accord. Ok. Va pour ça, alors. Pas comme si on avait d'autres choix de toute manière.

Caché par la table, Severus posa une main rassurante sur le genoux de Sirius, et celui-ci lui renvoya un faible sourire avant de jouer nerveusement avec la manche de sa veste de cuir. Il savait pourquoi Black était inquiet. Il se rappelait des barrettes en forme de libellules, et se doutait que Sirius avait vécu une expérience similaire dans son enfance. Si de retour au Royaume-Uni, Harry continuait d'entretenir de l'intérêt pour quoi que ce soit de féminin, alors il risquait bien plus que d'être simplement isolé par ses pairs, et tous deux en seraient tenus pour responsables. Mais c'était cela, où rentrer immédiatement au pays, et entre ces deux options, il n'était pas difficile de deviner laquelle était mieux pour le bien-être du petit.

\- J'devine que Sirius devra prendre l'rôle du frère d'Evangeline. Vous êtes capable d'imiter un bon accent canadien ?

\- Heu…

\- J'pense qu'on va plutôt aller vers l'ami d'la famille et parrain de l'enfant, ça serait plus sage. Né à Londres, fait ses études universitaires à Dublin, où vous auriez rencontré les deux tourtereaux… Oui, ce serait plutôt plausible, et expliquerait pourquoi vous seriez arrivé au Canada avec quelques mois d'retard après avoir reçu la nouvelle du déménagement d'votre ami. Et si quelqu'un découvre votre liaison, vous pourrez toujours expliquer qu'vous êtes resté en contact après la mort d'Evangeline, ce qui a rendu vos liens encore plus fort, et qu'une fois réunis au Canada vous avez réalisé qu'vos sentiments étaient plus que d'la simple amitié. Ce sera un peu plus difficile d'vous forger un visa, par contre, si vous comptez po travailler… Sauf si j'mets dans vos papiers qu'vous avez la double citoyenneté par votre mère, ça pourrait l'faire. Donc né en sol canadien, mais déménagé au Royaume-Uni avant l'âge de deux ans, ça expliquerait l'accent…

Alors que l'homme marmonnait dans sa barbe, le stylo magique s'activait à toute allure sur ses documents, et bien vite, il fut évident que Jeffery n'avait plus besoin d'eux pour continuer sa paperasse. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'ils rejoignirent Jocelyn au salon pour une tisane chaude, chacun ignorant les petits cris de Harry occupé à fracasser l'un contre l'autre son cochon violet et son écureuil rouge comme si les deux personnages se chamaillaient.

\- Y va falloir mieux cacher votre baguette si vous comptez passer pour des Nomages.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choix que de la garder sur moi. Si ce n'est pas les Aurores, ça peut très bien être les Mangemorts qui essayent de s'en prendre au petit. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être désarmé dans cette situation.

\- C'est sûr, mais vous avez pensé à lui jeter un sort pour réduire sa taille ?

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas, jeter un sort directement sur une baguette, c'est un peu… tabou, en quelque sorte ?

\- Disons qu'on ne sait pas vraiment l'effet que ça peut avoir sur les capacités du jeteur de sort, vu que la baguette sert de catalyseur.

\- Hmm, vous permettez qu'je m'essaye ? Rien de définitif, promis.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que Sirius sortit sa baguette, laissant Jocelyn agiter ses doigts au-dessus de l'objet jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rétrécit de moitié, atteignant tout au plus une quinzaine de centimètres. Prudemment, Black tenta de trouver une prise confortable avant de l'agiter en direction de la table de salon. Celle-ci prit aussitôt une vive couleur rouge avant de reprendre sa couleur initiale après un second coup de baguette, et à l'expression soulagée de Sirius, cela semblait l'effet désiré.

\- Il va aussi falloir trouver quelque chose pour justifier la disparition du chien. Parce que je m'excuse, mais si je peux rester le plus possible sous forme humaine, je le ferai.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui sera le plus difficile, la majorité des appartements ne permettent pas les animaux, alors je pourrai toujours dire que j'ai été forcé de trouver une nouvelle famille pour Sniffle. Non, le vrai problème vient de ton apparence. Je rappelle que l'idée du chien était pour éviter que les gens ne te reconnaissent, à la base.

\- Mes cheveux et ma barbe ont un peu repoussé, ça devrait être suffisant, non ?

Le regard que lui lancèrent simultanément Severus et Jocelyn fut suffisant pour faire grommeler l'homme, et c'est avec un sourire amusé que le canadien proposa d'utiliser son rasoir avant que Jeffery n'en soit rendu aux photos de cartes d'identité. Mais quinze minutes plus tard, Sirius n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain, et c'est avec une certaine inquiétude que Severus se retrouva à frapper à la porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas sur le sol carrelé que son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. L'homme avait les deux mains crispées sur le rebord du lavabo, épaules tendues et yeux gris d'orage fixés sur son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux mi-longs tombaient sur son visage fraîchement rasé, et soudain, Severus était rapporté des années dans le passé.

\- Je te l'avais dit que sans ma barbe j'avais l'air d'avoir quinze ans.

Sentant arriver l'inévitable discussion émotive, Severus s'empressa de fermer la porte derrière lui, uniquement pour se figer main sur la poignée. Il reconnaissait ce picotement tout le long de son bras, celle de l'adrénaline se diffusant dans son corps pour le préparer à se défendre, parce qu'il s'enfermait volontairement avec celui qui lui avait fait tellement de mal, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, merde, il avait même avoué avoir attenté à sa vie, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne… ! Non. Ce n'était pas… Non. Non ! Ce n'était pas Sirius. Ce n'était pas son Sirius. C'était celui du passé, une autre personne qui avait changé, tout comme lui avait changé, et il n'allait pas revenir en arrière. Il n'allait pas laisser son enfance décider de son présent, plus jamais.

\- Severus ? Hey, je sais que… Je devine que ça doit être un choc, mais… Merde, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour aider, tu me fais vraiment peur.

\- Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi deux minutes, ok ?

\- D'accord. Tout ce que tu veux.

Inspirer. Expirer. Compter à rebours en se concentrant sur la texture de la poignée en laiton sous sa paume, sur le grain du bois de la porte, sur le son de son propre souffle dans le silence. Tranquillement, ses barrières mentales se redressèrent, se fortifièrent, et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ce n'était plus les murs de granite s'élançant jusqu'au ciel, le coupant du monde et de lui-même pour n'être que vide et indifférence. Non, la sensation était différente, demandait une autre métaphore. Semblable à du verre, mais plus solide encore que la pierre. Le protégeant sans avoir à l'isoler dans sa propre tête. C'était étrange. Peut-être même dangereux à long terme si ses émotions restaient ainsi à découvert. Mais en ce moment-même, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette sérénité inattendue alors que son corps pivotait pour faire face à Sirius.

L'homme devant lui ressemblait toujours à l'adolescent de ses cauchemars, mais Severus pouvait voir la différence maintenant. Il le voyait dans la lueur inquiète de ses yeux gris et dans la douceur de ses traits relâchés. Dans l'hésitation respectueuse de sa posture et dans le désir réfréné de ses mains voulant le rassurer. Soupirant pour chasser les derniers mirages de ses souvenirs, Severus lissa ses cheveux vers l'arrière, la légèreté de leur texture lui rappelant tout le chemin parcouru, l'ancrant encore davantage dans le présent. Il n'avait pas à associer ce visage à son passé. Il pouvait créer d'autres souvenirs. Il pouvait les créer maintenant. Rassemblant quelques précieuses miettes de courage, Severus parcourut la poignée de mètres le séparant de Sirius. Encadra délicatement sa mâchoire de ses paumes. Et l'embrassa.

Severus n'avait jamais eu l'âme romantique, mais soudain, il comprenait pourquoi autant de gens décrivaient l'amour comme une sorte de vertige, et pourquoi autant d'eux n'étaient terrifiés par cette perte de contrôle, ce soudain flot d'émotions et de sensations. Passé le moment de surprise, les mains de Sirius s'accrochèrent soudain à ses hanches, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant en un soupir fragile avant de répondre aux siennes avec une force presque désespérée. Il s'avéra vite que Black avait bien plus d'expérience en la matière, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance outre le fait que chaque chaque succion de lèvres, chaque frôlement de langue, chaque mordillement de dents submergeait Severus et lui donnait envi de plus, toujours plus alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux de l'homme, pressant leurs visages l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ne faire qu'un.

Ils durent se séparer, inévitablement, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre leur souffle. Sirius avait les pupilles si dilatées qu'on ne voyait presque plus le gris de ses iris, les lèvres rouges et gonflées luisantes de salives sous la lumière crue de la salle de bain, et c'est ce qui rappela soudain à Severus qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Il y avait Jocelyn et Jeffery de l'autre côté de la porte qui devaient sûrement se demander ce qui leur prenait autant de temps, et même s'ils avaient été assez tolérants jusqu'à maintenant avec le fait que lui et Sirius étaient… Non, mieux valait ne pas abuser davantage de leur patience. Il leur fallut une poignée de minutes supplémentaires pour reprendre leur aplomb et une apparence à peu près convenable avant de sortir de la pièce. Aucun commentaire ne fut échangé sur leur absence, et bien assez tôt, les derniers documents étaient remplis et signés sous la nouvelle identité de Shaun Brown, entraînant une dernière tournée de tisane avant que chacun ne retourne chez soi.

\- Et voilà, j'pense que tout est réglé, maintenant.

\- Pas tout, non.

Trois sourcils se levèrent d'étonnement, mais Sirius les ignora alors qu'il faisait lentement tournoyer sa tasse dans ses mains, l'expression à la fois sombre et hésitante.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire comme si tout allait bien en sachant que le meurtrier de James et Lily est laissé sans surveillance. C'est plus fort que moi.

\- Sirius…

\- Il nous faut un allier à l'intérieur. Toi plus que quiconque sait à quel point ça nous est vital. Je pourrais contacter Remus, essayer de le convaincre.

\- Je suis presque certain que l'on a déjà eu cette conversation. C'est trop dangereux! Même s'il décide de ne pas nous trahir, il y a tellement de choses qui pourraient mal tourner et permettre de remonter jusqu'à nous, on ne peut pas…

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Si vous êtes intéressés à l'entendre, bien sûr. Ma fille Betony étudie à la province de Québec pour entrer aux Grands Ballets canadiens de Montréal. Je pourrais lui envoyer votre lettre, et elle la postera à votre place. Avec de la chance, si votre message tombe entre de mauvaises mains, cela pourrait amener vos poursuivants sur une fausse route en leur faisant croire que la réparation de votre moto vous a permis de fuir pour l'ouest.

\- Jocelyn, je sais que vous voulez nous aider, et j'en suis reconnaissant, mais il est hors de question que l'un des membres de votre famille soit mis en danger pour nous.

\- Oh, n'vous en faites po, j'ai bien éduqué mes plus vieilles. Elles savent comment faire disparaître toutes traces pouvant remonter jusqu'à elles, si besoin. Sans compter qu'nos Aurores et ceux du Québec sont deux organisations totalement différentes, alors ça sera tout à notre avantage pour brouiller les pistes.

\- Vous avez… deux factions d'Aurores pour un même pays ?

\- D'un point d'vu Nomage, y s'agit du même pays, certes, mais d'un point d'vu sorcier, la distribution du territoire est po mal différente, en fait. Chaque région a son propre Ministère de la Magie, et donc ses propres lois, système éducatif… et dans l'cas du Québec, sa propre langue, vu qu'ils sont d'origines francophones. Mais comme ça peut paraître un peu confus pour les étrangers, chaque territoire est allié sous la même bannière canadienne, avec un représentant élu pour tout ce qui a attrait aux affaires internationales. C'est un vrai casse-tête, mais au moins, la culture d'chacun est respectée et c'est plus facile de s'défendre contre les grandes puissances mondiales en faisant front commun plutôt que d'rester chacun d'son côté. Sans compter qu'une scission complète compliquerait les choses concernant les papiers nomages.

Les deux britanniques échangèrent un regard alors que Jeffery ressortait de sa tirade en se massant le front comme pour chasser une vieille migraine, et Severus n'eut que d'autant plus de respect pour le retraité et ses talents à naviguer ce qui semblait être un véritable enfer administratif.

\- Donc en théorie, vous êtes tous canadiens, mais en vérité vous êtes une sorte d'agglomérat de territoires indépendants.

\- C'est à peu près ça.

\- Donc la province de Terre-Neuve…

\- … est une province nomage faisant partie du territoire magique de l'Acadie, ce qui inclut toutes les provinces canadiennes à l'est du Québec, les Îles-de-le-Madeleine, ainsi que Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon, bien que cette dernière soit sous gouvernement nomage de France.

\- Ça semble… assez complexe, en effet.

\- Un vrai calvaire, oui, mais ça nous a permis d'éviter l'ingérence magique dans les guerres nomages du 18e siècle, donc j'pense qu'on peut tous admettre qu'ça en vaut l'sacrifice. Juste, assurez-vous d'po blablater d'tout ça si vous voulez po révéler qu'vous êtes sorciers. Contentez-vous d'connaître les provinces nomages, et ça devrait l'faire.

Le reste de la conversation divergea bien vite sur la conception de la lettre, entraînant un débat sur quelles informations étaient absolument nécessaires à divulguer et lesquelles étaient bien trop dangereuses à mettre sur papier. Entre-temps, Jocelyn en profita pour écrire une seconde lettre d'instructions à sa fille, et après être passées sous différents sortilèges de protection juste assez légers pour passer inaperçus, toutes deux furent finalement glissées dans une même enveloppe que Jocelyn leur promit de délivrer à Betony dans les plus brefs délais.

Les jours suivants se résumèrent à chercher l'appartement idéal pour leur futur déménagement, et la chance voulut qu'il y en avait justement un de disponible sur la même rue, à moins de cinq minutes à pied de leur position actuelle. La cuisine était certes plus petite, mais c'était un sacrifice acceptable considérant qu'ils auraient non seulement une chambre pour le petit, mais aussi un balcon privé avec vue sur le parc. Severus signa le bail aussitôt qu'il eut fini la visite, confirmant avec le propriétaire la date d'emménagement et le besoin d'une seconde clef puisqu'il sera accompagné d'un colocataire. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'à compter les jours avant que la compagnie de déménagement ne soit disponible pour déplacer leurs plus gros meubles, une dépense inévitable s'ils voulaient garder au mieux leur couverture moldue. En fait, les choses allaient si bien que Severus se surprit à en échanger quelques mots à David durant une rare période creuse de leur travail.

\- Cette fin de semaine, tu dis ? Si jamais t'as besoin d'aide, Debra et moi sommes disponibles, tu sais. T'auras besoin d'un coup de main, crois-moi, y'a rien de pire que de déménager avec un poupon.

À une époque, la paranoïa de Severus lui aurait fait refuser poliment sa proposition. Mais après plusieurs mois passées avec son collègue, l'ancien espion n'avait même pas à utiliser de legilimancie pour croire en la sincérité de ses propos. Tout comme la majorité des habitants de ce pays, qu'ils en soient natifs ou non, le pharmacien était d'un naturel social et généreux de sa personne. À coup sûr, il ne cherchait qu'à dépanner un confrère, et tout au plus se lier d'amitié avec lui en dehors des heures de travail, ce qui n'était pas tant un mal à bien y penser. Severus ne pourrait pas dépendre éternellement de Johanne et Jocelyn comme seuls alliés, considérant que Jeffery avait à nouveau effacé tout souvenir de leur rencontre. Élargir quelque peu leur cercle social restait donc une excellente idée à long terme, du moment qu'ils ne révélaient rien de leur véritable identité à leurs nouvelles connaissances.

Malheureusement, Severus avait oublié de prendre en compte que le jour du déménagement était aussi celui où Sirius revêtait enfin l'identité de Shaun Brown. De ce fait, les présentations furent particulièrement malaisantes lorsque le couple arriva à leur nouvel appartement peu après le départ du camion. Tout avait commencé plutôt normalement, David enlaçant la taille de sa femme d'un bras avec le sourire fier d'un homme toujours autant amoureux malgré les années, et il y avait de quoi. Debra était tout bonnement magnifique dans son début de trentaine, avec des yeux verts pétillants et de longs cheveux châtains bouclés retenus par un foulard. Puis Sirius était sorti de la chambre avec un Harry blottit dans les bras, et le sourire de leurs invités s'était soudain figé en une ligne hésitante.

\- Heu, oui, voici Shaun, l'parrain d'ma fille. Y'a fait l'voyage du Royaume-Uni jusqu'ici pour donner un coup d'main avec la petite. Une, heu, décision de dernière minute, en quelque sorte, alors j'avais po pensé à vous en faire part tant qu'ce n'était po confirmé.

\- Oh. Bien sûr, enchanté, enchanté. J'espère qu'le vol n'a pas été trop difficile ?

\- Non, pas du tout, mais je pense que le décalage horaire va me frapper de plein fouet ce soir. Merci de l'aide, en passant. Sullivan est peut-être un minimaliste dans ses possessions, mais ça reste quand même beaucoup de boîtes à dépaqueter pour deux personnes.

\- Aucun problème, c'est un plaisir, vraiment.

La tentation d'utiliser sa legilimencie revint de plein fouet, mais Severus résista à l'appel de son anxiété, le stress lui faisant plutôt épaissir son accent irlandais dans un effort subconscient pour maintenir sa façade. S'il était parvenu à se faire passer pour moldu jusqu'à maintenant, il n'allait pas risquer leur couverture dans un élan de paranoïa. La probabilité que le couple reconnaisse certains traits de Sirius, avec pour seule référence une photo de journal datant d'il y a plusieurs mois, était astronomiquement basse. Non, tout irait bien, et dans le pire des cas, Sirius avait sa baguette avec lui, il trouverait le moyen de se défendre et sauver le petit si les choses tournaient au pire.

Heureusement, ils n'en eurent aucun besoin. David et Severus se lièrent rapidement d'amitié, leur rire prenant écho jusque dans le salon alors que tous deux se trouvaient dans la chambre de l'enfant à se battre avec les vis et panneaux d'un nouveau lit simple, un achat nécessaire maintenant que Harry commençait à grimper après les barreaux de son lit de bébé pour en sortir de lui-même, causant à chaque fois une petite crise cardiaque aux deux hommes terrifiés à l'idée qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne au sol en tombant. Pendant ce temps, Severus et Debra s'étaient attaqués aux multiples cartons de vaisselles et ustencils de cuisine, tout en gardant un oeil vigilant sur Harry qui pour une fois, restait sagement assis sur le divan du salon en serrant sa peluche contre lui, le regard à la fois curieux et intimidé par tous ces aller-retour.

\- Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, Shaun et toi ?

\- À l'université de Dublin. Avec Evangeline, on était tous les trois dans la même cohorte en pharmacologie.

\- Alors vous êtes devenus amis grâce à l'enfer des révisions d'groupe et des travaux d'laboratoires ?

\- Ah, po vraiment, non. Enfin, c'est comme ça que j'me suis rapproché d'Evangeline. C'était… une femme studieuse, déterminée, intelligente. On se ressemblait beaucoup sur ce point, alors étudier avec elle rendait les choses tellement plus faciles, comme si… nos pensées se complétaient, en quelque sorte. Donc on a commencé à s'fréquenter durant nos peu de temps libre, et elle était l'une des seules à répliquer à mon sarcasme avec les mêmes pointes d'humour, et quand elle s'mettait à rire elle était… la plus magnifique des femmes d'ce monde. Happy a bin d'la chance d'avoir hérité d'ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas si difficile de mentir quand une histoire était tissée de vérités. Quand le deuil faisait aussi mal, peu importe s'il s'agissait d'une épouse ou d'une meilleure amie. Le souvenir d'une Lily de treize ans, yeux verts pétillants et soleil dansant dans ses cheveux roux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les serres de Poudlard, flotta à la frontière de son esprit pour mieux lui serrer la gorge, et Severus s'obligea à revenir au présent, occupant ses mains avec un ruban adhésif refusant de libérer le contenu de sa boite. Au moins, il n'avait plus à cacher ses émotions maintenant. Il pouvait les utiliser pour jouer son rôle de veuf éploré, même si cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Alors pour s'en débarrasser, il laissa sa langue continuer son histoire ni tout à fait vraie, ni tout à fait fausse, parce que visiblement, Debra était de ceux qui préféraient écouter plutôt que parler, avec ce même regard patient et compréhensif qu'il avait retrouvé auprès de Jocelyn.

\- Elle était plus sociable qu'moi, par contre, et puis comme toute étudiante étrangère, elle était po mal fascinée par l'expérience des pubs irlandais, alors elle sortait souvent avec l'reste d'la gang, et c'est po mal comme ça qu'elle est devenue amie avec Shaun. Ça l'a continué même après nos études, au point qu'elle a insisté qu'y soit l'parrain d'la petite quand Happy est née.

\- Parce que vous n'étiez po d'accord ?

\- Ah, po du tout ! Pour être franc, j'détestais ses tripes. Déjà, l'fait qu'y soit britannique aidait po beaucoup sa peau, vous savez, c'est po mal une réaction instinctive chez tout irlandais qui s'respecte. Mais y'a aussi l'fait que l'gars prenait rien au sérieux, au point d'échouer ses études dès la première année, alors ouais, ça l'a po aider à remonter dans mon estime. Mais vu qu'y était à moitié canadien d'sa mère, y avait certaines expériences communes avec Evangeline, et j'veux dire, j'peux comprendre qu'des fois, l'mal du pays devait po être évident et que c'est comme ça qu'y se sont rapprochés, alors j'ai fermé ma boîte et j'ai juste appris à l'tolérer.

\- Au point d'le laisser venir vivre avec toi au Canada ?

L'étonnement dans la voix de Debra figea Severus alors qu'il était en train de placer les coupes à vin sur l'étagère du haut. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-il répondre sans paraître suspicieux, sans dévoiler toute leur relation, sans risquer de perdre cette nouvelle relation qui commençait tout juste à être amicale ? Les sorciers canadiens étaient peut-être plus tolérants, mais il y avait toujours un risque, il y en aurait toujours un.

\- Heu, c'est… particulier, oui. Quand Evangeline… quand elle nous a quittés, ça l'a fait… Ça l'a été très difficile. J'perdais la femme d'ma vie, et je… je n'avais personne avec qui en parler, enfin, personne qui semblait réaliser à quel point ça faisait mal. Mais Shaun… y perdait sa meilleure amie, et quelque part, y comprenait. Y voyait l'vide que ça laissait, parce qu'y vivait l'même, en quelque sorte, et c'est ça qui nous a rapproché, ironiquement. Et puis y'a toujours été meilleur avec les émotions qu'moi, c'était un truc qu'y avait en commun avec Evangeline, alors… y m'a donné quelques trucs pour m'en sortir. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée que j'déménage au Canada, en fait, et y'avait po tort. Ici, c'est comme… sentir qu'elle est encore là, mais sans revoir tous ces lieux pleins d'souvenirs qui pourront… qui pourront jamais être continués, quoi. Mais ouais, au bout d'quelques mois ici, ça allait peut-être mieux pour moi, mais c'était po vraiment la même chose pour Shaun, vu qu'avec la distance, c'était difficile d'rester en contact, et avec sa filleule à l'autre bord de l'océan… Y'a fini par craquer, et j'pouvais po le laisser comme ça alors qu'y en a fait tant pour moi, donc je l'ai invité à m'rejoindre ici, histoire qu'il s'rende un peu utile en même temps.

Il en avait terminé avec les verres, et s'attaquait maintenant aux assiettes sur l'étagère du dessous, tentant de garder ses épaules relâchées, son ton neutre, mais il pouvait voir dans sa vision périphérique que Debra avait cessé de ranger les couverts dans le tiroir au bout du comptoir pour mieux le dévisager avec hésitation.

\- Est-ce qu'il compte… rester ici longtemps ? Je pense po qu'dormir sur un divan en cuir soit si confortable après plusieurs jours.

\- Oh, heu, on… On trouvera un moyen de s'arranger.

Depuis quand était-il devenu un aussi mauvais menteur ? Il avait besoin de retravailler ses barrières mentales, besoin de les renforcer comme elles l'étaient autrefois, solides et opaques pour ne laisser entrer personne, même si l'idée lui donnait soudain la nausée, le rendait claustrophobique dans sa propre tête. Mais si c'était pour leur sécurité, avait-il d'autres choix ?

\- Sullivan, est-ce que par hasard, toi et Shaun vous êtes… vous êtes devenus plus qu'amis ? Après la mort d'Evangeline ?

Le bol que Severus tenait en main glissa soudain entre ses doigts, se fracassant en morceaux sur le dallage de la cuisine, et l'homme sut qu'il avait perdu la bataille dès l'instant où les pleurs hystériques de Harry résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Sans même un regard pour Debra, il s'empressa de rejoindre l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras, murmurant des mots apaisants à son oreille alors que David et Sirius apparaissaient soudain dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Happy s'est blessée ?

\- Non, tout va bien, j'ai juste échappé un bol et l'bruit l'a effrayé.

Malgré tout, Sirius avait enjambé les deux pas les séparant, sa main venant caresser sur le dos de l'enfant et ses lèvres se posant sur son petit crâne échevelé, inconscient de sa soudaine proximité avec Severus parce qu'ils en avaient développé l'habitude maintenant, mais ce n'était pas normal, pas pour un regard extérieur, et l'ancien espion ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la dérobé vers leurs invités pour analyser leur expression, et c'était là, clair comme le jour dans leurs regards, qu'ils avaient compris. Compris que tous deux étaient bien plus proches que de simples amis, bien plus proches que ne le permettait la société. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas céder à la panique, pas maintenant, il devait calmer Harry, il devait maintenir le peu d'apparences qu'il lui restait, il devait…

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Ouais, juste… un peu nerveux, l'déménagement, tout ça.

\- Ok, fait attention à toi, d'accord ? Ça serait bête de se couper sur de la céramique.

Le gris de ses yeux en disait beaucoup plus, parce que Sirius le connaissait maintenant, savait reconnaître les signes de son anxiété, mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire à voix haute. Alors sa main tapota l'épaule de Severus dans ce qui pouvait passer pour un geste rassurant entre amis, et c'était ridicule d'agir de la sorte alors que l'ancien espion savait qu'il était déjà trop tard, qu'ils étaient découverts, mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Il fallut un long moment à Harry pour se calmer, parce qu'il avait beau être entouré de choses familières, il restait dans un lieu inconnu, en présence d'étrangers. Alors Severus le porta dans ses bras tout du long pendant que Sirius ramassait les morceaux au sol, et continua de le faire même une fois les deux hommes retournés dans la chambre et Debra dans les cartons de cuisine, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour lui demander où il souhaitait placer ses chaudrons, ses couteaux, ses épices… Ce n'est qu'une fois Harry hoquetant silencieusement contre l'épaule de Severus que la femme reprit la discussion qu'ils avaient laissée, et sincèrement, l'ancien espion aurait voulu qu'elle s'en abstienne, mais son expression avait changé pour un sourire doux, un regard compréhensif, et l'homme resta figé sur place en réalisant toute la chance qu'il avait d'être atterrit dans ce pays.

\- Vous aimez beaucoup Happy, tous les deux.

\- Bien sûr. J'lui décrocherais la lune, si j'pouvais. Elle a traversé bien trop d'chose pour son âge, elle le mériterait.

\- … J'ai un fils d'environ son âge, il va avoir deux ans l'mois prochain. Ça serait bien qu'vous veniez tous les deux avec la p'tite pour son anniversaire.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? J'veux dire, si vous préférez que ce soit juste moi et Happy, j'suis sûr que Shaun comprendrait…

\- Non, j'insiste. Vous êtes une famille. Vous comptez beaucoup l'un pour l'autre. Je serai po d'ceux qui veulent vous séparer.

Severus se retrouva incapable de répondre, souffle coincé dans sa gorge et yeux soudain larmoyants. Alors il se contenta d'un hochement de tête plein de reconnaissance, et Debra lui offrit le plus magnifique des sourires en retour.

L'après-midi se termina dans le restaurant préféré du couple, David ayant chaudement recommandé l'établissement à Severus par le passé, et la discussion coula si aisément entre eux quatre qu'on aurait pu les croire amis depuis des années. Épuisé par autant d'émotions fortes, Harry s'était endormi avant même leur retour à l'appartement, et c'est le ventre serré par une étrange nostalgie que Severus le borda dans sa nouvelle chambre. Le bambin semblait soudain si minuscule dans son lit simple, si fragile et vulnérable, que les deux hommes restèrent bien plus longtemps que nécessaire debout dans l'obscurité de la pièce, incapables de quitter du regard la petite silhouette du gamin. Mais vint le temps où ils se devaient d'aller dormir, et le soulagement remplaça aussitôt leur inquiétude en réalisant qu'ils avaient enfin droit à l'intimité dont ils rêvaient.

Mains se joignirent sous les draps, lèvres se rencontrèrent en un même souffle, corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, et peut-être Severus était-il enfin prêt à faire le prochain pas, à glisser une main sous le t-shirt de Sirius pour caresser son ventre, découvrir son torse, explorer la courbe de son dos… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur chambre ne s'entrouve soudain pour découvrir un Harry larmoyant, serrant désespérément sa peluche contre lui alors que ses petites jambes maladroites le guidaient jusqu'au bord du lit, bras levés en une demande silencieuse. Et parce qu'il était impossible de lui en vouloir, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire avant que Sirius ne le hisse sur le matelas, laissant l'enfant ramper jusqu'à s'installer entre eux, bien au chaud et en sécurité pour la nuit.

\- Tu crois que ça va devenir une habitude ?

\- J'en ai bien peur. Peut-être qu'il aurait été plus sage de lui laisser son ancien lit le temps de s'habituer au nouvel appartement.

Étirant un sourire amusé, Severus se pencha pour embrasser le front du bambin, et satisfait de ce développement, l'enfant frotta son visage humide sur le dos de sa peluche, son souffle retrouvant le rythme régulier du sommeil. Sirius en profita pour voler à Severus un dernier baiser plein de promesses avant que tous deux ne s'endorment à leur tour, mains toujours entrelacées. Tant pis pour ce soir, ce n'était pas si grave après tout. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux.


End file.
